Némesis Hiddlesworth AU
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: "Christopher, un destacado y bien parecido entrenador de rugby, atrapado en su rutina conoce de casualidad al hombre que se mudó en frente, Thomas Oliver. Este resulta ser su antítesis y hace que su vida gire en torno a s personalidades chocan, se vuelven dependientes uno del otro por tener lo que al otro le falta... Pero hay algo que juega en su contra... orgullo y mentiras."
1. Christopher conoce a Thomas

Una tarde de viernes volví de entrenar cerca de las diez de la noche, estaba cansado y los ascensores no funcionaban, así que me decidí por no protestar y subir por las escaleras. No me daba pereza subir por ahí, el problema era que había que darse muchas vueltas por el pasillo para llegar a ellas, el que diseñó este edificio no hizo un gran trabajo que digamos. Mientras subía, un grupo de personas iba delante de mí, caminaban lento y me obstruían el paso justo cuando lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y dormir hasta el lunes siguiente.

Al llegar al piso siete con mi bolso cargándome el hombro y los párpados haciéndome peso, me di cuenta de que no los había visto jamás en mi vida, considerando que yo conocía a todos en el edificio, nunca había visto a esas personas. No es que debiera, pero de ser vecinos o familiares de ellos debía saber quiénes eran, más aun si iban a mi piso. Aún así, no socializo jamás con los vecinos, nunca he dejado pasar a nadie a mi departamento. Mi relación con los vecinos y la gente en general era más bien superficial, todos creían ser mis amigos pero no llegaban a lo profundo de mi ser, no sentía a nadie parte de mí. No soy de confiar mucho o de salir con amigos, sólo me encuentro con la gente, me invitan a salir y generalmente acepto porque casi siempre me encuentro solo en casa.

Abrí mi puerta y lo primero que hice fue tirar el bolso en el sofá, después de liberarme de él me fui quitando la ropa mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, llegué a mi cama y me deslicé en las sábanas frías, nunca me había sentido tan cansado.

Cerca de las 4 A.M. sonó mi teléfono. Era la chica con la que estaba saliendo hace unos meses; Emma. No quería contestarle, sinceramente no estaba interesado en ella, pero ella me quería tanto que no podía seguir rechazándola. Soy un hombre débil, lo sé. En mi círculo social yo era conocido por ser el rubio galán, el que tenía éxito con las chicas actuara o no como un caballero, a las que conquista diciendo tonterías y presumiendo los músculos. Lo de "galán" y "caballero" era lo único que podía quizás llegar a considerar un cumplido, no podía entonces dejarlo pasar así.

Contesté.

-¡Hola! ¿Estabas dormido?

-Pues, en realidad sí. ¿Sucede algo, Emma?

-No, es sólo que me sentía un poco apenada- Hizo una pausa. -Quería hablarte nada más.

-¿Hablarme?- Pensé -¿Quién rayos llama a esta hora solo para hablarme?-

-¿Hablarme? No puedo ir para allá ahora, es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado, ¿todo está bien?-Respondí.

Sinceramente no quería ir, a pesar de que la quería mucho, no la quería de esa forma. Estaba empezando a hostigarme, pero era una chica tan dulce y tan frágil, imposible de no querer…

-Sí, sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

-Mi voz es bastante desagradable a esta hora… – Reí. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero me sentía mejor, más descansado.

-A mi me gusta- Ella rio. -No te preocupes, ahora te dejaré dormir.

-Buenas noches…- Musité.

-Te amo.

Colgué el teléfono. Creo que una de las cosas más incómodas en la vida de un hombre es que una mujer te ame de esa manera y tú no sientas nada. Me apena estar así, aún acostándome con ella y fingiendo una relación feliz. No puedo no sentirme mal por ello, siento que soy una persona asquerosa.

Volví a posar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, sentía todo el ruido que hacían en el apartamento del frente. Las habitaciones principales de ambos departamentos compartían pared, de seguro habrían dejado la puerta abierta y el ruido se expandía por todas partes. Los nuevos vecinos parecían ser muy estruendosos. No podía conciliar el sueño, pero la noche había sido tan agradable que al acurrucarme me volví a dormir.

Me desperté tipo tres de la tarde, porque mi estómago ya no aguantaba más el hambre, entonces me paré y fui a la cocina tal como estaba por una especie de desayuno-almuerzo, con todo lo que pillé en el refrigerador y un tazón de cereal. No sé cocinar muy bien, pero me las ingenio. No me afecta tener que comer porquerías, nadie me ve ni me controla lo que como, aunque quizás me apena un poco tener que comer solo todo el tiempo…

De repente sonó el timbre. Debo admitir que instantáneamente entré en pánico por unos segundos. Estaba desnudo, recién despertado y mi casa hecha un completo desastre. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir gente en mi casa, de repente desconocí hasta el sonido del timbre. Recogí los pantalones que estaban tirados en el pasillo, me los puse rápidamente. Abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola! Venía a pedirte disculpas por todo el ruido que hicimos anoche, no estamos acostumbrados, la verdad, no volverá a pasar. Así que lo siento si no te dejamos dormir.

Era un chico de sonrisa amable, cabellos claros y ningún rastro de barba en su cara, parecía como un niño, de esos típicos prototipos adolescentes, pero su cara delataba una edad cercana a la mía…

-¿Eres mi nuevo vecino?- Pregunté.

-No, pero dudo realmente que él venga hasta acá a disculparse, no es su asunto. Él no quería celebrar nada, estaba cansado anoche y llegamos de sorpresa, por poco no nos abre la puerta.- Hizo una pausa y sonrió- pero no todos los días te compras un apartamento.

-Claro, entiendo- Le devolví el gesto.

-En fin, adiós, espero que tengas una agradable tarde.

El se alejó, cerré la puerta y volví a la cocina esquivando los objetos que había en el suelo.

Terminé de comer y dejé los platos en la cocina, volví a quitarme los pantalones y me metí en la cama con un tazón de cereal. Lamento estar solo en una mañana como esta. En realidad lamento muchas cosas, mi vida es bastante triste. Sí, definitivamente esta etapa es la más penosa que he vivido, pero mi familia vive lejos y no tengo a quien querer en realidad. Creo que lo podría compensar comprando una mascota o algo por el estilo.

Decidí salir para no pasar el día encerrado como de costumbre y así pasar por la tienda de mascotas. Me vestí rápidamente sin entrar a la ducha y salí a la tienda más cercana del sector, que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del edificio.

Me di una vuelta por la cuadra, tomé el camino más largo y al llegar me detuve frente a la vitrina. No me sentía lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar a un animal, ni si quiera podía lidiar conmigo mismo y voy a poder con otro problema, ¡eso no lo creo! Me quedé de pie un rato en la entrada mirando alrededor sin una razón suficiente, me distraía la variedad de colores que había en el acuario y lo lindo que era todo aquello en la tienda a pesar de ser animales encerrados y solitarios hasta que alguien decida pagar por ellos si es que son lo suficientemente lindos. Eso de la belleza siempre ha sido un enigma para mí, ¿por qué la gente es tan poco inteligente en ese sentido? Digo, lo superficial conlleva a desconocer lo que hay realmente dentro y en general nunca es una linda sorpresa la que te llevas al descubrirlo, lo digo por experiencia. Al menos las personas que intentaron estar conmigo me hicieron confirmarlo así. No es suficiente salir con el chico lindo, con que te vean con él ya está, si es desagradable va a dar igual, luego lo dejas y listo, no es gran cosa. Cada día me ponía más reflexivo y solitario. Ya no salía ni hacía el intento de tener citas, tampoco me hacía de amigos o me iba de copas. Mi vida era el rugby, mi vida ahora era mi trabajo y nada más. Sin el yo no sería nada.

Luego de tomar aire decidí volver a casa lentamente. Tomé otra vez el camino más largo hacia el edificio y caminé despacio por la orilla de la vereda donde empezaba el gran charco continuo de la lluvia de ayer de donde bebían uno o dos perros callejeros en el camino. Me encantan los perros, su vida es tan simple. Observé vagamente a las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria a mí, cada una era completamente diferente pero igual a la vez, todos tenían ese algo que a mí me faltaba, ¿qué podía ser?

Subí por el ascensor, esta vez funcionaba a la perfección y me ahorré tener que subir las escaleras. Al llegar al piso siete empecé a buscar las llaves que dejé en mis bolsillos antes de salir. De repente, una voz suave y penetrante me habló por detrás:

-Buenos días

Su saludo tan repentino me asustó, sentí escalofríos, no sé exactamente si por su voz o porque no esperaba que alguien me fuese a hablar mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

-Qué tal – Respondí sin voltearme.

-Quizás deba presentarme, vivimos en frente ahora… - Agregó el desconocido.

Era un hombre alto, un poco menos alto que yo pero aún así bastante. Tenía la piel muy clara y los ojos intensamente oscuros e intimidantes. Vestía un abrigo negro y traje, este dejaba ver una corbata roja y el cuello de una camisa pulcramente blanca. Este hombre no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-Mucho gusto– Dije intentando aflojar mi tono de voz. Sonaba nervioso, como si jamás hablase con alguien.

-Me llamo Thomas.

-Thomas- Repetí.

-¿Te han causado muchas molestias los tipos que me visitaron anoche?- Preguntó con la expresión sumamente sería y distante.

-No, casi no los noté-Mentí.

-Está bien- Respondió irrisoriamente al mirar mis ojos. Parecía haber descubierto aquella ínfima mentira apenas con mirarme. - Sabes, no conozco a nadie aquí, ¿te molestaría acompañarme un rato y charlamos?

-La verdad no me siento muy bien como para…

-Lo sé. Eso no importa- Interrumpió.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Te invito un café.- Me dijo sonriendo ásperamente.

Dudé un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo los vecinos te hablan de la nada y te invitan a tomar café? Creo que nunca me había presentado así ante alguno de ellos ni si quiera cuando llegué aquí. Pero él se veía alguien de confiar, parecía no tener nada que perder con intentar conocer a alguien como él.

-Está bien, iré por mi billetera- Respondí.

-No es necesario. – Dijo volteándose hacia el pasillo.- Apresúrate – Me ordenó.

Lo seguí en dirección al ascensor. Toqué mis bolsillos por encima del pantalón torpemente, apenas llevaba mis llaves.

Subimos al ascensor, él entró primero que yo. No me dirigió la mirada ni la palabra, miraba hacia afuera por el vidrio polarizado en el que yo veía mi propio y desarreglado reflejo en una parte trisada.

-Estás siendo demasiado amable, ¿no crees? ¿Tus vecinos hacían esta clase de cosas cuando alguien llegaba a vivir al vecindario?- De la nada pregunté. Soné grosero.

- No tenías nada mejor que hacer, ¿o sí? ¿Quieres volver a casa? Puedo tomar un café solo.- Me dijo fijando sus fríos ojos en los míos en un milisegundo sin cambiar de posición.

Guardé silencio.

Subimos a su auto, una vez que dejamos el estacionamiento se veía tan serio al conducir. Estaba tan perfumado y peinado, con su abrigo largo tipo inglés y su bufanda… en ese minuto me sentí mal de no haberme arreglado. Me pareció tan atractivo, me daba hasta algo de envidia. Su cabello era realmente oscuro y su piel muy blanca resaltaba de una manera extraña e incómoda que te hacía no poder dejar de mirar. Tenía una frente amplia y un aire misterioso… una mirada penetrante y segura de sí.

-Entonces… - Interrumpió el silencio de repente.

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunté.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Christopher.

-Ah… Christopher- Musitó sin quitar la vista del frente en lo que hacía partir el auto.

Asentí con un gesto.

- Como Christopher Peterson.

-¿Peterson?- Pregunté mientras se metía en la autopista sumamente concentrado en el camino. Acomodó el espejo retrovisor y volvió la mirada a mí sin descuidar la pista.

-"A Primer in Positive Psychology"… - Dijo él con un acento agradable y seco.

-Pues no me suena- Respondí.

-Descuida, no es demasiado conocido de todos modos.

Llevó ambas manos a la parte superior del manubrio y golpeó la goma de la funda con el pulgar sucesivamente esperando a que el semáforo se tornara verde otra vez.

-¿A qué clase de cafetería nos dirigimos?- Preguntó mientras se abotonaba el último botón de su camisa.

-No lo sé.

-Si no lo sabes tú nadie lo hará. Vamos, dime rápido.

-No lo sé, yo jamás bebo café en realidad.

-¿Eres deportista o algo?- Preguntó riendo burlonamente.

-Así es. – Respondí serio.

Rio ignorando mi respuesta.

Dio una frenada brusca y nos detuvimos en un lugar bastante agradable de mirar, con demasiado pavimento y ventanales grandes, arbustos con flores, un estacionamiento tipo gimnasio con un vitral incómodo. Nos bajamos del auto, fuimos por una mesa cerca de la entrada. Nos sentamos, nos entregaron el menú, él se quitó su abrigo. Yo no traía chaqueta ni nada encima más que una mugrosa camiseta gris.

Se sentó frente a mí, sacó sus lentes de su bolsillo de la camisa, se los puso y revisó la sección de cafés en el menú mientras yo no me podía decidir por cuál café escoger… me parecían todos iguales así me decidí por un capuccino. Él pidió un café amargo, con crema y sin azúcar, en ningún momento sonrió, el mesero se retiró en silencio.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Dudé un segundo en qué responder, ¿por qué sabía él cómo me encontraba?

-Un poco- Respondí.

-Al parecer sólo te hacía falta un poco de compañía- Sonrió mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Asentí.

-Háblame de ti, ¿vives hace mucho tiempo en el edificio?

-Un par de años…

-¿Y vives solo?

-Completamente solo.- Respondí evitando sus ojos. Me incomodaban.

-También yo… - Sonrió otra vez- ¿Tienes novia?

-Pues… no, la verdad no.

-Ah, qué lástima. Yo tampoco tengo una. Solía tenerla pero ya no más.

-Lo lamento.- Dije en un tono entre de pregunta y afirmación.

-No te preocupes, no es gran cosa tener una novia, al menos para mí. Además, ella prácticamente me odiaba por ser así de frío y apegado al trabajo… Sinceramente no sé por qué estaba conmigo- Dijo tomando lentamente un periódico que había sobre la mesa.

Me empecé a sentir incómodo, él me intimidaba un poco, pero me parecía una persona realmente interesante, de esas a las que vale la pena conocer aunque termines con arrepentirte. Era tan cálido y reservado, a pesar de verse frío e indiferente… Me intrigaba saber qué podía pasar.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes?

-No. La verdad es que yo no frecuento mucho este tipo de lugares.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tipo de lugares frecuentas entonces?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Digamos que mi rutina es movilizarme desde la cancha de rugby que está fuera de la ciudad hacia la parrillada que está a unos kilómetros del parque central. Antes iba al gimnasio pero ahora no tengo ánimo de hacer ejercicio… me quedo en casa el resto del tiempo.

-Interesante, eso explica que seas tan fuerte y robusto - se sonrojó un poco, se notaba por el color de su piel, hacía que resaltara el doble.

-Quizás… - me reí- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Al contrario, de la biblioteca a la oficina.

En ese momento, llegó el mesero con nuestros cafés.

Con sus delgadas manos tomó la taza y la llevó a su boca, devolviéndola a su lugar al primer sorbo con delicadeza, volviendo a mirarme con una sonrisa misteriosa. Por mi parte, me sentía avergonzado de tomar mi taza, él se veía tan educado y correcto que temía ponerme muy nervioso y comportarme como un incivilizado, más de lo que ya soy.

Tomé la cuchara y le puse una cucharada de azúcar a mi café, lo quedé mirando en silencio.

-Que cita tan agradable, cariño-Dije en un tono de juego para romper el hielo, él me devolvió el chiste, sonrió tímido.

-Me alegra que te guste, estoy disfrutando de tu compañía.

-Yo también- Dije sonriente. Pasamos unos minutos de incómodo silencio mirándonos de reojo cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Era casi sincronizado. Decidí decir algo otra vez para romper el hielo. No es que me interesara pero ya había aceptado su invitación y debía ser cortés.

-Y bien, Thomas ¿en qué trabajas?

-Soy gerente en la imprenta de Lawson, ¿tú en qué trabajas?

-Soy entrenador de rugby en las ligas juveniles.

-Así que trabajas con niños…- levantó una ceja burlonamente.

-No son tan pequeños, tienen como quince o diecisiete años…- reí.

-¿Entonces no eres como una niñera o algo por el estilo? – Insistió. Le dediqué una mirada cortante y en respuesta sonrió delicadamente.

-¿De verdad no tomas café? Yo siento que no podría vivir sin él.

-No, la verdad no tomo casi nunca… Hay cosas que a uno simplemente no le gustan mucho.

-Como el azúcar. En mi caso, sólo la consumo en pasteles y esas cosas.

-Pues, yo no sé hacer pasteles- Dije como si fuese necesario darle una explicación.

-Si supieras, ¿harías uno para mí?- Dijo riéndose.

-Claro, pero te advierto que cocinando soy un desastre…

-Entonces puedes ir a comer a mi casa cuando gustes. Cocinar se me da muy fácil.

-Gracias.- Le dije con una sonrisa de cordialidad en el rostro, arreglé un poco mi cabello, me observaba –

-¿Qué tal el próximo sábado?

-Claro, estaría bien para mí-Respondí.

Me puse de pie

-Claro, ¿quisieras ir a mi apartamento?

-Preferiría vernos mañana- Dije sin apresurarme, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, de mis ojos.

Asintió amablemente con una sonrisa.

Pidió la cuenta, tomó su abrigo que estaba colgado en la silla y lentamente caminamos hacia el auto. No hablamos en el camino, subimos en el ascensor, uno al lado del otro, tampoco dijimos una sola palabra, sólo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, desviábamos la mirada hasta volvernos a encontrar.

Llegamos a nuestros apartamentos, nuestras puertas se separaban por menos de metro y medio.

-Gracias, Thomas.

-No hay de qué, disfruté mucho de tu compañía.

Se dio la vuelta sin cambiar la expresión tal como lo hizo cuando nos dirigíamos al café, introdujo su llave y entró. Cerró la puerta. Hice lo mismo.

Me sentí extraño, ¿tuve realmente una cita con un hombre? Si es que le podía llamar cita a ese encuentro tan extraño. Tomamos café, eso se supone que se hace normalmente en una cita. ¿Había disfrutado pasar la tarde con él? Me pareció la cosa más extraña del mundo, pero nunca está de más conocer a alguien… Ahora podía darme una ducha y dormir tranquilo.

Me di una ducha rápida, hice todo más lento de lo común, me sentía estúpido y torpe por algún motivo, sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba menos, como si estuviera entrando en un estado de ebriedad muy leve, como si perdiera motricidad. Era extraño, pero no me causó problema, me duché con normalidad y salí del baño, me dejé el cabello mojado y me senté en la orilla de la cama y eso sí, me sentía alterado, por algún motivo. Thomas estaba al otro lado de mi pared y eso me hacía sentir incómodo, pero me hacía sentir tranquilo de cierto modo, ya no me sentía tan solo como hoy cuando desperté.

Me quité la toalla y me recosté. Me sentía feliz, pero un tanto desconcertado al mismo tiempo, no comprendía por qué me sentía tan contento, y es que no me había pasado nada que pudiese considerar _importante_. Aunque en realidad ya no sabía qué cosas me hacían feliz y cuáles no, creo que lo había olvidado, y de todos modos, estar feliz para mí era tan lejano… hace tiempo no lo sentía. No estaba a gusto con esa sensación de alegría, pero a la vez parecía que me hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. No pude dejar de sonreír por un buen rato.

Me comencé a hacer preguntas extrañas, al darme cuenta ni yo me la creí.

Quizás él estaba igual que yo en ese momento pero es algo que hasta el día de hoy me parece imposible de saber, no podía simplemente llegar y aparecerme en su puerta, me pareció haber sido bastante evidente como para volver a verlo tan pronto. En realidad, hasta el próximo era demasiado pronto para mí. Pensé en que debía ir a su casa y decirle que no está bien vernos, que tenía una reunión familiar o algo, o simplemente podría no avisarle y esperar hasta el día siguiente para decirle. Pero, si esperaba hasta el día siguiente entonces no sería más que otro motivo para verlo, y terminaríamos saliendo de todos modos.

Reflexioné sobre eso un rato, terminé concluyendo que debía controlarme la próxima vez que lo viera y dejar de pensar tonterías. Luego de mucho tiempo había logrado sacar la densa capa de soledad que emanaba mi cerebro hacia mi alrededor, y se me hacía demasiado extraño. De hecho, se me hacía hasta sospechoso y desagradable el que me haya llevado bien con una nueva persona.


	2. Sábado a sábado

Desde el día siguiente me esforcé en continuar mi semana con normalidad. Me entorpecía el hecho de verlo tan seguido cuando llegaba a casa o cuando salía a trabajar. Teníamos horarios similares y siempre nos encontrábamos en la entrada o en la salida. Me avergonzaba invitarlo a pasar, nuestras conversaciones jamás llegaron a más que un saludo de cordialidad y un resumen de veinte segundos de nuestros días en el trabajo. Una carcajada forzada, una sonrisa y ambas puertas se cerraban. ¿Él esperaría el sábado como lo esperaba yo? Era de suponer que no, en realidad yo le estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto pero no sabía cómo manejarlo bien.

Me quedé incluso un día en el departamento de Emma, como si lo estuviese evadiendo. Llegué a su casa temprano cuando ella estaba por volver de la universidad y me quedé esperando sentado afuera de la puerta. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al verme ahí, creo que mi cinismo me estaba pasando la cuenta y cada día intentaba mantener una relación sana y feliz con esa chica.

La conocí un día que salí con un grupo de entrenadores de las otras ligas, era amiga de dos de ellos y estuvimos comiendo todos juntos en un restaurant bastante conocido en pleno centro de la ciudad. Me gustó bastante apenas la vi y no me costó nada poder conseguirla. Una mirada provocativa, pasar mi mano por su espalda y ya la tenía en mis brazos. Pero la verdad no estaba en mis planes comenzar una relación con ella ni con nadie. Como decía anteriormente, las chicas se me acercaban por mi físico y jamás se interesaban por mi persona, quizás era el sexo o los músculos, quizás era el simple hecho de querer figurar con alguien a quien las chicas vieran inalcanzable, pero existían mujeres que rompían esa barrera sólo para demostrar sus capacidades y tomarme como un trofeo de guerra.

Aquel día en que me quedé con ella mantuve la misma distancia de siempre, era ella la que siempre se intentaba acercar pero yo jamás tuve el valor de terminar con ella, simplemente no podía ir y decirle que no quería verla más porque ella todos los días me hacía saber lo mucho que me quería y que no se podría ver sin mí. Llámenlo como quieran llamarlo, estaba siendo un cabronazo con ella y hasta yo lo sabía, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía por su bien o eso creía.

La monotonía de nuestra relación me estaba matando y yo mismo sabía que no era bueno mintiendo. Se me notaba en los ojos, mi expresión se volvía terca y sonreía incómodamente, exhalaba fuerte por las fosas nasales y movía los ojos de un lado a otro. No es que sea una persona mala, no me gusta mentir pero ella me está volviendo débil, me estoy viendo obligado a fingir para mantener la felicidad de una segunda persona. ¿Eso me hace malo también? Cuando me acuesto con ella no pienso en nadie más, eso tampoco me hace malo. Simplemente lo hago y no pienso. No tengo los ojos en nadie así que por lo menos ella no tenía de que preocuparse, lo único en su contra era que yo no la amaba.

Quizás la quería, sí. Quizás la quería así como quieres a un conocido justo al enterarte de ganó un premio o así como quieres a tu camión de juguete en la niñez. Algo superficial, algo por compromiso, una estima ligera que termina doliendo al desaparecer, pero con el tiempo olvidas.

Pasé la noche con ella sin siquiera tocarla. Me acosté en su cama, cada uno por su lado mientras ella me miraba incómodamente con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Me miraba como si todo estuviese bien, me miraba con ternura y con esperanza. Como si se proyectara al vernos tan cercanos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese estar pensado.

Finalmente me fui en la mañana del viernes, llegué al trabajo como de costumbre con la misma ropa del día anterior y entrené igual que en un día cualquiera. Debía preparar al equipo para un partido contra un equipo algo mayor en edad al que veían como una completa amenaza en la cancha. Trabajamos duro, a veces me apenaba el ser grosero con ellos y terminaba buscando otros métodos para que mejoraran hasta que llegase el día final. Me llevaba bien con el resto de los entrenadores, generalmente también me llevaba bien con los adversarios porque a casi todos los conocía. Algunos habían estudiado conmigo o habíamos sido compañeros de equipo en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Siempre después de entrenar me quedaba sentado en los camarines, me quedaba unos minutos antes de volver a mi monótona realidad pensando en nada en particular. Esta vez no me quedé. Me fui directo a casa después de permanecer incontables minutos bajo la regadera. No había un motivo específico, era tan solo que la situación con Emma me hacía tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Al llegar al edificio, revisé la enorme caseta del correo en lo del conserje y retiré las mías. Más que cartas, eran facturas, letras y porquerías que mandaban a veces las empresas para que te inscribieras en sus cursos o abrieras una cuenta en su banco. Me apestan las empresas que hacen eso, la privacidad es un derecho y cada día se hace más difícil lograr estar tranquilo sin que personas molestas estén revoloteando alrededor de ti para convencerte de algo. Muchas veces me han llegado tarjetas de tiendas que no he pedido, o suscripciones a cierta institución con sus folletos de colores… Deberían gastar el papel en cosas más importantes, digo, una vez que los lees ¿qué vas a hacer con él? vas a dejarlo ahí tirado hasta que comience a estorbar y lo deseches. Es papel perdido. En lo que a mi respecte, el papel reciclado es muy feo y no me apetece usarlo.

Abrí la puerta del ascensor mientras revisaba cuales cartas dejar y cuales tirar, eran aproximadamente ocho o nueve, pero no me importaban más de cinco. La letra de la luz, la letra del agua, la cuenta de la electricidad, la compañía de teléfonos y mi subscripción a una revista literaria que descubrí hace unos años. No hace mucho juego en mi estante junto a las historietas o mis planes de ataque para los partidos, pero la verdad disfruto mucho leyéndolas en mi tiempo libre. Siempre me he preguntado cómo los escritores son capaces de crear poesía narrando hasta lo cotidiano. Pueden hacer que cualquier situación sea interesante de leer. Me fascina la idea de leer y leer pero no leo muy rápido y me desconcentro fácilmente, quizás por eso se me dan los deportes, no se puede poseer todas las inteligencias, lamentablemente. Sueño algún día enamorarme de alguien que pueda escribir, las personas que pueden expresarse con facilidad y pocas palabras son las que más me interesan, quizás debe ser porque soy torpe en todas esas cosas y me atrae lo desconocido, o el descubrir interiormente a alguien muy distinto a mí. Quién sabe.

Mientras iba subiendo puse las cartas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me arreglé el tirante del bolso del hombro. Los días de otoño me encantaba usar mi chaqueta favorita aunque todos dijesen que estaba pasada de moda. Es una chaqueta de corduroy café oscuro con el cuello de piel opaca. A mí me parecía una linda chaqueta.

Bajé del ascensor y caminé directo por el pasillo mientras concentraba mis ojos y manos en desenganchar la cremallera de mi vieja chaqueta, y cuando ya estaba llegando a mi departamento, choqué con él.

-¡Christian!- Exclamó el sin alzar demasiado la voz.

-Christopher-Corregí yo algo incomodo.

-Christopher, disculpa mi mala memoria- Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Desde esa vez que fuimos a tomar café, ya había superado por completo esa sensación que me provocaba recordarlo. Era bastante incomodo para mí el que una persona me intrigase tanto, y el caso iba peor si se trataba de un hombre, ya que si fuese una chica habría sido mucho más fácil acostarme con ella y sacarme el capricho de encima. No es que sea caprichoso, pero pienso que esa habría sido la solución adecuada al caso.

Estábamos de pie en el espacio que dividía nuestras puertas, el vestía igual de formal que siempre y su rostro se veía, extrañamente, radiante y apagado a la vez. Se me hace imposible explicarlo, pero a pesar de que su rostro se veía opaco y cansado, su mirada te electrizaba los pelos y te ponía alerta. Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto menuda combinación de cualidades en una persona, pero a pesar de verse una persona transparente, no tenía idea qué pensar. No sabía lo que él podía ser en realidad y eso era lo que me tenía tan interesado.

-Descuida- Dije sonando un tanto falso en el tono de mi voz.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras buscaba las llaves en el profundo bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Pues bien, gracias.

-Me alegro-Respondió.

Me di la vuelta para entrar a casa pero noté que él seguía de pie en la misma posición. Miraba directamente en la misma dirección a la que miraba cuando me estaba hablando, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de la que no sabía que pensar.

-¿Quisieras cenar conmigo?-Preguntó de repente.

-Claro- Respondí oscilante levantando un tanto las cejas. Este tipo ya me parecía bastante raro, ¿qué se traería entre manos?

Abrió su puerta y me invitó a pasar, entre y me detuve en la sala de estar. Esta estaba escandalosamente ordenada y sin ninguna ínfima basura alrededor. Era todo lo contrario a mi casa, el sofá era blanco y de cuero sintético, cuadrado como esos mousses de chocolate que compraba Emma cuando comíamos en su casa.

Definitivamente se puede juzgar a alguien por como ordena su casa y el tipo de cosas con las que decora, especialmente si es tan especial como el apartamento de él. Está pintado de un color que para mí es blanco pero para él debe tener uno de esos nombres que usan las novias para elegir su vestido color crudo, blanco invierno, hueso… Yo qué sé.

Al lado de la puerta había un paragüero de madera de roble bien barnizado y con un paraguas negro dentro de él. Seguido a este, un perchero negro con muchos recovecos extraños donde dejó su abrigo y su bufanda. El comedor era una mesa de vidrio para cuatro personas con sillas pesadas hechas de algún metal, conozco a pocas personas con ese tipo de comedor, había pocos cuadros en las paredes, el más grande de ellos era una pintura de un metro y medio más o menos de ancho y alto, era una pintura bastante extraña que no pude comprender bien. Tenía bastante vegetación, ramas que se convertían en serpientes, ciervos, rostros que aparecían y desaparecían y en medio de todo esto, un hombre de frondosa barba y expresión lúgubre y poderosa.

-¿Quién es el del cuadro?-Pregunté.

-Taranis-Respondió él sacando unos platos de un mueble cercano a la mesa del comedor.

-¿Taranis?- Dije extrañado. Nunca había oído ese nombre en toda mi vida.

-Sí, ¿nunca escuchaste hablar sobre mitología celta?

-La verdad no, perdona mi ignorancia…

-No, no es tu culpa. La verdad soy mitad irlandés por parte de mi padre, es eso. Taranis era el dios estruendoso de los celtas, el dios del trueno, la luz y el cielo.

-Pues jamás lo había escuchado- Admití.

- El representa la rueda cósmica que simboliza el ritmo de las noches y de los días. Simboliza el universo y la noción de infinito, es por eso que me gusta tenerlo en mi casa donde pueda contemplarlo siempre.

-Es bastante interesante- Comenté.

-Lo es. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Lo que sea está bien para mí.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, ya estás bastante grande para eso.

-No lo sé, pasta quizás.

-Bien, ¿quisieras esperarme en la sala de estar mientras preparo la comida? ¿O prefieres hacerme compañía?- Preguntó entrando a la cocina hábilmente y sacando los utensilios de las gavetas.

-Iré enseguida- Dije poniéndome de pie y yendo hasta la cocina.

En la mesa de la cocina habían dos puestos y el cocinaba, se veía concentrado, apretaba sus labios al pasar el rato. De espaldas me parecía diferente, su cabello lo hacía ver tan serio, y sus piernas eran tan delgadas que no parecía que le pertenecieran. En mi mente cabía ahora la pequeña posibilidad de que, quizás, sólo quizás me estaba comenzando a atraer de otra manera. No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de ir y abrazarlo por la espalda, reposar mi cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con mi barba, haciéndolo reír mientras cocina y me deja rodearlo con mis brazos por la cintura y me llena la cara de besos pequeños… Eso yo no lo hacía ni si quiera con Emma. Me molesté conmigo mismo por pensar así.

Me quedé parado en la puerta, podía haberme quedado mirándolo todo el día sin recordar comer, se me olvidaba todo de sólo verlo ahí.

-Ya casi termino, siéntate. –Dijo volteándose hacia mí sin soltar la cuchara con la que preparaba la salsa.

Me senté dándole la espalda. Acomodé inútilmente mi camiseta y mi cabello como si de algo siriviera.

-Aquí tienes.- Me dijo poniendo un plato extraño frente a mí. Lucía bien, pero no pude reconocer al instante todo lo que había en la salsa, en realidad, no suelo comer de esa forma.

-Sinceramente, nunca había visto un plato como este- Reí. – Pero se ve delicioso, incluso cuando llevo comer a mi novia pido cosas ochenta veces más simples que esto.

-¿Novia?

-Ex novia, quise decir- Me corregí al instante.

-Ah, está bien- Dijo ignorándolo. -Vamos, pruébalo.

Se sentó frente a mí con otro plato y sirvió jugo de manzana en ambos vasos.

-¡Está delicioso! – Dije con la boca llena de comida, y la barba llena de salsa.

-Me alegra- Comentó.

-¡Oye! –Exclamé de repente. -¿Ahora que lo recuerdo, por qué fue que terminaste con tu novia?

Sinceramente, me puse muy celoso al preguntarle sobre ella, pero era algo que debía hacer, por dos motivos más que nada; primero, para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba interesado en él, y segundo, para no llegar en momentos inoportunos si es que él tenía algo con alguien más.

-La verdad es que no soy feliz así viviendo en pareja, pero independiente de eso creo que puse mis ojos en alguien más, pero no es adecuado dejarme actuar impulsivamente todavía. Es demasiado pronto.

Sentí como un golpe frío dentro de mis entrañas, lo había conocido hace una semana apenas y ya me había hecho sentir… como el mismo pobre diablo que se despertó solo y deprimido hoy por la mañana.

-Espero que todo resulte bien con esa persona.- Dije intentando sonreír, quebrándoseme la voz.

-Yo también espero eso, al menos no tengo competencia, supongo… pero es un tema complicado.

Terminé de comer, dejé el plato a un lado y tomé la servilleta, limpié mi boca.

-Cualquier persona querría estar contigo, Thomo.

-¿Cualquiera? ¿Incluso tú?

Me sonrojé. – Claro, sí fuéramos… ya sabes.

-Creo que te estás olvidando del insignificante detalle de que estamos en nuestra segunda cita.- Dijo risueño.

-Oh, no, por favor no hagas que esto cuente como segunda cita, ¡mírame! – Dije riendo, aún sentía pena.

- A mí no me importa- Dijo amablemente. Sonreí, me sentí un poco mejor.

-Ahora dime, ¿besas en la segunda cita?

-Yo… yo nunc a tengo citas.- Dije un poco nervioso. ¿Estaría jugando conmigo aún? ¿Ya era cierto? ¿Se me estaba insinuando?

-¿Y si las tuvieras?- Dijo insistente.

-Entonces depende de quién fuera mi cita.

-¿Y si… tu cita fuese yo?

Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe, sentía mi sangre correr diez o veinte veces más rápido por todo mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie, me paré en frente de él.

-Aún así, nuestra segunda cita es hasta mañana- Le dije acercando mi boca a su cara.

Ahí fue cuando de la nada, lo besé. No pensaba en nada, él me devolvió el beso, lento, húmedo, apasionado, como nunca antes había besado a alguien. Me acerqué a su cuerpo, lo abracé por la cintura, sus brazos apenas me tocaban, pero me dejaba rodearlo por completo, y levantaba su barbilla para permitirme besarlo mejor.

Luego de unos pocos minutos me detuve sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, Thomo.- Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas, avergonzado de mi mismo quitando mis brazos de su cuerpo, por ser educado más que nada.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, te me adelantaste nada más.

-¿Qué?

-Planeaba tardar un poco más, pero sí, en definitiva, te adelantaste.

-No sé qué decir… - Dije avergonzado, él tomaba mis manos.

-No quiero aguarte el momento, pero no es necesario que digas nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté nervioso.

-No sé, en mi estómago hay cosas de ti que me están diciendo mucho- Rio tímido –Pero descuida, la situación no estuvo a tu favor simplemente, la próxima vez lo sabré cuando tú quieras que lo sepa.

_¿Próxima vez? Eso significa que él realmente siente algo, no está jugando conmigo._

-¿Próxima vez?- Dije avergonzado.

-Oh, disculpa, es sólo que pensé…

Lo interrumpí. Volví a besarlo, no me podía quitar la sonrisa estúpida de la cara, esta vez el puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello, me acarició el cabello, cerró más sus ojos.

Pasaron mil cosas por mi mente, sinceramente no podía parar de pensar ni de querer mover mis manos de su espalda, no quería contenerme más, pero ya me estaba traicionando a mi mismo cumpliéndome caprichos como este.

Finalmente me contuve, pude ser suave con él y dejar mi agresividad de lado, él besaba lento y suave, tenía que seguirle el ritmo para disfrutarlo más. Sus besos me estremecían, vaya situación en la que estaba metido.

Me volvía loco, intenté a toda costa hacer que no se diera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, pero además de ser hombre, él se adelantaba a mis movimientos, él sabía cómo eran mis reacciones ante sus besos y su forma de acariciar. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Este hombre era muy inteligente.

-Deja de contenerte, no seas tímido- Dijo acercándose más a mí.

-No puedo… no tan pronto al menos. No puedo obligarte.

-No me estarías obligando, te lo estoy proponiendo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, volvió a besarme. Sí, creo que es de mala educación protestar cuando estás haciendo eso e interrumpes hablando hasta lo que yo sé, pero no estaba seguro de si quería hacerlo o no. Mi cuerpo quería, pero mi mente me decía que me iba a arrepentir después.

-Lo acepto entonces- Dije con voz grave mientras apegaba su cuerpo al mío de un abrazo. Él lentamente empezó a bajar sus manos hasta mis pantalones. Me avergonzaba el hecho de que además de tener que ver menudo bulto tuviera que empezar a tocarlo. Él empezó a besarme otra vez con la misma suavidad que antes, esta vez avanzamos poco a poco hasta llegar juntos al sofá, quedé tumbado sobre él, besándolo mientras metía mis manos bajo su camisa.

Estaba agitado, él me tocaba suavemente y me descontrolaba, me apretaba y me acariciaba con la intención de excitarme de a poco. Yo no me atreví a hacer nada, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, él me hacía sentir inferior en muchos aspectos, pero sé que no es su culpa, era simplemente su forma de ser… tan frío y seguro. Tan lo contrario a mí.

En el peor de los silencios, él empezó a besar mi cuello, mientras lentamente metía su mano bajo mis pantalones, me dio vergüenza, estaba mojado. Retiró la mano luego de unos segundos, lamió sus dedos.

-¿Es suficiente?

-Sí… claro que sí. –Mentí queriendo decir que no.

-Ya veo… - Dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. No demostraba estar tan entusiasmado como yo, su cara no demostraba nada. Se desabrochó el cinturón despacio, se podía sentir el suspenso rasguñarme, sumándole mi desesperación.

Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, luego bajó el cierre, se lo aflojó un poco y dejó salir su miembro, este quedó tocándome el estómago, estaba muy caliente y húmedo, demasiado erecto como para creérselo. Estaba igual que yo pero a diferencia mía era lo único en su cuerpo que lo estaba, si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo sabría. El resto de su cuerpo estaba frío, terso, como de costumbre.

-Tu turno- Me dijo mientras se bajaba un poco más la ropa interior. Su frialdad me hacía sentir incómodo, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Quizás al hacer esto al día siguiente ya no me sentiría así y estaría feliz de decir que no fue nada más que un simple capricho de niños, o simplemente curiosidad… Entonces lo tomé con mi mano y me estremecí por completo, él parecía no inmutarse. Me sentí mal, quizás no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Empecé a masturbarlo despacio, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero en realidad no pretendía mucho.

-¿T… te gusta?- Me ruboricé por montones al decirle eso, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle algo así, además, sonaba extremadamente homosexual, pero ya estábamos haciendo eso, ¿qué importaba si sonaba mal o no?

-Sí- Respondió de forma cortante mirándome incómodamente a los ojos.

-Es que pareciese que no.

-Sí, me gusta, lo siento si estoy siendo muy frío… -

-La verdad es que tu frialdad me cohíbe un poco…- No me detuve, él de repente cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, empezó a levantar la pelvis involuntariamente y a abrir las piernas, él ahora no decía nada, había encontrado el punto exacto, la técnica perfecta para hacerlo gemir. Se le quería escapar un gemido, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas… aún así se movía mucho, aceleré un poco.

-No puedo, detente ahora mismo- Me ordenó con la voz entrecortada. Me reí.

-¿Por qué?, pareciera como que te gusta.- Dije levantando una ceja tal como lo hacía él.

-Sí me gusta pero… no quiero terminar así.

-Sí quieres.

-Que no.- Intentó zafarse de mí.

Lo solté. – Si te duele luego no me haré responsable.

-Oh, si te harás.- Me tomó de las muñecas y me volteó, ahora él estaba sobre mí. –Ahora sigo yo- Me dijo mirándome maléficamente.

-¿Qué me harás?- Reí.

-Nadie… en este mundo me puede ver tan vulnerable como _tú _me viste- Me puso las muñecas sobre la cabeza y me inmovilizó. Ahora él estaba sobre mí. -Ahora verás lo que sé hacer yo.

-¡No! ¡Soy virgen!- Chillé asustado.

-¡No iba a hacer eso!- Soltó una carcajada extraña, empezó a besar mi cuello y a rozarme ahí abajo. Agresivamente empezó a imitar lo que yo le había estado haciendo, eso no era para nada bueno.

-¡No lo hagas tan rápido!- Entré en desesperación, pero era delicioso, lo hacía firme y rápido, sentí mi cuerpo hormiguear y un calor abrumador de pies a cabeza. Parecía que fuera a estallar, cada vez me ponía peor, el aceleraba hasta que empecé a dar pequeños quejidos y movimientos en su contra.

-Ni lo pienses, no voy a detenerme ahora.

-¿N… no lo harás?- Dije asustado.

-¿Y con qué objeto? Ya empezamos, lleguemos hasta el final.

Cedí, no podía hacer nada en su contra. No me estaba haciendo nada malo pero simplemente no podía soportarlo, era un placer seco y perturbante, mi cuerpo me obligaba a detenerme. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el sillón, él se sentó montado bajos mis piernas, a unos centímetros de mi pelvis, que sólo se distanciaba debido a que mi erección me hizo cambiar de dirección. Comenzó a mover su mano aún más rápido y fuerte, cerré los ojos, él me miraba directamente, observaba con detalle mi _"sufrimiento"._

-Eres tan adorable- Me dijo riendo, mientras miraba mi cara conteniendo las ganas de hacer sonidos extraños, apretando mis labios. Sin previo aviso, empezó a tocar más abajo, mientras seguía con su otra mano. Me apretaba despacio, buscaba dejarme vulnerable al acabar, pero su manera de tocar me daba demasiado placer, nunca había sentido tanto calor en mi cuerpo, menos aún si no lo estábamos haciendo como se debe.

-No hagas es… - No podía terminar de hablar, mis palabras se convertían en gemidos… -En realidad tengo la voz extremadamente grave así que la palabra "gemido" no es la adecuada, pero eso generalmente a las chicas les encanta, aunque… la mayoría del tiempo soy yo el que lleva el control, ¡este hombre me está extorsionando! Estoy siendo su víctima y apenas lo conocí el viernes, me siento como una perra.

Él no decía nada, sólo me miraba y sonreía frívolamente. Finalmente acabé, terminando en un grito ronco reprimido en la mitad de mi garganta.

-Eso fue tan… - lamió sus dedos como la primera vez que lo tocó. – tan adorable.

-¡No fue adorable!- Grité molesto, ruborizado. Pero me defiendo, él tenía MI esperma en sus manos, ¿cómo podía NO avergonzarme? ¿No era lo suficientemente incomodo?

-Sí lo fue, todo esto lo es. Tengo a un lindo y musculoso entrenador de rugby rendido en mi sofá, el típico rubio galán que todas las chicas querrían follar y adorar, está debajo de mí.

-Eres un engreído.- Le dije.

-No soy para nada engreído-Dijo- quizás solo soy un poco orgulloso en este aspecto- me besó la mejilla.

-¿Un poco?

-Quizás bastante…- Rio.

-¿Quizás?- Reí. Me acarició el cabello y se puso de pie, caminó hacia el pasillo.

-Volveré en seguida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño, ¿a dónde más podría ir?- Rio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Y ahí estaba yo, con el pantalón a medio bajar, y con el estómago escurriéndome. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado, no había terminado como siempre; como un león, triunfador, poderoso, dominante. Con la chica exhausta y yo con los brazos tras la nuca. No, esta vez no, esta vez él me hizo terminar de la forma más marica existente y luego se fue, ¡sólo se fue! La cena me salió bastante costosa, debería haber comido solo en un principio.

Este tipo no me temía, era imposible, no había sido dominado antes ni una sola vez. Quizás con chicos esto sea diferente y yo no me he enterado, ¡pero aún así! , él es delgado y un tanto más bajo que yo, ¡Es antinatural! Él debía ser el sometido y yo quien lo sometiera, le daré una lección la próxima vez, lo haré gemir como un gato en agosto. Sí, esto lo estoy diciendo a conciencia, estoy diciendo que quiero hacerlo una segunda vez. Ya lo hice una vez, en algún momento iremos a tener sexo y entenderá que yo soy el dominante aquí. Esperaba a que volviera pronto, estaba en una situación bastante incómoda.

Thomo volvió a la sala de estar vestido como en un principio pero con ropa limpia similar a la que traía. Veía peinado otra vez y con cara de que nunca ocurrió nada.

-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres.

-Prefiero irme a casa.

-¿Tan así?-Preguntó sarcásticamente sorprendido.

-Vivimos a tres pasos…

-Por supuesto, pero que normal sería que los vecinos vieran al chico lindo saliendo casi desnudo y sucio de la puerta del que se acaba de mudar hace una semana, ¿no?- Dijo riéndose mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Me da igual, nadie me verá.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estamos saliendo o algo que tenemos que seguir el día juntos?

-Claro- Afirmó seguro de sí.

-Entonces es mi deber informarte que yo soy el _cazador_ y tú la _presa_, para que la próxima vez no hagas nada. – Dije molesto.

-¿Es eso acaso una amenaza?- Dijo burlonamente.

-Tómalo como una advertencia.

-El hecho de que tengas el noventainueve por ciento de la fuerza bruta aquí no me intimida en lo absoluto- Dijo riendo.

-Tú sólo intenta provocarme de nuevo en otra oportunidad, y verás lo que puede hacer un entrenador en busca de autoridad.

-Está bien, está bien… me disculpo por intentar imponerme así, pero tampoco seas grosero.

-¡¿Grosero yo?!- Grité riendo con asombro.

-Como sea, ¿vamos o no?

-Claro.

Abrió la puerta, la cerró despacio y entramos a mi apartamento.

-Tu casa es muy linda, deberías mantenerla ordenada y… limpiarla un poco tal vez. – Dijo sonriéndome amablemente. ¿Puedo encender la televisión?

-Claro que sí.-

-¿Y encender un cigarrillo?

-Dos cosas; primero, no se fuma nada en la casa de un deportista. Segundo, no.

-Está bien, no cigarrillos, ya entendí.

-Estaré en la ducha si necesitas algo.

Entré al baño y me quité el inútil pantalón andaba trayendo, largué el agua y me metí a la ducha. Me sentía extraño, creo que me decepcionó mucho conocer esa faceta de él tan pronto, pero quizás fue mi culpa, quizás no debí. Ahora estaba triste otra vez. ¿Para qué querría estar con alguien tan frío y egoísta? Para eso era mejor estar solo, o claro, con mi "novia". En ese caso, si estoy saliendo con Thomas debería decidirme por uno… pero Thomas me hace sentir tan… distinto a como me siento siempre, y en cambio con Emma sólo mantengo una relación de nombre, pero no querría hacerle daño, ya la rechacé una vez.

Terminé de lavar mi cabello y salí, me sequé y fui a mi habitación. Me puse jeans y una camiseta negra con el cuello en _v, _amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo, olvidé afeitarme otra vez, fui a donde estaba Thomas.

-Vaya, como has cambiado en cinco minutos.- Rio observándome con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso levantando un poco las cejas y arrugando su inmensa frente- Te ves bastante atractivo-

-Gracias.- Dije cortante. Estaba molesto.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Thomas poniendo cara de duda y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-No.

-¿No?- Me preguntó remedándome con una risa leve.

-De ser así, ¿por qué debería decírtelo?

-¿Estás molesto?

-Quizá.

-Puedo retirarme si tu lo deseas- Se paró en plan de irse.

-Quédate- Le ordené.

-Está bien- Se sentó otra vez.- Pero cambia esa cara, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

-No.

-Vamos por tu mascota, o al cine. Te animará.

-No quiero ir.

-¿Quieres conversar?

-No.

-Está bien.

Se sentó derecho, cruzó las piernas, sacó sus lentes que guardaba en su bolsillo y empezó a hojear mis revistas y cómics. Yo me quedé ahí sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y las rodillas muy separadas una de otra.

Nadie dijo nada, cambié de canal, puse el canal de deportes, me cambié de sillón y me senté tal padre viendo el partido el domingo por la tarde.

-Tus historietas son interesantes.

-Sí, lo son.

-¿Quién está jugando?

-No los conoces.- Dije cortante.

-Ya veo.- Dejó de mirarme, volvió a leer.

-¿No tenías planes para hoy?- Dije con fin de molestarlo.

-Pues cenar con mi novia…

-Tú no tienes novia.

-Tú eres mi novia ahora- Rio.

-No soy tu novia, hablo enserio.

-¿Te complica?

-Me da igual.

-Está bien, sólo dime cuando quieras salir de una vez, por favor, es como tercera vez que te pregunto hoy.- Me dijo como un padre riñendo a su hijo.

-Gracias por la cena, ahora que me acuerdo.

-De nada, me gusta cocinar- Sonrió, dejó de leer. – Me agrada consentirte también.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, encuentro que es adorable estar con alguien tan menor que yo… y no sé, de esa forma que tú eres.

-¿Menor que tú? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-¿Veintitrés?

-Tengo veintisiete.

-Eres un bebé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tienes tú? ¿Cuarenta?

-Cumpliré treintaiuno en agosto.

-Yo creo que tres años no es tanto.

-Para mí, tres años sí es mucho. Cumplir treinta para mí fue algo fuerte. Empecé a vivir solo, me ascendieron y simplemente maduré, ya no soy lo que era cuando tenía tu edad. Extraño a ese Thomas.

Empecé a escucharlo con más atención, ahora me hablaba y me interesaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-Nunca fui muy sociable, pero estaba mucho más vivo que ahora. Me gustaba reír, estar al aire libre y las cosas dulces. Me dejaba la barba, el cabello alborotado, no usaba traje, era simplemente yo, viviendo feliz, siendo un asistente de segunda y viviendo con mi madre. Aún jugaba videojuegos con mis hermanitos, le arreglaba el jardín a mis padres y reparaba mi auto yo mismo. Me gustaba andar sin camiseta y tener mucho sexo con mis amigas – Rio. – Pero no, no es que fuera malo, yo realmente las quería mucho, y a ellas no le gustaba verme siempre tan solo, entonces ellas simplemente amaban consentirme y llenarme de cariñitos, era todo un niñito mimado cuando me refiero a ellas, pero bueno, yo era adorable, las comprendo.- Volvió a reír.

-¿Fuiste adorable alguna vez?- Reí. Ya no estaba molesto.

-Sí, luego tuve la oportunidad de obtener un ascenso, me promovieron rápidamente y creí que no sería capaz de asumir el cargo, me estresaba mucho, siempre me quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina hasta que empecé a adaptarme al cambio y a todo el trabajo que se me sumó, a los nuevos jefes, a los nuevos horarios y a mi nuevo alrededor. Empecé odiando tener que recibir tantas quejas todo el tiempo cuando me tocaba atender a público, o cuando tenía que lidiar con el dolor de despedir a alguien porque al jefe le daba pereza hacerlo… pero empecé a acostumbrarme de a poco y a tratar a la gente con más frialdad.

Mis amigos empezaron a alejarse de mí, me desconocieron. A cambio de eso, le comencé a agradar a los jefes, eso ya era algo. Pero el resto me temía, ya nadie me hablaba en el trabajo. – Me dijo con una expresión de nostalgia pura en los ojos.- Extraño a mis amigos…

-Pero eso fue hace muy poco entonces…

-Así es, para que veas lo fuerte que fue el cambio.

El rastro de la sonrisa que tenía se borró por completo, su historia me conmovió demasiado.

-Conseguí el puesto de asistente de pura casualidad, sólo necesitaba trabajar en algo serio por un tiempo, no me gustaba andar siempre rebotando de un trabajo a otro. Terminé odiando lo que hago, siempre asistiendo a reuniones y conferencias idiotas, a cocteles con gente que es puro aspecto y apellido, cenando con gente importante que ni siquiera me interesaría conocer… Tanto así que ya no soy capaz de demostrar nada, no podía simplemente estar con cara de desagrado en frente de ellos mientras estaba con tal tipo de gente. Tuve que aprender a hacerlo, y ahora… ahora ya no puedo volver a atrás…

-Vaya… yo…

-No te esperabas eso, ¿verdad? Pensabas que yo era frío sin razón, el típico hombre aburrido que no sabe cómo querer a alguien. No, no lo soy, es sólo que estoy perdiendo mi empatía… Estoy demasiado solo.

-Ahora que te conocí… te veo y es como que recuerdo una parte de mí y todo lo que yo quería ser… Te ves tan libre, y feliz, sonriente, bien parecido. Pareces tenerlo todo, pero al parecer no eres tan feliz como te ves, ¿o sí?

-¿Me veo feliz?

-No digo específicamente eso, o al menos, no es a lo que me refiero. Es sólo que, ¿quién no pensaría eso de ti? El entrenador guapo no tiene a quién querer, quién lo diría. Teniendo a tantas mujeres lindas queriendo acercarse a ti, entregándote el culo prácticamente en bandeja y teniendo un lugar donde recibirlas, al punto en que algunas de ellas no se molestarían en tener que compartirte o tener que esperar por ti.

-¿Tan así?

-Eso pienso.

-Yo no busco sexo, no me interesa- Dije molesto. – Busco más que eso, busco estar bien conmigo mismo, busco a alguien con quien hablar y que no solo finja escucharme.

-Entiendo.

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas se me acercaban en la universidad y en la preparatoria, sólo para luego poder decir que salieron conmigo? Imagínate si me las llevaba a la cama, hacían un escándalo, un poco más y sus amigas le daban un diploma y podía ser aceptada socialmente. Era como una meta poder llegar a mí, si salías conmigo te ganabas al mundo… hacían lo imposible por llegar a mi cama.

-Cualquiera estaría feliz por eso.

-Yo no.

-Tú no, eso es porque eres un hombre que vale la pena, un caballero.

-Pues yo no lo pienso así…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me has sorprendido, no creí que fuéramos a tener una conversación como esta.

-Tampoco yo.

-Bien, entonces… dime si no quieres seguir saliendo conmigo, no quiero que pienses que también lo hago por…

-No, no. Me agradas, sabes. Estaba molesto hace unos minutos, y ahora… ahora siento como si hubiese encontrado algo importante que estuviese buscando hace tiempo.

-Me alegra haberme mudado, ahora que lo pienso.

-Eso está bien- Sonreí.

-¿No vas a preguntarme _por qué_?- Levantó su ceja izquierda.

-No- Reí burlón en su cara.

-Pues hazlo- Se sentó a mi lado.

-Está bien, ¿por qué estás feliz de haberte mudado aquí, Thomas?

-Porque apenas llevaba un día aquí, conocí a alguien que fue capaz de sacar al Thomas que había estado atrapado en mí y volver a darle luz a mi día.

-Me siento feliz de poder ayudarte.

-Me siento feliz de que lo estés también- Sonrió, me besó despacio los labios, volvió a alejar lentamente su rostro con una sonrisa en su cara.- Lo siento por aburrirte con este tipo de conversaciones.

-Descuida.- En realidad me había agradado la conversación, no suelo hablar así con las personas.

Podría haber seguido hablando con él y haberle contado tantas cosas, pero prefería dejarlo hablar a él, tenía muchas cosas que decir y se las había estado guardando por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que toda esa soledad lo convirtió en su peor pesadilla, y yo, en ese preciso instante ¡estaba ayudándolo a volver! Me sentí tan bien de poder ayudarlo de esa manera, y sinceramente, me encantaba el Thomas que estaba apareciendo de a poco. Era tan adorable y gracioso… - aun que debo admitir que el Thomas frío y descarado me parece muy atractivo…

-Eres muy lindo.- Me dijo poniendo su cara justo en frente de la mía, nuestros ojos se miraban directamente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Igual tú- Le respondí.

-Tú más- Me dijo burlón.

-Oh por dios… no empieces con estas cosas - Reí.

-¿Y por qué no?- Se rio poniendo cara de perrito.

-No lo sé… me dan mucha risa.

-Eso es comprensible.- Se rio tiernamente, acarició mi cabello.

-Pero no me importa si te gusta hacerlo, puedo simplemente no reír y tomarlas enserio.

-Me gustaría, pero me agrada verte reír.

-Y a mí me agrada poder reírme junto a ti.

Dejé de hablar, me callé con una sonrisa en mi cara que se fue cerrando hasta dejarme en silencio. De pronto ya no estaba triste ni molesto, ni confundido por quién decidir; era él, absolutamente lo era. A pesar de ser todo tan precipitado, no te pasan estas cosas todos los días, ¿o sí?, digan lo que digan, no importa, yo no lo creo así. Y me siento feliz, feliz de poder estar en una situación tan tierna luego de tanto tiempo fingiendo mi felicidad. ¿Es posible enamorarse de un hombre en dos días? Creo que no, pero esta tarde sentí como si lo conociera de toda una vida, como si mi felicidad dependiese de tocar su puerta en la mañana para escuchar su voz y esperar a que su temperamento cambie, de agrio a dulce, de dulce… a agrio, como ayer… y como hoy.


	3. Arak

Thomas no decía nada, estaba sentado derecho con la espalda recta y el codo en la base del interruptor de la ventanilla, se sujetaba la sien con dos dedos y miraba por la ventana. Su perfil era tan perfecto, sus labios eran tan delgados, y su nariz tan suave y delicada. Me provocaba acariciar su rostro.

Volví a poner la vista al frente, casi no andaban autos, ¿qué día se suponía que era?

-Thomas, ¿qué día es hoy?

-Domingo.

-Claro, domingo.

Era extraño que un domingo por la tarde no hubiera tanto tránsito como de costumbre, quizás era festivo o algo y tal vez yo no me había enterado. A veces soy un poco despistado y olvidadizo en ese sentido, y me olvido de las fiestas y los cumpleaños casi siempre, por esto debía anortarlos por todos lados. Es más, incluso no sabía cuando era mi aniversario con Emma, eso era malo. Quizás era justo hoy y yo no lo sabía… quizás ella estaba fuera de mi departamento esperándome, o me ha llamado toda la tarde. No, tiene que ser imposible que sea hoy. Me calmaré.

-Chris, dobla.

-¿Qué?

-En la intersección, te vas a pasar.

-Ah, claro.- Doblé. Sí, creo que soy distraído en más ámbitos que sólo eso de las fechas importantes.

Abrí el portón automático con el control guardado en la guantera, me estacioné. Abrí la puerta del ascensor, entramos juntos, estábamos solos, pero no pude hacer nada, ambos cargábamos cosas y no habría sido prudente.

Bajamos del ascensor, caminamos hasta el fondo del piso, el pasillo que daba hacia el lado izquierdo del piso siete, el único apartamento en el piso que tenía otro en frente, el departamento #711 frente al #713, era el mío.

Intenté todo el camino decir alguna broma que le causara gracia pero nada resultaba, finalmente intenté con quedar mirando a Thomas con una mueca de insinuación, me golpeó el hombro molesto sin poder evitar reír.

-Idiota– Me dijo conteniendo la risa como siempre, con la mirada baja sin dirigirse directamente a mí.

-No puedo evitar hacerte ese tipo de bromas.

-¿Qué tienen de graciosas?

-Tú también te ríes– Le dije intentando sacar una sonrisa de su siempre fría boca.

-No. – Dijo Thomas muy cortantemente.

-Sí, admite que amas mi faceta no masculina y todas esas cosas. – Dije en una mueca triste.

-Claro que no – Negó él.

-Claro que sí– Me acerqué a él, lo tomé por la cintura y acerqué mi cuello lo suficiente como para que debiera levantar el mentón– Claro que sí. – Agregué. – Mira como te sonrojaste.

Él alejó su cara de mí sin dejar de abrazarme, se sonrojó aún más.

-Oye… - Dije. - ¿Dónde está el Thomo del viernes por la noche? ¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Pues nada, aquí estoy.

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡No puedo verte! – Exclamé exageradamente evitando su vista de broma sobre su hombro, pasando de largo la vista hasta la pared.

-¡Aquí! Ya deja de jugar.

-¿¡Dónde!? – Dije riendo.

-¡Aquí! Ya detente– Tomó mi cara con ambas manos y sus ojos quedaron frente a los míos, ya no desviaba la mirada, tenía toda su atención.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie se movía o decía algo, fue bastante incómodo… podría decir que hasta algo vergonzoso. Nunca me había encontrado en un contacto visual tan directo con alguna persona. Sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos, parecía como que alrededor no hubiese nada más que nosotros dos, el tiempo pareció detenerse aunque lo sintiéramos correr a paso veloz.

Fue como si pudiese leer todo lo que él quería gritar al mundo, descifrar lo que realmente decía la mirada de Thomas, una de sus muchas formas de mirar, la más importante de todas. Yo le devolví la mirada más transparente que podía dedicar. En silencio, no cambiaba mis ojos de dirección, nuestras miradas parecían soltarse al aire y fusionarse entre sí, volverse una sola fuera de sus mismas corneas hasta mezclarse lo suficiente como para dejar ver lo que el otro podía ver… Una fusión que ocurría en el corto espacio entre él y yo, como una masa de humo transparente de su perspectiva y la mía… Un show de miradas… La intimidad más difícil de encontrar a corto plazo.

-¿Cómo haces eso? – Me preguntó ladeando la cara y haciendo una mueca sutil y tierna.

-¿Hacer qué? – Le pregunté.

-Esto… me refiero a que, cada vez que dejamos los juegos de lado, te miro y me haces sentir como yo era antes, es como si de repente todos mis problemas se fueran cuando tú estás frente a mí.-

-¿Nueve días y ya piensas eso?

-Sí.

-Entonces no sé qué esperar de mañana…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me da miedo pensar en cuanto te podría llegar a querer.

-No quiero que tengas miedo por eso.

-No puedo no tenerlo.

-Pensé que alguien como tú no le tenía miedo a nada.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué clase de estereotipo soy yo para ti?

-No, no dije estereotipo ni nada de eso. Digo que, la seguridad que te está otorgando la vida podría reflejarse en que no tengas miedo de cosas tan pequeñas…

-¿Seguridad? Hmm… Sinceramente, no creo que sufrir por alguien sea algo que puedas considerar "pequeño".

-No es lo que quiero decir, es solo que tú siempre vas a estar un paso adelante en la relación, ¿sabes? Con quien sea que estés, tú sabes querer, esa persona temerá perderte porque eres un amante maravilloso… No sabes realmente en qué parte del mundo estás parado… ¿o sí?

-Te pediría por favor que no generalices…

Quizás tenía razón, era exactamente lo que me había pasado con Emma, aunque realmente yo no esté tan involucrado, es lo mismo, ¿no? Porque soy bueno con ella y ella me ama de vuelta… Yo… yo también la amo, supongo. Y quizás con cuantas chicas me habrá pasado y yo aún no me entero.

-Está bien, discúlpame, pero quiero que estés tranquilo mientras estés conmigo, ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré.

-Nada de "lo intentaré" – Dijo agravando la voz al remedarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sino qué harás?

-¿Es necesario amenazarte o algo?

-No, no es a lo que quería llegar, lo siento. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a cenar ya?

-Claro, ¿dónde cenaremos hoy? – Sonrió animosamente él de repente.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres cenar? – Le pregunté forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pues se me antoja comida árabe – Dijo él riéndose.

-¿Comida árabe? ¿Enserio? - Reí de vuelta.

-Claro, ¿no te gusta?

-Sí, es deliciosa, de hecho. Es sólo que… eres tan poco usual, Thomas– Dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, vamos al McDonald y ya. – Refunfuñó.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Me encanta que seas tan poco usual.

-O simplemente la comida del McDonald no te gusta- Supuso en un tono burlesco.

-Pues siempre como comida rápida porque la compro cuando vuelvo del trabajo, total siempre estoy solo. ¿Por qué querría comer eso?

-Yo sólo decía- Rió.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Espera espera. ¿No vamos a cambiarnos de ropa?

-Lo hicimos hace tres horas…

-Sí…

-No seas tan femenina para tus cosas, vamos de una vez- Lo cogí de la mano y cerré la puerta.

Me miró con cara de extrañeza arqueando una ceja mientras yo lo tironeaba hasta el ascensor.

-Sé hombre, Thomas. – L e dije riendo.

-Hombre, ya veo. ¿Y quién es el que está tomándome la mano?

-No, no es a lo que me refiero– Dije sin dejar de arrastrarlo.

-Chris, soy un adulto, no puedo descuidar mi presentación, ¿entiendes? – Dijo serenando la expresión e intentando arreglarse el cabello.

-Claro que puedes– Le reproché mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-En efecto, puedo, pero no quiero. –

-Claro… - Dije lentamente mientras me acercaba por la espalda lentamente, lo abracé, revolví su cabello para molestarlo.

-¡No hagas eso! – Me dijo intentando zafarse de mí.

-Ya lo hice- Dije esbozando una sonrisa juguetona, el parecía molesto.

Thomas no dijo nada.

-Vaya, no te molestes…. Es sólo cabello…

Se esforzaba en ignorarme, lo seguí abrazando por la espalda.

-Vamos, Thomas, no seas tan gruñón… - Dije cerca de su oído, esto le provocó un escalofrío. – No te molestes conmigo, bebé, ¿sí?- Con mala intensión besé su oído, entonces se quedó quieto.

-Está bien- Dijo él siendo muy cortante.

-¿Está bien? ¿Nada más? – Le dije riendo, rozando mi nariz entre su cuello y su oreja suavemente.

-Está bien, olvídalo. – Agregó molesto.

-Olvídalo ¿qué? – Insistí, besé en seco su cuello.

-Olvídalo, Chris. – Dijo soltando un suspiro ligero.

-Awn, que consentido eres, ya te descubrí– Dije riendo con los labios hundidos en su cuello. Lo rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura, tomé sus manos.

-Claro que no. – Dijo intentando poner su voz rígida.

-Claro que sí. Bueno, como sea, olvídalo ¿qué?

-Ya detente…

-Olvídalo qué… - Dije insistiendo de nuevo, volví a besar su cuello, esta vez húmedo y despacio.

-Olvídalo, amor. Olvídalo.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando su cuerpo descansar en mi fuerza.

-Esto es adorable – Dije con los labios pegados a su cuello. – Podría besar tu cuello todo el día con tal de tenerte así…

En eso, se abrió la puerta del ascensor, yo aún lo abrazaba melosamente. Muchas personas estaban ahí esperando a subir, vecinos conocidos, la gran mayoría lo eran.

Thomas me soltó apresurado, aún así mantuve tomada su mano derecha a la fuerza, me reí.

-Buenas tardes, Christopher. – Me dijeron las personas que esperaban a subir.

-¡Buenas tardes! – Les respondí con una sonrisa.

Thomas intentó soltar mi mano, lo apreté más aún.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntaron ellos sonrientes mientras subían y presionaban los números correspondientes.

-A cenar. – Les respondí.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó el más cercano de ellos, Mark. –Pues pásenla bien.- Agregó sonriendo.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró, nos volteamos para caminar hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Ya te molestaste otra vez?

-No… es sólo que pienso que no deberían enterarse tan pronto.

-Como digas entonces – Solté su mano.

-¿Vamos en tu auto?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Respondí.

-¿Estás molesto?

-No.

-¿Otra vez?

-No.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente. – Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Caminábamos codo a codo por el pasillo hasta llegar al estacionamiento en el subterráneo. Nos detuvimos frente a mi auto.

-Sube al auto, Thomas.

Fin de la parte I

Parte II

Guardamos silencio, todo el camino lo recorrimos callados, sin más que el sonido del motor y unos cuantos suspiros molestos que soltábamos de vez en cuando. No podía creer que tan pronto nos llevásemos tan mal, pero aún así nos esforzábamos en estar juntos. Decidí que sería mi día de prueba. Si todo resultaba bien, lo más próximo sería seguir saliendo con él. Por el contrario, dejaríamos esto hasta ahí porque no valía la pena intentar algo que comenzó mal.

No sé en qué momento pasó, hace unos días era el vecino misterioso que me intrigaba de una manera saludable y ahora resulta que es la segunda noche seguida que ceno con él.

-No quiero cenar estando molesto… - Dijo Thomas.

-¡Yo soy el que está molesto, no tú!- Exclamé.

-No importa, el punto es que no quiero.

-Está bien, olvida esto y listo. Nos molestamos por cosas muy pequeñas, me parece que le estamos dando demasiada importancia a esto y apenas comenzamos a salir.

-Habla por ti.

Guardé silencio para evitar lanzar un comentario mal ubicado.

-Espero tus disculpas-Insistió

-¡Disculpas! – Pensé. Este tipo es todo un espectáculo. Una parte de mí quería resignarse y pedir disculpas con el único fin de volver a la normalidad y charlar, al fin y al cabo él me había contado la razón de que fuese así y yo la comprendí. Pero simplemente su forma de ser me sacaba de quicio, lo detestaba pero a pesar de eso estaba con él camino a un restaurante árabe a cenar por segunda vez. Lo detesto.

No estaba molesto, pero debo pulir aunque sea un poco todas esas actitudes tan antisociales que se le escapan, no se esfuerza demasiado por mí, y si quiero estar con él de algún modo debo hacer que nuestras personalidades sean compatibles.

-¿A qué se debe tu mal temperamento? – Le pregunté mientras hacía los cambios llegando al semáforo.

-La verdad no estoy seguro, no es nada personal… Trato de ser lo más agradable que puedo.

-Esfuérzate más durante la cena, ¿sí? De esto dependerá si seguimos viéndonos.

Thomas pareció helarse, su expresión cambió de ida a alerta. Frunció el entrecejo sin poner los ojos demasiado molestos -¿Y por qué?

-Si podemos soportarnos sin problemas esta noche, entonces será oficial, estaremos saliendo mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y si no? – Preguntó él -¿Cuál es la diferencia? Nos llevamos bien de todos modos. –Dijo con un tono de voz empapado en angustia.

-Si hay diferencia. Además, estamos acostumbrados a estar solos, si podemos preocuparnos lo suficiente en esta cena, entonces todo estará bien para mí. –

Intenté sonreír, lo miré fijamente a la cara.

-Lo acepto – Me dijo serio y sin mirarme, como si hubiese soltado palabras al aire que se introdujeron de golpe en mi oído.

La verdad es que no pensaba así, aunque él me mandase a la mierda todos los días yo querría seguir estando con él, pero tenía que pensar con cordura por un momento y enfriar mi cabeza. A pesar de que me sintiese completamente atraído hacia alguien a quien podría odiar, me costaba trabajo el bajar a la realidad y pensar que todo sería un completo fracaso. Mi lado cuerdo aún pensaba que todo sería un completo fracaso, sobre todo pensaba en que no debería si quiera arriesgar mi integridad saliendo con un hombre. Menos con un hombre como él, pero mi lado imbécil quiere conseguirlo a toda costa. Podía fingir todo lo que fuese necesario para llegar a él.

En mi interior había una lucha entre los dos Christopher y no me dejaba pensar. Mi mente es débil, en el fondo soy muy frágil y tengo un corazón generoso; lo entrego o simplemente me alejo. Y esta vez, el lado de mí que iba ganando estaba dispuesto a dar todo de mí.

Hace tiempo – digamos que nunca- que no me había sentido así por alguien, y menos podía llegar a pensar que sería él. A simple vista él podía ser algo así como mi némesis, hasta mi jefe, y de hecho, claro que podía serlo, ¿por qué no? Pero me sentía cautivado por la persona dentro de él que se le escapaba unas pocas veces en el día, la que yo estaba haciendo salir a la luz.

-¿Sabes exactamente a dónde tienes que ir? – Me preguntó en cuanto yo hice partir el auto otra vez. Forzó una sonrisa, puso su mano sobre la mía, con la que sostenía la palanca de cambios.

Asentí con un gesto.

Llegamos al lugar y estacioné el auto. Nos bajamos con normalidad y fuimos caminando hasta la entrada. Era tal como lo recordaba, lo bastante decente y familiar como para sentirme a gusto allí. Sinceramente, si fuera por mí habría cenado un hotdog de carrito y bastaba.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, uno frente al otro. La mesa era del tamaño exacto como para hacer de la noche una velada íntima.

-Es un lindo lugar – Comentó Thomas.

-En efecto, lo es– Asentí yo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se acercó el camarero, dejó los menús y nos saludó cordialmente. Nos ofreció algo de beber.

-¿No vas a beber nada, Thomo? – Dije tras ordenar una cerveza.

-Sí, en realidad sería lo correcto. Pediré un…. – Lo interrumpí.

-No me digas que pedirás uno de esos tragos maricas que… - Esta vez él me interrumpió.

-En efecto, pediré un _arak– _Dijo éldirigiéndose al camarero con una sonrisa cordial y fría.

Empecé a hojear el menú, todo me parecía igual y monótono.

-¿Qué tan grande es un plato mixto aquí? – Pregunté.

El camarero me indicó el tamaño, asentí.

-Está bien, entonces eso pediré.

-¿Para ambos? – Preguntó Thomas.

-¡Para mí!- Respondí riendo.

-¡Que hombre tan salvaje he conquistado! – Dijo acompañado de un gesto afeminado bastante intencional. Se rió de vuelta.

Asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa sutil.

El camarero intentó esconder una leve risa que brotaba por las comisuras de sus labios, pero no una burlona, según lo que podía interpretar a simple vista.

-Entonces yo pediré lo mismo.- Dijo Thomas mientras cerraba el menú y se lo extendía al camarero.

Este hombre era un hombre alto, calvo y de pecho erguido. De ojos rasgados, una sonrisa amable y presencia agradable. Este tomó ambos menús y se retiró lentamente.

-No me agrada para nada ese trago que pediste. – Le dije riendo.

-Va con la ocasión, no me explico cómo pudiste pedir una cerveza…. Y de semejante tamaño– Dijo con el mismo tono en que lo diría una esposa molesta.

-Siempre es ocasión para beber una cerveza– Dije agravando la voz al máximo, golpeando la mesa con el puño…

-Como digas, a mi la cerveza no me gusta. Sinceramente, ¿qué planeabas hacer esta noche antes de conocerme accidentalmente el viernes?

-Por casualidad, querrás decir…

-Lo mismo.

-Pues… - Pensé por unos segundos, en realidad no es que yo sea alguien de tener muchos panoramas, aunque mi aspecto así lo sugiera – Cenar solo supongo.

-¿De verdad? Vaya que mal, no me lo esperaba.

-Pues vete acostumbrando– Reí. -¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué planeabas hacer?

-Pues nada.

-¿Nada? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, nada.

Hizo una pausa, se pasó la mano por su oscuro y largo cabello. - ¿Y qué harías sólo un domingo por la noche? Cenar no parece un buen panorama…

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé. Quizás ver una película o hacer un poco de ejercicio. Tengo pesas en casa así que podría gastar mi tiempo en eso. Podría navegar un rato por internet, masturbarme quizás, cocinar algo o leer algún libro–Sonreí.

-¿Q… qué dijiste?

-Oye, ya sé que te dije que no sé cocinar, pero debo sobrevivir de algún modo. Dije cruzando mis brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Como siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, eso no…

-¿Internet?

-No– Negó con la cabeza con la expresión incómoda.

-¿Levantar pesas?

Me miró sarcásticamente; entonces entendí.

- ¡AH!- Exclamé-¡Estaba bromeando, idiota! Eres un pervertido. – Solté una carcajada nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Bueno y… - Empecé a jugar con mis manos, haciendo girar mis pulgares. -¿Qué te pareció el día? No parece otoño, ¿verdad?– Dije buscando un tema al azar.

-¿En enserio?- Dijo conteniendo una risa nerviosa. Comenzó a mover una de sus piernas inquietamente, como si esperara algo, golpeando suavemente el piso con la suela de su zapato en una velocidad constante.

-No, disculpa… - Dijo incómodo. No se me ocurría de qué hablar.

Por unos segundos nos quedamos completamente en silencio. Él lo rompió de repente:

-Bueno, pero por si era cierto, hoy está agradable.

Sí – Respondí sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Y tienes que trabajar mañana?

-Así es.

-También yo–Dijo sereno.

Nos mirábamos incómodamente tras intercambiar oraciones cortas y monótonas. A ambos en la mirada se nos notaba la desesperación por entablar una conversación rápido, si no sobrevivíamos esta noche, entonces esto llegaba hasta aquí. Yo lo decidí.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que tomar su mano por encima de la mesa para romper el hielo. Él sonrió.

-Tus manos están muy frías.- Dije

-Sí, siempre están así, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes- Dijo sonriendo.

-Quizás no te estás alimentando bien…

-Que maternal. Estoy comiendo bien- Él se rio apretando aún más mi mano.

-Está bien. – Le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo miré a los ojos mientras acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar. Guardamos silencio otra vez, nos volvimos a encontrar en una mirada eterna.

Quise besarlo, simplemente ponerme de pie y besarlo de nuevo, pero mirarnos así era algo que lograba hacerme frenar todos mis impulsos y querer quedarme ahí. Sus ojos me atrapaban, eran de un color que nunca había visto antes en alguien, a pesar de que los ojos de las personas nunca me habían llamado la atención, los de él me cautivaban de una manera única y especial.

Me cautivaba su forma, sobre todo su manera directa de mirar, que pasaba del frío más distante y punzante del mundo a una calidez que estremecía desde mi cabello a la punta de mis pies.

Me hacía sentir de una manera que yo no conocía, una mezcla extraña entre estar nervioso y tranquilo al mismo tiempo. Estar con él me hacía sentir… seguro y feliz. Pero también me hacía sentir incómodo y torpe. Extrañamente esa sensación me agradaba.

Pasamos unos minutos mirándonos en silencio, el tiempo parecía no pasar, pero se nos fue en un instante.

Thomas sonrió, abrió su boca como para dirigirme la palabra, pero pareció arrepentirse antes y la cerró en otra sonrisa tímida.

Apareció el camarero nuevamente con nuestros tragos, en una bandeja redonda y plateada. El mío era un _chop_ de cerveza oscura, posiblemente hacía tres cuartos de litro sin contar la espuma. El trago de Thomas era una copa alargada con un tono blanquecino, algo así como la contextura de los tragos hechos de crema.

El camarero se retiró, Thomas alzó su copa y la estiró hasta mí.

-Brindemos-

-¿Y por qué brindamos? – Dije sin poder decidir cuál de todas las cosas nombrar - ¿Por esta noche?

-Por nosotros dos, por habernos encontrado y por estar aquí juntos en esta maravillosa velada– Dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Su sonrisa era tímida, su voz era suave y melodiosa al oído, y su mirada, completamente segura de lo que decía.

-Salud, entonces- Dije mientras alzaba mi grotesca jarra de cerveza que quitaba todo el romanticismo al brindis. Cayó un poco en el mantel blanco, Thomas se rio, hizo chocar suavemente su copa y probó su licor.

-¿Te beberás todo eso? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos al percatarse del tamaño de mi cerveza.

-¿Piensas que no puedo? – Respondí riendo.

-Pues de que puedes no lo dudo, pero encuentro que la cantidad es exagerada como para la ocasión, me parece un poco vulgar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quiero tener que llevarte a casa borracho y que mañana tengas dolor de cabeza en el trabajo. – Dijo con tono maternal.

-¿Piensas que me podría emborrachar con una cerveza?- Dije burlón.

-Es que la tuya hace por lo menos unas cuatro…

-¿Piensas que me podría emborrachar con cuatro cervezas? – Dije aún más burlón.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres de acero o algo? – Dijo molesto.

-No, muy resistente nada más.

-Está bien. – Dijo resignado desviando la mirada.

Bebí un poco, el jarrón prácticamente no se redujo nada, pero no quería parecer un salvaje frente a él, además, ya traerían la comida y no quería tomarme todo antes de empezar.

Empecé a mirar un poco nuestro alrededor, éramos la única pareja de hombres en el lugar, solo había parejas jóvenes obviamente heterosexuales y unas cuantas familias con niños. Un domingo en la noche no es un día muy común como para salir a cenar. Las luces eran suaves, pero todo se veía con claridad. Le daba un toque al ambiente, el piso estaba cubierto de alfombra de un tono entre rojo y burdeos, y había una lámpara típica de lágrimas de cristal, no me agradan, pero esta era bastante linda en particular.

-Podríamos tener una conversación, ¿no te parece?

-Eso intento pero no se me ocurre nada, disculpa – Dije apenado. Realmente quería hablar con él.

-Está bien, yo empezaré entonces. – Dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – Te contaré de cuando me quedé dormido el día de mi graduación.

-¿De verdad te pasó eso? – No pude evitar reír.

-Sí, bueno tenía preparado un gran discurso y todo eso pero no sé por qué mis padres no me despertaron.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-Pues nada, llegué cuando ya me habían llamado. Fue bastante gracioso lo impresentable que llegué ese día.

-¡Que mal! – Comenté cubriendo mi leve risa apoyando mi cara en la mitad de mi puño.

-Lo más gracioso es que nadie me molestó por eso, esperaba a que mi discurso hiciera falta pero en realidad nunca supe quien habló por mí. Ha de haber sido un desastre- Sonrió.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me ha pasado algo así…

-¿Nunca?

-No, de hecho, creo que la única vez ha sido esa fiesta sorpresa a mis dieciocho…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues llegó media escuela a mi casa cuando yo estaba con una gripe de dos semanas y en pijamas con una bolsa de hielo a la cabeza- Dije riendo.

-Pues eso más que vergonzoso me parece triste.

-No, ya te mostraré las fotos algún día – Sonreí.

-No me gustan los cumpleaños.

-¿Y antes te gustaban? – Le pregunté.

-Sí, más o menos – Sonrió. - ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

-Pues, dentro de un mes, en realidad.

-Oh, eso es fantástico.

-La verdad pensé en pasarlo con mis padres, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, lo pasaré aquí.

-Oye, no pretendo cambiar tus planes en lo absoluto si por eso lo estás diciendo.

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Sinceramente me pregunté; ¿de verdad lograríamos estar juntos de aquí a cuatro semanas más? No es que no nos viese futuro, pero no sé cómo llevar una relación, temo que pueda aburrirse de mí. Aparte de no congeniar, temo que se aburra de todas mis tonterías, o de mi arrogancia. De mis malos modales… de mi falta de materia gris. No creo ser suficiente para alguien como Thomas, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de enamorarme y de que luego él me destroce el corazón y lo tire a la calle. No me siento preparado para estar con alguien, y sobre todas las cosas temo que su frialdad me aleje hasta separarnos.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, Thomas me miraba con atención, ¿se habría notado la angustia en mi cara? No quería que se diera cuenta.

Él tomó mi mano y sonrió, sonrió con cara de compasión y apoyo. Su sonrisa trataba de decir ese "Tranquilo, todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo" que estuve esperando todo este tiempo en mi tristeza… Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo al encontrar a quién me brindara esa sonrisa, al menos por una noche.

Sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero no, no podía hacer eso claramente. Recién nos empezábamos a conocer y me hacía pensar que sentía algo fuerte por él, no era más que una ilusión de niños como el primer amor. No podía amarlo aún, pero me hacía sentir tan distinto. Su presencia me provocaba felicidad.

Entre tantos pensamientos, mi mente me torturaba pensando a la vez en algo que decir. Dejé entonces que mi mente pudiera hablar

-Thomas, me gustas –

Esperé una respuesta en silencio, lo miré tímidamente a los ojos.

Él se me quedó mirando sorprendido, se enderezó de golpe incluso, pero no soltó en ningún momento mi mano. Se sonrojó, sus mejillas parecieron tener vida. Se rio.

-¡No te rías! – Le exclamé avergonzado.

-No me estoy riendo de eso, tranquilo. – Me dijo en son de calmarme.

-¿Y de qué más te puedes estar riendo?

-Es que no me lo esperaba… sabes, somos adultos. Hace muchos años no me decían eso –

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y bajó la mirada por unos segundos. Se reincorporó.

-Ah, ¿está bien entonces? – Pregunté yo.

Mi voz se debilitó, no esperaba el no tener una respuesta.

-Tú también me gustas – Dijo mientras tomaba mi muñeca para llamar mi atención, estaba mirando hacia la entrada.

Le devolví una sonrisa, no supe cómo responder a eso, en ese minuto lo comprendí. Sólo se me ocurrió reír, igual que él. Comprendí esa risa nerviosa.

Se acercó el camarero con nuestros platos, los puso en la mesa y nos preguntó si necesitábamos algo más. Ambos negamos con la cabeza y este se retiró.

-Es un plato bastante grande– Comentó.

-Así es, debiste haber hecho caso al camarero.

-Lo hice, ¡es que pensé que estaba exagerando! – Rió él.

-Ah, por supuesto que no. Por algo lo ordené–Contesté mientras acomodaba mi servilleta.

El plato se veía delicioso, me encantaba todo lo que había en él. Mi familia solía venir a comer a sitios como este, pero han pasado tantos años que ahora veo el plato que me parecía gigante, de un tamaño normal, el cual originalmente es para dos. ¿Debí pedir uno para ambos?… No, eso habría parecido muy tacaño, pero él pareció asustarse con sólo verlo. Su reacción fue adorable.

Thomas levantó ambos cubiertos y observó su plato pensativo, balanceó su tenedor en su mano mientras acercaba la mano a la barbilla. Separó su plato en dos partes, enterró el tenedor en un yalanji pequeño y dudó en llevársela a la boca.

-¿Estás seguro de que la comida árabe te gusta? – Dudé levantando una ceja.

-Claro que me gusta, por algo quise venir aquí. – Dijo en un tono molesto

-¿Te avergüenza comer frente a mí? – Le pregunté.

-No – Dijo con un tono infantil llevándose en yalanji completo a la boca. Sus mejillas se llenaron de comida, masticaba con dificultad.

-Esos yo los suelo cortar en dos, ¿sabías? – Dije riendo mientras picaba mi comida.

Él solo miraba sonrojado intentando masticar su comida para poder responder. Tomó su servilleta y se la llevó hasta la cara.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó molesto con las mejillas aún sonrojadas sobre su pálida existencia. – No calculé que fuera tan grande.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal tu comida? ¿Te agrada?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, no la pude saborear… - Rió mientras ponía la servilleta en su regazo.

Empecé a comer mientras el aún intentaba borrar la sonrisa avergonzada de su cara.

En resumen, la mayor parte de la comida fue silenciosa, con la excepción de algunos comentarios cortos y espontáneos que se nos iban ocurriendo entremedio, uno que otro cumplido, una anécdota. Ninguna conversación en particular, pero disfruté de su compañía en todo momento.

Intenté comer lo más lento que pude, pero aún así yo ya terminaba de cenar cuando él no se había terminado ni el arroz. No sé si yo estaba muy hambriento, o él comía muy poco.

-¿Ya terminaste? – Me preguntó sorprendido

-Yo siempre como así – Sonreí exageradamente.

-¿Aunque no te guste lo que estés comiendo?

-¿Qué dices? Me gusta todo lo que se pueda comer… excepto los guisantes…

-Creo que a nadie en el mundo le gustan los guisantes, de hecho.

-Conozco a muchas personas a las que sí – Rebatí.

-¿Ah sí? – Me miró intentando demostrar interés.

-Sí. ¿Hay algo que no te guste?

-¡Un sinfín de cosas!

-No te creo.– Dije yo.

Las conversaciones vacías y monótonas definitivamente no eran lo mío, pero él parecía esforzarse tanto por mantener una conversación que cualquier tema me pareció adecuado. Además, lo estaba conociendo de a poco. De pequeños detalles a grandes cosas que lo caracterizaban.

-Sí, como por ejemplo no me gustan las uvas ni las piñas, las espinacas ni el brócoli, ni la cerveza ni el martini–Dijo enumerando rápidamente con los dedos. Parecía querer seguir.

-¡Pero si todas esas cosas que me nombraste son las cosas más bellas del mundo! Especialmente mi amiga cerveza– Chillé exagerando un tono de ofensa mientras acariciaba mi jarra de cerveza intencionalmente.

-No, claro que no lo son. Especialmente la cerveza, ¡la odio! Es tan amarga y simple, es como beber agua con óxido, o algo así.

-Agua con óxido… - Repetí analizando la comparación de Thomas.

-O agua con gotas para el dolor de oídos.- Agregó Thomas burlón.

-Eso me duele- Dije con el mismo tono de antes, a punto de soltar una carcajada descontrolada.

-No te molestes, Christopher… - Dijo con la voz dulce y amable. –Christopher, Christopher, ¿no tendrás otro apodo que no sea Chris? – Dudó.

-La verdad no.

-¿Y cuál es tu segundo nombre?

-¡No te lo diré! –Reproché – ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

-Está bien, ya buscaré uno con el tiempo. – Sonrió.

-Me parece. ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

-Oliver. Thomas Oliver

-Bastante atractivo…

-Así es– Sonrió él. Levantó su copa y bebió un sorbo. La sostuvo en el aire.

-Sigo preguntándome cómo puedes beber eso.

-A mí me gusta. No es tan dulce como parece… Como sea, ¡salud otra vez! – Alzó su copa de nuevo.

-¡Salud! – Respondí yo con mi copa ya a la mitad.

-Por esta maravillosa cena.- Dijo agravando la voz.

-Por esta maravillosa cena. – Repetí yo.

Él miro su plato de repente, como si jamás lo hubiera visto antes ahí.

-Oh, mi comida… Ya lo había olvidado.

Se sonrojó y tomó sus cubiertos una vez más. Su copa iba por la mitad y le quedaban aún tres cuartas partes de la totalidad de su comida.

-Quizás no deberías seguir bebiendo- Le dije algo preocupado.

-No digas tonterías, no llevo ni la mitad- Refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero ese trago es bastante fuerte al parecer – Dije molesto. Tomé su copa y la olfateé, olía a una mezcla de aguardiente y anís. No me llamó la atención en lo absoluto como para probarlo, a pesar de que olía bastante fuerte.

Devolví su copa a su lugar, intenté ignorar mi enojo. Si él decía que estaba bien, entonces lo estaba. Un hombre como él no mentiría por una tontería como esa.

Thomas empezó a comer otra vez. Comía bocados pequeños y muy separados en tiempo uno de otro.

-¿Quieres mis pimientos? - Preguntó.

Enterré mi tenedor en un pimiento y lo puse en mi plato. Hice lo mismo con el otro y me los comí en un santiamén.

Thomas aún luchaba por terminar su plato, aún le faltaba la carne y el arroz, comenzó a beber más seguido.

-Thomas Oliver.

-¿Sí?

-Nada, es sólo que me gusta tu nombre…

-¿Qué tal los pimientos? – Preguntó.

-Están buenos – Respondí.

Me detuve entre sus ojos y sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se veían cálidas, cambiaron de un momento a otro. Su expresión esta vez era un intento de la anterior.

Thomas se terminó su copa, y poco después, lo que quedaba de su plato.

Al instante el mesero llegó a retirar nuestros platos vacíos. Nos ofreció postre o un bajativo.

Yo pedí un té de vainilla, y él pidió otro trago igual al anterior. Le pregunté si de verdad seguiría bebiendo, él afirmó con torpeza.

-No es que beba todos los días, no me haría daño de vez en cuando hacerlo supongo…

-¿Y qué pasa si sí?

-No me pasará nada, Chris. Te preocupas demasiado.

Thomas perdió su mirada en un punto cualquiera sonrojado, con los ojos vaporosos y una expresión liviana y feliz en el rostro. Sin su expresión fruncida y molesta de siempre.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-Pero ya pedimos mi trago y tu té, ¿no puedes esperar?

-Pues…

-No hay prisa, Chris.

-Thomas, mañana tienes que trabajar, no te vendría bien trabajar con resaca.

-No tendré resaca por una copa…. – Dijo mirándome. Al percatarse de mi expresión, agregó – bueno, luego de esto iremos a casa y me iré directo a la cama.

Entonces dejé de preocuparme. Si no quería hacer caso no podría hacer nada, es un hombre adulto, supongo que sabe lo que hace.

Llegó el hombre nuevamente con nuestros pedidos, dejó mi té y su arak en la mesa, y le solicité amablemente la cuenta.

Le puse una cucharada de azúcar a mi té, mientras él ya se había bebido la mitad de su copa en lo que yo revolvía mi taza.

-¡Oye, no bebas tan rápido!

-Estoy bien – Me dijo aturdido.

-¡No! ¡No estás bien! – Grité molesto.

-¡Sí lo estoy! – Refunfuñó mientras levantaba su copa para beber de un trago la otra mitad restante. Le quité la copa de las manos bruscamente.

-¡Estás borracho! ¡Mírate! – Solté un suspiro comprimiendo mi pecho por el enojo, masajeé mis sienes y cerré los ojos por un segundo. Era una noche importante–Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-¡No no! Que aún no termino… - Protestó alcanzando su copa que puse lejos de él. En eso, me puse de pie y lo agarré del brazo con una mano.

Llamé al camarero con un gesto, me pasó la cuenta y cancelé enseguida. Le dejé el vuelto de propina, agradeció con una sonrisa y se retiró con la charola.

-¡Aún no termino! – Volvió a protestar mientras se ponía de pie torpemente al jalarlo por el brazo.

-Eres un borracho bastante molesto– Le dije levantando su cuerpo casi inerte.

-Que no estoy borracho– Gruñó dejando caer su peso en mi hombro.

-Ya ya, no estás borracho, Thomas.

Nos dirigimos a mi auto, abrí la puerta y lo ayudé a subirse. Subí al asiento del conductor, cerré la puerta.

-Voy a dejarte en tu casa, mañana hay que trabajar– Dije mirando al frente mientras hacía partir el auto. Soné extremadamente cortante.

-¿Trabajar?

-Mañana es lunes.

-¡Ah, lunes! – Asintió, luego permaneció en silencio.

-Vas a darte una ducha y a dormir, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mamá–Dijo riendo.

-No estoy jugando, nos arruinaste la velada, Thomas. Ya te dije lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo con una expresión muy afligida en el rostro.

-Ya.

-De verdad lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando– Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Ya, cállate. Menuda resaca que vas a tener mañana, te vas a acordar de mí cuando sientas que mueres.

-Que no sigas. No me siento mal, tan sólo estoy un poco mareado.

-Ya, Thomas, será mejor que descanses un poco…

-Amargado.

- Thomas, estoy hablando enserio.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a pasar?

-No, estás tan borracho que ni siquiera lo vas a record…- espera – claro, por qué no.

-Si voy a recordar, no exageres.

Llegamos al edificio, estacioné mi auto igual que siempre en el espacio número nueve al lado de la puerta de atrás. Corría mucho tiempo en ese lugar por la noche, ya eran las once.


	4. No recordará nada

Thomas bajó del auto y se quedó de pie, se quedó mirando el suelo por unos instantes.

-¿Ahora te diste cuenta de que estás borracho? – Le pregunté molesto

-Pues sí, la verdad creo que se me fue un poco la mano con el alcohol… lo siento mucho –-Ya ya, subamos.

Thomas buscó mi mano, la tomo suavemente y caminamos hasta el ascensor. Saludé al conserje y apreté el botón de la puerta.

Subíamos uno al lado del otro y Thomo me abrazó. Dejó caer su pesado cuerpo en mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Hundió su cara en mi pecho.

Guardó silencio, se quedó quieto hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir en el piso siete. No supe si era porque se sentía mareado, si estaba confundido o simplemente se estaba poniendo tierno.

Llegamos hasta nuestras puertas, le dije que buscara sus llaves y no reaccionó. Se me quedó viendo confundido.

-Thomas, tus llaves.

-En mis bolsillos –Rio.

-Pues sácalas.

-Invítame a pasar primero– Dijo abrazándome una vez más.

Ya se estaba volviendo molesto. Fue suficiente con arruinar la cena, y el encuentro sexual incómodo por la mañana. Mañana le debía explicar qué pasó y que no cumplió lo que habíamos acordado. Al parecer, la ilusión de pasar de hombre solitario a hombre con novio, se fue a la basura por dos copas de arak.

-Thomas, tus llaves, hablo enserio.

Thomas intentó meter torpemente sus manos en los bolsillos sin conseguir nada. Sus pantalones estaban demasiado apretados y no tenía la capacidad de meter la mano a la fuerza debido al alcohol.

-No puedo, tómalas tú.

-Mejor entra un rato hasta que te sientas mejor. Ya me dio miedo dejarte solo en ese estado.

Saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Dejé las llaves en el mesón de la entrada y le indiqué que se sentara en el sillón.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?

-¿Para qué querría agua?

-Digo, estás borracho. El agua te ayudaría bastante.

-No, gracias. Siéntate conmigo. Charlemos.

-Pero ya es mi hora de dormir- Protesté yo.

-No importa– Insistió él.

-Ok, déjame preparar mis cosas para mañana y ya vengo– Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta mi cuarto en busca de mis cosas.

Thomas encendió la televisión y se puso a ver la primera porquería que encontró, al menos en un volumen moderado, mientras yo echaba mis cosas al bolso para ducharme después del entrenamiento y salir con ropa aparentemente limpia. Odio a esos entrenadores que no mueven ni un dedo y estrujan a los alumnos sin más. Me gusta trabajar con ellos.

Terminé y me senté junto a Thomas, a una distancia prudente, a unos treinta centímetros de él. Lo miré sonriendo.

-¿Mejor? – Le pregunté.

-Sí- Respondió él.

No era cierto, no estaba mejor, estaba igual que antes.

-Tus ojos son lindos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, no lo había notado.

-No es verdad, si lo habías hecho.

-Cierto, disculpa.

¡Genial! Podía sacarle todo el rollo sin que después él pudiese recordar algo, ¡era la hazaña perfecta!

-Y yo te gusto- Le sugerí avergonzado.

-Mucho.

-¿Qué tanto? – Volví a preguntar de la misma manera.

-Mucho mucho- Respondió acercándose a mí en plan de besarme.

Se sentó en mi regazo quedando su cara frente a la mía, a la altura de mis muslos apoyado en las rodillas y sentado en sus propios talones.

-¿Ah sí? – Pregunté nervioso.

El asintió con un gesto y acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos, subió sus manos hasta mi cuello.

-No sé si deberías estar haciendo esto, Thomas, estás ebrio…

-Sobrio también lo pude haber hecho – Dijo riendo.

-Está bien, eso me quita el remordimiento al menos – Pensé para mí. Al instante lo comencé a besar. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, él estaba vulnerable y además no pensaba realmente que sobrio fuera capaz de tomar la iniciativa de esta manera, al menos no tan pronto. Pero rechazarlo no se me estaba haciendo tan fácil como yo pensé que se me haría.

Me besó acariciándome el cuello y jugando con los cabellos de mi nuca, pasé mis manos por encima de su camisa, acariciando despacio de sus costillas a su cintura.

No planeé llegar más allá, mis intenciones con él no eran perversas.

Empezó a besar mi cuello tiernamente con besos cortos y pequeños, secos pero encantadores, me estremecían por completo. Acaricié su espalda y sus muslos, no quería aprovecharme de él pero me planeaba dejar consentir. En el fondo no estábamos haciendo nada malo ni que perjudicara nuestra reciente relación.

A Thomas se le empezó a agitar la respiración, la escuchaba resonar en mis oídos y en mi cabeza, sus manos empezaron a acariciar agresivas pero no le seguí el ritmo. Quería ir lento y no llegar a más, pero lo entiendo, tenía mucho alcohol en la sangre y todo este se le había subido a la cabeza. No podía dejarlo así.

Se empezó a notar ese bulto en su pantalón, intenté ignorarlo pero se me hacía imposible. Acerqué mi mano inseguro, la puse arriba de su rodilla y empecé a subir de a poco. Sus pantalones eran ásperos, eran pantalones beige de tela gruesa, como de jean antiguo.

Mi mano alcanzó el borde de su muslo y Thomas me miró por un momento. Su mirada no decía nada, sólo me miraba y me besaba el rostro y el cuello suavemente, sin desvestirnos.

Deslicé mis dedos alrededor del cierre de su pantalón, hasta la tela estaba tibia y se podía sentir expandirse.

Deslicé mis dedos otra vez suavemente como tocando algo extremadamente frágil y delicado, apenas rozando, dejando que el rasguño de mis uñas con la tela produjeran una vibración ínfima en sus partes.

-Eso hace cosquillas – Comentó entre risas, sumergiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Me detuve.

-Hazlo de nuevo, Chris– Dijo con la voz entre las nubes. No parecía él.

Volví a acariciarlo, esta vez intentó no reírse. Me avergoncé demasiado, su forma directa de hablarme me ponía los pelos de punta y me hacía sonrojarme aún más.

Besé sus labios despacio y lo miré a los ojos. Sabía que lo que hacía era en vano ya que al día siguiente posiblemente el no recordaría nada o me regañaría por no haberme detenido. Una de dos.

Me detuve nuevamente.

-Thomas, lo siento, no debería permitirte hacer esto.

-Chris, no estoy tan borracho. Voy a ser completamente capaz de recordar todo esto mañana.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja tal como lo hace él.

-Sí, eso espero– Respondió.

-Aún así no creo que deba.

-Te preocupas de más… - Dijo reincorporándose a lo de antes– Ahora sigue haciendo eso que hacías.

-¿Hacer qué? – Dije incómodo y ruborizándome un poco. De verdad, su manera tan directa de decir todo me abochornaba mucho.

-Espera… - Thomas hizo un intento fallido de desabrochar el botón de su pantalón. Se echó a reír. – Ayúdame, Chris.

-Oh, claro que no, Thomas. –Lo tomé de las piernas y lo subí como a un cordero a mi hombro. Me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¡Oye espera! ¡Bájame, idiota! No me puedes dejar así… - Reclamaba Thomo sobre mi hombro mientras pataleaba torpemente.

-Shhh, ya está, Thomas. A dormir– Le dije dándole palmaditas en el trasero en plan de humillarlo tiernamente.

Recorrí el pasillo con Thomas al hombro aún pataleando hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Chris, me estás aplastando el…

-¡Ya ya! – Lo dejé caer en la cama. –A dormir, bebé.

-Dormir no–Dijo como un niño pequeño en una de sus rabietas.

-Dormir sí, señor– Le dije riendo mientras le quitaba algo de ropa para meterlo en la cama. Desabroché su camisa y se la quité, le lancé una camiseta cualquiera que saqué de mi cómoda y le empecé a desabrochar los pantalones. De un tirón los quité y lo tapé con mi cubrecama.

-¿Vamos a tener sexo?

-No– Dije sonrojándome – Vas a dormir y yo dormiré en el sillón. Ahora ponte esta camiseta.

-Bueno… ¿y qué voy a hacer con esto? – Dijo apuntando su erección con la mirada.

-Pues yo no sé– Respondí mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la camiseta.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes? Tú eres el culpable de todo esto.

Jaló de mi camisa y quedé casi encima de él. Intenté apoyarme en la cama y quedé como haciendo una flexión sobre él.

-Vamos a dormir. Tú aquí y yo en el sofá.

-Bueno, pero si vamos a dormir al menos duerme conmigo…

-No, no es prudente dormir contigo aún. Además, necesitas descansar, se te van a alborotar las hormonas si me encuentras durmiendo a tu lado. –Dije en un tono sumamente engreído intentando no reír.

-Pero eso no importa, después dormiría tranquilo.

-No, esto es un rotundo "no" para Thomas.

-¡No puedes decirme que no!- Dijo estirando los labios intentando provocarme ternura.

-Sí puedo.

Me paré y me puse de pie junto a él al lado de la cama.

Mi interior parecía estar derritiéndose, él estaba ahí simplemente dispuesto – y borracho- a hacer de todo, en ropa interior, sonrojado y excitado en mi propia cama. Y yo ahí, como un tarado diciéndole que no.

Sabía que en el fondo no era correcto pero no podía desaprovecharlo así.

-Prometo en este instante que no le haré nada malo, pero las ganas me están matando. Lo siento. – Juré para mí cerrando los ojos con resignación.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me puse a su lado. No me quité la ropa, de algún modo tenía que controlar este impulso que me estaba ganando.

-Que fácil de convencer eres– Dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho. Me abrazó y luego me rodeó con sus piernas.

-No, no haré nada más que esto… Es únicamente para que puedas dormir.

-Ni borracho te creerías esa, escúchate, Chris– Dijo riendo suavemente.

Me senté sobre mis propios talones apoyándome en mis rodillas, bajé sus bóxers y me quedé ahí contemplándolo vagamente. No sabía si actuar o no, no sabía si me lo iba a permitir.

-¡¿Q… qué estás haciendo?! -Preguntó Thomas llevándose los brazos al rostro mientras soltaba una carcajada seca.

-Nada aún… - Respondí retrocediendo.

Thomas no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando noté que su erección comenzó a crecer más aún. Acerqué mi cara inseguro y bajé su ropa interior aún más. Él como reacción pasó sus delgadas manos por mis cabellos. Eso fue una señal para mí, para seguir y saber que no la estaba bajando por nada.

Antes que nada me defiendo, no sé hacerlo y no sé por qué me entraron tantas ganas de hacer esto, pero estábamos saliendo… eso creo. Además, esto no se considera sexo.

Empecé a jugar con mi lengua y él comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos que no intentaba aguantar. Era extraño, en general el habría guardado silencio, pero de cierta forma esos sonidos hacían que me volviera loco.

Debido a su reacción, pude hacerlo más fácil y estar seguro de lo que hacía.

Empecé a jugar sucio pero sin apuro ni obscenidad. Mi propósito, al fin y al cabo, era que pudiera deshacerse de esa erección para que durmiera tranquilo, quién lo diría ¿no?

Lo acaricié y besé suavemente, con ambas manos sosteniendo sus muslos y él levantando la pelvis como reflejo involuntario. No sabía si seguir a ese ritmo o hacerlo más osado, pero me mantuve ahí siempre, sólo lamiendo y besando partes erógenas hasta que empezó a aferrarse de mis cabellos y frenar sus impulsos de mover la pelvis hacia adelante y las piernas como loco. En fin, estaba borracho, no recordaría nada de nada así que le cumplí el capricho y lo dejé llevar el mando, así mismo como le permití dejar de contenerse.

Finalmente acabó – fue una sensación horrible pero me sentí de una manera extremadamente extraña, aunque nada traumático o algo por el estilo– en lo que jugueteaba con él, tuve que tragarme todo y por poco me pongo a llorar, mi hombría terminó con lo de esta noche.

En fin, el terminó riendo meloso como en un principio, fui al baño y volví a recostarme a su lado.

Lo abracé por la espalda, lo sentí vulnerable por un momento y me sentí un poco mal por lo que había hecho, pero… ya, ya lo había hecho y no podía deshacer nada.

Tomó mis manos y en silencio me acarició el dorso de ellas con sus dedos. Sumidos en la tranquilidad de la noche, estábamos ahí ambos escuchando la respiración del otro sin ser capaces de darnos cuenta de la ilusión en la que estábamos cayendo de a poco.

-Quiero que sepas… - Hizo una pausa.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no estoy tan borracho… eso creo – Sonrió.

-Santa mierda- Dije pausado. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Vaya, que bella reacción– Rió – No, me refiero a que… creo que recordaré esto mañana.

-Pues entonces estaré muerto si lo recuerdas cuando vuelvas a ser el Thomas de siempre.

-Pues…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Reí nervioso.

-No sé, que te debo una.

Luego de eso, el se volteó en plan de dormir y no habló más. Entre mis brazos se durmió sin pleno aviso.

Acaricié su cabello, lo tapé con las sábanas y el cubrecama. Me fui a dormir al sofá. No me sentí capaz de dormir junto a él, pero en el fondo parecía que podía hacerlo.

Sentí un vacío extraño, hace tiempo que no lo sentía. Ese vacío que sentía después de acostarme con Emma, cuando me esforzaba por amarla sabiendo que no lo hacía… Ese vacío que se siente como un peso sobre la espalda.

Emma, eso.

Me senté en el sofá, me quité la camisa y fui por una manta al armario.

Tomé el teléfono, disqué el número de Emma.

No sabía que decirle en realidad, no había motivo para llamarla, excepto el insignificante hecho de que soy el peor novio del mundo.

No sabía si darle explicaciones o simplemente saludar. Sólo pensé en llamarla.

Luego de que el pitido de la línea sonara tres veces, Emma respondió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, cariño.

-¡Chris! No esperaba una llamada tuya, ¿cómo has estado? No supe de ti en todo el fin de semana…

-Yo… he estado con un amigo este fin de semana… se ha venido a vivir en frente de mi casa.

-¡Ah sí! Pues me alegra, cariño, podría visitarlo contigo un día de estos, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos… - Dijo con un tono alegre y meloso.

-Sí, tal vez…

-Bueno… y ¿sucede algo?

-Nada en realidad. Quería saber cómo estabas– Dije.

No debí, la estaba ilusionando más. Debía cortar rápido.

-Ah, entonces bien, estaba durmiendo –Rió– Mañana tengo clases temprano.

-Quisiera verte.

-¿Y para qué?

-No sé

-¿Acaso me extrañas?

-Eres mi novia, ¿no? Y no nos hemos visto en días…

¿Qué más podía responderle? ¿Qué más podía decir?

-¿Eso es un sí? Bueno cariño, mañana debo levantarme temprano…

-Sólo unos minutos - Rogué.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Iré enseguida – Agregué.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

Corté y tiré el teléfono al sofá, me volví a poner la camiseta, los pantalones y caminé nuevamente hasta mi habitación. Thomas estaba dormido profundamente. Me sentí un cerdo, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de dos personas; con los de Thomo, y con los de mi novia.

A pesar de sólo haber salido el fin de semana con él y nada más, le estaba siendo infiel a mi novia y le estaba mintiendo a Thomas sobre mi estado sentimental… estaba ocultando una parte importante.

Tomé mis llaves y me dirigí al estacionamiento, no me preocupé de despertar a Thomas, planeaba en primera instancia volver temprano.

Conduje hasta el apartamento de Emma, estaba a unos veinte minutos del mío, diez si acelerabas el paso y te desentiendes de uno que otro semáforo. Subí hasta el piso doce, toqué el timbre. Ella abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-Hola… - Dijo ella tímidamente mientras pasaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Vestía una camisa ligera, le cubría hasta el comienzo de los muslos. Llevaba calcetines rayados y un listón algo perdido entre sus cabellos.

-Hola, preciosa– Respondí mientras me hacía pasar.

Me besó suavemente los labios y me abrazó con desesperación. Me rodeó casi por completo con sus brazos y me apretó fuerte. Su cara quedaba a la altura de mi pecho, hundió sus rasgos en mí, acaricié su cabello despacio.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también a ti, pequeña.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, me ofreció algo de beber pero esta vez me negué, debía conducir a casa.

Hablamos cosas sin importancia, ella sobre sus clases y yo sobre el trabajo, los compañeros y los horarios malditos. Nos llevábamos cuatro años uno del otro, pero para mí eso era completamente irrelevante.

Me conversaba entusiasmada de cosas insignificantes, asentía cada cierto rato apenas dejé de escucharla. Se veía cansada, ella se había levantado por mí después de todo, por un capricho mío, pero en ningún minuto dejó de sonreír.

-Gracias por venir a verme.

No respondí, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue besarla y acariciar su mejilla

-Chris, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Dijo retirando sus labios.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Tú sabes… tú y yo no estamos tan bien que digamos, además, hace tiempo que entre tú y yo no pasa nada.

-Quizás sea hora de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, ¿no?

Tenía una sensación pesada en el cuerpo, sentía que no debía estar allí pero ambos queríamos estarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba sobre mí regazo haciendo a mis manos recorrer su cuerpo. Me sentí perverso, ¿debía llamar a Thomas y decirle que había salido un rato? No, no era importante en realidad… Pero estoy saliendo con él… y con ella el mismo tiempo, ¿qué podía hacer?

Me dejé llevar. Quité su pequeña camiseta y entonces quedó sólo con una pequeñas bragas grises sobre mí, cubriéndose, abrazándome.

La cargué hasta la cama, la dejé ahí suavemente y me desvestí con desgano. Me metí bajo las sábanas con ella a pesar de que yo estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo sobre la cama, pero lo hice por respeto a ella, no podía ser desconsiderado… por lo menos esta vez. Estábamos mal, aunque ella no supiera qué tanto.

Yo al menos lo sabía porque lo sentía así. Entonces para ella esto era hacer el amor, y para mí era sólo sexo. Un intento de amar físicamente a mi mujer, hacerla sentir como ella merecía si poder sentir ese amor fomentado por el deseo que debería sentir.

En ese momento la amé. La amé una y otra vez. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, con mi lengua, con los labios, con los ojos, con mi sexo. Quise consentirla en todos los sentidos posibles, aunque sabía que detrás de eso estaba siendo un completo marica con ella, que le estaba ocultando dos grandes cosas. La nostalgia me atacaba la garganta, yo sólo la ignoré. La ignoré muchas veces para poder seguir amándola.

A las 4:00 a.m le expliqué que me tenía que ir, que tenía trabajo al día siguiente y que ella debía dormir por lo menos unas horas.

Tomé mis llaves otra vez, me vestí y conduje a casa lo más rápido que pude. A las 4:30 a.m estaba de vuelta en casa. El conserje veía televisión como siempre, los pasillos estaban vacíos y oscuros.

Entré y todo estaba tal como antes, fui hasta mi habitación y Thomas dormía tranquilo

-Soy una mierda. Una completa mierda… - Pensé para mí.

Al verlo descansar tan plácidamente me volví a acostar en el sillón y sin más me dormí.

El despertador sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana, el sol ya estaba arriba y me pegaba directo en la cara. Me levanté a ver si Thomas estaba despierto.

Dormía profundamente, desparramado en la cama y destapado por completo. Me senté a su lado y acaricié su espalda despacio. Empezó a despertar entre quejidos y un estirón disimulado. Se refregó los ojos.

-Buenos días… ¿Chris? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?! ¿Pasaste la noche aquí? –Gritó asustado.

-Buenos días, princesa mía – Dije riendo-Está es mi habitación, en realidad – Agregué.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó acomodándose. Se sentó apenas. –Oh por dios, mi cabeza… - Se quejó llevándose las manos a la cara -¿Bebimos anoche?

-Tú lo hiciste.

-¿Y dormimos juntos? – Se preguntó él con una expresión extrañada. Se revolvió los cabellos, se refregó los ojos una vez más.

-No, yo dormí en el sofá… Vine a despertarte para ir a trabajar nada más – Dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me provocaba ternura verlo despertar -¿Quieres desayunar?

-No sé cómo tomármelo. Me avergüenza un poco, la verdad. Apenas llevamos tres… cuatro días y ya me viste en este estado – Dijo sonrojándose apenado.

-Descuida– Dije. – Que no se te haga tarde, usa la ducha si quieres.

Él movió la cabeza como diciendo gracias y se levantó de la cama. Tomó su ropa y entró al baño. De pronto se asomó por la puerta y agregó:

-¿Podrías ir a mi casa por una muda de ropa? Te lo agradecería mucho– Dijo estirando las llaves hacia mí con una cara de dolor que aguantaba cerrando los ojos despacio.

-Claro – Afirmé yo -¿Qué necesitas? ¿Algo tipo trabajo?

-Trae de todo. Y sí, algo "tipo trabajo"- Rió él.

-Entendido – Dije mientras me dirigía a la salida. Dejé la puerta abierta y entré a su departamento. Todo estaba impecable como el viernes.

Busqué su habitación, resultó ser la única puerta cerrada entre todas las puertas. Su cama era grande y tenía un cubrecama pulcro y blanco. Cojines al tono.

Revisé el armario, saqué una camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro. De imaginarlo así se me estremecía todo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se viera tan atractivo con traje.

Había un lado con pantalones informales y otro con trajes. Tomé un pantalón oscuro y una chaqueta sin mangas que parecía ser parte del juego.

-Esto es algo que usaría Thomas para trabajar, ¿no? – Me pregunté a mi mismo.

Dejé todo sobre la cama y abrí el primer cajón de su cómoda. He ahí su ropa interior doblada perfectamente y sus calcetines completamente iguales. También había perfumes y cinturones ordenados en hilera.

Nunca había visto tanto orden en cosas de ese tipo. Su ropa interior era tan pequeña pero conservadora a la vez. Me provocó ternura.

Tomé todo lo que había seleccionado y me dirigí a la salida rápidamente. Recordé que me faltaba su cepillo de dientes y esas cosas que están en el baño. Retrocedí.

Volví al baño que había en su habitación y revisé las gavetas una por una. En cuanto encontré lo que necesitaba, salí del baño y me quedé de pie en la puerta como si se me olvidara algo, pero decidí salir y cerré la puerta rápido tras salir del lugar, entré a mi apartamento y al llegar a mi habitación dejé sus cosas sobre mi cama. Le toqué la puerta.

-¡Tus cosas están sobre mi cama! – Le grité-¡Estaré en la cocina! – Agregué al final.

Fui a la cocina, aún en ropa interior, y me tomé un cartón de leche fría y sin endulzar. Me tragué unos cuantos sándwiches de atún y me senté a comer un tazón de cereal de maíz.

En la mesa puse café para él y un trozo de pastel de vainilla. Thomas entró a la cocina pasado unos diez minutos, con el cabello mojado y la ropa perfectamente puesta. Disimulaba muy bien la resaca.

De repente habló.

-¡Voy tarde al trabajo, Chris!

-No, no es verdad. Dijiste a las nueve, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto… pero siento que dormí una eternidad – Dijo agitado, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Tenemos una hora aún para salir. Come algo mientras me doy una ducha, ¿sí?

-Está bien– Aceptó él sentándose a comer de mala gana. De pronto agregó:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro– Respondí.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? – Dijo mirando directamente a su taza- Me refiero a que lo único que recuerdo es cuando nos subimos al auto y… tengo un flashback de medio segundo… de eso del sillón.

-El sillón, ¿eh? No, nada más que eso, no te preocupes.

-Está bien…

Me alejé por el pasillo, me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. En cinco minutos ya estaba vistiéndome para salir.

No pude no sentirme mal, recordé a Emma y la visita que le hice anoche. Me sentí infiel, me sentí sucio y a la vez destruido.

No quería que ninguno de los dos se enterara, pero no quería mentir más. Si pasaron cuatro días, no me iba a dar cuenta cuando pasara un mes, dos y un año entero de hacer crecer esta mentira.

Volví a la cocina, Tom estaba terminando su café y el plato ya estaba vacío.

-Tenemos media hora antes de salir– Dijo él.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Hablar

-¿Y de qué?

-No sé. De ayer…

-Estás algo preocupado, ¿no es así? Descuida, ya te dije que no pasó nada malo.

-No, es que no entiendes… Yo no soy de ponerme borracho y hacer todo lo que seguramente hice anoche– Dijo él realmente urgido por ello. Yo me reí levemente sin querer.

-¿Ves? – Agregó– Te estás riendo. Algo debo haber hecho, y no por nada siento que mi ropa interior lleva menos peso.

-¿Menos peso? – Pensé por un segundo- ¡Ah! No, eso no fui yo. – Solté una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿No fuiste tú? Grandioso, eso es más vergonzoso aún– Dijo hundiéndose en la silla y tapándose la cara.

-Vamos, no te sientas mal… - Dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿No sentirme mal? ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedo recordar qué hice anoche! ¿Cómo no sentirme mal? – Dijo histéricamente– Tú me permitiste beber, es tu culpa.

-No es mi culpa– Reproché calmadamente.

-Sí, sí lo es– Alegó él. Guardó silencio, se llevó las manos a las patillas mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa– Está bien, no lo es… disculpa, es que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Bueno, y es por eso que no debes preocuparte. Hagamos como que nunca ocurrió, ¿sí?

-No puedo. Eso del sillón sigue en mi mente.

-No ocurrió nada importante, es enserio. – Volví a mentir.

-¡Está bien! Pero me avergüenza mucho, me abalancé encima de ti como una chica cualquiera.

-No, yo pienso que eres una chica maravillosa… - Dije riéndome mientras me acercaba a él.

-Já– Rió el sarcásticamente – Está bien, recuérdame nunca más beber esa porquería.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, borracho eres adorable.

-No es verdad– Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Además de pervertido y meloso – Agregué entre risas apretando los labios.

-¿¡Qué!? – Dijo explotando en una carcajada nerviosa.

-Eso me gusta– Comenté mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya, ¡cállate! No permitiré que me vuelvas a ver borracho de nuevo – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y caminó hasta el living. Tomó su chaqueta.

-Toma tu bolso, ya nos vamos. – Dijo Thomas.

-¿Nos vamos? Hm, ¿quieres que te deje en el trabajo? – Pregunté.

-No, vamos al estacionamiento. Luego nos veremos más tarde, ¿sí? – Se acercó a la puerta, arregló su cabello en el espejo de la entrada.

-Sí, nos veremos más tarde – Dije tomando mi bolso y cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de mí.

Bajamos por el ascensor. Al parecer todos trabajaban más temprano, o quizás más tarde, pero no había nadie más que nosotros dos. Me acerqué juguetonamente a él y tomé su mano, besé su mejilla rápidamente y alejé mi cara. Thomas se rió, me devolvió un beso dulce y tierno en los labios. Tomó mi otra mano y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

Fuimos juntos hasta nuestros autos, que por la numeración de nuestros departamentos estaban juntos también. Nos paramos en medio de ambos, el mío estaba estacionado del otro lado.

-Ten un buen día, nos vemos en la noche, ¿sí? – Dijo él de pie a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Sí, también tú– Contesté acercándome para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te llamaré si me retraso o algo – Dijo tratando de soltar mi mano.

-Descuida, creo que llegaremos cerca de la misma hora.

-Está bien, quién llegue primero cocinará esta noche – Rió él.

-Ahora jugamos a eso, ¿huh? – Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Pues sí – Dijo sonriente robándome un beso ligero.

-Que adorable despertaste esta mañana… -

-Sí, creo que es por el intento sobrehumano de ocultar la resaca… - Rió él. – De costumbre no soy así.

-Sí, incluso creo que aún hueles un poco a alcohol– Me burlé.

-¡No es así! – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, bueno… Nos vemos. – Solté su mano.

-Nos vemos, cariño. – Dijo él.

-Cuidado con esa resaca, ¿eh? – Le dije dándole una palmadita en el trasero al voltearse para subir a su auto.

-Que posesivo, dios mío. Ya me tocas el trasero y esas cosas. – Dijo sonriendo y aguantando una risa leve– Lo haré, descuida.

Thomas subió a su auto, salió por el portón hasta entrar en la autopista. Yo tomé el camino contrario, nuestros trabajos estaban del otro lado.

Llegué a trabajar como de costumbre y tuve un día tremendamente provechoso. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en él… en que en tan solo cuatro días me estaba enamorando de un extraño… y luego entonces recordaba que estaba haciendo algo muy malo.

Algo que estaba hiriendo simultáneamente a más de una persona, y que me estaba destruyendo rápidamente. Estaba acabando conmigo y con las pocas ganas que me quedaban de vivir fuera de estar saliendo con Thomas.


	5. Whisky y tres cubos de hielo

Pasaron tres semanas desde ese lunes, todo había avanzado tal como esperaba. Ni tan lento ni tan rápido, todo estaba perfecto, sin exagerar.

Nos veíamos cada tarde a excepción de los jueves. Los jueves trabajo hasta la tarde con el equipo de señoritas, y digamos que me toma algo de trabajo conseguir algún progreso si diferenciamos la capacidad de cada género y edad. Son bastante más jóvenes que yo, por lo demás, así que por eso no les exijo demasiado.

La relación con Thomas se convirtió en la base de la vida de ambos, ya no había algo que nos lograra separar.

Íbamos a cenar juntos. Salíamos a pasear los fines de semana y hablábamos durante horas. Sin mayor esfuerzo, el Thomas de antes comenzó a brotar de la frialdad de él mismo, haciendo de su compañía la motivación más grande para mí de volver a casa.

Si hablamos de lo negativo, eso está igual que los primeros días. Peleábamos por tonterías y nos insultábamos frecuentemente, pero llegamos a conocernos tan a fondo que ambos sabíamos como comenzar la reconciliación correspondiente.

Volví del trabajo a las 19:30 de la tarde, entré a mi apartamento y dejé mis cosas como de costumbre en el sillón.

Metí un taco en el microondas, fui a la ducha rápidamente y a los cinco minutos estaba de vuelta en la cocina apresurándome en vestirme y comer. Thomas me esperaba a las 19:40 a cenar y no podía atrasarme ni un minuto.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y me tragué el taco en un santiamén. Thomas era moderado para comer, y no podía responderle que quedé con hambre.

-19:39, ¡Thomas me va a matar! – Pensé.

Tomé mis llaves, me puse calcetines y toque su puerta mientras terminaba de abrochar mi camisa.

-¡Hola, osito! – Me saludó animosamente mientras me abrazaba hundiéndose en mi pecho.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunté rodeando mis brazos por su cintura.

-Claro que sí, cariño– Respondió él acercando sus labios a los míos sin besarme. No dejó de sonreír. Verlo sonreír me hacía feliz.

-Disculpa por venir así, se me hizo un poco tarde – Dije pasando mi mano por mi nuca mientras me estiraba.

-No te preocupes, pasa.

Entré y me dejé caer de cara en el sillón. Él se sentó junto a mí y acarició mi espalda.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Preguntó.

-Bien, pero estoy agotadísimo.

-Que mal, cariño, lo siento por hacerte venir entonces.

-Descuida, se me pasará al dormir– Le respondí para cambiar su expresión.

Thomas hundió su mano en mi cabello mojado y me acarició despacio.

-Ya pronto comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, ahí podrás descansar y te mimaré como mereces, ¿está bien? – Sonrió.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan adorable por un segundo? – Dije volteándome en una carcajada con un gran énfasis en la palabra segundo.

-¿No te gusta? – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡Claro que sí! – Dije preocupado por mi comentario sin pensar – Me gusta mucho, no me hagas caso. – Lo abracé y acerqué a mí de un tirón, dejando su cara apoyada en mi pecho y mi brazo a su alrededor.

-Está bien, es que… no estoy siendo como en un principio fui contigo, tengo la impresión de que nos llevamos mejor cuando soy amable y meloso.

-En efecto, así es. Pero no importa cómo me trates, yo te voy a querer de todos modos. – Besé su cabello cerca de la frente y él se volvió a acurrucar.

-¿Aunque sea insoportable como al principio?

-Sí, ya sea el Thomas de antes, el de ahora o el Thomas que está volviendo a aparecer. – Sonreí.

-¿Y cuál te gusta más?

-Me gustan los tres por igual.

-Es injusto, porque tú eres constante en todo sentido existente y yo tengo que esforzarme un montón para no parecerte desagradable.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, es que me gustas mucho y eso me molesta. Que me gustes incondicionalmente.

-¡Un Thomas gruñón y racional a aparecido! ¡Cuidado! – Dije abrazando su cabeza con ambos brazo sin dejarlo salir.

-¡Déjame! – Dijo intentando zafarse de mí.

-¡Jamás! –Dije apretándolo aún más.

Thomas se volteó quedando sobre mí con el cuello atrapado entre mis brazos, me quedó mirando fijamente, casi sentado entre abdomen y mi pecho.

Acercó su cara a la mía y me besó despacio y mojado. Saqué mis brazos de su cuello y los bajé hasta sus costillas. Ninguno rebatió nada, ambos sabíamos cuando parar.

-Pensé que íbamos a cenar – Dije entre besos.

-Puedes esperar, yo lo sé – Me dijo acercándose más aún– Me gusta mucho besarte. Besas deliciosamente.

Me dejé llevar sin pasar más allá de besos y caricias inocentes, pero las ganas estaban, ambos lo sabíamos.

Antes de pasar a más, lo interrumpí.

-Amor

-¿Sí?

-Deberíamos detenernos.

-Que aguafiestas – Se retiró molesto y refunfuñando.

-Ya, no te molestes… – Dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Y tienes el descaro de abrazarme por la espalda, oso idiota.

-No seas gruñón… - Dije poniendo mi cara en su cuello mientras tomaba sus manos desde atrás, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Bueno… Vamos a comer ahora, ¿sí?

-Claro, primor.

Lo solté y fuimos hasta la cocina.

Thomas se acercó a la repisa de los platos, y sirvió la comida contenida en un wok todavía tibio, tapado con cuidado de dejar escapar el vapor por una orilla.

Me senté en mi puesto de siempre, de espalda a la puerta. Me puso un plato de carne mongoliana en frente. Luego sirvió el suyo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Espero que te guste – Comentó.

Sonreí de vuelta en respuesta a Thomas y empezamos a comer.

Conversamos sobre cientos de cosas. De nosotros, del programa que vimos anoche, de nuestras infancias, de comidas, de viejas historias.

Sin darnos cuenta ya eran las once de la noche y seguíamos sentados haciendo sobremesa con los platos vacíos y las manos tomadas sobre el mantel.

Los días pasaban rápido estando juntos, la vida se me hacía más simple. Excepto por Emma.

Aún no era capaz de terminar con ella, a pesar de ir enserio con Thomas. La visitaba algunas veces cuando me pillaba con tiempo libre antes de las 19:30, a veces la iba a saludar a la universidad. Ella se veía tan feliz cuando veía mi auto ahí, y aún más cuando me veía bajar de él. Sus ojos se ponían brillantes y su cara se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa.

No me atreví a dejarla ni a decirle que estaba viendo a alguien más. Cada vez que me acordaba me sentía mal. Me sentía mal de saber que al llegar estaría Thomas esperándome en casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y la disposición de progresar con nuestra relación

Aquellos días eran todos iguales, tanto con Thomas como con Emma. Thomas llegaba, o llegaba yo, nos mirábamos un rato, cenábamos y charlábamos. Emma me abría la puerta, me hacía cumplidos, me llevaba a la cama y me hacía saber, cada vez, lo que sentía por mí. Emma estaba mal, mal y vulnerable, pero ella no lo sabía. Cualquier cosa que yo hiciera le afectaría. Pero en el fondo ella jamás sospechó nada. Su inocencia me causaba ternura y compasión, imposible ignorar el decir que un poco de lástima.

Ella en el fondo se veía tan feliz, no podía hacerle daño.

Una mañana de sábado ella me llamó temprano, desperté en el sofá porque Thomas dormía en mi cama otra vez. Emma me dijo que se iba de viaje por un tiempo y que lo sentía mucho, que se iba en seis días y no alcanzaba a pasar mi cumpleaños junto a mí, pero que llamaría temprano aquel día. Asentí. Se notaba feliz, emocionada. Me pidió que la dejara en el aeropuerto y acepté.

Se trataba de un intercambio trimestral a Italia, creo que este viaje no pudo aparecer en mejor momento. Tendría el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en qué decisión tomar. Un trimestre, perfecto.

Seis días más de preocupación, además, ¿qué excusa le iba a dar a Thomas para ir con ella al aeropuerto? ¿Qué es mi amiga? ¿Mi prima? Él no me iba a creer, él sabe todo de mí excepto que estoy saliendo con una universitaria hace casi un año. Pero, ¿él realmente sospecharía que estoy saliendo con ella? Se supone que estoy saliendo únicamente con él, y además se supone que soy gay.

-Bueno, veré qué hacer en el momento. Por ahora, debo pensar en cómo terminar con ella. – Pensé.

De repente apareció Thomas por el pasillo, aún el sol no salía por completo y él caminaba adormilado hacia mí.

-Cariño, ¿todo está bien? ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

-No sé, ya no tengo sueño– Respondí.

Me di cuenta de que mi voz sonó extremadamente desanimada y dormida. Casi inconsciente.

-Está bien – Me dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a mí y se tapaba con la manta con la que yo había dormido.

Prendió la televisión y se acurrucó en mi pecho como siempre lo hacía. Puse una mano en su cabeza y acaricié su cabello.

-Oye, Thomas…

-¿Sí?

-Quizás debería decírtelo, por si acaso…

-¿Qué cosa?– Peguntó exaltado, levantando la mirada hacia mí.

-Nada, es que… Hay una chica que está enamorada de mí – Le dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?

Abrí los ojos y lo quedé mirando extrañado -¿Eh?

-Eso, ¿qué tiene? Es obvio, me sorprende que seas tan tonto, Chris… Incluso yo diría que más de una lo está.

-Pero es que tú no entiendes…

-¿Estás viendo a alguien más, Christopher?

Me puse blanco, pálido. Un frío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su expresión me quebró el aliento, olvidé todo lo que iba a decir.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Grité a la defensiva.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que ella es muy cercana a mí.

-Entiendo… como una mejor amiga o algo por el estilo – Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Sí, pero… yo a ella no la amo y ella está muy mal por eso. Si ella se enterara…

-¿Ella piensa que tú la quieres?

-Así es.

-¿Y tú no estás saliendo con ella?

-No.

-Algo debes haber hecho como para ilusionarla así, Chris.

-Tenerle estima nada más.

-Eso es muy malo, cariño.

-Lo sé, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

-Pues dejarle de hablar no es una opción.

-¿Ah no? – Pregunté extrañado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella te quiere!

-¡Pero me duele seguir viéndola! Sé que le hago daño. Incluso, no he podido decirle que estoy contigo. Sé que ella se sentiría destruida.

-Pero si es tan sólo tu amiga ella debería entender…

-¡Tú no entiendes nada! Mira, Thomas, ¿tú me quieres?

-Mucho.

-¿Qué harías si yo te… si yo estuviera con alguien más sin decírtelo?

-¿Lo haces? – Me preguntó con los ojos brillantes y caídos.

-¡No! – Grité– Tan sólo dime qué harías.

-Pues se me acabaría el mundo, creo que no podría hablarte nunca más.

Sentí como si un hielo detuviese mi corazón e hiciera una coraza que me provocara dolor con cada latido, haciéndome sentir frío y a la vez quemándome con el mismo hielo. No pude concebirlo, ni si quiera imaginarlo, ¿no hablarme más? ¿Así de simple? Tengo que terminar con Emma antes de que Thomas se entere. Cueste lo que cueste lo haré.

-Chris… - Dijo él buscando mi mirada perdida–Di algo.

-Jamás te haría eso, corazón – Dije con la voz en frío.

-Ni yo a ti, osito.

Él se acurrucó en mí nuevamente dejando descansar su cabeza en mi pecho. Mis latidos eran extraños y lentos ahora, espero que no los haya escuchado al tener el oído tan pegado a mi pecho… o al menos que no los haya tomado en cuenta.

Luego de pasar el día con él decidí hacerle una última visita a Emma para quitarme de alguna manera el cargo de conciencia. Mis visitas no consistían en nada más que mentiras y sexo, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Yo no sabía mentir, de seguro se le hacía demasiado evidente que le estaba ocultando algo, hasta quizás Thomas lo había notado y yo seguía haciéndome el tonto con el tema.

Pasé a buscarla a las ocho de la noche a su departamento, con la excusa de que iba a dejarle las cosas en claro, pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Le ofrecí visitarla y aceptó con la condición de elegir el lugar, así que yo sólo tomé el auto, la llamé y esperé abajo a ver qué pasaba.

Subió al auto vestida de una forma en la que yo nunca la había visto antes, se veía distinta pero en el fondo se veía bien. Llevaba un vestido gris y tacones, una cola de caballo bastante alta y aretes pequeños. Se veía adorable, ¿se habría arreglado por mí?

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté.

Me indicó la dirección y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Hice partir el auto a donde ella me indicó y comenzamos a charlar como de costumbre, algo se notaba distinto en su forma de ser, no era nada importante pero notaba un poco más de distancia entre nosotros dos.

-Y dime… ¿Aún te quedas en lo de tu amigo?

-Sí, me he quedado algunos días con él.

-¿Y también te lo estás jodiendo?-Preguntó molesta cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

-No sé, pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo. Discúlpame por preocuparme de nuestra relación.

-No me estoy acostando con nadie más que contigo, Emma.

-¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

-¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? Te visito cuando puedo, te compro regalos y…

-Y vas a joderme a casa, ¿no?

-No sé cómo llevar una relación, déjame si así lo deseas, estoy contigo porque tú así lo quieres.

Emma se me quedó mirando en silencio, no cambió su expresión ni movió sus brazos, sólo desvió los ojos hasta mí y luego los volvió al camino.

-Chris, ya sé que no estamos de lo mejor pero me estoy esforzando todo lo que puedo. No creerás que de verdad estoy feliz todo el tiempo cuando tú vas a verme, ¿no?

-¿No lo estás?

-¿Me iría a Italia si temiera no estar contigo?

Estacioné el auto en la acera al llegar al local que ella me había indicado, abrí los seguros de las puertas y bajé. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada pero ella no me daba la mano, así que me resigné y no dije nada.

-¿Por qué te molestaste así tan de repente?

-No es así, es sólo que me atreví a decírtelo- Dijo ella mientras le mostraba su identificación al guardia de la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que aún te piden identificación para entrar a lugares como estos?-Pregunté siguiéndola rápidamente al entrar y casi perderla de vista.

-No sé, debo parecer tu hermana menor, porque para ti no soy más que eso, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Estoy molesta, Chris. No quiero que sigas viendo a ese amigo tuyo, me está quitando toda tu atención… pienso que por poco estarías enamorado de él si pudieras.

-No puedes prohibirme ver a mis amigos-Respondí incómodo- Menos si este vive en frente mío.

-Bueno, yo me iré y entonces podrás estar tranquilo con él, ¿está bien? A ver si tienes los cojones de tomar una decisión.

-¿Y qué decisión tendría que tomar?

-Sobre si quieres seguir viéndolo a él o a mí.

-Emma, no seas infantil…

Emma se fue directo a la barra y pidió un trago, se sentó en una de las bancas y yo me senté a su lado.

-No estoy con él-Reproché.

Me sentí mal al negarlo, debería decirle de una vez que no quería seguir viéndola pero no era tan fácil como parecía. No tenía las agallas de mirarla a la cara y decirle que ya no quería seguir saliendo con ella porque estaba saliendo hace tres semanas con mi vecino del frente y pareciera que íbamos enserio. Tampoco podía arriesgarme porque no sabía si realmente iba enserio con él, no podía saber si él me quería o no, peleábamos y nos llevábamos mal. Además, no podía fiarme de él, porque a pesar de gustarme mucho, no lo conocía y no podía sacar mis propias conclusiones de nuestra futura relación.

-Eso lo sé, sólo estoy diciéndote que pasas todo tu tiempo con él y no conmigo.

-Tú tienes que estudiar, Emma, dudo que tengas tiempo para mí.

Lo que dije fue una excusa barata. Ya les había dicho, yo no sirvo para las mentiras.

-Excelente, ¿y ahora vas a comenzar a tratarme como mi padre?

-Emma, sé racional por un segundo.

-¡Christopher, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás reclamando!

Guardé silencio y le pedí al barman un trago. No pedí nada fuerte porque tenía que conducir de vuelta a casa.

De repente Emma se volteó dándome la espalda y se tomó lo que había en su copa en un santiamén. Se le acercó un tipo a decirle algo.

-¡Claro!-Respondió ella poniéndose de pie y yendo con él mientras me miraba de reojo con mala intención.

Yo me quedé sentado en la barra y recibí mi vaso al hombre tras el mostrador.

Me sentía en la situación más ridícula y estúpida del mundo. No podía avanzar ni retroceder porque lo que hiciera requería dejar de ser un cobarde y echarme a uno de los dos encima. O dejaba a Emma, o dejaba a Thomas. Aunque claro, no había por donde perderse, ¿no?

Emma estaba bailando con un tipo en la pista mientras yo la observaba como cualquiera con un vaso en la mano, cualquiera que nos viese juntos no pensaría que somos pareja. Pero así también me pasaba con Thomas, éramos completamente diferentes y yo estaba en medio de ambos.

De repente siento que alguien detrás de mí me hace una pregunta y posa su mano en mi hombro, me volteo extrañado y resulta ser un hombre de baja estatura y el cabello corto y oscuro.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunté.

-Nada, olvídalo-Respondió llevándose su vaso a la boca.

No dije nada y volví la vista a Emma, él volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo solo en un club así?

Al percatarse de que miraba a Emma sonrió perversamente y agregó:

-¿Le estás echando el ojo a esa colegiala?

-No, claro que no-Respondí extrañado.

-¿Entonces al tipo que está bailando con ella? No deberías mirarlo demasiado, él ya tiene dueño.

-No te preocupes, no estoy buscando nada aquí.

-En realidad yo tampoco, sólo me decidí a acompañarlo para ser bueno con él… No nos llevamos muy bien últimamente así que por eso estoy intentando hacer lo que él quiera hacer…

-Entiendo-Asentí cortante.

-La verdad estoy intentando algo con mi jefe, pero no es alguien fácil de conseguir- Rió abiertamente como si nos conociéramos de antes- Es bastante terco y al parecer tiene un novio también pero hago lo que puedo para conseguirlo de a poco.

-Pues deberías decidirte por uno, ¿no?-Sugerí cínicamente.

-No es tan fácil.

-Soy Robert- Agregó de repente sonriendo.

-Soy… Christian.

Le pedí otro trago al barman tras terminar lo que había en mi vaso. Retiro el que estaba vacío y lo reemplazó por uno de whisky con tres cubos de hielo y un posavasos cuadrado de madera.

-Trabajo como publicista en Lawson, imagino que eres entrenador personal o algo.

Él se acercó incómodamente sentándose un banco más próximo al mío.

-¡Trabajaba en el mismo lugar que Thomas!- Pensé para mí. ¿Qué tan probable era que él y Thomas se conocieran?

-Pues mi novio trabaja ahí-Sonreí para ver qué respuesta conseguía.

-Sabía que no eras heterosexual- rió él entre dientes al alejar la cerveza de su boca.

-¿Se nota?

-No, pero era una intuición.

Emma me miraba de reojo desde la pista de baile con aquel tipo muy cerca de ella. Por un lado el que yo estuviese charlando con el novio del que me robó la chica me hacía sentir mejor, ¿pero qué tal si él era como yo y le gustaban las mujeres también? No podía confiarme de unos extraños en un pub, no podía confiarme de nadie. Pero si lo pienso bien, ella estaba en su derecho y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, yo no tenía moral para refutar por algo.

Bebí un sorbo de whisky tibio que me quemó por completo la garganta, ya no me sentía tan molesto como al llegar al lugar, aunque aún me pesaba la conversación con Thomas.

-¿Y en qué trabaja tu novio?-Preguntó el tipo de repente.

-Pues es un asistente nada más-Mentí.

-¿Ah sí? Quizás esté detrás del jefe también, no te fíes mucho de él, es bastante peligroso.

-¿Qué hay con ese hombre?-Pregunté curioso.

-Pues es un tipo bastante singular, ¿sabes? Es extremadamente frío y serio, intimida a todo el departamento y casi nadie se atreve a hablarle. Tiene a todos los hombres rendidos pero él se hace de rogar y no le presta atención a ninguno, tan solo se limita a darles órdenes. Tiene unos ojos hermosamente oscuros y la piel blanca como el invierno. Tiene la frente amplia y los labios delgados…

Me quedé frío. Este hombre estaba intentando algo con Thomas al igual que muchos otros en su trabajo y yo tenía el descaro de dudar si Thomas era para mí o no. Tenía mil oportunidades pero luego de casi un mes, él seguía conmigo sin protestar. ¿Y qué tal si él me estaba siendo infiel? Cabía esa posibilidad también.

-¿Te lo estás imaginando?-Preguntó él al percatarse de que ya no lo escuchaba.

-Ha de ser muy atractivo-Dije yo.

-Lo es. Bueno, ¿y cómo es tu novio?-Preguntó el destapando una lata de cerveza negra.

-Pues mi novio es un tipo sencillo…

-Tu novio- Repitió Emma al acercarse de pronto a nuestro lado.

Sentí de repente que todo se había derrumbado. Emma me escuchó. El tipo sentado a mi lado se estiró la chaqueta al notar la presencia de Emma en plan de lucir mejor y yo no hice más que beber un trago de whisky.

-Sí, mi novio- Asentí mirándola con disimulo.

-Ya veo-Agregó.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y pidió una cerveza con limón. Seguido de esto, el hombre que bailaba con ella llegó a sentarse al lado de Robert. Emma se me quedó mirando como si esperara una respuesta.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿no es así?

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar- Respondí.

-Tienes razón. Eso de tu novio ya me quedó bastante claro. ¿Y hace cuanto, Chris?

-Pues… unos días nada más-Mentí.

Robert nos observaba con atención mientras su novio se le acercaba en busca de un poco de atención. Lo ignoraba, pero yo no les podía quitar los ojos de encima por intentar evitar el contacto visual con Emma. Este otro hombre me parecía familiar. Tenía la tez blanca y los cabellos claros también. Iba afeitado, tenía una pinta adorable como de adolescente aún pero su rostro a minutos de observarlo delataba una edad cercana a los veinticinco.

-Unos días-Repitió ella.

-Así es.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Eso pretendía…

Emma se me quedó mirando una vez más con enojo y me senté de frente.

-Chris, nadie podía negar que estábamos mal.

Asentí.

-¿Era realmente necesario? ¿Era necesario buscar amor en otro lado si podíamos arreglar las cosas o por lo menos intentarlo?

-Emma, no estaba en mis planes. Él tan solo se mudó en frente y las cosas se dieron, ¿sí?

-¿Y hace cuanto lo conoces, Chris? ¿Te conoce desde antes que yo?

Guardé silencio.

-Respóndeme, Chris- Insistió.

-Emma, esto es todo. No quería que te enteraras así pero ya lo hiciste y no negaré nada. Estoy saliendo con él y al menos yo voy enserio.

-¿Ibas enserio a mis espaldas? ¡Yo creía irlo contigo!

Con un gesto indiqué al barman que me llenara el vaso otra vez. Todo había llegado hasta aquí, Emma me había descubierto y había pasado lo que yo más me temía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? No puedo refutar nada.

-No sé cómo te lo tomas con tanta calma… Me das asco, Chris.

-¡No decías eso cuando me hacías lo que se te ocurría en la cama!-Le grité.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me sorprendió con una cachetada que me durmió incluso una mejilla. Para ser tan pequeña tenía la mano bastante pesada. Robert se rió, Emma soltó de repente una lágrima de esas que se deslizan rápido y sin control por la cara. De esas que son las que más duelen, de esas inevitables, insípidas y fugaces.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a todos ahora?

-¿Quiénes son todos, Emma?

-Mis amigos, mis padres, ¡al resto de los chicos, Chris!

-¿Por qué carajo nos tendrían que importar ellos?-Reproché.

Si bien era cierto que todos pensaban que íbamos enserio, ¿Por qué había que darles explicaciones a los demás? Esa es una de las cosas que en realidad no soporto de la gente, ¿qué hay de interesante en meterse en los asuntos de los demás? Si no te involucran no es que tengas que meterte tú mismo, o eso es lo que yo pienso al menos. Si no te llaman no tienes que ir, es bastante simple para mí. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle al resto si yo seguía con ella o no? Nos conocíamos por separado y todo funcionaba bien. Eso es lo que pasa cuando piensas con el pene y te ligas a la primera chica que se te ocurre, amigo. Ligar, esa palabra es bastante graciosa y cínica.

-Vamos a arreglar esto cuando yo vuelva, ¿sí?- Sugirió ella reincorporándose y suspirando fuerte mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Y qué tal si yo sigo con él?

-Pues entonces seguiremos nuestros caminos aparte- Finalizó.

-Ah sí, aún debes llevarme al aeropuerto, y más te vale que mis padres no se enteren de esto… lo digo por tu bien, Chris.

-Está bien, te llevaré.

Emma al secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su pequeña chaqueta tomó a Robert de la corbata y lo llevó a la pista de baile casi obligándolo a ir con ella. Él obviamente no opuso resistencia y fue con ella.

Por un lado me había sacado un peso de encima, ¿y por el otro? ¿Qué tal si Emma le iba con el cuento a Thomas y todo se descubría? ¡Él no me hablaría nunca más! Debía ser aún más cuidadoso que antes. Por suerte Emma se iría por un tiempo, quizás eso le daría tiempo de superarlo y olvidarse pero aún así no soy capaz de dejar de sentirme mal conmigo mismo. Soy un canalla.

Sentí de repente que el whisky empezó a afectarme y dejé de beber. Solté el vaso de golpe y lo puse sobre la barra. El novio de Robert estaba sentado a mi lado ahora que Emma había sacado a Robert de su asiento de golpe.

Aún me parecía haberlo visto en algún lado antes, pero no estaba seguro de dónde así que intenté hacer memoria con toda mi capacidad pero el whisky ya estaba haciéndole a mi cabeza exigir menos en sus procesos. Le sonreí a ver si conseguía que él me dirigiera la palabra primero, pero mi sonrisa delataba una pena inmensa detrás, era tan grande que no sabía con qué cara iba a llegar a casa con Thomas.

-¡Tú eres el que vive en frente de Thomas!- Exclamó de repente como si recordara algo.

¡Eso era! Él era el que fue a pedirme disculpas por el ruido que habían hecho. Eso me hizo plantearme varias hipótesis al respecto. Primero que nada, Thomas si tenía amigos, o se dejaba llevar muy rápido. Segundo, Thomas conocía a este chico y era su amigo, y si conocía a este tipo pues también tendría que conocer a Robert y eso indirectamente le hacía más fácil la tarea de robarme a mi pareja. Pero no necesariamente tenía que conocerlos a ambos, o al menos podía sólo ser amigo de uno, si Robert me indicó que no le hablaba a nadie y era un tipo frío e indiferente significaba que ellos no tenían una relación que podamos considerar buena. Me dejó mucho que pensar, quizás sí o quizás no pero la posibilidad estaba y eso no podía hacerme conservar la calma en ninguna instancia.

-¡Sí, te recuerdo!

-Quién diría que nos fuéramos a encontrar en un lugar así- Dijo con una sonrisa con los labios juntos.

-Y en circunstancias así-Agregué.

-¿Es ella tu novia?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de la mesa y se llevaba el sorbete a la boca.

-Lo era hace cinco minutos, o eso creo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues yo me enamoré de alguien entre tanto y ella me descubrió.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-Preguntó amable.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no te conozco- Lamenté bajando la mirada.

Era realmente un tipo muy amable, pero no sabía que podía suceder si le confiaba algo más a un extraño.

-¿Es Thomas, verdad?

Levanté la cara y mis ojos se desviaron directamente hacia él.

-Thomas es mi mejor amigo. Tú eres Christopher, ¿verdad?

Asentí con un gesto.

-Me ha hablado mucho de ti, siéntete con la confianza de contarme lo que quieras. Cualquier persona que haga feliz a Tom es bienvenida a mi vida.

Sonreí incómodo. ¿Todo estaba conectado y el destino habría el peor día para hacérmelo saber?

-Te agradezco mucho que estés cuidando de él-Agregó.

¿Él era alguien del que se debía cuidar? Si analizaba bien la situación, tenía escrito un sí por todas partes. Conocí a Thomas como un hombre que no sabía demostrar lo que sentía y resultó que solo había perdido esa capacidad, por dentro es una persona totalmente distinta que al parecer pocos conocen. Al no demostrar nada, todo lo que sientes te pesa a ti y a nadie más independiente de las razones que tengas para guardarlo. Él entonces era una persona vulnerable, debía cuidarlo y en vez de eso estaba jugando con su corazón.

-Soy Chris. Christopher al igual que tú- Rió.

-¿También te llamas Christopher?

-Así es. Christopher Germán.

-Pues mi segundo nombre es Isaac.

¿A qué iba eso de los nombres? Demostré interés para evadir el tema, seguramente.

-¿Te invito algo de beber?-Pregunté.

-Jugo de arándanos estaría bien para mí- Me respondió dirigiéndose también al barman, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa de la ternura.

-Y otro whisky- Agregué yo.

-¿Con tres hielos?-Preguntó el barman.

Asentí con un gesto y apoyé mi brazo en la barra. Me sentía mal, tenía ganas de llamar a Thomas.

-Thomas me habló de ti en cuanto se mudó. Es por eso que he ido a tu casa para pedir disculpas. Thomas quería saber si vivías ahí o eras una visita frecuente. No es que él crea en el amor a primera vista y esas cosas, él tiene creencias muy delicadas, pero es muy difícil que se sienta atraído hacia alguien y él tan solo te vio en la mañana y fue a contarme al hospital en el que tenía turno … ahí decidí que quería ayudar. No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que poder hacerlo feliz a él.

-¿Tú lo amas?

-Sí. No es que esté enamorado de él, es otro tipo de amor, es mi mejor amigo y no soporto la idea de estar sin él. Es como mi hermano- Sonrió.- ¿Tú lo amas?

-Sí- Admití. – Lo amo también.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Qué hay con esa chica?

-Es una larga historia en realidad- Dije recibiendo el vaso al barman.

Ahora tenía calor y notaba mis mejillas ruborizadas bajo mi barba. Me sentía más liviano y libre, pero me sentía igual de culpable.

-Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Bien, en primer lugar, yo empecé a salir con ella porque pensaba que era linda y estaba muy solo. Ella se enamoró y se proyectó conmigo, a cambio, yo intenté inventarle una relación de ensueños. La culpa me mataba y apareció Thomas, pero como soy un cobarde no pude terminar con ella y se acaba de enterar.

Él se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscara algo en mi rostro. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo y concentrado.

-Eso lo puedo entender- Comentó.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro, todos nos equivocamos. Los humanos estamos hechos de equivocaciones. ¿De qué otra forma podríamos aprender? Creo que lo único malo de ese sistema de aprendizaje es que es a largo plazo, y sin ayuda uno termina aprendiendo tarde. Sobre todo si eres terco, ¿no lo crees? La cosa es que debes aprender a enfrentar a las personas, tienes miedo de estar solo porque te cuesta llegar a los demás, ¿no?

Lo miré en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño pudiera decir cosas tan acertadas y supiera exactamente cómo me sentía en ese momento? Bueno, del mejor amigo de Thomas no se podía esperar menos. Ha de ser una persona tan increíble como él.

-A mí me ocurre lo mismo- Continuó- La gente se me aproxima porque piensa que soy lindo y eso es todo, porque lo soy, ¿verdad? –Sonrió tímidamente – las mujeres me ven como el príncipe encantador y los hombres como el prototipo de pasivo ameba… o torbellino… qué se yo como ellos me verán a mí. El punto es que no me ven como una persona, sino como un objeto al que quisieran tener, ¿lo entiendes?

-¿Qué es pasivo ameba?-Pregunté torpemente.

No, no quería preguntar eso en realidad. El alcohol me había afectado seriamente y comencé a pensar tonterías de repente. Pero en realidad, ¿qué diablos era eso?

-Luego te explicaré. ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó pareciendo preocupado.

-Sí, me siento de lo mejor- Hice un gesto a Emma para que se acercara a nosotros.

Ella se acercó sin soltar a Robert y se paró frente a mí con displicencia.

-Emma, quiero irme a casa, ¿quieres que te deje en tu departamento?

-No, ya tengo algo más que hacer- Me respondió mirando a Robert.

-Cariño, ¿vamos a llevarla a casa?-Preguntó Chris.

-No, vamos a quedarnos un rato más aquí así que si quieres nos esperas o te vas con Chris- Respondió Robert.

Emma y Robert se volvieron a alejar y me quedé nuevamente con Chris en la barra.

-Se nota demasiado, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté.

-Que me engaña con quien se le da la gana e ignora que me doy cuenta.

-Quizás un poco- Admití.

-No sé que puedo hacer al respecto… No sé para qué está conmigo en realidad, pero no puedo terminar con él, ¿entiendes? Él sabe demasiado sobre mí. Más de lo que debería.

-¿Estás condenado entonces?

-Algo así.

La cabeza me comenzó a doler, así que apoyé los codos en el mesón y me sostuve la frente por un minuto.

-Soy un idiota-Dije.

Chris se me quedó mirando nuevamente sin decir nada. Lamenté el no poder seguir escuchándolo.

-Quiero irme a casa- Agregué poniéndome de pie bruscamente lanzando lejos la banca en la que estaba sentado.

-No creo que debas conducir así- Dijo él.

-Tienes razón, voy a llamar a Thomas- Concluí.

Tomé mi celular y al no lograr distinguir bien la pantalla presioné el re discado y esperé a que sonara el timbre de conexión. Thomas contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo te está yendo, osito?- Preguntó él apenas se conectó la llamada.

-No tan bien, ¿puedes coger un taxi y conducir mi auto a casa?

-¿Qué ha pasado, amor?- Preguntó con voz sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

-Nada malo, te contaré cuando vengas. Es que he bebido y no quiero conducir así, ¿podrías?

-Claro, dime dónde estás.

Le indiqué la dirección y cortó. Realmente esperaba no haberlo preocupado.

-Cuando llegue le diré que te deje en tu casa, ¿está bien?- Le dije a Chris mientras torpemente intentaba guardar mi celular en mi bolsillo.

-Descuida-Sonrió él.

-Yo no sé qué haría sin él-Confesé al aire.

-Tampoco yo.

-¿No me vas a delatar, verdad? ¿Somos amigos ahora?- Pregunté exaltado tomándolo por los hombros.

-No diré nada, tranquilo, no quiero meterlos en líos. Y claro, lo somos- Respondió.

No podía meter en mi ebria cabeza el cómo un hombre tan amable y sencillo podía estar con semejante tipo. Debía haber algo muy grande detrás de eso y me daba miedo averiguarlo. Me causaba lástima sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Pasado diez minutos Thomas entró por la puerta y barrió con la mirada el lugar. De seguro me estaba buscando, grité su nombre, se rió y caminó hasta mí.

-¡Cariño!-Exclamó seguido de abrazarme.

Chris sonrió al vernos.

-Discúlpame por hacerte venir.

-No te disculpes, si te pasaba algo no me lo podría perdonar-Respondió.

Thomas notó la presencia de Chris a mi lado, se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos más de lo acostumbrado.

-¡Chris!-Exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya se conocieron?

-Pues vine con Robert a pasar el rato y Chris y yo nos reconocimos por eso del sábado por la mañana. ¿No es así, Chris?

-Así es- Asentí.

-¿Y Robert dónde está?

-Está con Emma.

-Emma no es la que…- Lo interrumpí antes de que continuara y confirmé:

-Sí, ella.

-Claro, ¿nos vamos a quedar un rato aquí?-Preguntó tomando asiento junto a mí.

-Yo preferiría ir a casa en realidad-Protesté.

-Quizás Chris pueda ir por un vaso de agua para sentirse un poco mejor y hacerte compañía-Dijo Chris.

-Sí, iré al baño, ahora que lo mencionas- Respondí.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-Preguntó Thomas.

¿Qué más podía pasar? Ya estábamos todos en el mismo lugar en el climax de mi problema y cualquier cosa provocaría que llegara a su fin. Se quedara aquí o fuera conmigo, podía pasar igual y no quería arriesgarme.

-¿Te molesta esperarnos, Chris?-Pregunté.

Negó con un gesto y tomó asiento otra vez, apoyando los codos hacia atrás en la barra y llevándose la chaqueta al hombro.

Caminé hacia los baños junto a Thomas y entramos a la primera puerta que indicaba el baño de hombres con un cartel. Él se quedó parado en la puerta tras cerrarla y yo me dirigí a los urinales.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó.

-Sí, lo estoy- Respondí de espaldas.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?

-Ella se enteró de que tú y yo estamos juntos, ahora no puede verme y está muy molesta.

-¿Y cómo fue que se enteró?

-Pues…

No quería decirle que había tenido una conversación con Robert, no quería meterme en más líos de los que ya estaba metido. Lo más seguro es que se molestaría si le dijera que él está intentando algo a toda costa, engaña a su mejor amigo y quiere arrebatarlo de mis brazos. No, eso no va a pasar.

-Pues escuchó cuando estaba hablando con Chris-Mentí.

-Y fuera de eso, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí-Afirmé- Todo bien.

-¿Y por qué te urge ir a casa, cariño? ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-No lo sé… No mucho. Es que el whisky no me sienta bien-Comenté mientras subía mi cierre y me dirigía al lavabo.

-¿Y así terminará nuestro sábado? Pensaba que al llegar iríamos a alguna parte… o por lo menos veríamos una película.

-Lo siento, Thomas. Aún podemos, es tan solo que no me siento capaz de conducir- Lamenté -¡Ah sí! ¿Podrías dejar a Chris en su casa? Al parecer su novio está un tanto ocupado y quiere volver pronto.

-Claro, lo dejaremos en su casa… Ese tipo no me da buena espina en realidad, pero si Chris quiere estar con él, tendré que aceptarlo.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho-Confesé.

-Está bien, iremos a casa ahora-Dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Estás molesto?-Pregunté.

-No, no lo estoy-Respondió abrazándome por la espalda y hundiendo su cara en donde terminaban mis hombros – No tengo razón para estar molesto.

Me sentí mil veces peor que antes, estaba en el mismo lugar que Emma, y si Emma estaba bebiendo bastaba que nos viese juntos para ponerse a balbucear y todo se destruía. Teníamos que irnos lo antes posible de ahí.

-Recordé cuando te emborrachaste con arak-Reí.

-Yo no lo recuerdo- sonrió dulcemente escondiendo su cara entre sus antebrazos- Pero tú estando borracho eres igual que sobrio pero con malestar físico.

-Pues así parece-Asentí.

-¿Y qué tan difícil eres de conseguir estando borracho?- Me preguntó acercándose a mí mientras yo retrocedía hasta topar con la muralla.

-Igual que estando sobrio-Respondí apretando los labios.

-Entonces se me dará fácil esta noche- Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano hasta donde terminaba mi cinturón. Enseguida me provocó una erección.

-Thomas, aquí no- Refuté cerrando los ojos sin oponer resistencia.

-Estuve solo toda la tarde, a pesar de tenerte hasta las ocho hoy me dio mucho tiempo de pensar y lo único que quería era que llegaras para poder hacer esto.

-Puedes esperar hasta llegar a casa, por favor-Rogué entre suspiros agitados y espesos.

-Claro- Respondió alejándose unos centímetros.

Salimos del baño y caminamos hasta donde estaba Chris. Thomas le indicó que se fueran y le pasé mis llaves.

Thomas condujo conmigo de copiloto, escuchando una emisora que sintonizaba un especial de Frank Sinatra que Thomas adoraba. Chris iba sentado atrás charlando con Thomas sobre cosas de sus trabajos. En resumen, él era un enfermero en el hospital para niños de la ciudad y su trabajo lo hacía muy feliz. Me alegré por él, y al mismo tiempo pensé que era de esperarse. Una persona tan simpática y con carisma no podía no trabajar en algo así.

Detuvo el auto en una avenida con mucho pasto y macetas en los postes de luz. Era una zona residencial con todas las casas iguales y grandes jardines con plantas. Estas tenían uno o dos autos en frente, un perro y bicicletas de niños. Si vivía ahí con Robert, pues de seguro llevaban una relación muy seria como para establecerse en un lugar como ese. Chris se bajó del auto y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa. Thomas hizo partir el auto una vez más, y fuimos a casa.


	6. Sinceridad y celos

Viernes en la tarde, dejé el trabajo a las 16:00 y fui a la casa de Emma en mi auto. Obviamente aún estaba molesta, hace ya una semana habíamos peleado y no sabía lo que habría hecho estando sin mí. Tampoco era pertinente preguntar. Subí por sus maletas y partimos camino al aeropuerto.

Mientras conducía no me dirigió la palabra, me miraba de reojo sólo algunas veces y volvía la vista al frente como si ella estuviese conduciendo en vez de hacerlo yo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, estarían sus padres esperándola, el avión salía a las 17:05 y ya estábamos sobre la hora. Emma tomó mi mano con fuerza como si apretara una plastilina, con la otra yo arrastraba sus dos maletas y un bolso en el mismo hombro. Nos acercamos a sus padres.

-¡Christopher! – Saludó afectuosamente su madre abriéndome los brazos, ignorando el hecho de que traía todo el equipaje de su hija, y a ella misma tomada de mi mano.

-Señora Sara, me alegro de verla otra vez – Dije yo con una sonrisa incómoda. Emma me abrazó con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban podía sentir su desprecio.

-Buenas tardes, Christopher– Me dijo su padre con el entrecejo fruncido y la voz grave.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-¡Chris! – Interrumpió Emma –Quiero comer algo antes de partir, ¿me llevas arriba por un pastel, tesoro? – Dijo tirando de mi brazo.

-Pero llegarás tarde al abordaje…

-No, no… ¡vamos a dejar las maletas y ya verás que no demoramos nada! – Chilló ella.

-Está bien – Dije yo resignado.

Dejamos las maletas en el counter y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita de vidrio en un café del segundo piso. Nos servimos un pastel de moca y nos apresuramos en llegar a la sala de abordaje. Sus padres nos esperaban a lo lejos.

-¿Les diremos?-Pregunté.

-No si quieres sobrevivir-Respondió.

-¿Y le dirás a mi novio?

-No. A pesar de todo, te quiero, Chris. Es una lástima que todo haya llegado a su fin, pero no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima. No voy a ser la segunda opción de nadie, pero tampoco quiero perjudicarte así que guardaré silencio.

Sonreí un tanto melancólico en respuesta.

-A menos que me des alguna razón, pero no lo harás, ¿no es así?

-No, no te molestaré-Respondí.

-¿Y vas a contarme qué fue lo que pasó?

-Claro que lo haré.

De pronto sonó el altavoz a nuestro lado, el vuelo trescientos quince debía abordar al instante.

-Será cuando vuelva, al parecer-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban sus padres otra vez fuera de la sala de abordaje, besó mi mejilla con una expresión algo herida, abrazó a sus padres y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios hasta llegar al otro lado de la puerta. Me quedé ahí con ellos en silencio.

-¡Christopher! – Exclamó su padre- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-Así es, querido– Agregó su madre a la par.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Volvieron a preguntar.

Me quedé en silencio, esas personas me incomodaban mucho, no sabía cómo abordarlos.

-¿Sigues trabajando en lo mismo, Chris?

-Así es.

-¿Y aún vives solo?

-De hecho sí.

-Perdona la indiscreción, pero tú sabes cómo somos con Emmita, dinos, ¿Qué tal te va con ella? – Preguntó la señora Sara.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunté.

-A si van enserio o no.

-¿Enserio? – Repetí.

-Así es, me refiero… Seguros, con intenciones definidas y planes a futuro.

-Querida, cómo es que le preguntas algo así… - Rebatió su padre.

Sentí la tensión entrar y salir por mi respiración, ambos me miraban con inquietud y mucha insistencia.

-En realidad, ahora que lo preguntan… No, nosotros terminamos.

Ellos se me quedaron mirando fijos sin decir nada, prácticamente boquiabiertos.

-Debe ser una broma de mal gusto, querida. Tú sabes cómo es este muchacho – Dijo su padre.

-No lo es– Confirmé otra vez.

-¿Christopher, estás hablando de verdad?

-No mentiría con algo así.

-Por un lado eso me alegra– Dijo serio su padre cruzando los brazos en completa calma – Me alegra que mi hija no se vaya a casar con un entrenador mediocre como él, Sara.

-Yo no soy un mediocre, señor.

-Sí lo eres. Y te agradecería que no te acercases más a nuestra hija, Christopher –Dijo la señora Sara.

-Créame que lo he intentado. Pero es imposible cortar todo tan de repente. Ella me quiere y eso le haría daño, yo de verdad no quiero hacerle daño. Es más, yo estoy saliendo con alguien, lo hablé con ella hace una semana y llegamos al acuerdo de concluir nuestra relación.

-Si ya todo concluyó, será mejor no verte más alrededor de ella.

-Ya veremos-Concluí.

Nadie más respondió ni dirigió la palabra. La conversación había terminado y no había más remedio que marcharme. Era viernes, estaba a tiempo de ir por Thomas al trabajo e incluso hacer las compras.

Salí por la puerta principal y caminé hasta el estacionamiento. Tardé un tanto en encontrar mi auto, al parecer habría llegado mucha más gente mientras yo estaba adentro. Hacía frío a pesar de haber un brillante sol otoñal en el cielo pegando débil y directo a mi cabeza.

Luego de una búsqueda desganada encontré mi auto junto a un Renault. Abrí la puerta del conductor y antes de subir tiré algunos envoltorios de golosinas y cajas de porquerías instantáneas en un papelero junto al Renault. Caminé hasta el maletero, lo abrí y me puse a buscar un suéter que había dejado ahí hace unas noches atrás. Al encontrarlo, me lo puse y cerré la puerta. Me quedé apoyado de espaldas en mi auto con la mirada ida en el pavimento. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a los que era mi vida comúnmente, no era algo que me entristeciera, pero en ese minuto quería quedarme en algún sitio en el que me pudiera desconectar de esta presión.

Al menos Emma estaba lejos. Al menos por noventa días. Es suficiente. Pero en realidad, yo seguiré pensando en lo que hice y no seré capaz de progresar con Thomas.

Decidí dedicar un momento a despejar mi cabeza. Tenía una hora y media aún y lo necesitaba mucho. Subí al auto y conduje camino al parque. Mientras conducía, llamé a Thomas al celular.

El contestó:

-Cariño, estoy trabajando. ¿Puedes llamarme más tarde?

-Descuida, era sólo para decirte que iré por ti a las siete, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, bajaré lo antes posible. Adiós – Dijo con un tono sumamente amable y ligero.

-Adiós– Contesté. El cortó.

Al parecer todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos, eso me alegró bastante en realidad.

Me estacioné a los alrededores del parque y me bajé del auto, bajé mi cuaderno y un lápiz para matar el rato.

Caminé hasta una banca ubicada bajo dos grandes robles, me senté en un extremo, estaba vacía. El parque estaba muy solitario y sereno, en realidad.

Abrí el cuaderno en una página cualquiera y comencé a hojearlo despacio hasta encontrar algunos bocetos y escritos.

Lo primero que encontré fue un boceto de mi hermano y su esposa. Me había pedido hacerlo pero jamás le tomé demasiada importancia, así que dejé ese proyecto ahí tirado. Amo mucho a mi hermano, pero no puedo negar que a veces no lo soporto… ni a él ni a su estilo de vida siempre tan centrado y correcto, nunca aceptó nada de espontaneidad en nuestras vidas, ni dejo que su futuro fluyera por su cuenta, siempre intervino en todo, siempre manipuló a todos. Y ahora, ahora es un exitoso empresario, tiene una esposa y dos pequeños hijos. Los más lindos hijos que podía haber tenido. Tiene una casa hermosa, el horario que se le plazca y es el orgullo de mis padres… Y claro que tiene algo de fracaso en su vida también, no es perfecto, me tiene a mí, al hermano fracasado. Al mediocre que por seguir sus sueños creció rodeado de gente falsa y muere de hambre entrenado niños.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso antes, en realidad, ¿me gusta lo que hago? ¿Estoy feliz con ello? Digamos que comparado con él, lo que hago es una mierda, no puedo comparar cosas tan distintas a pesar de tener la misma sangre, ¿Me gusta lo que hago?

Soy feliz ahora, ahora tengo un novio que me hace feliz día a día. Tengo un departamento y un trabajo estable. Hago lo que me gusta. Soy feliz… ¿Soy feliz? Si no tuviera lo que tengo no lo sería. Pensándolo bien, hace un mes tenía lo mismo excepto a Thomas, y no lo era… Eso quiere decir que gracias a él estoy bien otra vez luego de tantos años. Si él no estuviera, entonces yo otra vez volvería a ser nadie.

Me olvidé por completo de el por qué no visitaba a mis padres muy seguido ni tampoco a mi hermano. Creo que la única razón por la que podría verlos serían mis sobrinos. Ellos son lo importante en la familia y me alegro de que estén creciendo bien y tengan todo lo que necesiten. Que tengan un padre que les pueda dar todo. Creo que yo ahí no soy necesario.

En realidad, creo que también me gustaría tener de esa clase de criaturas. Tengo a mi novio, pero, ¿un hijo? Eso es muy distinto… Creo que eso me haría muy feliz.

Pensar me hace daño, prefiero distraerme con cosas que requieran lo físico. Ha de ser por eso que la gente piensa que soy un completo idiota. Debería dejarlo por un momento, ¿pasaría tres meses en la incertidumbre del no saber nada? ¿Del no saber qué hacer? Trataré de seguir con la normalidad de mi relación con Thomas.

Me quedé sentado por unos minutos intentando no pensar en nada, intenté vaciar mi cabeza pero se me hizo muy complicado. Dibujé algunas tonterías, repasé unas cuantas veces un dibujo de los ojos de Thomas que me vi haciendo de la nada. Sus ojos negros quedaron marcados en mis recuerdos, es una mirada que ni con todos los tratamientos del mundo yo podría olvidar.

Al no conseguir despejarme, me decidí por ir a buscar a Thomas al trabajo y esperar en el auto, total no me importaba quedarme solo otro rato. Tenía una hora entera aún para ir por él, media hora conduciendo y otra media para esperarlo. Quizás hasta podría usar el tiempo para terminar algún plan de ataque para el equipo o dibujar alguna tonta camiseta que les agrade a las chicas para el torneo de noviembre. Si ocupaba el tiempo quizás se me haría más corto y sufriría menos con la espera.

Volví a subirme al auto, dejé mi cuaderno y lápiz en el asiento del copiloto y me di la vuelta al parque. Debía conducir veinte kilómetros por la autopista norte, la más lenta de todas, esa que tomaba toda la aglomeración de autos que salía del aeropuerto.

El tráfico apestaba como siempre, los bocinazos me retumbaban en la cabeza así que decidí sintonizar una radio tipo country-jazz que solía escuchar a veces. Era gracioso el hecho de que en tres minutos podía pasar de armónica y violín a un solo de saxofón. Un contraste cómico y a la vez hermoso y positivo. Me encantaba la música country tanto como el jazz. Esta emisora no dejaba que mi ánimo se fuera por ninguno de los dos lados. No pude evitar pensar en Thomas con cada melodía de jazz suave que entonaba en mi auto, no podía evitar pensar cosas que nunc a imaginé que llegaría a pensar, en realidad lo que estaba sintiendo por él parecía ir completamente enserio y eso me asustaba bastante. Me estaba volviendo dependiente de él, más que lo físico me sentía bien estando con él, a pesar de no haber llegado a tener sexo aún mi mente parecía no necesitarlo, con su amor me bastaba y me hacía sentir completamente feliz.

Los semáforos de aquella autopista eran cortos, me quedé atrapado en unos cuantos antes de llegar a la oficina de Thomas. La verdad mi ánimo no estaba de lo mejor, pero ya no me quedaba más que resignarme a mi desgano con un intento de sonrisa, es decir una cara apagada con los labios curvados hacia arriba, una sonrisa falsa de aspecto herido.

Debía animarme para encontrarme con Thomas, lo último que quería conseguir era que él se sintiera mal por mi culpa.

Se nubló más aún, el cielo estaba prácticamente entero cubierto de blanco y brillante. La vista no me resistía al mirarlo directamente, igual que al sol de verano.

Al llegar fuera de la imprenta me estacioné en la vereda de enfrente donde generalmente Thomas se estacionaba. Esta mañana decidí traerlo yo para romper un poco la rutina y Thomas aceptó. Me alegró el que se lo hubiese tomado tan bien.

Eché hacia atrás el asiento y me estiré un poco. Cerré los ojos un segundo y respiré hondo. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y la angustia me estaba consumiendo el poco ánimo que me quedaba.

Quería dejar de pensar. No quería seguir estando triste a pesar de que la tristeza hubiese formado parte de mí hace años, el estar con Thomas me hacía feliz y entonces ya no la soportaba, la tristeza volvió a pesarme como al principio el día de hoy.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y disqué el número de Thomas. Él contestó:

-¿Chris?

-Estoy afuera-Respondí yo.

-Aún quedan quince minutos, ¿podrías esperar por mí? Estoy terminando un papeleo. Bajaré enseguida.

-Descuida, Tom, puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias, cariño. Estaré abajo pronto.

Corté sin decir nada, guardé mi teléfono donde estaba y me volví a estirar hacia atrás.

Dejé que el tiempo pasara lento sin importar que lo estuviera desperdiciando. Jugué con el llavero colgado del espejo retrovisor, limpié el tablero, incluso leí cada cambio en la palanca una y otra vez. Me miré al espejo un buen rato y consideré cortarme el cabello. ¿Cómo es que le gusto a todas las chicas si luzco así de mal? ¿Y cómo fue que Thomas se fijó en mí? Él no me dice realmente lo que le gusta de mi jamás, tan solo me ha dicho una o dos veces que luzco lindo o atractivo, y una vez destacó que le gustaba el hecho de que soy constante ¿Es eso un cumplido? En realidad no soy constante, en lo que a mi respecte, soy muy inseguro y cambio de opinión cada cinco segundos, demasiado voluble para mi gusto, pero tenía que demostrarme fuerte ante él para obtener su admiración, eso según yo le está haciendo bien. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía fallarle o hacerle daño.

No puedo mostrarme débil ahora. Él parecía estar dando su todo para hacerme feliz y no podía mostrarme desagradecido, ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación era la unión de dos máscaras; la de un hombre vulnerable tras uno frío y la de un infeliz tras un hipócrita. Está cubierta por dos máscaras opuestas, dos máscaras quebradas a la mitad que se complementan entre sí, adoloridas de la vida, las que lo único que dejaban al descubierto eran nuestras propias miradas delatoras.

Él estaba controlando por completo mi ser, me había dominado hasta la cordura y mi mente ya no podía estar tranquila, ya no podía pensar en algo más que no fuese él.

No podía estar tranquilo en ningún sentido ya que constantemente estaba preocupado por él y su existencia en mi vida, por el qué podía pensar, el qué diría de mí, por el qué podía sentir.

Él era el único capaz de hacer a mi ánimo subir y bajar en cosa de segundos, era el único que podía hacerme dudar sobre cualquier cosa insignificante. Él me podía destruir con una mirada. Él podría ser mi némesis. Él lo es, Thomas es mi némesis, mi peor enemigo y la persona ante la que me rendí como cual esclavo se rinde ante su propio contrato.

Miré el reloj de reojo y ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos, para ser exactos, habían pasado veintisiete. Thomas no llegaba. Me sentí un poco triste, la verdad, porque yo siempre me preocupaba de no retrasarme ni un minuto cuando tenía planes con él.

-No es importante-Pensé. –Es sólo una vez, no debo preocuparme.

Luego de un rato- el cual dejé de contar- miré la entrada del edificio y Thomas venía saliendo acompañado de nada más ni nada menos que Robert.

Venía sonriendo y acomodando su bufanda a su cuello mientras él hablaba eufóricamente haciendo gestos con ambas manos. Se despidieron con un gesto y tomaron caminos diferentes. Thomas siguió hasta mi auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Pregunté apenas él subió.

-Todo bien, gracias- Respondió estirándose hacia mí para besarme. Recibí su beso con algo de duda y encendí el auto

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-No tanto- Sonrió.

-¿Iremos a algún sitio en particular esta noche?-Pregunté trepidante.

-La verdad es que no lo había pensando, quizás podríamos ir a ese bar del otro día para romper la rutina-Sugirió.

-¿Volver ahí? ¡¿Estás loco?!- Exclamé

-No sé, era una sugerencia nada más-Respondió molesto.

-Thomas, ¿por qué venías con él?

-¿Con quién, cariño?

-Con Robert.

-No sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Dudó.

-¿Te llevas bien con él ahora tan de repente?

-Más o menos-Sonrió suavemente mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

-¿Y ya decidiste a dónde iremos?- Curioseó por cambiar el tema.

-No sé, Thomas.

-Cariño, ¿estás molesto?

-No, ¿acaso parezco molesto?- Respondí pareciendo muy arrogante.

-Sí, es por eso que te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no te parece?

Por un momento el volvió a sonar como el Thomas de un principio. Su cara hasta se volvió a la expresión agotada y seria de hace tres semanas atrás. Me asustó.

-Disculpa- Saldé para que no se molestara. Hice partir el auto y nos encaminé a casa. – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Me fue bien, gracias por preguntar. Tuve mucho trabajo pero resultó siendo un día provechoso.

-¿Y te quedaste en una reunión o algo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿Ya viste la hora? Habíamos acordado quince minutos.

-Y quince fueron- Contestó él.

-No fueron quince, Thomas. ¿Necesitas ver mi reloj? ¿El tuyo está averiado?

-No, no… Discúlpame. Quizás se me pasó la hora, lo siento.

-Me preocupo de no retrasarme ni un solo minuto para cenar, ¿y debo esperar a que tu termines de charlar con el enano ese?- Manifesté molesto.

-¡No estaba con él! Me encontré con él en la entrada nada más.

-¿Hace media hora?

-Chris, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo una escena por alguien como él.

-¡No es una escena de celos, Thomas! Me preocupo nada más, ese tipo no me genera confianza en lo absoluto, ¿lo sabías? Sí, yo creo que sí porque ya te lo había dicho y tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo.

-Está bien, cariño. ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo. No me acercaré más a él si piensas que sería capaz de serte infiel. ¿Para qué diablos estaría contigo?

Infiel, ¿me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me pesaba esa palabra? Yo tuve el descaro de serlo y aún así inculparlo por algo que él desconocía. Él no tenía por qué saber que Robert intentaba algo con él, pero no era tonto, eso estaba claro.

-No es eso, Thomas, es que Robert…

-Robert está intentando algo conmigo, lo sé, ¿crees que soy imbécil? A todos en el edificio se les nota, son bastante evidentes… Pero yo no haré nada al respecto. Además de estar con mi mejor amigo, no tenemos otra relación fuera de eso.

-Está bien, es que no me gustaría que se le fuera de las manos… Lo siento.

-Descuida, de cierta forma me alegra saber que me quieres hasta el punto de sentir celos por gente que no te llega ni a los talones. No puedo evitar gustarle a los hombres… tengo un no sé qué que ni yo puedo explicar- rió.

-Claro que lo tienes- Lo apoyé con una leve sonrisa.

-Aún así, no desconfíes de mí. No importa lo que fui antes, para el resto sigo siendo el antipático que no se deja domar por nadie.

-No estoy desconfiando de ti, es que es molesto que todos estén enamorados de ti, se abre la posibilidad de que te fijes en alguien más y…

-No me voy a fijar en nadie más, Chris- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre a la mía en la palanca de cambios.

-Eso es difícil de decir con la mitad de la imprenta detrás de ti

-¿Enamorados del gerente antipático sin gracia?- Arqueó una ceja como en nuestras primeras discusiones llenas de sarcasmo.

-Sí, de mi antipático sin gracia- Respondí evitando reír.

-Bueno, aunque así fuese, tú eres el único para mí. Compréndelo, por favor.

Al llegar a casa, él se sentó en el sillón y dejó su portafolio en el suelo. Se veía exhausto, fui a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y volví a la sala de estar a sentarme junto a él.

-Cariño, ¿qué haremos en el día de tu cumpleaños?-Preguntó de la nada apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras tomaba mi mano sobre mi rodilla.

-No lo sé, cenar aquí supongo-Sonreí.

-¿Y qué quieres que te obsequie?-Insistió.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño.

-¿Tendré que adivinar? Soy realmente muy malo con eso de los obsequios.

-De verdad no quiero que me obsequies nada.

-Pero algo debe haber… quizás una de esas chaquetas que usas siempre, o de esas camisetas que te aprietan los pectorales hasta no poder más… Me encantan esas camisetas-Rió.

-Estoy hablando enserio- Reí de vuelta.

-¿Qué tal una pijama?

-Pero si tú sabes que yo no uso…

-Quizás así aceptarías dormir conmigo-Me interrumpió buscando mi mirada.

Me sonrojé. No era que no quisiera dormir con él, es que no me creía capaz de controlarme y no quería adelantar las cosas. Yo mismo desconfiaba de mí, al tenerlo de espaldas a mí no me podría aguantar. ¿Quién iba a saber si él pensaba incluso igual que yo?

-¿Lo harías, cariño? Hemos estado saliendo durante ya un mes.

-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo?

-No, me parece que ha sido muy mes muy bien aprovechado y que ha pasado volando.

Dudé un segundo. –Bueno, si es dormir nada más entonces estoy de acuerdo.

Él sonrió en respuesta. Thomas se acomodó y lo rodeé con mi brazo para así poder acariciar su hombro mientras él descansaba en mí. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-Sabes-Interrumpió- No me esperaba que fueras celoso, fue una sorpresa bastante agradable.

-¿Agradable? ¿Qué tienen los celos de agradables? Además, con lo inseguro que soy ¿cómo es que no lo esperabas de mí?

-¿Inseguro? Tú eres dominante y fuerte, siempre eres el que me sube el ánimo y debe intentar motivarme ante cualquier situación.

-Pero eso no comprueba que no sea inseguro, Tom.

-¿Y sobre qué podrías estar tan inseguro? ¿Es por lo de tu hermano, cariño? ¿Por lo de tu amiga Emma?

-No, lo de mi hermano es pan de cada día y… ya no tendré más problemas con esa chica al menos por un tiempo. Es sobre mí mismo. Sobre lo mediocre y poca cosa que resulté siendo a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

-¿Mediocre? Amor, tú no eres un mediocre, eres una de las personas más entusiastas con lo que hacen que conocido.

-¿Entusiasta?

-Tu trabajo te apasiona, ¿has notado cuantas veces al día me estás hablando de rugby? Se nota demasiado que amas lo que haces, amas el rugby y el ver a tu equipo progresar. Yo odio lo que hago, ¿lo sabías? Y tú eres el que está ahí para mí cada mañana para darme el ánimo que necesito.

-¿Tú crees?

-Para mí eres admirable, cariño-Dijo él sonriendo hacia mí y acariciando mi mano.

-Admirable-Repetí yo.

-Sí, bueno, no me esperaba eso de los celos en realidad, es algo que no va conmigo porque la gente con la que he salido jamás se atreve a hablarme golpeado o manifestarme lo que estoy haciendo mal, además yo nunca los he sentido…. Y espero no sentirlos jamás.

-¿Y te gustaría saber qué se siente el estar celoso?- Dije sonriendo maléficamente.

-Quizás- Respondió levantando su cabeza de mi hombro y sentándose de frente.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué ocurriría si te dijera que me gusta ese chico que da el clima?

-¿El tipo del clima?- Me miró con recelo - ¿El del canal seis?

-Sí, ese pelirrojo- Asentí riendo.

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntó riendo - ¿Qué tiene él de especial? Un pelirrojo desabrido de camisa a cuadros y anteojos… Todo un sex-symbol, Chris.

-A mi me parece lindo.

-¿Qué tan lindo?

-Bastante lindo-Volví a reír.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Más que yo?

-No cariño- Rebatí tiernamente.

-¿Entonces qué tanto? ¿Te lo follarías? –Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz.

-¡Pero claro!-Bromeé.

-¿Sí? ¿Y dejarías que él esté arriba? –Dijo aún más molesto.

-Mil veces.

-¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente! – Dijo hundiendo su cara en un lado de mi pecho- ¡Ya entendí! Se siente horrible, lo siento.

-Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, cariño- Lo abracé de nuevo y besé su rostro.

-Eso espero, sino no me quedará otra que ir al canal seis y…

-¿Y a qué irás?

-Pues no sé, rayar su auto o algo así.

-¡Thomas, jamás lo he visto en mi puta vida! – Me burlé en una carcajada- ¡Él no sabe que existo!

-Pero aún así te gusta… -Insistió.

-No… Bueno un poco-Admití.

-¡Se supone que sólo yo debo gustarte! –Gruñó en un tono sumamente agudo y caprichoso.

-¡Sólo tú me gustas!- Carcajeé.

-Demuéstramelo entonces. Dímelo.

-Estaba bromeando, ¿sí? Era sólo para que supieras lo que sentí hace rato. Pues imagina que yo estuviera saliendo del trabajo con él y tú me hubieses estado esperando media hora fuera.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Te prometo que te avisaré si es que vuelve a suceder.

-Bien… Es cierto que eres el único para mí- Lo rodeé con mi brazo una vez más acercándolo más hacia mí y acariciando su brazo con mi mano- Thomas, me encantas tú, tu forma de ser, tu voz, tu arrogancia, tu mal humor y lo meloso que resultas siendo a veces. Me encanta cuando intentas ser gracioso y adoro que seas así de pervertido por las mañanas. Me encanta todo de ti, Thomas – Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Thomas me miraba boquiabierto y con las cejas levantadas sobre su amplia frente.

-Me gusta tu forma de besar, me gusta cómo te ves cuando despiertas… Me gustas mucho, Tom. Y nadie nunca me va a gustar de la forma en la que me gustas tú.

Thomas se me quedó mirando y me abrazó en silencio, al parecer mi sinceridad le había sorprendido positivamente.

-¿Te gusto tanto así?

-No te imaginas-Aseguré.

-Apenas llevamos un mes, ¿crees que sería prudente si te demuestro lo mucho que me encantas?- Me sugirió poniéndose de pie frente a mí.

-Prudente… no lo sé. Pero sería bastante interesante- Respondí abrazándolo hacia mí, quedando mi cara frente a su abdomen.

-Es que sinceramente ya no aguanto.

-Y yo estoy aguantando por ti.

-Es hora entonces- Dijo acercando su cara, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura y poder besar mis labios con lujuria.

-Aún así debo admitir que me asusta un poco esto- Dije poniéndome de pie mientras tomaba su corbata con aire agresivo.

-No debe darte miedo, al menos no te tocará a ti hoy, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo mientras de la mano me tironeaba por el pasillo hasta mi habitación.

-A eso me refiero, ¿habías hecho esto antes?

-Claro que sí- Respondió recostándome en la cama.

-Pero, me refiero estando tú abajo.

-No, en ese caso nunca. Pero quiero que tú seas el primero, Chris- Confesó mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío besándome despacio.

Quedamos uno encima del otro, comencé a besarlo suavemente mientras él me acariciaba intentando levantar mi suéter y mi camisa a la vez.

-Tengo unas ganas incontrolables… de amarte, Thomas- Dije mientras lo apretaba con fuerza al besarlo.

Thomas se sonrojó, corrió su cara dejándome su cuello libre en lugar de sus labios para poder besar. Hice caso a su señal y besé su cuello con suavidad y ternura, sin dejar de lado todos los deseos que me estaban consumiendo.

-No digas esas cosas- Rogó con la voz sumamente aguda y entrecortada, hablando entre suspiros.

-Lo haré, sé cuánto te gusta que lo haga- Susurré en su cuello entre besos.

-Es que es insoportable- Se quejó acurrucándose en mí.

Metí mi mano bajo su camisa mientras con la otra me apoyaba en la cama.

-No es cierto, te encanta- Volví a susurrar en su oído seguido de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Thomas suspiró fuerte recogiendo las piernas y tirándome la ropa. Tocó mi pecho con las manos livianas, abrumado por completo.

-Dime por favor que no eres así cada vez que vas a tener sexo- Chilló entre quejidos estirándose producto del pavor.

-Pues no, jamás lo había sido pero me encanta verte así, así que lo haré desde ahora- Respondí soltando el botón de sus pantalones de un tirón seguido de bajar el cierre.

-¿Y para qué tanto suspenso? –Se lamentó al poner las manos sobre mi cabeza para revolver mis cabellos.

-¿Quieres ir directo al grano? –Pregunté bajando despacio sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas.

-Por favor- Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-No, quiero hacerte sufrir un rato- Reí pasando suavemente la mano por encima de su ropa interior.

-No me dejarás más remedio que comenzar yo- Dijo intentando reponerse y parecer serio.

-No, eso no pasará-Dije bajando su pantalón por completo.

Él los dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con torpeza, mientras yo quitaba mi suéter y mi camisa también. De nuevo me aventé encima de él e hice que me rodeara con sus piernas. Acaricié sus muslos desde su inicio hasta sus rodillas, lo apegué a mí con fuerza y lo besé apasionadamente hasta que nuestra temperatura comenzara a subir aún más. Thomas hacía de su excitación mucho más evidente que yo, cumpliendo su rol al menos y dejándose llevar. Me puse de pie y me quité los pantalones junto a mi ropa interior. Desabroché mi cinturón con brutalidad y bajé todo de un tirón frente a los ojos de Thomas. Él yacía en ropa interior y camisa sobre mi cama, desnudo lo desabotoné de a poco, dándole aún más suspenso del que él soportaba, se apresuró en sacarla por completo al terminar de quitar los botones uno por uno.

-¿No vamos a meternos en la cama?-Preguntó tartamudeando.

-No… ¿No que tenías prisa?

-Pero es mi primera vez en eso- Murmuró él.

-Está bien, cariño- Dije mientras abría mi cama y entrabamos en ella.

-Tú eres el desconsiderado ahora-Rió.

-No, no lo soy. Seré bueno contigo por ser tu primera vez- Dije metiendo la mano despacio en su ropa interior y lo acaricié con pequeños agarrones entre tanto – Aunque no entiendo mucho este sistema en realidad, ¿es ley que yo deba ser quien trabaje? Por decirlo así.

-No lo sé, por lo menos yo pienso que no, porque no estoy acostumbrado a ser el pasivo, como te dije, nunca lo había sido antes- Respondió – Oye no quiero estar discutiendo esto ahora, te lo explicaré cuando tengamos tiempo- Rió nervioso doblando sus piernas.

En silencio quité su ropa interior y su erección quedó bajo mi estómago.

-Lo único que te pido es que seas gentil- Rió cubriéndose la cara.

-Estoy haciéndolo tal como tú quieres, de eso puedo estar seguro- Aseguré.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Dijo desviando la mirada en aire nervioso, mientras dejaba un espacio entre sus piernas para acomodarme mejor.

-Sólo mírate. Mira cómo sudas, cómo tiemblas, cómo gimes, Thomas. Mira cómo no pones resistencia ni me detienes-Dije doblando sus piernas y rosando sus glúteos con el inicio de mis piernas a ambos lados de mi pelvis.

-Eres cruel- Comentó riendo y escondiendo su cara de mi vista con uno de sus antebrazos.

-Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dímelo y lo haré enseguida.

Thomas se quedó callado, estiró su cara hacia mí sin decir nada y me beso despacio, apasionadamente. Deslicé mis manos hasta debajo de su ombligo y toqué con mesura.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que me detenga?

-No vamos a discutir ahora…

-No, sólo quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo correctamente.

-Lo estás haciendo demasiado bien para mi gusto, pareciera como que- Lo interrumpí con un beso. Recorrí su cuerpo con caricias.

-Aún no quiero hacerte nada… Primero quiero poseerte… Quiero besarte, quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, Thomas. Empezar desde tus labios y bajar centímetro a centímetro- Dije entre besos recorriendo desde sus labios a su cuello.

-No digas esas cosas-Suspiró con un gemido mientras estiraba las piernas a su posición inicial.

-¿No te gusta que sea así de directo? Así fuiste tú aquella vez- Cité.

Thomas guardó silencio.

-¿No te gusta?- Insistí deteniéndome.

-Me encanta cómo lo haces, ese es el problema. Creo que no seré capaz de aguantar mucho.

-Yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien- Dije poniendo su cara frente a la mía, evitando un beso inminente.

-Tienes que saber que me vengaré por esto- Comentó riendo.

Seguí besando su cuello lentamente, besaba cerca de su oído dejando mi respiración rebotar en sus tímpanos. Lo besaba con desesperación, rápido, lento, mojado, suave, con fuerza. No quería detenerme pero a la vez quería abarcar aún más.

Bajé despacio recorriéndolo con mis labios hasta su pecho, hasta su estómago, sus caderas, hasta detenerme en sus muslos y quedarme jugueteando alrededor con el fin de torturarlo nada más, besando en seco cada parte de sus piernas hasta llegar arriba y volver a bajar hasta sus rodillas, volver a subir hasta hacerlo pensar que me detendría dónde él quería que lo hiciera. Volví a su estómago, a su pecho, y a su boca otra vez.

Todo ese rato que estuvimos jugando entre bromas, se extinguió de un momento a otro y pasó a volverse terroríficamente serio. Nunca me había sentido así antes, sentía la necesidad de amarlo y decírselo. No quería que ese momento se terminara nunca. Me sentía feliz como nunca me había sentido antes.

-Te amo, Thomas- Dije llenando su rostro de pequeños besos, bajando otra vez por su cuello y recorriendo sus brazos hasta besar sus manos, la punta de sus dedos.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Respondió con los ojos vaporosos, un poco más calmado pero aún muy nervioso y tenso- Te amo, Chris. Hazlo ahora-Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te irá a doler?

-Claro que sí, pero… Tan sólo hazlo- Dijo abriendo lugar un poco más entre sus piernas.

-Me asusta un poco hacerlo-Confesé- Creo que debería intentar un poco con los dedos a ver si resistes.

-¡No seas asqueroso! Si lo vas a hacer será mejor que no lo dig-

Antes de que terminara de reprocharme, introduje dos de mis dedos dentro de él. Por supuesto, en respuesta el gimió de dolor.

-Thomas, cariño, no te aprietes tanto- Reí preocupado.

-Está bien- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, un poco- Respondí moviendo mis dedos despacio.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, esta situación es bastante incómoda como para charlar, hazlo de una vez, Chris.

-Claro, cariño- Respondí mientras entraba mis dedos un poco más.

-¡Retiro lo dicho!- Exclamó él - ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Quit.! ¡Quítalos! – Gritó Thomas en un gemido.

-Ya, dejémoslo hasta acá- Dije retirando los dedos y sentándome en la cama.

-Espera, Chris. ¿Te molestaste?- Se sentó en la cama también.

-No, no puedo molestarme por eso, cariño. No quiero hacerte daño, eso es todo.

-No, amor. No debí ser así de egoísta, disculpa- Replicó- Vamos, vamos a hacerlo ahora.

-Creí que estábamos listos, Thomas. Pero tenía razón en un principio, un mes es muy poco como para sacrificarte así por mí.

-No es eso, Chris. Es que no sé, ¿tú no te pondrías así si estuvieses en mi posición? Jamás había sido la chica antes. Yo solía ser heterosexual,o eso creía al menos. Luego debo admitir que estuve con algunos hombres pero, si me entiendes, ¿no? Aún así yo seguía siendo el dominante ahí y me da miedo intentarlo. Es la primera vez que… hago el amor en realidad. Nunca sabré si estoy listo o no.

-Estaré feliz cuando lo sepas, Thomas- Dije recostándome sobre mi espalda.

-Bueno, pero es sólo que… ¡disculpa! No sé cómo reaccionar ante esto…

-Esperaré a que estés listo, ¿está bien? No tengo prisa.

-No, amor. Hazlo ahora.

-No puedo hacerte eso. Además, ya no tengo ganas, enserio. Creo que me iré a dormir, así que, dulces sueños, Thomas.

Me acosté dándole la espalda y me tapé con la sábana. Él se quedó detrás de mí, sentado sin cambiar de posición.

-Lo siento, Chris.

-Olvídalo.

-Lo siento-Repitió.

-De verdad, olvídalo.

-Yo te amo, Chris. De verdad quiero hacerlo.

-Pero yo no quiero si tengo que obligarte.

-¡Fue mi idea! ¡No me estás obligando! Ignora si grito, o si lloro. Yo de verdad quiero hacerlo, aunque mi exterior no lo demuestre. Sabes que ese es mi problema y todo este tiempo he hecho lo imposible por demostrarte todo. ¿Lo has notado? He progresado mucho y te agradezco todo lo que me has ayudado, ¡pero no puedo dar este paso tan rápido! Es difícil, nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de esta manera como para querer entregarme así ¿Es eso ilegal acaso?

-No puedo intentar amarte si tu cuerpo no responde, Thomas.

Thomas se acercó a mí y se inclinó hasta mi rostro, apoyado en sus rodillas en una posición pudorosa. Me volteé un poco para verlo bien.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Chris. Hagámoslo ahora. Ven y hazme el amor.

-No lo digas así, es vergonzoso- Reclame ruborizándome y volviendo a conseguir una erección.

-Lo estabas haciendo así hace unos minutos-Rió tímidamente.

-¡No es lo mismo!-Respondí.

-Vamos, amor-Dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo con sus brazos y piernas.

-Thomas, ya no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerte doler.

-Descuida, eso ya no importa. Hazlo- Me ordenó besándome.

-¿Es una orden?

-Lo es. Hazlo- Dijo dejándome sobre él y flexionando las piernas, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunté.

-Completamente-Respondió.

Lo besé despacio y me acomodé bien sobre él. Puse mis manos en sus piernas empujándolas hacia él, me acerqué hasta estar a punto de entrar.

-Habla ahora o calla para siempre- Reí nervioso.

-Hazlo, pero lento, por favor- Susurró con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en la almohada y los ojos cerrados.

Comencé a entrar en é lo más lento que pude, sus gemidos me destrozaron, intenté reducir aún más la velocidad con la que intentaba llegar hasta el final. Thomas se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo cubrió, comencé a moverme despacio hacia afuera.

-¿Está bien así?-Pregunté asustado.

-Está bien, amor- Dijo suspirando y frunciendo la cara.

Las ganas que se me habían desvanecido, volvieron a mí de golpe calentando todo mi cuerpo, con escalofríos, con deseo, agonía. Me torturé haciéndolo lento hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró. Una vez que adopté un ritmo constante me sentí en las nubes, podía notar todo el placer que él estaba sintiendo y me daban ganas de jamás detenerme.

Por el otro lado, sentía ganas de llorar, ¿alguna vez en mi vida había hecho el amor realmente? ¿Había pasado de practicar sexo vacío a entregarme a alguien por completo? Me sentí feliz, sentía algo que simplemente no puedo explicar ahora. No podía describir aquella sensación.

Sin dejar de moverme acerqué mi cara para besarlo suavemente, para que me besara él. Yo también quería que él me amase a mí, pero si debía esperar a la siguiente oportunidad y esta tardaba en llegar, no importaba. No importaba cuándo ni cómo, sólo quería que él me amara de vuelta en caso de yo merecerlo. ¿Merecía yo realmente que él me amara? A veces lo empiezo a dudar, yo no tengo ninguna moral como para merecer amor. Pero lo amo, ¿no ha de ser eso lo único que importa? Debo amarlo más, y si lo estoy haciendo mal debo aprender a hacerlo mejor. Si lo de Emma era un impedimento para pensar tranquilo, lo aclararía todo para que no hubiese mentiras entre nosotros. Desde hoy él es el único, desde esta noche no hay más preocupaciones en mi cabeza. No podré decirle ahora, pero para mí se acabó.

-Thomas, te amo- Solté de repente con la voz débil.

Él, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió sobre su expresión de dolor.

-Te amo demasiado, Christopher. Te amo de una manera sobrehumana- Dijo abriendo sus ojos llorosos y brillantes. Sus hermosos ojos negros bajo las lágrimas de nuestro amor.

-No tienes idea de cuán feliz me hace escuchar eso de tus labios

-Quizás casi tanto como a mí decírtelo- Murmuró despacio terminando la frase en una sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo pienso que más- Dije desacelerando un poco y besándolo aún más directo.

-No es así. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que hacerte saber cuánto te amo- Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¿Y si te lo digo yo?- Pregunté- ¿Qué tan feliz te hace?

-Probemos-Sonrió.

-Probemos-Respondí.

Recorrí sus muslos con mis manos otra vez y lo atraje hacia mí, y entonces él apretó aún más su abrazo y reprimió cada sonido en un gemido suave.

-Te amo- Dije mirándolo directamente al rostro.

-Yo…- Él cerró los ojos sonrojándose sin poder responder.

-¿Te avergüenza que te mire directo a la cara?-Pregunté.

-No- Respondió sonrojándose aún más.

-¿Estás seguro?-Volví a preguntar.

-Sí, recuerda lo que te dije de no demostrar bien lo que siento-Respondió mirándome de reojo.

-Pero vas progresando- Respondí hundiendo mi cara en su cuello mientras me adentraba aún más.

Guardamos silencio un rato mientras intimábamos, lo único que nos interrumpía el denso silencio eran sus gemidos y uno que otro suspiro ronco y reprimido que provenía de mi boca. Adopté un ritmo constante que me costó trabajo mantener. La pelvis me parecía ya no sentirla bien y me causaba hasta gracia moverla, prácticamente ya no tenía cara de seguir resistiendo mucho más, pero el momento me provocaba una infinidad de sentimientos distintos, no quería detenerme, quería besarlo, quería verlo terminar envuelto en mis brazos, quería recostarme a su lado y dormir mientras me acariciaba el pecho, quería mirar con él por la ventana cómo se veía la luna aquella noche… Quería a la vez dejar de sentir ese calor que me encendía y se expandía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Volví a besarlo luego de un rato, jugueteé con mis manos con el fin de saber cuánto rato más íbamos a estar.

-¿Qué tal voy?-Pregunté de repente suspirando seguido en el lóbulo de su oreja con mis manos sobre sus caderas.

Thomas no respondió. Ocultaba su cara de mi vista a toda costa con la expresión apretada y sufrida, resistiendo exhalar un fuerte bufido.

-Con que no vas a hablar, ¿eh?

Él se rió volviendo rápido a su expresión anterior, poniendo sus manos caídas sobre mi espalda.

-Entonces lo hacemos doble- Agregué sin obtener su respuesta, a la vez, bajaba mis manos y lo comenzaba a masturbar lentamente con una de ellas.

-¡No hagas eso!-Exclamó él moviendo sus piernas descontroladamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Es ilegal hacerlo doble en este juego?-Reí mientras continuaba.

-No… Es que ya me voy a correr- Exclamó avergonzado abrazándome aún con más fuerza-No lo hagas-

Escucharlo decir eso de algún modo me encendió aún más y pensé que menos iba a resistir mucho, pero eso no me detenía, así que continué al mismo ritmo mientras lo acariciaba allí y él gemía más que antes. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ambos sudábamos.

Llegué a un punto en que ya no podía seguir esperándolo y la excitación me iba a matar, no recuerdo en ningún momento de mi vida haberme sentido así haciéndolo con alguien, ¿era esa una de las diferencias entre tener sexo y hacer el amor? Si era así, era hermoso y a la vez la peor tortura que me había tocado vivir.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Thomas se aferró de mi espalda seguido de un gemido extremadamente fuerte que dio en mi oído. Me rasguñó, su cuerpo tembló e incluso eyaculó a la vez sobre mi abdomen.

Su gemido me provocó mayor placer que todo lo anterior, seguido de él, me fui yo y terminamos abrazados, agitados mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Fue una mirada tan amplia que casi no podía descifrar todo lo que decíamos en ella. Era una mirada de amor, de lujuria, de deseo, de ternura, de cansancio, de tristeza, de soledad, de miedo. Fue la conexión más poderosa de la que formé parte en mi vida, nunca pensé que dos miradas juntas podían decir tanto en un acto tan simple. Nunca me imaginé tampoco a mí mismo en una situación así, haciendo el amor con la persona a la que yo amara, que la persona a la que yo amara fuese un hombre y que este hombre fuese Thomas. Nunca pensé en enamorarme así, nunca pensé que me podría enamorar de mi némesis.


	7. Le chateau

Pasado unos días de mi cumpleaños, Thomas me pidió que asistiera con él a una cena que ofrecería la empresa a los empleados con sus respectivas esposas o acompañantes por el aniversario número veinticinco de esta. La verdad lo dudé bastante, no me apetecía estar en un ambiente tan diferente al mío, además la gente me miraría extraño por estar con Tom. Después de todo, todos querrían estar con él, ¿no? Si tenía suerte, Chris German estaría allí y nos arreglaría la noche.

El primero de los problemas fue el no saber qué vestir. Las camisas me hacían sentir asfixiado y los suéteres formales me hacían parecer profesor de película porno. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la ropa casual y poco producida, no me venía a gusto tener que usar cosas formales. Debo agregar como extra que la opción de usar un traje estaba completamente descartada.

Dicha cena comenzaría a las diez en punto de la noche en el piso veinticuatro de un hotel bastante lujoso saliendo del centro de la ciudad. Thomas no me dio más detalles, tan sólo me ordenó que me vistiera de ocasión, me peinara y me pusiera perfume. Iríamos en su auto y llegaríamos puntuales como le correspondía al gerente llegar.

El día de la cena me pasé entrenando como de costumbre y fui a inscribirme de nuevo al gimnasio. Había dejado de ir cuando me comencé a sentir deprimido pero ya no lo estaba más y no quería perder la tonalidad de mi cuerpo, así que al salir del trabajo a las seis me inscribí de inmediato, pagué la mensualidad y decidí quedarme una hora a retomar mi vieja rutina de ejercicios.

Las maquinas que yo usaba de costumbre estaban desocupadas, no había otro hombre en aquel lugar que pudiese pasar mucho rato en ellas más que yo y eso me hacía sentir bastante bien. Decidí elongar un poco antes de empezar y calentar trotando unos cinco minutos en la caminadora. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba el gimnasio.

Mi ropa ya estaba sucia porque no me la había cambiado así que no me importó sudarla de nuevo. Me quité la camiseta luego de trotar un rato y fui por una botella de agua a las expendedoras de la entrada. Tres dólares con cincuenta por una botella de agua sin gas. ¡Como tiene la crisis a este mundo!

Volví a las maquinas y me instalé en la de poleas cruzadas. No era que mis brazos necesitaran trabajo pero me divertía bastante el hacer ejercicio así que me daba igual. Si tenía que elegir una de las máquinas que no fuese la de siete estaciones en una, sería la dorsalera. Sin dudas era el ejercicio que más disfrutaba hacer y es a quién puedo culpar orgullosamente por el tamaño de mi espalda, lo que me impedía usar camisas y suéteres con normalidad como dije antes.

Luego dos series de cincuenta decidí descansar un rato y sentarme con las pesas individuales. Por algún motivo las chicas del lugar me miraban más que de costumbre y yo solo atinaba a sonreír en respuesta. Quizás era que ya había perdido la costumbre de que las chicas me miraran entrenar, lo digo por Thomas. Quizás se notaba a mil millas que había dejado de entrenar y se estaban burlando de eso.

Pero si pienso con la cabeza fría y desde el fondo de mi ego, cualquier chica caería ante un chico guapo sin camiseta en las máquinas más pesadas. Lo de guapo lo digo porque eso deben pensar, ¿no? No es que yo me considere guapo, eso se sabe, pero es lo que Thomas siempre me dice y si lo dice él es porque es cierto.

A las siete con treinta minutos decidí volver a casa. Si todo salía bien y el tráfico estaba como de costumbre, tardaría una media hora en conducir y unos cinco más entre ir hasta el estacionamiento y subir por el ascensor. Si a eso le sumaba unos diez minutos en arreglar mis cosas y salir de aquí tendría un poco más de una hora para arreglarme y estar listo para la cena con Tom.

Fui hasta los camarines y metí todo en mi bolso, me podía dar una ducha al llegar a casa. Me quité el elástico que sujetaba mi cabello y lo até otra vez mientras caminaba hasta la entrada, me despedí de la recepcionista con un gesto y caminé hasta donde había dejado mi auto.

A pesar de haberlo dejado tanto tiempo, no me sentía tan cansado. En realidad, me sentía como luego de haber hecho un par de flexiones con alguien encima. Se me pasaría al rato.

Conduje hasta mi casa, y a los cinco minutos de entrar Thomo tocó mi puerta.

-¿De dónde vienes tú?- Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y rió al darse cuenta de lo sudado y sucio que estaba.

-Pues de entrenar, y del gimnasio. He retomado mi rutina de ejercicios- Sonreí mientras iba por una toalla al armario del pasillo.

Él asintió con una sonrisa también. Ya estaba listo para salir. Bien vestido, perfumado, perfectamente peinado y sin un mínimo detalle en su ropa o aspecto.

-Esperaba que ya estuvieses listo- Se lamentó.

-Apenas son las ocho, no te apresures tanto- Dije.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Sacó su computadora de su bolso y la encendió.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿quisieras venir conmigo?-Le insinué.

-¡Me encantaría!- Rió- Pero ya estoy vestido y listo para ir… Si tan solo hubieses llegado más temprano.

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos sin respuesta. Tenía razón, ¿qué iba a cuestionarle?

-Tienes razón-Afirmé.- Me apresuraré entonces.

Me duché rápidamente procurando hacerlo bien. La verdad me hubiese encantado darme una ducha con él pero quizás se nos hubiese alargado la hora. Esa era una posibilidad.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con la toalla que había llevado. Abrí la puerta y caminé hasta el sofá donde estaba Thomas y me senté con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Te vas a resfriar si no te pones nada encima- Me reprochó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora portátil ni de tipear.

-Yo pienso que la temperatura está bien aquí dentro- Afirmé estirando los brazos hacia el respaldo del sofá.

-Puede ser- Agregó casi sin escucharme sin dejar lo que hacía.

-¿Y qué haces con la computadora?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Respondo un reclamo formal, cariño.

-¿Y sobre qué?-Curioseé.

-Nada importante, cariño. Lo dejaré- Dijo sonriendo cerrando la tapa y devolviéndolo a su lugar. - ¿Qué pretendes sentándote desnudo junto a mí, Christopher Isaak?- Se rió alejándose unos centímetros de un salto.

-No estoy desnudo, tengo una toalla- Reí.

-¿Pretendes retrasarnos?

-No, respeto el que ya te hayas puesto tu traje y peinado tan minuciosamente.

-Pues estando así me estás provocando.

-No lo estoy haciendo, estoy sentado aquí para charlar contigo- Respondí sin alterarme ni reír.

-Pues eso me distrae de la charla- Afirmó.

Me encantaba jugar con él y hacerlo reír con mis tonterías. Además, yo sabía que había días en que se ponía nervioso cuando me veía así. De alguna forma lo pensé y lo hice a propósito sólo para molestarlo con eso. A pesar de que no siempre era el Thomas simpático y cariñoso, en los días que sí lo era, ese Thomas variaba y algunas veces era uno muy vergonzoso e impulsivo. Ya habíamos hecho el amor y habíamos tenido sexo, pero aún no me tocaba a mí. Si lo iba a intentar, lo haría un día en que el Thomas con mirada de serpiente no estuviese cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que más te distrae?-Dije poniéndome de pie frente a él. -¿Es mi pecho? ¿Mis abdominales marcados te ponen nervioso? ¿Mis brazos tal vez? – Solté la ligera amarra de la toalla y esta cayó al suelo- ¿O es esto lo que te distrae?

-Christopher- Reprochó corriendo su mirada a otro lado- Ya me vestí y no tenemos tiempo para juegos. Ya vístete.

-No quiero- Insistí acercándome a él.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-Dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el sillón del frente.

-Vaya… está bien- Dije sentándome en el sillón con cara de resignado mientras tomaba la toalla.

Thomas se me quedó mirando desde detrás de una revista vieja. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban él bajaba la mirada.

-Qué va, no pongas esa cara- Lamentó sentándose junto a mí- Es que ya no nos queda tiempo para hacerlo, cariño. Tenemos que estar allá en una hora, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Claro, Tom- Respondí.

-Y encima se te ocurre hacerme ese show cuando estoy con este traje todo apretado e incómodo-Rió.

-Lo siento- Dije riendo dulcemente. -¿Quieres consentirme un rato entonces?- Propuse mientras iba por el pasillo por una pieza de ropa interior y me la ponía.

-Claro, ven aquí- Respondió Thomas.

Me acosté en el sillón y apoyé mi cabeza y mis hombros en sus piernas mientras él me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. No sé por qué, pero las veces que él hacía eso me sentía completamente vulnerable. Sentía como que dependía de su cariño para estar bien, y sentía sus caricias como el mejor regalo que pudiesen darme o el mejor placer de los placeres a los que podía acceder. Me sentía como un niño indefenso, sentía sus manos suaves acariciarme despacio y eso me hacía sentir seguro… Me hacía sentir feliz y algo melancólico al mismo tiempo.

-Eres tan meloso a veces- Comentó sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Lo sé- Me disculpé.

-A veces pienso… No sé qué haría sin ti, Chris… Creo que ya no tenemos vuelta atrás.

-Pero para mí es la mejor condena que la vida pudiese asignarme… -Respondí.

-Tienes razón- Asintió dándome un beso pequeño en la oreja- Vamos, vístete ahora- Me dijo empujándome de su regazo.

Fui a mi habitación y escogí lo que me pondría. Una camisa blanca con un detalle en vertical, un pantalón gris y una chaqueta del mismo juego. No sentí necesario usar una corbata si podía llevar el último botón abierto. Yo sé que Thomas lo detestaba pero para mí se veía bastante bien.

Thomas se había vestido casi como de costumbre, en lo que a mí respecte, podría haber usado la ropa que regularmente usa y habría estado bien para la ocasión, pero esta noche se había puesto un traje de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y una corbata azul cobalto con rayas diagonales de un tono un poco más claro perfectamente anudada. Yo no estaba seguro de saber anudar una corbata.

Al terminar de arreglarme, nos dirigimos a su auto y condujo hasta aquel hotel.

En el camino, como de costumbre, charlamos las mismas cosas de siempre. Él se veía como siempre al conducir; Concentrado, serio, frío, distante, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Como si conociera todos los caminos que existiesen.

Su auto siempre estaba impecable, no sé en qué minuto lo dejaba así pero hacía que el mío se viera como el objeto peor cuidado del mundo. A pesar que desde que comencé a salir con Thomas estoy comiendo mejor y no hay papeles de comida, hay millones de otras cosas esparcidas por el suelo que me da pereza aspirar.

Tomamos otra autopista que nos llevaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Tardamos aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar al lugar y estacionarnos. Estaba en una subida en plena autopista y era un tanto complejo entrar al recinto, pero Thomas pareció no enfrentar problema alguno.

Entramos al hotel y Thomas saludó cordialmente a la recepcionista y a los chicos con traje de botones con la misma frialdad de siempre que a veces yo desconocía. No sé si "desconocer" sea la palabra adecuada, en el fondo yo ya sabía cómo era y también conocía esa frialdad inminente que era completamente parte de él, además de saber sus causas, sus niveles, los momentos en que llegaba… Era tan solo que al volver a convertirse en ese Tom amigable se me olvidaba lo que era él para el resto. Era tal como la primera vez que vi a mi vecino de enfrente y la primera semana en que charlamos. Así era él para el resto y eso me costaba un poco recordarlo.

Subimos al último piso por el ascensor junto a otras dos personas, Thomas no se molestó en saludarlos. Una de ellas era una chica bastante joven que vestía un vestido rojo carmesí y tacones. Era bastante atractiva y no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Sería otra empleada enamorada de su jefe? Me acerqué posesivamente a Thomas sin dejar de mirarla y ella corrió la vista a su acompañante.

-Quiero que te comportes- Me pidió Thomas- ¿Vale, cariño?

-Lo haré, descuida.

-Nada de cerveza, nada de eructos ni servilletas en el suelo. No puedes pedir una parrillada ni peinarte mientras estés sentado. ¿Sabes qué cubiertos utilizar?

-Sí, sí lo sé. Relájate y no me reproches tanto- Le dije con una mueca.

-Está bien, era por si acaso… - Respondió sonriendo suavemente.

-Tranquilo- Lo calmé y besé su frente al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del salón uno al lado del otro dejando atrás a la otra pareja y nos detuvimos en la puerta. El hombre que estaba en la recepción abrió los ojos al percatarse de la presencia de Thomas.

-Bienvenue, M. Kelleher, nous sommes heureux de vous voir ici- Dijo él poniendo uno de sus brazos tras su espalda y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Merci beaucoup, excusez-nous- Respondió Thomas como involuntariamente seguido de entrar al lugar.

Thomas se detuvo un poco más adelante y barrió el lugar con la mirada intentando adivinar dónde estaba nuestra mesa, caminó hasta el fondo del salón decidido y lo seguí. Acercó su cara al centro de la mesa y vio su apellido en una de las tarjetas, y junto a ella estaba la mía que en vez de tener mis iniciales ponía "acompañante".

Se quitó la bufanda y antes de poder terminar de desanudarla, se acercó uno de los camareros y la colgó en uno de los tantos percheros del lugar. Me senté a su lado como indicaba la tarjeta y miré alrededor. Ya entendía por qué me había advertido sobre comportarme como se debe, el lugar era tan elegante que me incomodaba de sobremanera. No dejaba de ser divertido el ver a todo el mundo fingir pertenecer a un mundo así. Me hace gracia el ver a la gente comportarse según un patrón establecido para reuniones así, pero entiendo que sea costumbre y se vea bien. Lo acepto y lo comprendo, aunque no me siento muy a gusto.

-Así que hablas francés- Dije a Thomas.

-No realmente, sólo hablo lo necesario… Hay traductores en la empresa para eso, pero yo no puedo quedarme atrás- Respondió.

-Ya veo… -Asentí.

Me puse a observar mi alrededor y de reojo leí algunas de las tarjetas de los puestos en la mesa. Como era de esperarse, no conocía a nadie. Excepto a una persona en ellas. La última que leí.

-Adivina a quién te ponen en frente- Le sugerí sarcástico.

-No sé, cómo quieres que sepa eso- Respondió observando ligeramente a su alrededor también.

-A tu amigo Robert.

-Vaya, entonces estará Chris también, ¡alégrate!

-Robert no me agrada- Insistí con el tema.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-No quiero que hables con él.

-¿Y por qué no, Chris? Es el novio de mi mejor amigo, tengo que intentar pasarlo… -Respondió extrañado.

-Está enamorado de ti, ¿qué no lo has notado?

-¿Enamorado? ¿Él?

-Bueno no sé, pero quiere estar contigo, Tom.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Pues porque he hablado con él en el bar, incluso no le he dicho que estoy saliendo contigo, por eso me lo ha contado y ahí fue cuando me encontré con Chris.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?- Dijo aproximándose a mí.

-Pues que lo está intentando con el jefe…

-No sé, cariño… Lleva muchos años con Chris, no sé si pueda creer eso así como así.

-Piénsalo un momento, ¿sí?

Dejé el tema por un momento y le tomé la mano por encima de la mesa. El resto de la gente se veía normal, la mayoría de las personas estaba muy bien arreglada y parecían todos pertenecer al mismo grupo. Como uniformados daban vueltas los hombres peinados hacia atrás que no se permitían ser confundidos con camareros. Las mujeres llevaban la espalda descubierta o un escote distractor en su defecto. Me imaginé lo que se sentía escoltar a una chica a un lugar así. Sinceramente se me hacía un poco extraño el admitir que estaba saliendo con otro hombre, pero si lo pensaba, no dejaba de no poder entenderlo. Me gustaba Thomas y me provocaba deseos sexuales con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Estaba enamorado de él. Pero no era capaz de ver a otro hombre, no me hacía gracia ver a otros hombres juntos ni a dos mujeres. Era como si yo no fuese parte de ese mundo, como si la homosexualidad fuese un tema aparte. ¿A qué se podía deber eso? Era Thomas, nadie más que él. ¿Sería una etapa o algo?

Una vez pasado las nueve, comenzó a llegar más y más gente. Tres parejas se sentaron en nuestra mesa y los saludé debidamente después de Thomas. Él me los presentó, pero no presté mayor atención a sus nombres.

Michelle, Stella, Sebastián, Alexander, Luz y Jack. Son nombres que se borran en segundos en lo que a mi respecte. Luego de cinco o diez minutos ya no sabía qué nombre pertenecía a cada uno.

Mientras Thomas charlaba frívolamente con algunos de ellos, vi a Robert entrar al lugar con Chris del brazo. Vestía un traje similar al de Thomas pero menos ajustado. Su baja estatura me sacaba de quicio. Llevaba una camisa de un blanco teñido con cereza, gafas oscuras y una corbata roja de seda. No sé, no me fijé más. Chris vestía un traje azul y una camisa blanca, tan simple como lo que yo vestía. Al contrario de Robert, se notaba no haber gastado un dineral morboso en aquel traje.

Chris vio nuestra mesa a lo lejos y sonrió. Me alivió que fuese a acompañarnos. Ellos se acercaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Robert en frente de Thomas, y Chris a su derecha, frente a mí.

Robert se quitó las gafas oscuras y le pasó su chaqueta al camarero. No estaba seguro de si eso se estilaba a hacer pero el camarero no le puso buena cara. Al percatarse de que yo estaba ahí sentado abrió los ojos burlonamente y rió.

-¿Te has equivocado de mesa, Chris?- Preguntó burlón poniendo sus gafas sobre la mesa.

-Estoy en la correcta-Sonreí sereno.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién has venido?- Rió más fuerte aún- Déjame adivinar. Has venido con Jack, ¿no es así? Qué se podía esperar de un encargado de literatura, no se encuentra a ninguno que no sea marica en estos tiempos…

Jack me miró apenado bajando la mirada. Su acompañante frunció el entrecejo mirándome esperando a que dijera algo. Antes de corregirlo, Thomas interrumpió.

-Ha venido conmigo- Dijo Thomas.

Chris sonrió dulcemente como si se alegrara de vernos bien. Robert puso sus cejas en una posición extraña y me miró de manera indiferente.

-Pues me había dicho de todas formas que salía con un asistente- Reprochó Robert molesto.

-¿Y te dijo también que se llamaba Christian?- Sonrió Thomas acariciándome el dorso de la mano que aún tenía agarrada a la suya- Pues eso hace cuando alguien no le agrada.

-No imaginé que fuésemos a compartir en una situación como esta alguna vez. Además, no me parece adecuado alardear sobre los logros de un tercero, ¿no es así?

Robert se quedó en silencio mirándome molesto. Parecía haberme ganado un enemigo.

-Yo pienso que tiene razón, Rob, yo no me paso la vida alardeando que tú trabajas aquí- Interrumpió Chris.

-Eso está bien, ya que yo no tengo nada que alardear contigo, ¿verdad?- Contestó Robert molesto.

-Quizás- Contestó Chris de manera sumisa.

Ya, era un hecho que la cena no sería del todo agradable y eso no dependía de mí. Estaba en un lugar incómodo, con gente incómoda y un hombre un tanto problemático que buscaba a toda costa quitarme a mi novio. De seguro se sentía atraído por el Thomas arrogante y frío que veían todos tal como yo lo hice en un principio, pero a que no sabe que los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen. Por más que intente fingir, él no tiene dos polos como los tiene Tom.

Cada quien entabló una conversación con quien quiso y la tensión del aire se dispersó por un momento. Cuatro camareros bien arreglados se acercaron a nuestra mesa por lados diferentes y aguardaron en silencio tras decir algo que no logré entender.

-No pasarás hambre aquí, cariño- Rió Thomas.

-¿No? Yo pensé que los franceses eran de comer poco.

-No creas, comen demasiado… -Sonrió- ¿Te gustan los encurtidos?

-Pues…

-Pepinillos, escabeches…

-Joder que asco- Exclamé. Todos rieron al ver mi expresión.

-Está bien- Sonrió Thomas acercándose un poco al camarero- Deux verres de Pineau des Charente et noisettes- Dijo. El camarero asintió.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Te he pedido un trago nada más.

-¿Y por qué en francés?-Reí.

-Parce que je suis le directeur- Susurró despacio seguido de besar mis labios. Se dirigió otra vez al camarero y agregó: Nous voulons également Quiche Lorraine avec de la salade…

Lo interrumpí otra vez- ¡Deja de ordenar por mí!

-Hochepot et potjevleesch- Continuo- Et Coussin de Lyon, pour lui et pour moi.

- Vont-ils manger les mêmes plats?- Preguntó el camarero.

-Oui- Finalizó Thomas acomodándose en su lugar y mirándome.

Thomas se apoyó en mi hombro melosamente como cuando estábamos en casa. Me sorprendió, pero fue una agradable sorpresa. Sonrió. Yo también lo hice.

Después de un rato llegaron los camareros con los tragos y la comida. Se dieron seis vueltas, luego del trago nos dejaron un plato antes del fuerte. La comida estaba bastante buena, la verdad es que nunca la había comido antes. Jamás pensé que llegaría a comer comida francesa con mi novio en un hotel de lujo, frente a mi peor enemigo, su novio y gente de una editorial. No tenía idea de qué conversar. Me limitaba a asentir y comentar breve y conciso.

No estaba al tanto de todos los temas, pero todos parecían ser bastante agradables.

Como era de esperarse, el Thomas frío y callado estaba ahí, estaba ahí sin cambio alguno, excepto porque únicamente Chris y yo teníamos acceso a hablarle y compartir con él. Era como una escena bastante bipolar. Todo el tiempo era el Thomas que todos –incluso yo hasta hace un poco tiempo- consideraban normal, pero si Chris o yo decíamos algo, respondía con naturalidad, incluso se reía, acaparando varias miradas en el lugar.

Thomas charlaba apaciblemente con el grupo. Yo asentía cada cierto rato. En un momento, uno de ellos tomó la mano de su acompañante y sonrió.

-Ya que estamos aquí, déjenme presentarles oficialmente a Stella. Ella y yo nos casaremos en enero- Dijo aquel tipo. Alexander.

Todos los felicitaron, aplaudieron e hicieron preguntas pertinentes. De pronto Robert interrumpió.

-Thomas, ¿y no nos vas a decir cuando te casas tú?

-¿Casarme yo?- Preguntó Thomas sonando incómodo. El salón bajó su volumen y nuestra conversación parecía sobreponerse encima de todas las otras- Claro, casi lo olvido, ahora que mencionaste eso. Oficialmente les presento a mi pareja, Christopher. Christopher Leopold.

Sonreí. Tomé su mano. Robert me miró molesto levantando una ceja tal como lo hacía Thomas en un principio.

-Me alegro mucho de que esté saliendo con alguien, Sr. Kelleher- Dijo una de las chicas.

-¿De casualidad no eres pariente de Angello? Angello Leopold-Preguntó el que estaba sentado junto a mí.

-¿Leopold el de contabilidad?-Preguntó la chica que lo acompañaba- Aquel hombre del edificio en…

-¡Sí, él! Él es el jefe de esa compañía, ¿no?

-Es mi hermano- Dije.

-Cariño, ¿me estás jodiendo? A ese tipo lo he visto cientos de veces- Me susurró Thomas.

-Pues no tenía idea- Sonreí despacio sin alarmarme- No es algo importante, ¿o sí?

-No, no- Respondió él tranquilizándome.

-Sabes, Thomas, un tipo como tu novio sería perfecto para nuestra revista de deportes- Sugirió Sebastián.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?- Preguntó Thomas llevándose la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Tan sólo imagínalo. Pones un especial, o tan sólo un artículo y las ventas incrementarían hasta las nubes. Rocíale agua, quizás una toalla en el cuello y ya tienes a miles de mujeres comprando la revista por verle el torso a tu novio.- Dijo riendo, pero sin dejar de sonar convincente- Dime, Chris, ¿te interesaría modelar para mi revista? Te pagaríamos bien y tendrías un horario liviano.

Thomas se echó a reír- No, no quiere, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar a mi equipo para eso. No te lo tomes a mal, pero yo soy entrenador, no modelo ni esas cosas. Además, ¿por qué yo?- Pregunté extrañado.

-Sí, ¿por qué él?- Preguntó Robert incorporándose-Puedo conseguir modelos cuarenta veces mejores que este mocoso, Jack. No te molestes en buscar personal porque ya tenemos un encargado para esa clase de postulaciones.

Chris lo miró molesto, se llevó su copa a la boca y bebió un sorbo. Ladeó la cabeza mirándonos como diciendo "vete a saber qué le pasa".

-Robert, deberías guardarte esa clase de comentarios- Sugirió Thomas mirándolo indiferente.

-Claro, Tom.

-Pues yo juego beisbol, ¿eso te sirve, Jack?-Preguntó Chris sonriendo maléficamente y mirando de reojo a Thomas. Robert lo miró inexpresivo, como si no lo conociera.

-¡Claro que sí! Venga, déjame tu número y arreglamos todo, ¿sí?

Chris sonrió divertido sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Robert. Volvió a comer lo que había en su plato y guardó silencio. Robert se veía completamente molesto, de seguro ya habíamos hecho muchas cosas que a él le resultaban desagradables sin saberlo, aparte de los comentarios de Thomas y los míos. En primer lugar, el estar aquí se le hacía pesaroso por nuestra presencia y eso se notaba a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Robert comenzó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido fijamente mientras todos comían callados. Por más que intentara apartar la mirada, cuando lo volvía a mirar él estaba tal como antes; con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, la barbilla reposando en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas en los nudillos. Su mirada me provocaba una sensación desagradable, sin exagerar, me parecía repulsiva. Cada vez que volvía la mirada, él no había cambiado su posición. Todos lo miraban de reojo, pero no decían nada.

Thomas simplemente lo ignoraba, estaba concentrado en la profundidad de su plato y en mecánicamente levantar la servilleta de sus piernas cada tres bocados.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Dije levantándome rápidamente.

-Yo te acompañaré- Dijo Chris levantándose también, mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta y la dejaba doblada sobre la mesa.

Thomas me sonrió con la mirada, dulcemente como lo hacía mi novio Thomas y no el Sr. Kelleher. Le devolví la sonrisa y caminé unos pasos hasta donde estaba Chris.

-Cuidado con los depravados- Dijo Robert llevándose la copa a la boca seguido de beber un trago- Nunca sabes dónde te los encuentras, pero a ver si tienes suerte esta vez. ¿Quieres que te de unos preservativos por si Chris te quiere hacer el favor? ¿Chris?- Insinuó sonando sarcástico dejando su copa sobre la mesa.

-No digas payasadas- Dijo Thomas con una expresión seria y serena.

-Que no son payasadas. Si no me deja el camino libre a mí pues que se lo deje a alguien más, ¿no crees?

-A ver si Chris y yo corremos la misma suerte que tú entonces. Te avisamos más tarde qué tal todo, quizás sea contigo nada más- Dijo Thomas con su tono bromista que tiene cuando se molesta.

-Todo está bien, Tom- Sonrió Chris mirándome para despreocuparnos.

-Anda, recíbemelos-Dijo Robert estirando el brazo mientras empuñaba algo en la mano-¿Que no ves la cara que lleva este? Los vas a necesitar.

-La cara la llevamos así todos porque tenemos que compartir mesa contigo, Robert- Finalizó Tom.

Robert guardó silencio. Volvió a comer lo que había en su plato. Chris me hizo un gesto y caminamos hasta el pasillo.


	8. Cómo controlar una línea telefónica

Llegué un poco antes de las nueve el día jueves previo al partido de los muchachos, así que le pedí a Thomas que dejáramos para ambos la noche libre. Así yo podría descansar y dormir todas las horas que pudiera. No era por ser malo o egoísta, es que si pasaba la noche con él de seguro no lograba dormir nada porque le dedicaría todas mis horas de sueño y el resto de mi energía. Él accedió sin mayor problema y me dijo que se quedaría en casa ante cualquier cosa. Estuve escuchando un sonido en el teléfono desde que mi televisor se averió, pero hoy se hizo mucho más persistente.

Me quité la ropa, me puse ropa interior limpia y una camiseta blanca que a veces ocupaba para dormir. Me quedé sentado en la cama y de pronto el ruido del teléfono comenzó a inquietarme. Comenzó a sonar más fuerte desde que me estaba cambiando de ropa, pero no era un sonido muy seguido, sino que se escuchaba cada unos minutos. En un momento el ruido sonó cuatro veces aceleradamente y se detuvo. Tomé el teléfono y descolgué el auricular. Me lo puse en el oído.

-¿Thomas?- Sonó desde el otro lado.

Antes de poder responder que no, Thomas contestó a través de mi línea. Quizás tenía relación con lo de la televisión. Tal vez la antena.

-Sí, disculpa que te llame tan tarde… Es que hoy la pasaré solo y me han entrado ganas de charlar contigo- Dijo Tom.

-No es tarde, tonto- Respondió la voz. Era Chris. Chris German.

Me imaginé que Thomas sonreía al escuchar que no molestaba a su amigo en lo absoluto. Podía imaginar la escena fácilmente como si estuviera yo ahí. Thomas hablaba desde el teléfono que tenía al lado de su cama. Debería estar recostado de espalda, con algún traje ligero que no le arruine la ropa de cama. Quizás pijamas, o ropa de fin de semana. De seguro no lleva zapatos o pantuflas, y tiene esa sonrisa leve de domingo por la mañana.

-Ya, no importa, ¿estás ocupado?- Preguntó Thomas.

-No, para variar estaba viendo televisión, estoy solo en casa otra vez. Te lo esperabas. Es por eso que has llamado, ¿no?

-No, no lo creo. No me percaté de lo que podrías haber estado haciendo. A esta hora podrías estar haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Ya déjalo. ¿Y por qué pasas la noche solo? ¿Te has peleado con Chris?-Preguntó preocupado.

Me encantaba este tipo. No de una mala manera, sino de que me encantaba enserio su manera de ser, me gustaba como persona. Es amable y parece tener buenos sentimientos con la gente, o por lo menos es lo que puedo notar desde el poco tiempo que lo conozco. Sonríe por cosas simples, es educado, sencillo, y lo mejor; Se preocupa como nadie de Thomas. Si Tom alguna vez me dejara, estaría tranquilo si Chris cuidase de él.

-No, no hemos peleado-Dijo Thomas-Es que tiene un partido importante mañana y me ha pedido que le de la noche para dormir algo extra, así que está al otro lado de mi pared. De seguro ya está dormido-Dijo suavemente.

Thomas golpeó la pared tres veces como lo hacía cuando llevábamos un rato largo sin hablarnos. Si yo estaba despierto, le respondía lo mismo. Si tocaba dos veces seguidas, el que respondía iba a lo del otro.

-Al parecer está dormido- Confirmó al yo no responder.

Me reí. Me pareció adorable.

-Me alegra mucho que te esté yendo bien con él, ¿sabes? No pensé que encontrarías a alguien tan pronto. A alguien quien te enamorara así…

-Tampoco yo- Confesó Tom- Oye, quiero hablarte de algo en particular, ¿puedo?

-Claro, suéltalo- Rió Chris al otro lado de la línea.

No podía imaginar cómo estaba Chris, quizás era normal, pero sólo podía imaginar y adivinar los movimientos y reacciones de Thomas. Me parecía estar ahí viéndolo en vez de estar escuchando su llamada a escondidas.

-Es sobre Robert-Dijo Thomas.

-Oh, ese hijo de la gran puta. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?-Refunfuñó Chris.

-Bueno, es un poco… No sé. Últimamente no me deja en paz, y Chris me ha dicho algo extraño al respecto.

-¿Algo extraño?- Pensé para mí. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

-¿Algo extraño?-Preguntó Chris.

Me cambié el teléfono a la otra oreja y me recosté procurando no hacer ruido.

-Sí, bueno… Me ha dicho que está enamorado de mí, o que quiere estar conmigo. En resumen algo así.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Quisiera que me digas algo al respecto, ¿por qué Chris pensaría algo así?

-Thomas, ¿me estás jodiendo? - _(*nota de autor: Tom, ¿me estai webiando?*)_

-¿Qué?

-Que si acaso me estás hablando enserio, idiota- Rió Chris algo extrañado.

-Eso creo… Es decir, puede que yo le ponga y ya, ¿pero por qué lo dices?

-No creí que fuera necesario tener esta conversación.

Chris cambió el tono de voz. Sonaba molesto y un tanto incómodo. Yo sé que estaba tan desconcertado como yo al respecto, no entendíamos cómo era que Thomas no se daba cuenta de algo que tenía en frente hace tanto tiempo.

-Te lo explicaré brevemente, ¿sí?- Thomas asintió. - Si Robert está conmigo, pues es para estar cerca de ti. Y si yo no lo he mandado a la mierda, es porque no tengo las agallas para marcharme así como así.

-¿Pero cómo piensas algo así?- Exclamó Thomas. –Si él se acercó a ti fue porque…

-Thomas, escúchame. Si piensas cómo fue que ocurrió todo, te darás cuenta de lo simple que es.

-¿Desde el principio?

-Sí, desde la universidad. Incluso desde antes. Dime, Tom. Dime dónde estábamos tú y yo hace seis años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro que sí, no podría olvidarlo.

-El año que nos tomamos también, supongo…

-Bristol cuatro dos seis. Puerta catorce.

-A la derecha, de la escalera al fondo- Completó Chris.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?-Preguntó Thomas sonando molesto. Se notaba en su tono de voz que no era algo agradable de recordar para él.

Lo imaginé sentándose bien en la cama, apoyándose con una mano y una de sus piernas doblada hacia dentro.

-La gente nos recuerda, Tom. Quizás ahora no nos reconozcan, pero nos recuerdan. Teníamos que salir de ahí.

-Ya, pero eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Continúo, ¿sí?-Interrumpió Chris- Una vez que tú entraste a la universidad yo no tenía como alcanzarte hasta ahí. Me iba a quedar solo y comencé a salir con personas más seguido. Ahí fue cuando lo conocí. En cuanto él te vio, no me dejó más. ¿Te acuerdas? Nos visitaba seguido y buscaba excusas para vernos los tres. Intentaba usarte de intermediario pero realmente no quería decirme nada- Chris hizo una pausa- ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?

Thomas asintió. Yo también quería asentir pero debía permanecer en silencio.

Golpeé la pared tres veces. Thomas me respondió sin decirle nada a Chris.

-¿Tú crees, Tom, que si no hubieses estado tú él nos habría sacado de esa pocilga, me paga la universidad, te mete en la compañía y sigue con nosotros sólo porque tú y yo no nos hemos separado hasta ahora?

Thomas se quedó mudo. Pronto recobró el aliento-Pudo haberlo hecho por ti, Chris.

-Pero no lo hizo, Tom. Tú lo sabes.

-No es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? No puedes amarrarte a estar con él.

-Ese no es el problema. Sentirme en deuda no se compara con todo lo que él me ha hecho. Él me está amarrando y no me deja ir. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? No puedes irte del lugar que reina el tirano al que le debes la vida así como así, ¿sabes?

-No pueden estar tan mal, ¿o sí?

-De seguro recuerdas la noche en que nos fuiste a buscar a Chris y a mí a aquel bar, ¿no? Robert se trajo a la amiguita de tu novio a casa. Se acostaron en nuestra cama y tuve que dormir en el sillón. ¿Crees que yo querría estar aquí si pudiese irme?

-¡No puedes seguir ahí! ¿Estás loco?

-Le va diciendo a todo el mundo que va tras de ti, hablando mal de Chris y engañándome con quien se le da la gana.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga al respecto?

-Tú dime.

-Yo sabía que iba tras de mí, pero… No lo había pensado tanto como para concluir algo así de grave. Lo veía como algo de menor importancia. No quiero que te haga daño ese tipo, Chris. Tampoco quiero que tengas que aguantar todo eso por mi culpa. Pero no creo que pueda ayudar… Sabes, no voy a darle lo que quiere. Me siento un estúpido por no notar esto antes.

-Quizás se parece más al nuevo tú de lo que pensabas, pero con la pequeña diferencia que tu no buscas jugar con nadie.

-Pues porque estoy enamorado.

-Eso a él no le importa. Te está buscando, Tom.

-Por eso se ha acercado… -Reflexionó. - ¿Y es por eso que estoy al mando de Lawson?

-Si es que el Sr. Lawson también ha caído.

-Ya, no sé. ¡No quiero pensarlo más! Joder, yo no he conseguido esto por él. Yo no… Yo lo merecía, ¿no? A pesar de que lo odiaba, yo podía conseguirlo por mi cuenta. ¡No porque un marica se la chupara al jefe por mí!-Gritó Thomas.

-Thomas…

-¿Te parece vernos mañana? Mientras Chris se prepara para el partido me quedan unas horas libres- Thomas comenzó a forzar su voz para sonar más calmado.

-Cálmate un poco, ¿sí? Mañana nos veremos.

-Ya, ya- Dijo suspirando lentamente.

Lo imaginé recostándose de espalda otra vez y llevándose la mano a la frente. Tocó mi pared tres veces.

-Cambiemos el tema, ¿vale?-Propuso Chris.

-Vale. Tengo un montón de papeleo y formas por llenar, yo no sé de dónde han salido tantas…

-¿Trabajo? Venga, pues yo tengo un paciente molesto con ambas piernas enyesadas que ha intentado ligarme toda la semana, y tiene un ligero complejo con su tono de voz.

-¿Ah sí? De esos que hablan como una niña, ¿no? Te ponen los chicos así…

-Qué va- Rió Chris- Ya, hablar de trabajo apesta, Tom. Vamos a hablar de algo bueno. De películas, algún chisme que tengas que contarme…- Chris pensó un minuto- ¡O de cómo vas con Chris! Sí, se me ha ocurrido eso. Es perfecto. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-No sabría por dónde empezar-Rió Thomas.

Supuse que se estaría pasando la mano por la cara y cambiando el teléfono de lado.

¿Ahora hablarían de mí? Ya había escuchado bastantes cosas que hubiese preferido no escuchar, pero era yo el entrometido. Estaba todo en mí. Pero el teléfono nunca se me había conectado a la línea de Thomas antes, y si pasó, pasó por algo y lo iba a aprovechar.

Me senté apoyando la espalda en la pared y puse bien el teléfono en mi oreja. Me metí en medio de la conversación otra vez.

-No tanto así – Respondió Thomas- Se levanta en medio de la noche por un tazón de cereal, una fruta o un sándwich del estofado que quedó de la cena y se lo come sobre la cama. Luego deja el plato en la mesita de noche, me pone un beso donde esté más cerca y se vuelve a dormir.

-Joder, eso es adorable- Carcajeó Chris.

-Lo es- Confesó Thomas.

-Debe ser grandioso el dormir con alguien así. Es decir, yo nunca he sentido que me quieren de esa manera, mucho menos si hablamos de Robert… Pero apuesto que es genial. Te ha de subir el ego a mil y debe sentirse una felicidad enorme. Sobre todo si es un chico guapo como Chris, ¿no crees? A que Chris parece entrenador por donde lo mires, ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas- Dijo Thomo- Absolutamente por todas partes… Y no te imaginas el trasero que tiene…

-Ya, ¿acaso ya lo hicieron?

-Pero claro.

-¿Y qué tal el grandote?

-El mejor de mi vida- Suspiró Thomas riendo e intentando sonar serio.

De verdad no quería seguir escuchando aquello. Ya no me contenía la risa, tenía aguantando una carcajada nerviosa dentro de mi tórax que parecía querer estallar de pronto. Nunca pensé que Thomas hablara así de mí, pero por lo menos era solo a Chris, eso me alivió. Sólo él conocía su verdadero ser, y bueno, yo apenas estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

No me explicaba las ganas que tenía de ver qué cara tenía Thomas al decirle todas esas barbaridades a Chris. Pero no pensaba que mis suposiciones fueran tan lejanas a la realidad. Parecía conocerlo bastante hasta ahora.

Volví a poner el auricular en mi oreja y los escuché otra vez. Golpeé la pared. Tres veces.

-¿Recuerdas a ese tipo Cameron con el que salías? El de tu facultad… Ya, pues así.

-¿Tan así?- Preguntó Chris sorprendido.

-Pues sí-Alardeó Thomas.

-¿Y de la misma forma?-Volvió a preguntar Chris. ¿De qué estarían hablando ahora?

-Pues… no sé cómo decirlo bien. Así tal cual, pero al revés.

-¿Que no le has dado la vuelta todavía? ¡Thomas!- Chilló Chris riéndose felizmente. –Nunca pensé que llegara quien te dejara abajo.

-Calma, lo puedo esperar- Rió suavemente Thomas.

-Tiene pinta de que me voy a reír mucho cuando le vea la cara a Chris.

-¡No! No lo hagas, que se va a dar cuenta.

-Él no se va a enterar de lo que me has contado. Lo juro- Dijo con esa voz que ponía cuando sonreía entrecerrando los ojos.

-Já- Pensé para mí.

-Ya, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

-Vale.

Ambas líneas cortaron la conexión. Quedó el pitido para marcar otra vez. Puse el teléfono sobre mi mesa de noche, junto a los platos que dejé la noche anterior.

Si iba a concluir algo precipitado, era preferible que analizara bien la situación. Primero, Robert estaba más involucrado de lo que Thomas y yo pensábamos. Si debo juzgarlo yo mismo, la situación en la que estaban esos dos metidos era bastante engorrosa, y no quería involucrarme yo también, pero no podía hacer nada para no hacerlo, ¿o sí? Si estoy saliendo con Thomas, debo aceptar todos los riesgos y problemas que esto conlleva. Aunque deba encarar día a día a Robert para poder seguir con nuestra relación.

Segundo, ha de haber un millón de cosas que Thomas no quiere contarme sobre su pasado y para eso tendré que acudir a Chris. No podía imaginar qué clase de enredos podrían ser. Quizás drogas, alcohol, problemas de dinero… Quizás eran de esos que se acostaban con todo el mundo o tenían problemas de apuestas. ¡No podía imaginar a esos dos metidos en nada de eso! Si bien pude imaginar al Thomas de antes con el cabello corto y torso bronceado que se reía y era el consentido de las chicas, no podía imaginarlo metido en cosas extrañas, pues esa imagen de él que tengo es muy limitada. Es sólo lo que me contó, el Thomas con mirada de serpiente, y mi novio. Tampoco podía imaginar a Chris metido en ese tipo de cosas. En lo que a mi respecte, la imagen que tengo de Chris es muy cerrada. Para mí, Chris es el tipo genial y amable que te encuentras detrás de un tirano que derrocha a su he de imaginarlo en un lugar extraño, pues sería como vedetto o algo. Nada fuera de lo común, nada ilegal. Quizás algunas noches pasadas de copas, irse a la cama con extraños. Simplemente no podía.

Por último, quedaba lo de mi sexualidad con Thomas. Él realmente está esperando a que me deje joder. Ya, lo último no sé cómo tomármelo enserio, pero sé que no lo dice por nada. Sé que tendré que ceder, y que en algún momento lo terminaré haciendo. Y debo admitir, que a veces me han entrado muchas ganas de dejarlo cogerme. Lo sé, suena bastante marica, pero qué le voy a hacer, a pesar de que yo no me considere homosexual, el estar con Tom me hace serlo automáticamente y no me preocupa demasiado. A veces cuando lo veo molesto o con esas ganas extremas de joder, siento que no me voy a controlar y termino estando encima.

La verdad es que no me atrevería a decírselo así como así porque me parece bastante extraño, pero sé de qué manera lo podría insinuar. A veces cuando él no está, me pillo a mi mismo pensando en ese tipo de cosas y en los cientos de fetiches que me quedan por cumplir con él. Pero no tengo de qué quejarme, él no tiene límites. Mi vida sexual es asombrosa.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, más que el sexo mismo que él me da, creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar estando junto a él es haber descubierto lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. Ya lo he intentado explicar, no creo haber estado enamorado antes por lo que lo que siento por él es algo inexplicable, es algo de lo que a pesar de que la vida me enseñó que todo es pasajero, no me arrepentiré jamás. Me hace sentir un hombre completo y creo estar en el tope de mi felicidad.

Me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos suavemente. La verdad no quería estar ahí. Quería estar con Thomas, pero tenía que dormirme lo antes posible. Eran casi las diez, y debía llegar mañana a las nueve. Si me levantaba a las siete habría dormido nueve horas, entonces eso significaba que tenía una hora de sobra aún y debía decidir si usarla para dormir o algo más.

Dormir. Definitivamente dormir. Pero con él.

Me levanté despacio y tomé las llaves del plato de mimbre que dejo en la mesa del teléfono frente a la puerta. Ese teléfono está descompuesto, así que es tan solo una referencia. Me recuerda al mueble que había en casa de mi abuelo, había un teléfono antiguo con un espejo en frente, dejaba una libreta pequeña con un bolígrafo. Yo nunca he podido escribir con uno de esos, ni tampoco me acostumbro a usar libretas, así que tengo un montón de hojas amarillas de recordatorio con un lápiz azul de tinta. Dejo las cuentas, las cosas que puedan perderse luego de encontrarlas. Fue una buena idea poner uno así si lo pienso bien. Cerré la puerta y abrí la del departamento de Thomas.

Eran pasado las diez, caminé despacio por el pasillo y me detuve en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba abierta, Thomas estaba recostado de lado en la cama cubierto con las sábanas y se dejaba ver parte de su espalda desnuda. Toqué la puerta despacio dos veces y él se percato de que yo estaba ahí.

Se refregó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó.

-No quería dormir solo- Confesé.

Ya- Dijo él sentándose en la cama mientras acomodaba las sábanas a su lado y me dejaba un espacio- Creí que estarías dormido.

-Lo estaba, es que desperté y te he echado de menos- Respondí. No sabía qué decirle en realidad. Aunque era cierto después de todo, lo extrañaba, aunque lo estuviese escuchando por teléfono hace unos minutos atrás. Sonreí al pensar en todo lo que hablaron al final.

Entré a su casa en la misma ropa interior que me había puesto y la camiseta blanca. Él me miraba extrañado desde su cama, parecía como si realmente no le agradara la idea de que yo pudiese llegar a su casa de repente.

Me senté en la cama junto a él y tomé su mano. Me acurruqué en su torso desnudo y acaricié su abdomen despacio.

-¿Y qué hacías?- Pregunté.

-Estaba al teléfono con Chris- Respondió poniendo una de sus manos en mi cabeza para acariciarme.

-Te he estado extrañando- Insistí- Es raro pasar la noche solo…

-Yo ya estaba entusiasmado por dormir sin tus ronquidos- Rió él.

-Joder, pero si yo nunca he roncado- Carcajeé volteando mi rostro hacia él. Él tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo como si me diera un pequeño golpecito, siempre mirándome con ternura.

-Sí roncas, cuando estás cansado después de entrenar.

-Ya, lo siento- Dije acercándome más aún, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello mientras descansaba en su hombro.

-Que meloso estás- Rió despacio- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

-Nada en particular, sólo he pensado en que quería venir aquí contigo.

-¿Y has venido a dormir?-Preguntó.

-Así es- Respondí abrazándolo por completo y rodeándole el cuello. Nuestros torsos quedaron pegados, y únicamente separados por mi delgada camiseta blanca de algodón.

-Pues a mí me parece que andas detrás de algo, sino no te pondrías así en primer lugar- Sospechó él mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo si estoy en la cama contigo!- Confesé riendo.

-Pero en unas horas tienes un partido importante, no podemos- Se lamentó. Lo envolví con mis piernas quedando apegado a su parte baja, sintiendo claramente que tenía una erección.

-Ya, un ratito, por favor- Insistí acercándome despacio a su cuello y encaramándome más aún sobre él. Besé su cuello despacio y dejé a mi respiración agitada rebotar en su oído.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Se largó a reír llevando su mano hasta mi nuca para agarrar mi cabello.

-¿Y por qué no? Se nota que no te estoy obligando, además.

Thomas pasó sus manos por mi espalda, me acarició despacio como quien acaricia a su amante la primera vez que hacen el amor. Me acarició suavemente, casi rosando con las yemas de sus dedos. Sus caricias me hacían estremecerme. Él tenía el poder de hacerme sentir de mil maneras distintas en cosas de segundos.

Permanecí besando su cuello despacio por un rato, cerré mis ojos suavemente y los abrí a la vez que ponía mi cara frente a la suya. Él me miró con los ojos brillantes y humedecidos, con los ojos llenos de fuego y pasión. Su mirada era penetrante como la de mi némesis Thomas, pero a su vez era una mirada sumamente frágil y débil como la de aquel Thomas que aparecía por debajo de su frialdad.

Él sonrió, y en respuesta a nuestra mirada me besó con ternura los labios. Sin mentir, puedo estar seguro de decir que ese fue el beso más significativo de toda mi vida. El beso que más disfruté, el menos esperado, el con más cosas que decir.

He besado de distintas maneras a lo largo de mi vida y creo que entiendo más o menos cómo funciona ese sistema de los besos. He besado torpemente, como lo hice con la primera persona con la que salí. He besado por cortesía, como he besado a las chicas que he llevado al baile o en la puerta de su casa luego de pasar una tarde juntos. He besado por estar tremendamente excitado, como lo hice alguna vez con la gente con la que me acosté. He besado a personas que me querían y yo no a ellas, he besado a gente que fingía estar conmigo. He besado a mi primer amor sin tener ni puta idea de lo que hacía, he besado sin razón, he besado porque sí. Y ahora que estoy pronto a cumplir treinta años, me he dado cuenta lo que realmente quiere decir un beso en sí, qué es lo que se debe sentir en realidad. Ahora cada vez que beso a Thomas, me doy cuenta de que por más que ames a una persona, te sentirás diferente respecto a cada día, sentirás algunas veces que besas a una roca, que besas a una doncella o que besas a un tipo cachondo que has conocido en un bar. No importa cómo me sienta cada día respecto a Thomas, porque cada vez que me detengo a pensar en cuánto lo amo, siento sus besos de una forma en la que nunca había sentido un beso antes. Un beso cálido, ardiente y tierno a la vez. Un beso que lo dice todo en el más exagerado silencio. Un beso desesperado, doloroso y sufrido. Un beso que te hace aferrarte, te hace tener miedo de perderlo todo, y te hace pensar que todo lo tienes. Todo se reduce a él.

Todo se reduce a Thomas, todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuve y pensé que se aproximaban un poco al amor, todo lo que no pensé alguna vez, se reduce a una reflexión esta noche.


	9. El día del partido

Al día siguiente me levanté a la hora que debía y llegué a tiempo al lugar donde jugarían los chicos. Hoy debería supervisar dos partidos importantes, el de los varones y el de las chicas. No es por ser sexista, pero le tenía millones de veces más fe al grupo de varones que al de niñas, y no es por ninguna otra razón que la siguiente interrogante: ¿Chicas jugando futbol americano? ¿Es enserio?

Aún así, doy lo mejor de mí para motivarlos y hacerlos ser grandes deportistas, y así algún día poder mirarlos en la televisión y decir "sabía que él tenía potencial".

El juego en general no es demasiado complejo, comienza con una salida de mitad de cancha, donde el apertura generalmente hace picar la pelota en el suelo y la patea hacia el lado donde se ubican los jugadores contrarios. Desde ahí comienzan los ochenta minutos de perdición. Los he estado preparando para este día durante exactamente tres meses, así que tengo un poco de esperanza en que pasarán a las finales y siga trabajando con el mismo equipo.

El primer equipo iniciaría el torneo dentro de media hora y yo debía reunirme con el equipo lo antes posible. Caminé hasta nuestro punto de encuentro y estaban doce de ellos. Sí, era de esperar que algunos no fueran puntuales.

-Vamos a calentar un poco antes de empezar y necesito que lo hagan a conciencia, ¿sí? Esto es tan importante para ustedes como para mí- Dije dirigiéndome a todos a la vez. – Antes de ponerse el uniforme, me dan quince vueltas afuera y elongan. En diez minutos los quiero aquí de vuelta.

Todos asintieron y en lo que me iba tras la galería llegaron los tres que faltaban, aunque no fuera muy significativa su ausencia, eran parte del equipo y no podían simplemente no presentarse.

Thomas y Chris llegarían al recinto supuestamente en cinco minutos y se quedarían viendo los partidos conmigo hasta que termináramos y pudiéramos volver a casa. Thomas, al tener horario de gerente, en estricto rigor podía tomarse los días libres que él quisiera, pero simplemente no lo hacía por respeto a su trabajo. El día de hoy había hecho una excepción, y había decidido pasar este importante día conmigo. Chris había tomado un turno de noche para poder pasar el día con Thomas, ipso facto, conmigo también, o al menos eso sería lo más correcto de pensar. Él era el único enfermero hombre que había en el hospital en el que trabajaba, por ende todas las chicas se le acercaban desconociendo realmente hacia qué lado se inclinaba su orientación sexual. Él era cortés con ellas, él era cortés con todo aquel que se le acercara, en realidad. A pesar de todo lo que él me contaba, me sorprendía que le fuera tan ciegamente fiel a Robert. Es decir, de Chris no me sorprende, es que Robert no lo merece. Sería más lógico que Chris buscara a alguien más, pero por lo poco que lo conozco prefiero no pensar nada erróneo sobre él.

Los muchachos volvieron al rato, cinco minutos antes de que empezara el partido. Ya se habían puesto los uniformes. Les di algunas indicaciones y salieron a jugar.

Entonar el himno nacional, luego el himno de cada sede. Los "thunderbolts" darían la patada inicial –menudo nombre que derrochan- y tenía las mejores expectativas respecto a mi equipo.

El juego inició tal como debía. Mi equipo demostraba fuerza y destreza. A los quince minutos eran los primeros en haber anotado veintiún puntos y no había nadie lastimado.

Thomas y Chris llegaron de pronto hacia donde estaba yo, en la banca con el resto de los jugadores. Ambos venían vestidos con atuendo casual, al ser ellos, me imaginé que se pasaron la mañana al teléfono discutiendo qué se iban poner para presenciar un partido de rugby con una atmósfera de testosterona. Thomas vestía un pantalón grueso de mezclilla negra y una camiseta gris claro de mangas cortas con un diseño insignificante. –Thomas me obliga a llamar "gris perla" ese color, aunque evidentemente es gris- Como esas camisetas que uno mismo usa para dormir, pero comprada en una tienda en donde la misma porquería cuesta ochenta dólares más. Chris vestía jeans azules y una camisa a cuadros abierta sobre una camiseta azul claro. Quizás se tomaron lo de "casual" demasiado al pie de la letra.

-El partido se ve bien desde aquí-Gritó Chris por el ruido que había. Sonrió seguido de saludarme con un abrazo y un apretón de manos.

-Claro, es que no puedo estar en la tribuna con el resto de la gente, ¿sabes?- Reí. Thomas se me acercó y besó mi mejilla despacio. Tomó mi mano y permaneció de pie junto a mí.

-¿Marcando territorio?-Agregué sonriendo.

-Pero claro-respondió- no tienes idea de cuanta gente en este lugar te tiene en la mira- Dijo apretándome aún más la mano. Se acercó a mi oído- Y no tienes idea de cómo se te marca todo con ese uniforme… Si me aguanto las ganas de agarrarte algo es porque soy un hombre maduro y respeto los espacios públicos.-Dijo él riendo mientras volvía a donde estaba antes, sin soltar mi mano.

Sonreí en respuesta algo nervioso. Presté atención al partido nuevamente, todo iba bien. Aún íbamos a la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo les está yendo?-Preguntó Chris.

-Bien hasta ahora-Respondí.

Chris se me acercó en un momento de distracción de Thomas.

-¿Lo has escuchado?-Preguntó susurrando.

-¿Escuchar qué?-Pregunté algo fuerte.

Thomas rió. Soltó mi mano.

-Cariño, iré por un momento al baño. Ya vuelvo, ¿sí?

Asentí. Thomas se alejó despacio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Chris volvió a llamar mi atención, dejando caer el peso de su mano en mi hombro.

-Hablo de la llamada- Continuó.

-¿Has sido tú?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Y quién más?

-¿Y cómo coño lo has hecho?

-Robert tiene el poder sobre muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y no solo por tener mucho dinero, sino que también se jode a todo el mundo y entonces todo está a su disposición. Puede conseguir hasta armamento nuclear si él lo deseara, pero no tiene cabeza para si quiera dimensionar lo que eso significa. Manejar sus artefactos no es un gran desafío, en realidad, le dan cosas fáciles de manipular que yo debo reparar la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Y para qué lo has conectado?

-No jodas, ¿no has escuchado nada?

-Ya, ya. Me refiero a que si acaso querías que escuchara lo de ustedes y Robert, o lo que hablaron sobre mí.

-Pues lo que tú quisieras escuchar-Respondió.

-Ya, vale-Dije mirando hacia el juego una vez más. Aún no nos alcanzaban. Quedaban aún diez minutos para que terminara el primer tiempo.

-Pero ya lo oíste, ¿no? Ya sabes lo que quiere- Rió.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo- Dije resignado.

-Así es. Bueno, en realidad no es una obligación, pero un buen novio haría eso. ¿No, Chris?

-¿Y duele?-Pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo con temor.

-Pues, sí… un poco. Pero sólo la primera vez, y quizás un poco la segunda. Pero valdrá la pena, te lo digo como amigo- Sonrió dulcemente con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Joder…

-Ya hablaremos de esto, ¿sí? Supongo que no es lo único que querías preguntarme.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Thomas volvió del baño y se puso de pie junto a mí otra vez.

-¿Y encontraron de qué hablar?-Preguntó.

-Claro, siempre encontramos de qué hablar-Respondió Chris por mí.

Me senté en la banca y ellos se quedaron detrás de mí. Thomas puso sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a masajearlos.

-Joder, ¡no hagas eso!-exclamé exaltado. Cada vez que él me hacía eso me cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo y me sentía fuera de órbita. No sabía si era cosa mía, que lo hiciera él o que sus masajes fueran realmente buenos. Pero sentía un placer hermoso y no era un buen momento para ponerme a hacer caras.

-Es que estás muy tenso, osito. ¿Estás muy cansado?-Preguntó acercando su boca a mi oído por el molesto bullicio de la sede.

-Sí, bastante en realidad-Confesé.

Él se puso a charlar con Chris mientras masajeaba mis hombros. Me distraje completamente de lo que era el juego en sí, pero en realidad yo no podía hacer otra cosa que reclamar una falta o gritarle al árbitro.

Una vez terminado el primer tiempo, los quince jugadores volvieron hacia donde yo estaba a gritos comenzamos a dialogar. Chris y Thomas me miraban como a un camionero gordo sin camiseta. Sí, con esa expresión.

Dos de los delanteros habían sufrido lesiones y debían ser reemplazados a toda costa, el resto parecía estar bien, excepto por uno que también debía- quería- salir del juego. Estaban los siete esperando en la banca para salir a jugar, excepto por dos de ellos, a los cuales sus padres obligaron a practicar algún deporte y desgraciadamente cayeron en mi equipo. Tres suplentes, 4 libres, 2 inútiles. Mis expectativas del segundo tiempo bajaron. No podían lesionarse más de dos o estábamos acabados, considerando lo brusco que era el otro equipo y lo robustos que eran.

Hasta el segundo tiempo solo nos llevaban por siete puntos. No demasiado, era superable para nosotros. Hicimos los cambios necesarios y volví a darles indicaciones. Ellos volvieron al campo y me quedé en las bancas con el resto.

-No me gusta este juego- reprochó uno presionándose una herida en la pierna.

-¿Y por qué entraste al equipo?

-Max está en el equipo-Respondió mirándome como si yo debiese saber de qué hablaba.

-Claro- respondí. Thomas me miró, y con su mirada me lo dijo todo. No sé cómo no pude ver lo obvio. También había gente del otro bando en el rugby y yo no era la excepción a la regla. Claro, dejando de lado el cliché del mariscal de campo que se finge heterosexual y en realidad está más penetrado que su mismísima novia, que pasaría a ser automáticamente la chica más linda de la preparatoria o universidad para que calce en la situación.

El juego continuó, pero cada vez íbamos peor. Estábamos entrando en una decadencia progresiva.

Chris y Tom finalmente se sentaron a charlar mientras yo reventaba mi cabeza intentando arreglar el desastre que dejaron en el campo.

En resumen, entré a jugar cuando quedaban veinte minutos. Para quedar a la par, los thunderbolts también metieron a su entrenador, pero independiente de eso, nos ganaron por catorce puntos. El partido de las chicas fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba. Lo pudieron hacer sin mí y derrotaron al adversario. Menuda vergüenza aquel equipo, que pierde en su propia sede. Siempre tuve fe en ellas, sabía que iban a lograrlo- Chris me obligó a decirlo, yo no creía que fueran a ganar porque no mostraron el mejor desempeño en los entrenamientos a lo largo del año-.

Todos se acercaron a la banca y felicitamos a las chicas por su logro y su gran desempeño durante el partido. Si hablamos de mí, quedé adolorido y embarrado por intentar salvar el partido a los veinte minutos finales. Hace tiempo no jugaba un partido real, y déjenme decir que lo subestimé. No recordaba lo pesado que era.

Una de las chicas-no recuerdo su nombre- se me acercó despacio y se quedó frente a mí queriendo decir algo.

-Chris, lamento tanto que hayan perdido a pesar de que jugaste por ellos- Dijo ella llevando su mano a mi pecho, casi tocando mi hombro. Se me quedó mirando sin quitar su mano.

-Vaya, sí, una lástima… Ya será para el próximo- Sonreí. Otra chica llegó detrás de ella.

-Oye, qué va, no está bien que llames al entrenador por su nombre. ¿Verdad, entrenador?- Dijo imitando la posición de la otra.

-Pues me agrada más que me llamen entrenador- Confesé. Sus expresiones delataban sus intenciones, Thomas me miraba molesto a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados y marcando el tiempo con la suela de su zapato.

-¿Y quedaste muy adolorido?-Insistió una.

-Bastante- Admití-Pero se me pasará si tomo una ducha y me duermo temprano hoy.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos hasta los vestidores? Quizás no puedas llegar solo- Agregó la otra.

-Ustedes no pueden con mi peso- Reí- Descuiden, eso ya está solucionado. Nos vemos el lunes, ¿sí?

Me alejé cuidadosamente sin parecer descortés y fui hasta donde estaban Thomas y Chris. Thomas me miraba aún molesto pero con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Chris sonreía como siempre. Abracé a Thomas por detrás y besé su cuello.

-¡No me toques!- Exclamó riendo.

-Ya, no te puedes molestar por eso- Dije rodeándolo por la cintura con mis brazos.

-No realmente, son solo mocosas… -Rió.

-Chris, ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros?-Pregunté dirigiéndome hacia él.

-Claro, no es como si tuviera con quién más cenar- Dijo forzado una sonrisa melancólica.

Fuimos a casa y Thomas preparó ravioles para los tres. Está de más decir que tomé una ducha antes de que todo esto sucediera. Y cuando digo "casa" me refiero tanto a la suya como a la mía, y en este caso era la suya. Nos distanciaban dos metros, encontrábamos una tontería que estuvieran separadas por paredes al fin y al cabo si pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

Mientras Thomas cocinaba, me quedé con Chris en la sala de estar. Conversamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que retomó el tema de la llamada de la noche anterior.

-Hablemos ahora, ¿sí? Luego olvidaremos este tema- Sugirió.

-Claro, lo acepto- Respondí.

-Ahora… sobre Emma…

-Eso iba a preguntarte justamente-confesé.

Apenas habían pasado unas semanas y era como si Emma se hubiese esfumado por completo de mi vida. Escuchar su nombre entre ellos se me hizo incómodo e irreal. No me parecía posible, mi mente no lo dimensionaba.

-¿Cuántas veces ha estado ella ahí?-Pregunté.

-Pues prácticamente todo el resto de los días, empezando desde aquella noche en el bar…-Lamentó.

-¿Todos?

-Hasta la mañana en que la dejaste en el aeropuerto… La llevó a casa antes de que estuvieras ahí.

-Vaya- Exclamé inexpresivo.

Me quedé perplejo. Emma. Emma tenía el poder sobre todas las cosas y si le había dicho algo a Robert estaría condenado por el resto de la eternidad. Sé que ella dijo que se lo guardaría, pero quién sabe qué le habrá dicho estando borracha o en uno de esos ataques de sinceridad que le vienen a veces. Me pregunté de repente qué estaría haciendo ella en Italia.

-Lo siento- dijo Chris.

-No, gracias por contármelo- Sonreí.

-Y respecto a lo de nuestro pasado oscuro… - Chris se detuvo en cuanto Thomas se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con los ravioles y los tres platos.

-Ya, siéntense- Ordenó Tom en un tono maternal.

-Los has hecho como me gustan- Se alegró Chris con los ojos brillantes e iluminados.

-Claro, y a Chris también le gustan mucho- Sonrió Thomo.

Los tres comimos mientras charlábamos de cualquier cosa y compartíamos opiniones varias con respecto a diferentes temas al azar.

-Tom, ¿recuerdas a Lucas?-Preguntó Chris de la nada, como quien recuerda algo al azar.

-Claro, aquel del tatuaje, ¿verdad?- Quiso corroborar Thomas.

-Ese mismo. Lo he visto en el metro esta mañana cuando venía para acá- Rió Chris.

-¿Y qué cara te ha puesto?-Preguntó Tom asombrado. Yo me limité a guardar silencio.

-Pues la verdad… le he saludado- Confesó Chris.

-¡No jodas! ¿Y luego qué?

-Hemos quedado esta noche, va a recogerme después de mi turno de noche-

-¿Quién es Lucas?- Pregunté tontamente. Chris sonrió.

-Es mi ex novio-Contestó.

-Ya veo- Asentí volviendo a comer. Estaba muriendo de hambre en realidad.

-Cariño, ¿quieres que te sirva otro poco?- Me preguntó Tom.

-¿Podrías?

Thomas asintió y fue a la cocina. Volvió con mi plato lleno y lo puso en la mesa.

-Y hablando de turno nocturno… ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Chris.

-Las nueve treinta-Contesté.

-Ya- Dijo él calmado- Tengo media hora para presentarme en el trabajo-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dejarte?-Preguntó Tom.

-Descuida, tomaré el metro- Sonrió él poniéndose de pie.

Chris fue por su chaqueta en la habitación de Thomas y volvió rápidamente. Se despidió apresurado de nosotros.

-Llámame cualquier cosa, ¿sí?- Dijo Thomas.

-Claro, siempre lo tengo en mente- Contestó él.

Chris dio un beso en la mejilla a Tom y uno a mí. Me pareció extraño despedirnos así, pero luego de un rato me pareció normal considerando la confianza que le había tomado. Salió del departamento y quedamos Thomas y yo sentados uno frente al otro.

-¿Estás muy apaleado?- Preguntó Tom tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa mientras yo comía con la otra.

-La verdad sí, no creo que hoy pueda… Ya sabes…

-Descuida, no es necesario que lo hagamos todos los días, cariño. Debes estar exhausto… -Dijo él para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Creo que ahora aceptaría uno de tus masajes-Reí suavemente porque las carcajadas me hacían doler los intercostales.

-Ya, ¿con aceites y todas esas cosas maricas que no te gustan?-Preguntó.

-Claro- Respondí.

-Ve a la cama, yo terminaré la cocina y te daré tu masaje, ¿sí? Dame cinco minutos.

Asentí y fui caminando hasta su habitación. Me dolía todo. No recordaba lo que era estar así de mal después de un partido, y eso que sólo jugué veinte minutos.

Me quité la ropa y me quedé en ropa interior. Me recosté boca abajo, sobre el cubrecama blanco y esperé los cinco minutos que él me dijo. Cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que lo sentí sentado sobre mi espalda. Sentí escurrir algo frío por mi espalda y luego sus manos también frías pasar suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Como era de esperarse, sus manos me estremecieron por completo, me sentí en las nubes y no pude evitar demostrarlo con sonidos. La verdad es que me dolía todo, y me dolía el doble cuando él me tocaba, lo que sí, es que era de esa clase de dolor agradable. Como "aquellos dolores que valen la pena", así como dijo Chris.

-¿Te duele ahí?-Preguntó.

-Sí, pero quédate ahí, lo estás haciendo bien- Suspiré.

Thomas pasó sus manos suavemente por toda mi espalda y mis hombros. Debo confesar que a los pocos minutos ya había conseguido una erección-o un intento- aplastada contra la cama.

Thomas bajó las manos hasta llegar a mi trasero y las metió bajó la ropa interior.

-¿Ahí no te duele?-Rió.

-No-Reí también.

-Vaya, qué lástima, voltéate entonces- Ordenó.

Me di vuelta despacio, procurando no hacerme doler aún más y quedé recostado de espalda en la cama. Él se volvió a sentar sobre mí.

-Vaya… -Dijo mirando fijo mi erección.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté tontamente sonrojándome un poco.

-Qué lástima que hoy no podemos-Dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello mientras deslizaba su mano por mi abdomen hasta mi erección, tomándola con una mano y acariciándola despacio.

-Lo siento- Dije reprimiendo cualquier clase de sonido que quisiera salir de mi debido a lo que hacía con su mano. Thomas apretó un poco con su mano haciéndome suspirar fuerte sobre mi esfuerzo de silencio- Pero podemos ver a dónde llegamos- Propuse.

Thomas se quitó la camiseta y se bajó los pantalones en un santiamén, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ahora ambos estábamos en ropa interior sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí, abrazándome por completo y quedando nuestras partes juntas.

-Me gusta cómo te ves con uniforme- dijo mientras bajaba a quitar mi ropa interior con ambas manos. Una vez que lo hizo, permaneció abajo y comenzó a jugar con su lengua.

-¡Tom!-Exclamé en un gemido- ¿Qué haces?

-Es mejor que no te muevas- Dijo acomodándose y mordiéndome juguetonamente.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Reproché sumamente excitado.

-Porque quiero- Respondió- Y porque puedo.

Una vez que ya lo había abarcado por completo, se quitó su ropa interior y volvió a montarse en mí. Volvió a besarme el cuello y los labios. Finalmente deslicé mis manos por su espalda hasta bajar a su trasero y lo acaricié despacio, de abajo hacia arriba.

-Tom- Lo interrumpí.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó.

-Quiero estar abajo hoy.

-Ya has estado abajo antes cariño, y ya sé que no puedes moverte bien, descuida- Sonrió volviendo a besarme el cuello y el pecho.

-No no, yo quiero estar abajo.

-¡Lo estás!-Exclamó él.

-¡Que me jodas tú!-Grité avergonzado. Thomas se rió nervioso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro, ¿no quieres hacerlo?-Pregunté.

-Sí quiero- Confesó.

-Tú sólo dime que hacer- Sonreí para que se calmara. Nunca lo había visto así de nervioso, de seguro era importante lo que le había propuesto.

-Bien, primero que nada hazme un espacio entre tus piernas- Dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Abrí mis piernas despacio estando extremadamente avergonzado, e incómodo debido a mi erección. Él se acomodó en aquel espacio.

-Ahora levanta un poco el trasero- Dijo riendo. Lo hice.

-Ahora… -hizo una pausa- Ahora dime que me amas.

Me reí. Le dije que lo amaba y le besé los labios. Bajó su mano hasta el espacio entre mis piernas y me tocó suavemente. Puso su mano derecha por debajo y comenzó a introducirme lento uno de sus dedos.

-Dime si te duele-Dijo con la cara preocupada.

-No me duele exactamente eso, creo que me duelen tanto los músculos que tus dedos no los siento- Reí- ¿Cuántos has puesto?

-Uno-Respondió poniendo los ojos bizcos. –Acabas de cagar nuestro momento romántico- Dijo introduciendo dos más. Di un gemido en respuesta.

No podía imaginar que doliera de esa forma considerando que era sólo la punta de tres de sus delgados dedos, dimensionando lo que sería hacerlo real. ¿Cómo fue que Thomas me permitió entrarle así como así? ¡Lo compadezco ahora! ¡Seré más suave con él y le besaré su pequeño culito antes por hacerle sufrir así!

Tom comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos sumamente despacio mientras volvía a besarme los labios. Pronto me di cuenta de que eso me provocaba una sensación que nunca antes había tenido. Era extraña, pero de cierto modo era muy placentera y brusca.

Gemí entre besos, levanté la pelvis involuntariamente tal como lo hacía él cuando estaba de humor y se la chupaba con ganas. Él me jalaba el cabello y me gritaba que lo hiciera más lento. Ahora lo entendía. Nunca imaginé que sería una sensación así.

-¿Va bien?-Me preguntó.

-Sí-Confesé.

Thomas retiró sus dedos y tomó su miembro con su mano, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sonó su celular.

-Ya, no puede ser- exclamé.

-Déjalo- Respondió él.

Asentí. Sentí la punta de su pene a punto de entrarme cuando sonó su teléfono otra vez.

-Algo quiere que puedas caminar mañana-Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-Una fuerza mayor- Reí yo.

El teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Él se quedó mirándolo en la mesa de noche.

-¿Ese no es el tono que tienes para Chris?-Pregunté.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Qué querrá?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y me vas a dejar así?- Reproché.

-Ya vengo- Rió.

-¿Tu sonido es de Culture Club?

-Sí-Respondió él alcanzando el teléfono.

-¡Maricón!-Reí de broma llevándome las manos tras la nuca.

-¿Maricón? ¿Y quién ha sido el que me pidió que le dé por el culo?-Preguntó riendo también.

-Touché- Respondí.-Gran razonamiento.

Tom contestó. Su expresión cambio para mal, parecía preocupado.

-¿Y dónde estás ahora?-Preguntó a Chris exaltado.

-¿En cuál hospital?-Gritó esta vez.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera. Agregó:

-Estamos ahí en diez.

Thomas cortó la conexión, se sentó en la cama.

-Robert le ha hackeado el móvil a Chris y se enteró de que ha quedado con Lucas- Me dijo Tom.

-¿Ya y el resto?-Pregunté asustado.

-Le ha disparado a Lucas en una escena de celos y ahora Chris está con él en el hospital.

-¡¿Y qué coño le pasa a ese tipo?!-Exclamé enojado poniéndome de pie- ¡Si jamás se ha preocupado por cómo se encuentre Chris, le pone los cuernos con quien se le dé la cojonera gana y se le ocurre hacer este escándalo porque Chris ha quedado con un chico!

-Vamos, cariño. Chris nos está esperando.


	10. Lucas

Llegamos lo antes posible al hospital al que Chris nos hizo ir. Apenas Thomas cortó la conexión, nos vestimos y condujimos hasta el mismo hospital en que Chris hacía su turno. Thomas me explicó la situación brevemente, pero aún quedaba el veredicto de Chris. Hasta ahora ambos estábamos muy confundidos. ¿Robert le habría disparado únicamente por una escena de celos? No era que desconfiáramos de Chris, pero no nos podíamos tomar a la ligera un tema como ese. ¿Dispararle a alguien sin un motivo alguno? ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la rivalidad entre Robert y un ex novio de Chris? Quizás tenían un final peor de lo esperado o había algo que haría de un encuentro un verdadero peligro para ambos… Pero sólo se habrían juntado para charlar, no le veo el gran problema a eso. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Robert hubiese estado borracho? O quizás solo muy molesto. No sé, simplemente no se me ocurría nada pero daba las gracias de que no hubiese sido Chris quien recibiera el disparo.

Entramos apresurados a emergencias y vimos a Chris sentado en el pasillo apoyado en la pared y la cabeza gacha. Se veía devastado, con los ojos rojos y llorosos. Realmente se notaba que estaba afectado por lo sucedido, no había duda alguna de eso. Se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y se restregaba la cara. Nos acercamos a él y nos agachamos al ver que no se puso de pie.

-Cariño, ¿quieres hablar?- Le preguntó Thomas preocupado.

Chris negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro de Thomas. Sinceramente yo no sabía qué hacer en una situación como esa. Es decir, Thomas podía controlar situaciones de todo tipo, pero ¿y yo? ¡Ni si quiera se me ocurría qué preguntar!

-Chris- Dije dirigiéndome a él. Él levantó la cabeza y me quedó mirando- ¿Cómo está él?

-No sé, le ha dado en la pierna-suspiró intentando no llorar otra vez- pero está bien ahora.

-Tranquilo, ¿sí? Nosotros estamos aquí contigo- Sonreí acariciando su mejilla. Me costó poder sonreír para calmarlo, pero lo hice.

-Gracias- Respondió respirando fuerte para deshacer el nudo en su garganta- Pero no sé qué vaya a pasar ahora…

-¿Quieres hablar?-Preguntó Tom.

Le estiré la mano a Chris, él la tomó y se puso de pie. Nos sentamos en una banca cercana, él se sentó al medio de nosotros. Thomas me miró con compasión.

-Puedes contarnos, Chris, pero si se te hace muy difícil hablar recuerda que no estamos obligándote. Es para ayudarte- Le dije tomando su mano.

Chris asintió con la cabeza y suspiró débilmente. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó entre sus manos, con los codos punzándole las piernas.

-Quedé con él aquí ignorando el hecho de que Robert podía seguir mis llamadas. No pensé que aún lo hacía, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo no nos hablamos y yo daba por hecho que ya no le importaba, no pensé que se molestaría en revisar mi registro de llamadas o con quién me viera. Quedé con Lucas para tomarnos un café y charlar, saber qué había sido de nuestras vidas y quién sabe qué más podía pasar después… Yo no tenía nada malo en mis planes, lo juro-Sollozó él.

Ambos asentimos, lo escuchamos con atención.

-No sé en qué momento llegó Robert, pero cuando fui a encontrar a Lucas en la entrada él apareció de repente y nos sorprendió estando bastante molesto, en realidad no sabría decirles si estaba o no borracho, porque eso no es una anomalía en él… Borracho o no, hace las mismas tonterías… Bueno, Lucas me saludó y nos quedamos de pie en la entrada, hasta que él apareció y nos bloqueó la salida. Lucas se le enfrentó y le preguntó si tenía algún problema con nosotros… Robert le dijo que era mi novio y que se mantuviera alejado de mí…

-¿Y luego qué pasó, cariño?- Preguntó Tom.

-Lucas le dijo… que no me merecía… - Respondió.

Ambos guardamos silencio.

-Y tenía razón. Nunca debí dejarlo por Robert. Me siento la peor persona del mundo- Dijo Chris. Chris rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Guardó silencio, luego continuó- no tenía motivos para dejarlo… él me amaba y lo he dejado sin más, a pesar de que intentó recuperarme… ¡Y ahora por culpa mía está adentro con una bala en la pierna!

-Cariño, no te sientas mal… -Dijo Tom.

-No puede no sentirse mal, Tom- Le susurré.

-Ya sé, pero son cosas que hay que decir. Es un ciclo- Me susurró de vuelta.

-¿Quieres que vaya por una botella de agua? ¿Un café?-Le pregunté a Chris.

-Agua estaría bien- Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien, cariño- Le dije dándole un beso en la frente y poniéndome de pie para ir a las máquinas expendedoras.

Caminé rápidamente y metí tres dólares en la ranura para el dinero, retiré una botella de agua y me dio cincuenta centavos de cambio. Sigo pensando en que el precio del agua embotellada es una abominación. ¡Menos cuesta una cerveza promedio!

Volví a donde Chris y Thomas y le entregué la botella. Él la destapó y bebió un sorbo. Apoyé mi mano en su rodilla y Tom hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias por venir-dijo él – a los dos. No sabía a quién más recurrir, no quería molestarlos esta noche- se lamentó.

-Oye, no digas tonterías, siempre vamos a estar para ayudarte-le corregí.

Tom sonrió.

-No me gusta ser una molestia, pero resulta que lo termino siendo siempre de todos modos.

-No lo eres, Chris-dijo Tom.

Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros y se paró frente a Chris cubriéndose la cara con su tablero.

-Chris, ya puedes pasar a verlo-dijo ella.

-Gracias-respondió Chris.

-Pero sólo puedes entrar tú, ¿sí?- agregó ella.

-Claro-dijo él mirándonos- ¿Me dan un minuto?-Preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, cariño, estaremos aquí afuera esperándote.

Chris asintió y entró a la habitación. Nos paramos afuera de la puerta y me apoyé en la pared.

-¿Por qué a Chris siempre tienen que pasarle cosas malas?-Me lamenté.

-Lleva una vida complicada-respondió Tom.

-¡Es que Chris es tan bueno, y siempre le suceden cosas que no merece! No sé qué más podríamos hacer nosotros para ayudarlo, y ni quiero detenerme a pensar en qué pasara luego con Robert.

-Lo acompañaremos a donde él-dijo Tom- no puede ir sólo.

Asentí.

-Esto le hará empeorar, de seguro- Se lamentó Tom cubriéndose la frente y los ojos con una mano, finalizando con un largo suspiro.

Ladee la cabeza. -¿Respecto a qué?-Pregunté.

-Cariño, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? Chris apenas venía saliendo de un cuadro depresivo cuando comenzó a salir con Robert, él le hizo recaer. Y si no lo ha dejado, pues es porque yo no puedo obligarlo, ¿sabes? Esa es la razón por la cual Chris toma malas decisiones y es así de frágil y sensible.

-Por eso lo tratas así.

-No podemos dejarlo solo ahora. ¿Has notado cómo es que siempre pretende estar bien y sonriendo? Después de un tiempo puedes notar en sus ojos cómo se está sintiendo realmente. Eso es algo que nadie nunca olvida de él, que siempre está sonriendo. Pero nadie sabe realmente que su sonrisa no es más que un escudo para que la gente no le pregunte qué sucede. No le gusta preocupar a nadie, ¿sabes? Él odia ser una carga…

Me detuve a pensarlo por un minuto. Mientras más conocía a Chris, lo admiraba más, y me parecía increíble cada vez que descubría lo mucho que ha tenido que sufrir a lo largo de su vida. ¡Y no tiene con quién coño compartirlo! Me hace tan feliz el hecho de que Thomas vele por él, pero sé que hay cosas que Chris no puede contarle, y quisiera poder hacer algo al respecto. Los ojos se me tornaron llorosos, lo seguí escuchando.

-Siempre se ha preocupado de que yo sea el que esté bien, y se lo voy a estar agradeciendo toda la vida, Chris- Tom comenzó a sonar angustiado y hablaba más agudo de lo normal, su tono de voz tiritó por un segundo, seguido de un sollozo- pero él no se da cuenta del daño que se hace a sí mismo con ocultarse las cosas…

-Aún sigo sin entender qué es lo que le hace seguir al lado de Robert-suspiré sin esperar respuesta.

-No puede dejarlo, Chris. Ha estado viviendo con él desde hace tres años, pagó lo que debía de la universidad y le arregló malos entendidos con algunas personas. Es como si le debiera la vida, cariño, además de que él conoce todas sus debilidades y puede encontrarlo donde sea. Chris tiene miedo.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?

-Sí, eso es lo que haremos.- Dijo Tom- Primero que nada, tenemos que alejar a Chris de Lucas, al menos hasta que arreglemos lo de Robert. No debemos involucrar a más personas. ¿Sí?

-Vale-asentí.

Guardamos silencio y entonces escuchamos que Chris hablaba dentro de la habitación. Me entró la curiosidad y presté atención a lo que decía.

-Quizás no me quieras volver a ver después de esto, lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo al menos, ¿sí? Tan solo escúchame, Lucas, escúchame.

-Chris…

-Lo siento, y sé que no basta con un lo siento, porque ya te he hecho demasiado daño. Entonces… joder, lo siento. Lo siento por todo, y sobre todo ahora por lo que te hecho pasar… Si no te hubiese hablado cuando te vi esta mañana, tú estarías bien esta noche, y podrías estar fuera con cualquier persona, o podrías estar en casa. ¡Quién sabe qué podrías estar haciendo! Y no lo estás haciendo por mi culpa… Lo siento… -Gritaba Chris con la voz empapada en su propio llanto.

-Chris, no ha sido tu culpa- respondía él intentando calmarlo.

-¡Si lo ha sido! ¡Todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido mi culpa y lo sabes!

-Chris, vamos a hablar con calma, ¿sí? Siéntate y quédate quieto por un segundo, te lo ruego.

-¡No, necesito que me escuches!

-Vale, te escucharé-Dijo él rendido.

-No sé qué pasará cuando me enfrente a Robert, ni que pasará mañana o cuando te den de alta de aquí, pero no quiero arriesgarme de nuevo, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso. He quedado contigo para charlar, pero me he dado cuenta esta mañana de lo mucho que significó para mí verte después de tanto tiempo… Y es que no he podido olvidarte, Lucas… Y si te tengo que ser sincero, lo he intentado, porque pensar en ti me ha traído bastantes líos y aún no me deja mejorar bien…

-¡¿Aún no mejoras?!-Interrumpió.

-Calla. La cosa es que, a pesar de que he intentado superar esto, la culpa me ha estado atormentando durante los últimos tres años. He estado preguntándome qué hubiese sucedido si yo no hubiese sido un cretino…

-Tú no has sido un…-Chris volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una gran persona, Lucas! La he cagado, sí, y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás lamentablemente, nunca voy a poder revertir lo que te hice, porque lo he hecho sin pensar… Ha sido la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, y me ha pesado todos los días desde que la última vez que te vi. Y no tienes idea de cómo duele eso…

-Chris, ¿vas a dejarme hablar?- Reprochó Lucas.

-No ahora, déjame terminar, por favor…

-Ya, pero deja de gritar, estoy bien, ¿sí? Vamos a tener una conversación normal. Siéntate.

Oí silencio en la habitación. No sabía si susurraban, o si de verdad permanecían callados. Thomas escuchaba tan atentamente como yo. Era como si nos hubiésemos olvidado uno del otro y nos estuviéramos concentrando por completo en la situación de Chris y Lucas. Ellos volvieron a hablar.

-Ya, iba al punto de que me preguntaba qué habría pasado. Me he perdido.- Suspiró Chris- Me he preguntado todos los días, ¿qué sería de nosotros ahora, Lucas? ¿Estaríamos aún juntos? ¿Estaríamos siendo felices igual que antes, como cuando nos íbamos a beber un trago a Dimitri's los viernes por la noche y luego pasábamos las largas y frías horas uno al lado de otro, en una habitación inhumana porque no teníamos donde caernos muertos?… abrazados uno al otro, susurrándonos al oído que nos amaríamos por siempre, que cuando saliéramos de esa mala pasada, compraríamos una casa en Singapur y tendríamos un perro llamado Toby. Pensando cada mañana uno en el otro, pasando cada segundo útil uno lejos del otro en un trabajo de mierda, para llegar por la noche a amarnos con la locura y desesperación que íbamos acumulando a lo largo del día. Me he detenido a pensar en que si hubiese elegido seguir contigo, lo más probable habría sido seguir en esa aura de felicidad que tú creabas para mí, surgiendo juntos… ¿Y estaríamos donde estamos ahora?

-Chris, yo jamás he dejado de pensar todo eso…

-Y ahora es cuando me dices algo, cariño… Ahora es cuando después de mi gran discurso, tú lloras conmigo, me besas despacio en los labios y me susurras que me amas. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Chris sonaba peor que antes, su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y forzada.

-Chris, acércate. No importa lo que haya pasado ni lo que vaya a pasar después, ni si sigues con ese tipo, o si aún no sabes por quién decidir; yo aún te amo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tu vengas y me ordenes que ya no lo haga. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Yo te lo he dicho cuando me he marchado-Sollozó Chris.

-Y lo estabas haciendo sin pensar, amor, ¿tienes idea de cómo suenas cuando mientes?-Rió entre sollozos Lucas.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Chris- ¿Me vas a dar tiempo para arreglar todo este desastre?

Mientras escuchábamos, la misma enfermera se acercó y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

-No, ¡no lo hagas!-Gritamos Thomas y yo.

-¿Por qué?-Se extraño ella.

-Espera… espera un segundo.

Ella se detuvo a mirarme, esperando a ver qué daba como excusa. Thomas me guiñó el ojo.

-Vale, es que me da un poco de vergüenza. Tú conoces a Chris, ¿no?-Dije siguiéndole la corriente a Tom.

Ella asintió.

-Ya, entonces eso me da un poco más de confianza. Es que tengo un dolor extraño, ¿podrías revisarme y me dices si debería ir o no con un doctor?

-Ya, ¿y dónde te duele?- Preguntó ella llevándose una de sus manos a la mejilla, en señal de impaciencia.

-Es que no puedo mostrártelo aquí-Dije rodeándola con mi brazo. Thomas se echó a reír.

-Ya, quizás más tarde- Chilló ella sonrojándose y abriendo la puerta.

Chris estaba sentado al lado de Lucas, Lucas tenía la pierna inmovilizada y estaban tomados de la mano. No se me había ocurrido imaginar cómo lucía él. Sólo había escuchado decir que tenía un tatuaje y ya.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás, su frente era algo cuadrada y llevaba barba. Tenía los ojos cafés y el mentón bien pronunciado. Era bastante apuesto, en realidad, pero su apariencia era bastante sencilla.

-Ya ha terminado la hora de visitas, Chris- Dijo la enfermera.

-Ya, está bien-Respondió Chris soltando despacio la mano de Lucas.

Lucas sonrió.

Chris se alejó de él con una sonrisa melancólica y se paró en la puerta junto a nosotros. Estiró la mano para que le diera la botella con agua que yo sostenía. Se la di, él la destapó y bebió un sorbo mientras Thomas cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y?- Le preguntó Thomas a Chris. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le he pedido perdón-contestó Chris.

-¿Ya y luego?-Lo apresuró Thomas frunciendo el ceño.

-Podrá irse el lunes, así que supongo que cuando vea que hacer con Robert volveremos a vernos…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a lo de Robert ahora?-Pregunté yo.

-Quizás sea mejor hacerlo rápido, cariño, porque no queremos que sigas aguantando estar al lado de ese tipo…- Dijo Tom.

-¿Y qué pasa si sale mal?-Preguntó Chris asustado.

-Estaremos contigo, cariño-respondí yo.

-Y tenemos a Chris, sabes que Chris le puede sacar la madre-rió Thomas.

Chris rió de vuelta, ambos lo abrazamos y plantamos un pequeño besito en su cabello.

Subimos al auto de Thomas, ambos nos fuimos sentados en el asiento trasero para que ninguno tuviese que ir solo en el trayecto del hospital a la casa de Robert y Chris. Thomas cogió el mismo camino de la última vez, de esa noche en el bar cuando fuimos a dejar a Chris a casa. Era pasado la media noche, todo estaría completamente oscuro de no ser por los miles de faros que había a lo largo de la autopista. La noche estaba cálida, pero caía esa ligera llovizna que moja como un rociador de plantas, de esos que usan los botánicos para regar con cuidado sus pequeños brotes. Creo que la gente normal riega sus plantas con lo que encuentre y cuando ha recordado de pronto que tiene plantas en casa, la comparación apenas se me ha ocurrido.

Entramos en la avenida y Thomas entró. Me fijé nuevamente en los cientos de casas iguales, y me pregunté cuál sería la de Chris. Luego de dar vueltas entre curvas y pasajes con nombres de presidentes, detuvo el auto y puso el freno de mano, soltó el embriague y quitó las llaves.

-Vamos, bajaremos los tres. ¿Están las luces de su cuarto encendidas?-Preguntó Thomas

Chris asintió.

-¿Y tienes tus llaves contigo?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Claro, si Robert nunca me abre la puerta-se lamentó Chris.

-Vale, vamos a entrar. Cariño- Dijo Tom dirigiéndose a mí- ¿Aún te duele el cuerpo?

-No, se me ha quitado con tu masaje de milisegundos… -sonreí- puedo golpearlo en caso de.

-Joder, ¿los he interrumpido?-Preguntó Chris mientras entrábamos por el portón y sacaba las llaves.

-No, descuida-le respondí.

-Por eso se han tardado cuando los he llamado… ¿estaban jodiendo?-rió él.

-Casi-refunfuñé- pero descuida, esto era importante…

-Vale, disculpen- Dijo abriendo la puerta. Thomas me miró con cara de "ya, nos ha pillado, gracias". Levanté los hombros en respuesta.

Entramos a la casa y todo estaba silencioso, al parecer estaría en el segundo piso, ya que la única luz encendida era la de su habitación. Chris no cerró la puerta.

-¡Robert!- Gritó Thomas por las escaleras.

Chris empalideció, al parecer fue en ese momento cuando se percató de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Chris se escondió detrás de mí como un reflejo.

-Chris, ¿ya has llegado a casa? ¡Ya vas a ver, pendejo de mierda!-Gritaba Robert mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Ha venido con nosotros-Dijo Thomas.

-Ya, ¿y ustedes qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Será que vienen a contarme que han terminado y que se llevaran a esta prostituta de mi casa?

-¿Y a quién llamas prostituta?-le gritó Tom.

-¡Pues a tu amigo!-Dijo parándose frente a él y ahora dirigiéndose a Chris- ¡Y deja de esconderte, marica! ¿Qué no le has contado a tu mejor amigo que has quedado con tu ex novio? Y yo que creía que los mejores amigos no se ocultaban cosas, ¿qué va, te estás acostando con Chris y él también?

-A ver, Robert, yo no sé qué coño te creas, pero nosotros sabemos muy bien qué clase de vida llevas tú, y no eres la persona indicada para darnos una clase de buena moral, además, Chris ha quedado con él solo para charlar…-Tom se acercó a él al punto en que sólo unos centímetros los separaban de sus caras. Nunca había escuchado a Thomas gritar, el simplemente cuando se molesta, pues protesta en silencio y todo vuelve a su estado normal. Pero esta vez, él gritaba con furia, sin importar mantener la compostura.

-Sí, charlar le llamas, pero bien se traía entre manos que le diera por el culo toda la noche mientras yo me quedaba aquí en casa-Respondió Robert.

-¡Eso es lo que tú haces, hipócrita!-Gritó Thomas.

-Ya, Chris, ¿tú no vas a decir nada? ¿O será que te da miedo que abra la boca?-Dijo Robert dirigiéndose a mí.

-Yo no te tengo miedo, marica- Le dije molesto. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, sentí cómo la adrenalina hacía que me entraran ganas de partirle la cara y cómo se me aceleraba el pulso hasta no poder más.

-Vale… vale… Qué valientes, ¿no? Han tenido que venir los tres para encararme, ¿es que no te atrevías a venir solo, cariño?-Le dijo a Chris- Los problemas de dos, se resuelven de a dos también, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué tenías que traer a tus amiguitos? ¿O crees que te servirán de algo?

-Robert, tenemos que hablar sobre esto- Dijo Chris poniéndose de pie frente a él.

-¿Y hablar de qué? Todo está claro aquí. Has quedado con otro; y no sólo con otro, sino que con tu ex novio, del que todavía sigues enamorado y el hará lo que sea por alejarte de mí. Has quedado con él para quizás qué, y no me importa, ¿sabes? A estas alturas no me importa. No te necesito a ti, ni a Thomas. Y si no lo ha hecho para arrebatarme de ti, ¿pues qué importa? ¡Lo ha logrado de todos modos, así que te largas de aquí, Chris! ¡Te largas!

-Ya, ¿y me corres de tu casa así como así, siendo que el que ha disparado has sido tú? ¡¿En qué coño estabas pensando?!

-Pues en que no permito que nadie me traicione, Christopher. Menos tú. Tú no eres nadie para traicionarme.

-¿Y si no soy nadie entonces por qué coño te importa tanto?-Gritó Chris.

-Pues porque tú no eres la excepción a la regla, mocoso, nadie lo es, y si no lo es nadie pues menos lo serás tú. ¿Has entendido? Así que sube por tus cosas, y te largas de aquí ahora mismo. No creo que tardes demasiado, sólo debes llevarte tu ropa y tus juguetes.

Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo, Thomas le dijo con una sola mirada que estaba bien y subiera por sus cosas. Nosotros haríamos el resto por él. Esto significaba un final, al menos por ahora.

En resumen, Chris empacó sus cosas en menos de una hora y se quedó en casa de Tom. Por ahora, sería algo temporal hasta que supiera qué hacer, aunque siempre estuviera de turno en el hospital y ni pisara su casa más que para comer algo una vez al día. Era una persona muy comprometida con su trabajo.

En casa de Tom, Chris dejó sus cosas en una habitación pequeña que Tom usaba para que alojara algún invitado- la cual yo usaba para guardar porquerías-, y volvió con nosotros que permanecíamos sentados en el sofá, algo preocupados aún.

-No sé qué pasará ahora-dijo Chris.

-Ni yo-respondió Thomas- sólo sé que esto no ha terminado, así que no puedes ir y correr donde Lucas, ¿vale? Por ahora te quedarás aquí, pero no quiero ni enterarme de que te has pasado la noche fuera.

-Vale, Tom- Dijo Chris.-¿Puedes creerlo? Él todavía me quiere…

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que es verdad, cariño?-Le cuestioné.

-Bueno, yo pienso que es verdad… ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

Thomas me miró molesto desde su lado del sillón, con esa mirada silenciadora que me dedicaba cuando mi comportamiento le parecía inadecuado.

-Ya, es que los hombres mentimos, ¿no? Nosotros deberíamos saberlo mejor que nadie-Respondí.

-Es verdad-dijo Thomas.

-Pero yo lo conozco demasiado, Chris, sería difícil dejarme engañar por él, sobre todo si he sido yo quien le ha dejado…

-Vale, pero yo lo aprobaré cuando esto de Robert se termine bien, ¿sí?-Le dije sonriendo.

-Claro, eso lo entiendo.

-Ya, ¿y desde cuando necesita tu aprobación? ¡Sólo necesita la mía!-Rió Thomas de vuelta.

-Joder, no, yo soy el nuevo en este grupo, a mí nadie me lo ha preguntado nunca, ¿no? Tú ya lo conocías de antes. ¡Incluso sabías que tiene un tatuaje y yo no le he visto nada!

-Es que no es un tatuaje que esté a simple vista-respondió Thomas.

-Ya, lo he entendido-reí- ¿pasaremos la noche aquí?

-No, ¿y a ti quién te ha invitado…?- Dijo Thomas poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la cocina por una cerveza para mí. Las compraba y dejaba en el refrigerador siempre, sin embargo él jamás las bebía.

Bajé la cabeza como resignado pero sin dejar de reír, Chris puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió también.

-¿Y si Chris nos escucha?-dijo Tom al volver con la botella.

-No sé, ¿y quién te dijo que tú y yo íbamos a joder?-bromeé de vuelta.

-Con que estamos con esas, eh… -Dijo Thomas acercándose a mí despacio y con un tono provocativo.

-Ya, no se pongan pesados porque estoy yo aquí-dijo Chris cubriéndose la cara- me voy a la cama, no voy a salir a menos que me den ganas de ir al baño, así como por si quieren hacerlo aquí en el sofá…- Rió caminando hasta la habitación. Desde la puerta gritó:- ¡Me pondré los auriculares de todas formas!

Thomas se echó a reír, a pesar de la porquería que estaba sucediendo, no era del todo un mal día. Se sentó sobre mi regazo mirándome de frente y me besó los labios despacio, luego hundió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Estoy algo cansado-le dije.

-Bueno, yo aún tengo algo de energía-respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Lo quedé mirando en silencio, con los ojos brillosos de cansancio, mientras le pasaba ambas manos despacio por la espalda.

-Ya, ya sé lo que quieres, pervertido- dijo él poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose delante de mí.

-¡Joder, pero si yo no he dicho nada!-Carcajeé.

-Con que me digas que estás cansado es suficiente, porque nada me costaba estar arriba, ¿no?-dijo desabrochando mis pantalones.

-Vale, no me voy a negar-dije poniendo las manos detrás de mi nuca.

-Ya, ¿y te estás acomodando y todo? ¡Eres un puerco!-Rió mientras hábilmente bajaba mi ropa interior.

-A callar, ya no puedes hablar más. Te has ofrecido para hacer los honores-Dije sonando engreído. Me mordió en respuesta. –Eres un maldito- le susurré riendo.

-Pero me amas…- Dijo haciendo una pausa.

-Maldito o no, te amo igual, Thomo.


	11. Bienvenido, invierno

Quedando una semana para navidad y dos meses para el retorno de Emma, todo surgía con naturalidad. La única diferencia en nuestras vidas era la presencia de Chris en casa de Thomas, lo que entorpecía un poco nuestras actividades normales. Pero tan solo un poco, no es que me moleste su presencia, me refiero a que ya no podía hacer todo lo que se me diese la gana porque estaba él, aunque fuera alguien de confianza, por ejemplo ya no podía ir y andar por la casa desnudo luego de hacerlo con Thomas. En cualquier caso, eso no importaba demasiado, estábamos contentos de poder cuidar de él y tener la situación controlada.

Sólo hemos sabido de Robert porque Thomo ha debido verlo en el trabajo, pero más allá no ha causado mayores problemas. Chris se ve algo mejor y lo hemos mantenido alejado de Lucas. A pesar de que queremos que esté feliz, no podemos soltarlo así como así a la vida, es una persona muy vulnerable y no queremos que vuelva a vivir bajo la sombra de alguien. Si bien Chris nos jura que Lucas lo quiere y es una persona buena, tenemos miedo de que Chris se ilusione y viva siendo dependiente de su relación con él. Imaginen, si ha llorado por perdón apenas lo ha visto en el hospital ya sin riesgo de morir- más que por una infección en la pierna-, no puedo imaginar qué pasaría si se ponen a pelear.

Un lunes por la mañana, Thomas, Chris y yo desayunábamos antes de irnos al trabajo. Yo seguí con los mismos equipos y mi horario seguía siendo igual.

-¿Qué haremos para navidad?-Pregunté mientras me preparaba un sándwich de atún y lechuga. A Thomas le gustaba desayunar cosas saludables, que para mí eran poco usuales. No tenía nada en contra de desayunar ese tipo de cosas, en realidad, todo es apetecible para mí.

-Yo la pasaré con mis padres, así que no me verán por unos días-Respondió Chris sonriente.

-Yo también iré a lo de mis padres-Dijo Thomas alcanzándome la lechuga.

-Bien, pues no me quedará otra que ir con los míos también- Dije resignado.

-No, tú vendrás conmigo-Me corrigió Thomas.

-¿A conocer a tus padres?-Tartamudee. - ¿Eso no es demasiado?

-No lo es-Respondió Tom.

-No te preocupes-me calmó Chris- los padres de Thomo ya saben que se le voltea el paraguas de todas formas-Rió.

-Aunque quizás debas lidiar con mi hermana, ella siempre quiso que yo saliera con Chris- Rió Thomas.

-Joder, era muy obstinada con el tema-comentó Chris.

-De seguro se le debe haber pasado, cariño, pero de todos modos le encantarás- Me dijo Tom.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunté.

-Claro, a fin de cuentas eres la persona a la que he elegido. Y si te detestan, pues ni modo.

-Ya, vale, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo-Respondí en un tono irónico.

Chris se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de huéspedes a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba llevar al hospital. De paso, llevo su ropa sucia a la terraza mientras yo comía en silencio con Tom.

-Que no te ponga mal, cariño, mi familia te agradará. Además, sólo pasaremos la noche buena con ellos, ¿sí? Conduciremos de vuelta por la mañana, a ver si alcanzamos a llegar a casa y hacerlo bajo el muérdago- Sonrió el tomando mi mano.

-El muérdago no es para eso-Me burlé nervioso.

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que sería una buena excusa. Ah, y te he dicho que mi padre es irlandés, ¿no? Así que mejor te vas acostumbrando al ruido que va a haber allá.

-Sí, cariño, ya me lo habías dicho… Pero tú de irlandés no tienes nada. Al menos nada más que el color del vello púbico- Dije extrañado. Escuché a Chris reír desde la terraza.

-Ya, eso me halaga de cierto modo, creo que lo único que rescato de mi bella cultura es que nunca se hable de política o religión. Aunque vas a terminar con gastritis apostólica romana una vez que salgamos de la casa de mis padres- Confesó- Es el mejor cumplido que me has hecho.

-¿Tan así?-Pregunté.

-Claro, ¿Qué nunca has quedado con irlandeses?-Se incluyó Chris sentándose a nuestro lado nuevamente. – Además de ser religiosos, sus fiestas son festival de eructos y sociabilizar con extraños.

-Vaya, suena divertido-Respondí alegre mirando a Thomas.

-Joder, no lo es… Es vergonzoso… Y no todos son iguales, tampoco los encasilles como a un estereotipo… Toca que mi familia es así de estereotipada.-Corrigió Tom cubriéndose la cara con la palma de su mano.

-A mí los irlandeses me agradan-Continuó Chris- Son alegres, les gustan las fiestas y saben aprovechar bien sus días, bueno al menos la mayoría lo hace… Ya, Thomo, tampoco te hagas, si hace algunos años bien que te gustaba salir del taller sin camiseta y saludando a quien se te cruzara. Para qué decir que comías porquerías y eructabas como cualquier hombre hace.

-¿Del taller?-Pregunté.

-Sí, trabajábamos en un taller mecánico los veranos… -Me respondió Tom.

-Ya, a lo que iba, si van a estar tus primos en casa mejor te abstienes de ir a visitar a tus padres, ¿no? Sino vas a estar irritado toda la víspera de navidad.- Le advirtió Chris a Tom.

-Ellos no van a estar ahí, ya les he avisado a mis padres que voy a llevar a Chris, y ha sido una buena excusa para que no llenen la casa de gente innecesaria- Dijo Tom tomando la servilleta al terminar de comer.

-¡No son gente innecesaria! Son tus primos, a mi me parecen muy agradables.-Exclamó Chris.

-Ya, es porque te los quieres coger a todos… Te gustan los pelirrojos igual que a Chris- Reprochó.

-Bueno, pero no sólo por eso, es que son buena gente- Sonrió Chris.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger los platos sucios y los llevaron a la cocina. El tema de su familia por poco nos ocupó toda la hora del desayuno. ¿Debería tomarle importancia? De todos modos, son sus padres y sus hermanos, y si yo no les agrado sería un gran problema que no me dejaría estar tranquilo, aunque a Tom parece no importarle demasiado. Aun así, si Thomas me ha citado con su familia para pasar la noche buena, ha de ser porque esto se está volviendo serio y eso significa que debo comportarme como la pareja estable y madura que soy.

El día lunes veintitrés de diciembre las vacaciones de invierno ya habían empezado, siendo el viernes nuestro último día de trabajo durante dos congeladas semanas. La nieve ya comenzaba a aparecer, a apenas dos días de haber comenzado el invierno. Me sentía ridículo teniendo que vestir suéteres de lana o canguros. Es que esas cosas las usan los hombres delgados, ¡yo no puedo usar esto! Si fuera por mí, usaría mis chaquetas de siempre, pero no, no puedo, porque Thomas no quiere que me resfríe o me agarre una gripe y por ende debo usar suéter, chaqueta y bufanda. El día en que me obligue a usar cuello de tortuga le volaré el culo por haber cruzado el límite. –Si tan solo él escuchara lo que pienso… no estaría a salvo…-

Para el viaje, el cual Thomas me había dicho que eran seis horas en auto, no debía empacar nada. No tenía idea si quiera si íbamos a dormir o no, así que solo empaqué mi cepillo de dientes y desodorante. Compramos regalos para cada integrante de su familia; su madre, su padre, su hermana y su hermano menor. Thomas me dijo que su hermana era una nerd de los videojuegos y mangas y su hermano menor era bailarín de céilí. Yo no sabía qué coño era eso, sólo asentí y luego lo busqué por internet.

Tampoco sabía qué haríamos allá, ya que no conocía ninguna de sus costumbres. Además, no sabía si todos habían vivido en Irlanda alguna vez o tan solo sus padres. Eso aumentaba las probabilidades a cincuenta y cincuenta. O era una familia normal con ligeras costumbres de Irlanda, o eran obsesivamente irlandeses, como duendes en el día de San Patricio bebiendo cerveza amarga. O quizás solo su padre fuese el que vivió allá, ya que sólo su primer apellido es irlandés. No quería preguntarle porque ya sabía que el tema le incomodaba bastante. No le gustaban sus raíces, me había quedado claro. Y yo que me quejaba por ser de aquí y no tener una puta gracia. ¿Qué habría de malo en ellos? Si Thomas había sido alegre y ruidoso alguna vez, ha de ser porque lo criaron así y son una familia muy bonita. Tampoco le he preguntado cómo fue que llegó aquí, sólo me he enterado de que vivía con Chris a unas horas de aquí hasta que conocieron a Robert. ¿Y por qué se habrá marchado de casa? Quizás llegó un momento en que no encajaba más en su casa, pero por lo que él me contó, había cambiado poco antes de cumplir los treinta, al subir de puesto a gerente…

Thomas empacó los regalos y los metió en el maletero de su auto. A Thomas no le gustaba demasiado mi auto, por lo que cada vez que salíamos juntos a algún lado, íbamos en su propio auto. Y no, eso no incluía una disminución en el gasto de gasolina, porque yo cargaba tanto su auto como él el mío. Era lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

-¿Empacamos algo de comer o paramos en el camino en algún lugar rural?-Me preguntó mientras doblaba un par de camisas.

-Como tú quieras. Cariño, ¿para qué cojones estás empacando ropa?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué hay si me ensucio con algo?

-Pues con una estaría bien, ¿no?

-Vale, sólo una.-Asintió él guardado la otra- ¿Crees que Chris habrá llegado bien a lo de sus padres?-Preguntó.

-Claro, debe estar por llamar pronto-dije.

Me senté en el sofá por un momento y encendí la televisión para distraerme. Aún quedaban dos horas para que saliéramos y estaba casi todo listo para salir. De pronto vi mi consola, ahí conectada y cubierta de polvo por el desuso. La encendí nostálgicamente y tomé el control principal.

-Vaya, definitivamente te vas a llevar con mi hermana-Dijo él cruzándose de brazos al verme jugar con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

-No he tenido tiempo de jugar en meses, ya casi lo había olvidado-me justifiqué.

-¿Y qué hay con la consola que tienes en mi habitación?-Dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Pues esa es una portátil, prácticamente no cuenta-dije.

-Vale… vale… -Dijo él pensativo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. -¿Te das una ducha conmigo?-Propuso.

-¿Ahora?-Pregunté.

-Sí, ahora… -Confirmó.

-Joder… -Susurré- Ya, venga, un nivel más y te alcanzo, ¿sí?

-Vete a la mierda-Dijo él riendo mientras se daba media vuelta y se metía al baño.

Al pasar un nivel más, dejé el control y apagué la consola. No pretendía pasarme la tarde jugando tampoco, como máximo debieron haber pasado unos siete minutos.

Entré al baño y ya estaba todo empañado y casi no se podía respirar, cerré la puerta.

-¿Tengo permiso para entrar ahí?-Pregunté desabrochándome la camisa.

-No, ya casi termino de bañarme-Contestó él.

-Un no cuando estás molesto es como música para mis oídos-Dije.

-Estoy hablando enserio, no te atrevas a entrar…- Me advirtió.

-Por favoooor, cariño- Le rogué. –Al menos el ratito que te queda ahí dentro- Dije quitándome la ropa sin importar lo que me respondiera.

-No-Se negó nuevamente.

Entré a la ducha y me paré detrás de él, sujetándolo despacio por los hombros.

-¿Estás molesto?-Pregunté abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Sí-respondió ignorando mi abrazo y quitándose el jabón arriba del codo.

Besé su cuello despacio, lentamente, y baje por su espalda, besándola por completo. Llenándola con pequeños y dulces besos para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. -¿Y ahora?

-Ahora lo estoy un poco menos-confesó- es que… no sé, debo estar algo nervioso, lo siento- se disculpó.

-Y ahora…-insinué.

-Ahora voy a vestirme cariño-dijo abriendo la cortina de la bañera y saliendo del baño mientras se secaba con la toalla.

-¡Espera espera! ¿Esto fue una trampa para que entrara a la ducha?-Le grité hacia el pasillo.

-Si así quieres tomarlo-me respondió.

A veces hacía esas cosas, sí. Tiene una ligera obsesión por la limpieza y el orden que a veces me sacaba de mis casillas. Resignado me duche y fui por algo de ropa limpia.

-Voy a llamar a Chris, ¿sí? Márcale y pon el altavoz mientras termino de doblar esta ropa.

-Si señor-respondí de broma.

Disqué el móvil de Chris y presioné el botón de altavoz. Después de tres pitidos, Chris contestó.

-¿Qué tal todo, cariño?-Dijo Tom.

-He llegado hace unas dos horas, pensé que ya habrían salido, por eso no he llamado-Respondió Chris.

-Vale, ¿y qué tal todo allá?-Preguntó Thomas. Yo sostenía el teléfono.

-Pues todos están bien, mi madre me ha preguntado por qué no has venido.

-Pues dile que…-

-Hola Chris-lo interrumpí.

-¡Hola!-me respondió. –Sí Tom, ya le he dicho que lo pasas en lo de tus padres, me ha dicho que te mande muchos saludos a ti y a tu madre cuando la veas. Te enviará un presente conmigo.

-¿Y a mí no me enviará nada?-Pregunté de broma. Thomas me miró frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca.

-Le he hablado un poco de ti, te llevaré panecillos-respondió Chris riendo.

-Vale, me gustan los panecillos-respondí yo cogiendo una camisa para ayudar a Tom.

-Nos llamas cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Nosotros iremos saliendo dentro de una hora, si todo sale bien.

-Ya, recuerda que joder en la carretera paga multa-advirtió Chris.

-No lo vamos a hacer en mi auto, idiota- le respondió Tom. – Está bien, te llamamos en cuanto lleguemos, mándale saludos a todos.

-¿También a mi hermano?-Preguntó él.

-Claro, especialmente a tu hermano.-Rió Tom- Adiós.

-Adiós-Respondió Chris seguido de cortar la conexión. Lo imaginé sonreír durante toda la llamada. Su voz sonaba apacible y calmada. Me alegraba que estuviese bien y tranquilo, a pesar de que no sabía qué clase de relación llevara él con sus padres, se escuchaba bien, mejor que de costumbre.

-¿Qué hay con su hermano?-Pregunté.

-En pocas palabras, me odia, pero qué va…-me respondió seguido de una sonrisa.

Habiendo pasado la media noche, bajamos al estacionamiento con las cosas y subimos al auto, él conduciría esta vez. Al encender el auto, automáticamente sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encendió uno. Abrió la ventana.

-Eppa, ¿qué haces?-Lo detuve.

-Ya, nunca fumo en frente de ti… sólo esta vez, por favor- dijo mirándome con cara de cachorro.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que si sabes a humo de cigarrillo, no te voy a besar y nos quedan seis horas de recorrido.

-Me voy a arriesgar-respondió.

Seis horas de viaje no se hicieron tan largas como lo había imaginado, al menos no es así si tienes con quien conversar y buena música en la radio. La verdad no me agrada viajar, sólo me gusta si tengo que conducir, porque si voy de pasajero me mareo y debo irme sentado junto a la ventana o abrazado a una bolsa. Eso es tan digno.

Esta vez, nos fuimos conversando todo el camino sobre diversas cosas.

-Thomas, ¿crees que tengamos una conversación heterosexual alguna vez?-Curioseé.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Hablar de tetas y esas cosas?-Preguntó mirándome extrañado, dejando de lado el camino por un segundo.

-Joder, no… No era lo que quería decir- me reí- es que es raro darse cuenta de que me acostumbre a ti, ¿sabes?

-¿Raro?

-No, raro no… Bueno, es que nunca me proyecté a mi mismo saliendo con otro hombre.

-Tampoco yo, bueno, al menos hace hasta algunos años atrás. Sabes, yo tenía una amiga, que estaba tan enamorada de mí que no le importaba acostarse conmigo sin que yo saliera con ella alguna vez.

-Que guarro eras…- le reproché.

-No no, la verdad es que yo me veía con ella en un futuro distante, pues porque era lo más cercano a una novia que habría tenido hasta entonces-dijo con la mirada fija hacia adelante- pero era tan solo un mocoso, me he dado cuenta de lo distinto que se siente estar con alguien al que quieres en verdad.

-¿Y te acostaste alguna vez con Chris?-Le pregunté de repente.

-¿A qué va esa pregunta?

-No sé, se me ha ocurrido nada más.

-Pues… no, jamás me he acostado con el… ni siquiera lo he besado alguna vez.

-Ya veo-respondí.

-¿A tu familia le agrada Chris?-Insistí.

-Sí, bueno, nos conocemos de pequeños.

-Ya-asentí.

Guardamos silencio un rato, Thomas seguía sumamente concentrado en el camino. La carretera era casi directa, pero tenía curvas grandes cada más o menos cinco kilómetros, por lo que no me maree demasiado.

-¿Y no verás a tus padres en vacaciones?

-Quizás los llame por teléfono-respondí.

-¿De verdad es tanto el drama con tus padres?

-Más o menos-confesé.

-Ya me gustaría a mí que mis padres me dejaran en paz…

-No lo creas… No te gustaría ser el fracasado bajo ningún aspecto. Y ya vas a ver cómo van a reaccionar cuando les diga que estoy contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

-Me da igual si lo aceptan o no, la cosa es que no les va a agradar, Tom, nada de lo que yo haga les agrada. Así que ya ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de acercarme a su feliz hogar. Además-continué- lo más probable es que esté mi hermano ahí, con su perfecta esposa y sus perfectos hijos… jugando a la familia perfecta y teniendo la noche buena más perfecta de todas, obviamente sin mí.

Thomas se detuvo en la fila de la última caseta de parquímetros. Había unos cuatro o cinco autos esperando a sacar el ticket de ingreso. Avanzaba bastante lento.

-¿Y crees que eso de la perfección funciona así sin más? Es solo una imagen, cariño…

-Ya, pero es que ellos están bien sin mí, me he dado cuenta cuando me he marchado. Desde ahí todo ha estado bien.

-No digas eso, bebé… Son tu familia, ellos te quieren.

-No, Thomas, es que no entiendes… Ellos nunca me han apoyado en nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, nunca me han felicitado ni me han celebrado nada. Prácticamente crecí sobreviviendo de los restos de mi hermano. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Qué el mundo gire en torno a tu hermano mayor y todos se olviden de ti? Bueno, no querrías saberlo. En casa, yo no era nadie para nadie, ni siquiera para mi mismo hermano. Mis padres se preocupaban de darle todo y de que nada nunca le faltara a él, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque él era como un lindo robot que todo aprendía. Y sí, mis padres le enseñaron a ser un androide, a adoptar todas las putas costumbres de esta cultura. Le han enseñado a ser un clasista y que debe pisotear a los demás para poder ser alguien en la vida. Le han enseñado que hay un dios sobre nuestras cabezas, y que quien te diga lo contrario está completamente loco. Le han enseñado que la concertación siempre dirá la verdad y de que hay que mamársela a las autoridades. ¿Tú piensas que eso está bien, Tom? ¿Me puedes pedir que los quiera? Crecí bajo su sombra, cariño. Crecí siendo el segundo, el tercero si contamos a nuestro gato como parte de la familia… Porque yo pensaba diferente, y por eso no triunfaría en la vida…

-Cariño, pero…

-No, Tom, de verdad las cosas no son tan simples. Cada vez que me cuentas de tu infancia o de tu pasado, me muero de envidia porque me habría encantado crecer en una familia así, ¿sabes? Y que te hayas vuelto así con el tiempo, pues no es por otra razón más que porque te has alejado de ellos, ¡y a mí me ha pasado al revés! Yo crecí en un margen de tristeza, Thomas, crecí solo y llevándole la contra a todos. Y sí, tuve suerte de que la genética fuera buena conmigo, porque así se me acercaba la gente y todos me querían. ¿Pero eso de qué coño servía? Si yo no quería estar con ellos… ¡Todos estaban fingiendo, Thomas! Y era porque todos eran una copia de mi hermano… Eran personas que pensaban que por salir con alguien bien parecido se te iban a abrir las puertas al mundo, que ibas a ser mejor que los demás…

Tom se resignó a escucharme con la expresión preocupada. Se limitó a asentir, pues yo no quería nada más que ser escuchado.

-Y he mejorado con el tiempo, alejándome de ellos me he dado cuenta de que estoy mejor. Y de que estaba solo. Entonces, preferí estar solo conmigo mismo que con ellos. Y has llegado tú, Thomas, que eres como mi antítesis. ¿Y te puedes creer que ahora vayamos a pasar la noche buena juntos? ¿Y con la familia que siempre quise tener?

-¿Cómo es que llegamos siempre a este tipo de conversaciones, cariño?

-No sé, puedes ignorarlas si te apetece- Dije sentándome derecho y llevando la vista al frente. Thomas retiró el ticket de ingreso y aceleró otra vez.

-Me sorprendes cada vez más, Christopher. Y siento que cada vez más te amo.

Hablarle a Thomas de mi pasado era algo que me provocaba angustia y sosiego a la vez, así que cuando se daba la ocasión, yo simplemente explotaba, ya que siempre era yo el que tenía que escuchar. Yo sinceramente habría sido tan feliz de haber crecido en una familia cariñosa y que tuviese fe en mí, todo habría sido distinto.

Entramos finalmente en una autopista luego de seis agotadoras horas de oscuro viaje, el sol ya se había puesto en lo alto.

Era un lugar acogedor, pero extremadamente frío. Las calles estaban resbalosas por el congelamiento del rocío a pesar de que no nevaba. La nieve puede variar en un trayecto de seis horas, ¿Quién lo diría?

A Thomas se le marcaron las ojeras y comenzó a bostezar cada cierto rato.

-Cariño, ¿quieres que conduzca yo?-Le pregunté.

-No, ya casi llegamos. Son tres calles más y prepárate para el festival.

-Pero van a ser apenas las siete de la mañana-le dije extrañado.

-Primera cosa, la gente irlandesa tiene un horario de mierda. El día empieza a las siete de la mañana, lo más tarde que llegamos a almorzar es a las dos pasado medio día, cenamos a las siete y supuestamente a las once el día ha concluido. Que yo funcione de otro modo es otro cuento…

-Vale, ¿qué más debo saber?-Curioseé.

-Cuando entres a casa debes quitarte los zapatos- dijo deteniendo el auto al estacionarse en la acera.

-Joder, ¿cómo en los mangas?

-Mi hermana se va a enamorar de ti-comentó riendo.

-Ya, ¿y cómo debo saludar?-Insistí.

-Pues dí "Céad míle fáilte", les besas ambas mejillas seguido de un apretón de manos-bromeó.

-¿De verdad? Cead m…-

-Joder no, di hola y los saludas como a cualquiera-sonrió mientras abría la puerta y se bajaba. Hice lo mismo, fuimos hasta la parte trasera del auto a sacar los paquetes y una pequeña mochila con las cosas de Thomo y mi gran equipaje. – Por último, la cena es como una película repetida, más bien es una tradición si así quieres llamarle. Cenaremos pavo estofado con salsa de arándanos, con patatas asadas, coles de bruselas y mince pies.

-Suena bien- respondí cerrando la cajuela del auto. ¿Qué es eso último que has nombrado?

-Un pastel de carne que a mi madre le queda desastroso, sólo finge que te ha gustado-rió.

-Vale.

-El postre que generalmente mi madre hace es plum pudding, que es una porquería hecha al vapor con salsa de mantequilla y coñac. Es poco apetitoso también, pero si tenemos suerte mamá habrá hecho pastel de frutas.

-Entendido.

-Por último, actúa como cuando yo no te controlo y todos en casa te amarán- concluyó seguido de tocar el timbre. Reí en respuesta y besé su frente.


	12. Los Kelleher

Apenas la puerta se abrió, quedó marcado un nuevo episodio en mi vida; o para simplificar las cosas y quitar la ambigüedad a mi oración, solamente un día difícil de olvidar.

Una mujer de tez blanca y cabell oscuro –supuse que era su madre- nos abrió la puerta. Llevaba un vestido verde musgo y zapatos negros. Su apariencia era muy simple, pero no dejaba de ser muy elegante. ¡Era de tontos no suponer que eran madre e hijo! No había cómo confundirse…

Esta mujer abrazó a Thomas alegremente y antes poder saludarla, ella lo hizo por mí.

-Elizabeth- me dijo sonriendo y estirando la mano para saludar- Elizabeth Kelleher-

Tomé su mano y le di un apretón nervioso.

-Christopher… Leopold-dije yo.

Ella me observó de arriba abajo con aire minuscioso, con la mano en la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya, pasen! Estábamos a punto de desayunar-dijo ella adelantándose mientras Thomas cerraba la puerta y yo me detenía en la entrada.

Recordé lo de los zapatos, Thomas se había quedado de pie junto a mí.

-Cariño, ¿lo de los zapatos aún va?-Pregunté.

-Sí, sí-asintió- lo había olvidado- agregó sonriendo.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y seguí a Thomas hasta la sala de estar. Su madre terminaba de poner las últimas cosas en la mesa para desayunar. Se movía de un lado a otro, igual que Thomas cuando tenía prisa.

-¡Gabriel, Dana! ¡Su hermano ya ha llegado, bajen de una jodida vez, gatos perezosos!-Gritó ella por las escaleras.

Lo más lógico de pensar era que ellos eran los hermanos de Tom. Nunca me detuve a pensar detalles; ni sus edades, ni cómo lucían, ni nada… Simplemente eran los hermanos.

De pronto, aparecieron bajando las escaleras; un chico pelirrojo, de barba y ropas gastadas. Tal como yo vestía los feriados. Una camiseta gris, y unos jeans bastante usados… Traía la cara de no haber dormido demasiado pero aún así, una sonrisa apacible lo acompañaba. No era demasiado mayor, a lo más le calculaba unos veintitrés años. Seguido de él, una chica de cabellos rizados y anaranjados llegó a la sala de estar, con un vestido blanco muy básico y descalza. Ella no tendría más de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-¡Thomo!-Exclamaron ambos seguido de abrazarlo. Aquella escena me causó la mayor dulzura del mundo.

-¡Cómo han crecido!-Exclamó Thomas abrazándolos de vuelta- Qué guapos se han puesto en mi ausencia. Ya vamos a charlarlo todo hoy, ¿vale?

Me quedó mirando con ambos chicos hundidos en sus hombros, con una sonrisa conmovida y feliz en su rostro. Su expresión me hizo sentirme feliz y conmovido también.

-Ahora les voy a presentar a mi novio, ¿sí? Les he dicho que lo invitaría para que lo conocieran. Se llama Chris, tiene veintiocho años y es quien me saca de mis casillas hoy en día.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Antonia?-Preguntó Gabriel extrañado.

-Terminamos hace más de dos años… eres el peor hermano del mundo- reclamó Thomas poniéndose de pie a mi lado. Antonia, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes… de seguro no era importante pero no pude evitar sentir celos al respecto.

-Chris, entonces- dijo la chica sonriendo. Sonreí también en respuesta, como asintiendo.

-¿Qué va? ¿Tu novio no habla?-Preguntó Gabriel de vuelta. ¿Le has comido la lengua en el camino?

-Joder no-exclamó Thomo riendo- Es que es algo tímido…

-Pues no tiene cara de tímido- dijo su hermana rodeándome a paso lento mientras me observaba de arriba abajo igual que su madre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que con Antonia me puedo quedar yo?-Insistió su hermano.

-Suerte con eso…-Respondió Tom.

-Ya quisieras, estúpido- le respondió la chica a Gabriel.

-¡Ya ya! Dejen de insultarse y de acosar al pobre Chris y vénganse a desayunar de una vez-ordenó su madre.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, yo me senté al lado de Thomas, entre él y su hermano. Por ahora, no había salido nada fuera de lo planeado ni me habían odiado automáticamente, así que estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de sentirme incómodo, si al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que visitaba su casa.

-¿Y mi padre dónde está?-Preguntó Tom.

-Ha ido por algunas cosas al supermercado, de seguro llega dentro de una hora o menos-respondió ella.

-No sé con qué objeto nos levantamos tan temprano en vacaciones, madre-se quejó la niña.

-Casi no hemos dormido, la gente que nos ha visitado anoche debió haber llamado antes… Les podrías haber dicho que no estaríamos y ya y estaríamos bien hoy- reclamó Gabriel.

-Pues eso no es culpa mía. Y ya paren de quejarse… no sé qué será de ustedes cuando sean adultos… -Dijo su madre, Elizabeth.- Vamos, Christopher, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

-Vale-respondí algo nervioso. Sumergí una bolsa de té en mi taza y la aplasté torpemente con la cuchara- Pues tengo veintiocho años, y soy entrenador de rugby en las ligas juveniles. Me gusta leer a Lovecraft y la comida china…-Respondí en un tono de entre duda y afirmación.

-¿Lovecraft?-Musitó su madre- Vaya, a Max le encantarás de seguro-Sonrió con un gesto suave y delicado mientras cortaba un trozo de pan. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó.-¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-Agregó.

-Pasarlo con Thomas no es una respuesta válida- dijo su hermano mirándome directamente- A nadie le gusta pasar tiempo con él-bromeó.

-Pues a mí sí- reí- Me gusta hacer ejercicio, circuitos sobre todo… Me gusta leer, jugar videojuegos… A veces dibujo pero no soy muy brillante en ello, así que no lo hago mucho.

-¿Y te gusta la animación japonesa? ¿Los cómics?-Me interrogó su hermana.

-Claro-asentí- pero Thomas no me deja pasar el tiempo en la computadora haciendo esas cosas.

-Thomas, eres un pesado-le dijo a Tom.

-No, es que se pone gordo si pierde el tiempo en la computadora- dijo mirándome- ya, no es cierto, es que casi no nos queda tiempo libre y no quiero que lo ocupe en esas tonterías.

-¿Y quién es el uke?-Preguntó su hermana en modo de "vale, te he pillado y no hagas como si no entendieras".

-Joder, eres una de esas… - reí nervioso. A su vez, apunté disimuladamente a Tom como si me rascara mi nariz. En mi defensa, sé de aquella terminología por cultura general.

-¡Vaya! Quizás no debía preguntarlo…-exclamó ella llevando la mirada rápidamente a su taza.

-¿Y de qué coño hablan? ¿Ya se pusieron a hablar en clave?-Preguntó Thomas molesto.

-Pues de nada-respondí sonriendo. Ella sonrió también. Era realmente bonita; tenía los ojos parecidos a los de Thomas y los rasgos sumamente delicados.

-No sé cómo te has agarrado un tipo así, cariño, pero has estado de suerte… Que a Antonia yo no la soportaba y este tío es un amor-comentó su madre sonriendo.

-¡Antonia estaba buenísima! ¿De qué hablas? -Exclamó Gabriel.

-Pues yo no estoy hablando de eso, Gabriel, a callar- reclamó ella.

-Bueno bueno, ya es suficiente de hablar de Antonia, ¿sí? Eso ya a nadie le importa. Como decías, madre, a pesar de que él y yo somos muy distintos, se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando en lo que llevamos de relación, ¿no es así, cariño?-Me pregunto Thomas.

-Claro, es verdad- asentí sonriendo.

-Pero tú no eras tan distinto a Chris, cariño, ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

-Además no eras un tío muy agradable, ¿recuerdas esa vez que llegaste borracho y te quedaste en mi habitación porque no te daba subir las escaleras?-Dijo su hermano.

-¡Eso nunca ha pasado!-Exclamó Thomas riendo nervioso.

-Sí que ha pasado, y no te querrás acordar entonces de todo lo que decías aquella vez. ¡Me has dejado con trauma! Si yo apenas tenía doce años…

-No es verdad-Reclamó Tom de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando te emborrachas, cariño-agregué yo incluyéndome a la conversación- es como si nunca nadie le hubiese enseñado a beber.

-Pues lo intentamos… pero no se pudo. Menuda vergüenza para un irlandés el no saber beber…-dijo su madre.

-Y que no le guste la cerveza-comenté yo.

Ella sonrió tiernamente aceptando mi comentario, me sentí aprobado por el momento.

La conversación no se alargó demasiado, pero obviamente recordé aquella noche en el restaurant árabe y nuestra velada romántica. Lo peor de eso, era que Thomas no lo recordaba, nada de lo que pasó estaba guardado en su memoria como para comentarlo alguna vez… o revivirlo si tenía suerte. A pesar de que no pasó demasiado aquella vez, recuerdo lo mucho que me provocó ver a Thomas de ese modo, por primera vez tan vulnerable y a su vez tan dispuesto a todo. Recordarlo me estremecía por completo y me causaba un millón de cosas.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos cuando ya terminábamos de desayunar, la verdad es que nunca me da hambre tan temprano, pero habíamos pasado tantas horas sin comer nada- al menos yo, porque de hacerlo lo vomitaba todo- que ya me comenzaba a morir de hambre.

Hasta ahora había sido bien aceptado, pero aún me quedaba encarar al padre y presentarme. Eso no me daba muy buena espina.

Ayudé a retirar las cosas de la mesa y me senté en el sofá con Tom. Me entraron ganas de que se sentara en mi regazo y rodearlo por completo mientras hacía cosquillas con mi barba en su cuello, y él escondiera su rostro de mí porque odiaba que lo hiciera contra su voluntad. Cuando hacíamos eso generalmente era mientras veíamos una película o algún programa de televisión, pero siempre terminaba con un final feliz antes de que la película o programa lo hiciera. Si saben a lo que me refiero; de las caricias se me iban las manos a su pantalón, o alguien se me comenzaba a insinuar con pequeños gestos que yo debía saber descifrar, o a veces con acciones directas y osadas que me volvían loco. La cosa es que en el noventainueve por ciento de los casos, eso ocurría, pero aquí tenía cero probabilidades de poder hacerlo.

-¿Va todo bien, cariño?-Me preguntó Thomas poniendo su mano en mi rodilla al notarme distraído en mis propios pensamientos.

-Sí, es que estaba pensando en que si nuestros sofás hablaran…

-¿Cómo estás pensando cosas así en un momento como este?-rió él.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-respondí.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron frente a nosotros, la hermana de Tom despertaba de a poco y Gabriel casi no se movía de su lugar.

-¿No están cansados de conducir toda la noche? Deberían descansar un rato, luego no tendrán paz ni por un segundo en lo que llegue papá… -Sugirió la pequeña.

-No podemos dormir de día-respondí por ambos- Al menos una vez que me he levantado no puedo volver a dormirme.

-Pero podemos intentarlo, ¿vale? Yo sí estoy muy cansado- respondió Thomas.

-Ya, tienes razón, lo podemos intentar-sonreí yo.

-Pueden usar la habitación de huéspedes, es que la mía no la he limpiado y mamá se va a volver loca cuando vea el desastre que se ha formado dentro…-comentó ella.

-Tú nunca has limpiado tu habitación, Dana-rió Thomas.

-Ya, es verdad, pero es que se va a ensuciar de todas formas… ¡no entiendo la lógica de limpiarla tanto! Si la limpio y al mes siguiente ya está hecha un asco…- reclamó Dana.

-¡Joder, yo pienso lo mismo! Pero si te fijas, es mejor hacerlo porque si los desastres se juntan, luego se hace uno que tardas un año en limpiar por completo… Por eso creo que es mejor limpiar seguido y casi nada que tener que pasar un día al mes limpiando como esclavo…- Comenté yo.

-Vale, pero es que limpiar no me gusta- se quejó ella de nuevo.

-Además, la habitación de huéspedes la he limpiado yo… Ya verás que nunca nadie se queda allí y pues se llena de polvo y telas de araña.-Comentó Gabriel.

-Vale, gracias por ser tan amable. Veamos cómo ha quedado- respondió sarcásticamente Thomas.

Thomas me indicó que lo siguiera y subimos hasta el segundo piso. Caminaba incómodamente, parecía no estar familiarizado con caminar en calcetines. En casa nunca lo hacía, pero si creció haciéndolo pues no debería incomodarle tanto. Me pareció gracioso.

Se detuvo en la puerta del fondo, no demasiado acogedora pero podría dormir bien. Ambos cabíamos en la cama, al menos.

-Venga, vamos a dormir un rato- dijo Thomas sentándose en la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir con ropa? ¿Y de día? Joder, esta no me la creo- dije burlándome mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-Pues no me queda otra- dijo recostándose también. Se acostó de lado, dándome la espalda mientras yo lo rodeaba con mi brazo y tomaba su mano.

-Todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, ¿no?- Dije.

-Pues sí, te has portado bien, cariño- dijo él.

-¿Estás muy cansado?-Le pregunté acariciando su mano y deslizando luego mis dedos por todo su brazo hasta pasar por su hombro, su cuello, y detenerme a acariciar su mejilla.

-Un poco- admitió él acurrucándose en el espacio que yo le dejaba al recoger mis piernas.

La habitación estaba un tanto oscura, ya que las persianas estaban cerradas y la ventana no era demasiado grande. Estábamos sobre la cama, no quisimos desarmarla.

-Oye cariño, ¿tú eras como tu hermano cuando tenías esa edad?-Curioseé de repente.

-Pues me parecía bastante… sólo que no me dejaba ese bigotito insoportable ni la barba- rió él- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pone mi hermano?- Preguntó molesto.

-No, claro que no- mentí.

-Entonces…dices que si me hubieses conocido a los veintiuno y yo luciera como él, pues yo no te gustaría. ¿Eso me quieres decir?- Insistió volteándose hacia mí.

-¡No dije eso! No me pongas en situaciones difíciles, tu hermano y tú son tíos muy distintos…

-A mi novia también le molaba más mi hermano- confesó de repente.

-Joder, verdad, nunca me habías hablado de esa chica- comenté.

-¿Cómo que no?-exclamó- lo hice cuando nos conocimos, en el café…

-Pues no me dijiste su nombre ni nada de eso- reproché.

-No era necesario, ¿lo crees así?

-Ya, tienes razón… Pero a mí me molas más tú… -dije para calmarlo.

-¿Y con eso me debería sentir mejor?-dijo dándome la espalda de nuevo- que lo del tipo del clima era verdad, los pelirrojos te ponen y lo admites sin vergüenza alguna.

Ya, no debí comentar lo de su hermano ni de casualidad. La había cagado y ya no podía remediarlo, pero es que me había entrado la curiosidad y si se lo preguntaba luego se iba a molestar peor. Su hermano no tenía nada de especial para mí, tan solo era que parecía el tipo al que todas las chicas les parece irresistible. Tenía el cabello rojizo y alborotado, y llevaba candado sobre una barbilla algo partida. Ese es el primer punto para que me pareciera apetecible, pero ya, yo estoy con Thomas y esta es una mera descripción sin fines lucrativos. Tenía los ojos claros, no recuerdo si celestes o verdes, la nariz algo recta y la frente amplia igual que Thomas. Era bastante bajo, mucho más bajo que yo incluso que Thomas, algo así como Robert, con la diferencia de que a este tipo le venía bien. Gabriel, entonces. Gabriel Kelleher.

De seguro no tenían una relación tan competitiva como mi hermano y yo, según Thomas se llevaban muy bien igual que con su hermana, ya que como hermano mayor siempre se preocupó de ellos y de que nunca nada les ocurriera. Al menos eso he pensado al ver cómo se abrazaron los tres al verse las caras cuando llegamos.

Su relación no parecía ser un problema, quizás eran simples celos de novio los que le hicieron sospechar así de mí. Pero ya, tampoco es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo por encontrar bueno a alguien, si de todas formas sólo tengo ojos para Thomas.

-Cariño, no seas celoso- le reproché hundiendo mi barba en su cuello- si sabes que sólo me gustas tú-

-Pero te ha gustado mi hermano-se quejó.

-Que tu hermano no me gusta, me gustas tú- insistí.

-No es cierto, todos piensan que mi hermano es más guapo.

-Pues yo pienso que tú eres más guapo- le respondí volteándolo hacia mí.- además, hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer que a mí me gusten- continué- Por ejemplo, yo no soy de mirarle el culo a los tíos pero pienso que el tuyo es la cosa más bonita del mundo.

-No digas tonterías- me reclamó Thomas riéndose.

-No es una tontería- afirmé- A ver… además me gusta eso que haces con la lengua cuando besas.

-Ya, ¿esto?- preguntó seguido de besarme profundamente, abrazándose a mí y envolviéndome con sus piernas.

-Sí, me pone a mil- confesé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y qué más te gusta?-preguntó en plan de que me pusiese a enumerar sus cualidades.

-Pues me gusta cuando a veces por las noches… vienes y te me montas por encima… -dije acercando mi boca a su cuello, y quitándole el espacio que le dejaba entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Joder… no digas esas cosas ahora- me reclamó estremeciéndose y escondiéndose de mí.

-… Y que me susurres despacito, pegado al oído, que quieres que te bese toda la noche… que comience desde la punta de tus cabellos hasta detenerme donde tú me frenas con tus propias manos… -continué.

-Cariño…-suspiró él llevando su mano hasta mi cuello y agarrando mi cabello.

-Me gusta cuando te pones cariñoso en la ducha, esas veces que he llevado prisa y te has creado ganas de la nada sólo para fastidiarme… Haciendo como una orden de algo que es opcional…

-Te estás aprovechando de que no podemos hacerlo aquí, ¿no es así?-me respondió molesto volteándose hacia mí otra vez, envolviéndome con sus piernas y dejando su cálida erección descansar en mi abdomen.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo aquí?-reí deslizando mi mano despacio hasta ella.

-Pues yo lo digo… lo siento, cariño-dijo alejándose unos centímetros, seguido de voltearse y fingir dormir.

En realidad, sí tenía bastante claro que no podíamos hacerlo ahí, y lo estaba haciendo únicamente porque me volvía loco ver a Thomas en la desesperación de no poder hacerlo, como aquellas veces que se nos hacía tarde y no nos daba tiempo de hacerlo… O aquellas veces en que me negaba únicamente para fastidiarlo.

-Vamos, Thomas, vamos a hacerlo ahora-insistí- venga, Tom…

-Que no-se negó de nuevo.

-Pero si te estoy entregando mi lindo culito en bandeja, ¿qué quieres, que me baje los pantalones y me agache?-reí buscado su rostro.

-No estaría mal-dijo él pensativo, obviamente siguiéndome el juego.

En lo que jugaba con él, escuchamos un auto estacionarse cerca y dedujimos que era su padre. Era momento de bajar y dar la cara. No supimos cómo, pero había pasado una hora en lo que no pudimos dormir.

Una vez abajo, el padre de Thomas ya había entrado y dejaba unas bolsas en la cocina. Era un hombre alto y de apariencia simple, de cabellos blanquecinos y una barba de dos días. Vestía ropas simples, una chaqueta negra y pantalones oscuros también.

Al percatarse de que estábamos ahí, se acercó a nosotros.

-Max Kelleher- dijo estirando su mano seguido de darme un fuerte apretón.

-Christopher Leopold- dije yo de vuelta.

Él sonrió. Saludó a Thomas con un abrazo.

-Te tenías esto bien guardado, ¿eh?-bromeó su padre.

-Pues… algo así-dijo Thomas algo incómodo.

Tomamos asiento en la sala de estar y nos pusimos a charlar los cuatro; los padres de Thomas, Thomas y yo. Las horas pasaron en lo que nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. Eran gente muy agradable, al parecer Chris y Thomo le estaban agregando detalles innecesarios. No me parecían ni ruidosos ni impertinentes, ni tampoco que fuesen a odiarme así tan a simple vista. Habría estado bien conocerlos antes.

-Madre, ¿tienes idea de dónde habré tirado mi suéter negro?- gritó Gabriel mientras bajaba la escalera abotonándose la camisa. Thomas se me quedó viendo como si fuese yo quien le estuviese abotonando la camisa.

-Pues si no sabes tú… vete a saber dónde la has dejado-respondió ella.

-Lo he cogido yo-dijo Dana, sentada en el comedor con una gamecube, que de hecho, estaba vistiendo el suéter sobre su vestido blanco.

-Quítatelo, que lo iba a poner yo…- dijo él tironeándole una de las mangas.

-Ustedes si que no cambian…- dijo Thomas sonriendo.

-Las cosas aquí no han cambiado demasiado desde que te has marchado, cariño… Está tal y como lo dejaste todo… Lo único que ha cambiado aquí es que no estás tú- dijo su madre en una sonrisa melancólica.

-Qué va, madre, ya sabes que era hora de marcharme, ya estaba bastante crecidito para seguir viviendo en lo de ustedes.

-Te has ido con Chris hace como nueve diez años, cariño, podrías haber permanecido aquí hasta unos pocos años atrás… Chris se podría haber mudado con nosotros si…

-Madre, las cosas no son así… ¿qué esperabas, que me quedara con ustedes hasta cumplir los treinta o me casara?

-Pues creo que así se hace en otras casas, cariño- le reprochó su madre.

-No es así- corroboró Thomas molesto.

-Christopher, ¿tú hasta qué edad te has quedado en lo de tus padres?-Preguntó su padre de repente.

-Hasta que me he graduado de la universidad…-respondí yo- pero yo no creo ser el mejor ejemplo para una situación como esta.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pues porque no me llevo demasiado con mis padres… De todos modos ellos se habrían alegrado de que me fuera antes.

-¡Christopher! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Una madre nunca quiere que sus hijos se alejen de casa…-dijo Elizabeth.

-Pues eso era lo que querían para mi hermano, yo no podía hacer nada al respecto- respondí sereno.

Ella me miró con una expresión compasiva, no sé si para finalizar el tema o porque le importase, pero ciertamente la conversación concluyó ahí, y todo por el suéter de Gabriel.

En fin, congeniar con su padre no fue demasiado difícil, al fin y al cabo no me llevaba mal con su cultura ni con su forma de expresarse. Al menos hasta que Thomas me explicó la clase de insulto que era la palabra gato. Nunca lo habría pensado de todos modos.

Compartimos unas cervezas, y al llegar la cena de la víspera de navidad, entregamos los presentes que habíamos comprado y comimos cosas que a Thomas no le gustaban. Todo me pareció muy apetecible y agradable, excepto el hecho de que Thomas me hizo entregarle el presente a Gabriel mientras me miraba desafiante a ver cómo reaccionaba yo al respecto. No hice más que hacerlo como cualquier persona lo haría, y él no hizo más que recibirlo como cualquier persona recibe un regalo de un completo extraño que ha venido a pasar la navidad a casa. Eso de seguro a Thomas le tranquilizaba.

La noche no se hizo demasiado larga, al parecer había hecho nuevos amigos, aunque eso a Thomas se le hiciera incómodo, me hizo feliz el hecho de poder compartir con algo cercano a una familia. Si bien nunca podría hacerlo con la mía, me alegraba que la de Thomas me hubiese acogido tan bien. Ahora, el tema de mi propia familia me acomplejaba un poco. Y no digo que me acompleje en el ámbito existencial porque eso ya lo he superado al fin y al cabo, es como un tema perdido… Es que lo de presentarles a Thomas me hace llenar mi cabeza de dudas y premoniciones, ya sé lo que pasará si lo hago y lo que pasará si no. Y sí, me refiero al ámbito de "Mamá, papá, he de presentarles a mi novio; Thomas. Sí, oyeron bien, Thomas. No, no es una chica, ¿me olvidé de comentarlo? Sí, terminé con Emma porque me di cuenta de que se me daban mejor los penes, ¿eh? Lo siento, espero que se lleven muy bien y que no les acompleje el hecho de que no les daré nietos igual que mi querido hermano. Así es la cosa aquí, lo siento, padres queridos… Ahora vuelvo a casa.

Joder… ahora vuelvo a casa


	13. Sorpresa de nochevieja

Sin exagerar demasiado, la vuelta a casa fue casi tan simple como conducir al supermercado y haber pasado la navidad en la sala de estar comiendo pavo con papas rellenas.

Martes treintaiuno y a cinco días de volver al trabajo, preparábamos una cena para cuatro en plan de ver los fuegos artificiales y beber champagne en copas alargadas. Chris y Lucas la pasarían con nosotros, luego de cenar y ver los fuegos, se irían a la casa de Lucas para la suerte de Chris, y quizás la nuestra.

Las festividades no son lo mío, así como los cumpleaños no son lo de Thomas. Tengo recuerdos muy deprimentes de las fiestas con mi familia, de lo poco que puedo recordar, porque ya he dicho antes que mi memoria no es una maravilla ni menos una cualidad que destacar en mí. Más bien, otro defecto. Aquellas celebraciones n o eran más que días comunes y corrientes para mí, me los pasaba en la computadora o dormía toda la tarde de preparativos. Nunca me gustó celebrar nada ni el hecho de que toda la familia se nos metiera en la casa. Desde siempre he sido un ser solitario, así que estas fechas no resultaban siendo nada más que un dolor de cabeza innecesario y obligatorio.

Todo comenzaba temprano, cerca de las ocho o nueve de la mañana. Para variar hacía frío y yo no tenía ganas de levantarme, entonces tomaba la primera cosa que estuviera encima de mi cama y me lo dejaba sobre las frazadas, fuese una camiseta, una cobija o un individual de la cocina que haya dejado ahí por accidente la noche anterior. Mis cortinas siempre estaban cerradas y nunca tenía idea de qué hora era. Mi madre entraba a regañarme, a decirme que ya era tarde y debía levantarme; me quitaba todo lo que tenía encima y abría las cortinas y ventanas. Mi hermano ya estaba ayudando con los preparativos y quehaceres, entonces mamá me lo hacía saber de una manera muy poco sutil.

-¡Christopher! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Eres el único en casa que está holgazaneando, ¡todos llegarán cerca de las tres y apenas nos queda tiempo de arreglar todo!- Reclamaba ella moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras yo apenas me sentaba en la cama en plan de desperezarme la cara con las manos.

-¿Para qué los has invitado si te vas a estar quejando?- me preguntaba para mí mismo, mientras yo, como siempre y como todos los años, la miraba en silencio darse vueltas por toda mi habitación, la cual en cinco minutos volvería a estar igual de sucia y desordenada.

-¡No te quedes ahí, perezoso! Ya muévete, tu hermano ya está afuera ayudando a tu padre a sacar la nieve de la entrada.

Ella se iba de vuelta a la cocina y yo volvía a recostarme en mi cama, sin importarme que las ventanas y cortinas estuvieran abiertas y yo congelándome la espalda por el frío.

Dormía todo lo que podía hasta que otra vez volvía mi madre a estamparme en insultos, y así se fue repitiendo la escena hasta que pude finalmente irme de casa. Una vez que todas las visitas estaban en nuestra sala de estar, no se iban hasta el día siguiente, hablando tan fuerte que los podía escuchar desde cualquier punto de la casa, considerando que mi casa era muy grande. Nunca me importó irme a vivir a un lugar menos lujoso que la casa de mis padres, al fin y al cabo esos logros no eran míos, eran de ellos, y de todos modos a mi me daba igual vivir o no vivir con esas comodidades. Estoy mejor así, por mi propia cuenta y en un ambiente tranquilo.

Las visitas sonreían, alardeaban unas con otras los logros de los demás; de sus hijos, de sus hermanos. Parecían estar hechos para alardear y no hacer nada más que hablar de quién es mejor y quién gana más dinero. "Ah sí, ¿te has enterado de que tu prima Lourdes está por graduarse de medicina? ¿Y tú que estás estudiando, Chris?". Yo simplemente no los soportaba. Era todo una puta competencia, y mis padres siempre los hacían callar a la hora de hablar de mi hermano. Angello ha ganado el mejor comportamiento en preescolar, oh joder, Angello ha ganado el torneo de ajedrez y esgrima a fines de año. ¡A que no te la crees! Angello ha ganado el primer lugar en la feria científica. ¡A Angello le dan una beca para la universidad!

Venga, que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que Angello es el tío perfecto.

-Cariño, ¿por qué llevas esa cara?- Me preguntó Thomas de pronto.

-Pues me estaba acordando de mis vísperas de año nuevo en casa-respondí.

-¿Y por eso llevas esa carita, tesoro?-me preguntó acercándose a mí y acariciándome por encima de la barba.

Asentí abrazándolo y plantándole un pequeño besito en la frente- Pero no importa, ¿quieres ayuda en algo?

-No cariño-negó él mientras me miraba dulcemente- ¡ah, sí! Podrías poner una toalla limpia en el baño, ¿qué piensas?-dijo riendo.

-Que pereza- reclamé dejando caer todo mi peso en sus hombros- no me gusta el año nuevo-

-¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo!-sonrió él.

-Los fuegos artificiales asustan a los perritos- argumenté sentándome en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor con el control remoto.

-Ya, cariño, pero debe haber otra razón por la que no te gusta celebrarlo-dijo él sentándose a mi lado.

-No tengo buenos recuerdos, eso es todo-confesé.

-Pues entonces tú y yo tendremos que crear algunos nuevos-contestó él.

-Claro-asentí.

Me sentía feliz de estar pasando estas fiestas con Tom. La verdad, cuando comencé a salir con él no esperaba nada. No sabía qué pensar, así que menos podía llegar a imaginar que estaríamos juntos en estas fechas ni menos que yo me habría hecho amigo de sus amigos y su familia. Todo marchaba bien. Cuando comenzamos a salir yo simplemente pensaba en el presente, pensaba en lo que sería salir con un hombre y no pensé en la clase de hombre con la que me estaba metiendo; con esto me refiero a que nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza enamorarme de esta forma de alguien, ni menos que ese alguien fuese Thomas. Si me pongo a pensar en mi primera impresión de él, Thomas parecía ser todo lo contrario a mí y simplemente para mí estaba destinado a ser el vecino con el que nunca iba a congeniar, aquel vecino al que vería una vez a la semana en el ascensor e intercambiaríamos una mirada incómoda tras el periódico. Ese Thomas de expresión seria y ojos fríos, que me ponía los pelos de punta de solo mirarlo de lejos al verlo con su traje y su bufanda escocesa. Nunca imaginé que él se llegaría a fijar en mí. Dejando de lado el hecho de conocerlo ahora, no podía concebir el hecho de que una persona tan bella y perfecta se fijara en un bufón como yo… En alguien tan inmaduro y poco estable… Porque si tengo que describirme de una forma breve, no soy a alguien que quisieras tener de amante. Soy celoso, olvidadizo y no me gustan demasiado las formalidades. Soy fácil de incomodar y eso es lo último que alguien quisiera en una persona de confianza. Y es que no entiendo cómo a todos se les da tan fácil actuar tan normal, siempre estoy dudando acerca de hacer o no hacer las cosas que pienso porque todos siempre me han dicho que estoy mal. Sé que siempre lo digo, me gusta pensar distinto al resto porque de cierta forma me siento a salvo de ese patrón de comportamiento que todo el mundo lleva pegado en un código en la nuca, pero al no tener el apoyo de nadie a veces entro en duda… Quizás yo pienso demasiado y es por eso que termino haciendo otras cosas para mantenerme alejado de mis propios pensamientos. Y así, en fin, no sé cómo es que Thomas dice estar enamorado de mí, porque para mí el estar enamorado es un término muy fuerte que hasta me asusta usar. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado de mí? Me cuesta un poco creerlo, pero Thomas me hace sentir tan feliz todo el tiempo que me daría igual si me ama o no tanto como yo lo amo a él, porque sé que si él está intentando hacerme feliz es para hacerme feliz de vuelta. Y eso me tranquiliza. Si él está bien, yo lo estaré igual, y así nos mantendremos juntos por lo que más podamos.

Aunque si me preguntan, tengo mucho miedo de perderlo algún día…

-Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?-volvió a preguntarme.

-Claro que estoy bien- dije suspirando y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ya, a mí no me mientas…- dijo molesto haciendo una mueca.

-¿No te aburres de mí?-pregunté de repente.

-¿Aburrirme de ti?-Preguntó de vuelta- qué dices, cariño, ¿por qué has salido con eso ahora?

-¿No te aburre mi forma de ser? Digo, que sea tan celoso, que sea desordenado o miedoso algunas veces…

-¿Por qué debería?-dijo él quitándome el control remoto y apagando la televisión. Sí, se dio cuenta de que era una excusa barata eso de sentarme a ver televisión, fue una estrategia evasiva y no me había dado cuenta.

-No lo sé, es que me da miedo aburrirte de repente-confesé.

-¡Pues tú nunca me aburres! Me divierto mucho estando contigo, y me encantan todas las cosas que podemos hacer y hablar juntos.- Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

-Si quieres que cambie en algo, no sé, que recoja la toalla y los calzoncillos luego de darme una ducha, o que me corte el cabello, que me afeite… que aprenda a cocinar… lo voy a hacer, cariño. Tú sólo pídemelo, ¿sí?

-Cariño, ¿por qué te has puesto así tan de repente? ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿Tú pensaste cuando nos conocimos, que íbamos a pasar el año nuevo juntos? ¿En que íbamos a dormir juntos todas las noches? ¿Qué íbamos a ser novios a estas alturas?

-No pensé nada, en realidad-confesó él- simplemente cedí y te hablé, y es que no soportaba el hecho de no llegar a conocerte.

-¿No pensaste en nada? ¿Ni en cómo sería salir juntos?-insistí.

-Sabía que esto me lo ibas a preguntar algún día, cariño-sonrió él.

-Bien, ¿y vas a responderme?- pregunté acercándome y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, como él lo hacía a veces.

-Claro, te lo diré todo- dijo rodeándome con su brazo y dejando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, acariciando despacio mi frente y mi cabello hacia atrás.

-Fue bastante simple-continuó- algo así como un arrebato de niños… Pero sí debo admitir que me entusiasmé un poco con la idea de poseerte- dijo riendo avergonzado.

-Lo noté, nunca olvidé nuestro primer encuentro-admití.

-Pero en fin, fue una tontería, me había hipnotizado la forma en que te veías y como andabas por ahí mirando tu alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que pasaras por ahí… Por eso te he preguntado hace cuánto vivías acá.

-¿Me habías visto antes?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Apenas un par de veces, antes de mudarme, en lo del papeleo con la oficina de abajo y el piso piloto-confesó él.

-¿Y desde ahí te gustaba?-pregunté.

-Sí, pero no se lo he dicho a Chris, sólo le he dicho que te había visto el día en que me mudé porque sino, me habría detenido y me habría dicho algo como que soy un arrebatado y cosas así.

Asentí.

-Bueno y en fin, pues tampoco pensaba que fuésemos a llegar hasta acá, ni que me fuera a enamorar de un tío tan lindo y adorable como tú. Y es que desde fuera no te ves como yo te conozco, ¿sabes? Yo te vi como un tipo sociable, brusco y gilipollas, de esos a los que no les importa nada ni nadie y sólo andan así por la vida… Al menos así te vi yo la primera vez que te vi, entrando con tu cara de semental que llega del gimnasio, y pensé en que un revolcón sin sentimientos con un tipo como tú me vendría bien… Alguien con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, ¡y mira con lo que me he encontrado! Después de observarte otras pocas veces, cuando saludabas cortés a la gente, abrías con cuidado tus cuentas y mirabas a tu alrededor con melancolía… Ahí me di cuenta de que no eras como yo pensaba. Y no te molestes, cariño, es que la primera vez que te vi, únicamente me fijé en lo guapo que eras y en la pinta de cansado y malhumorado que traías.

Lo miré en silencio, ¿Thomas me veía de esa forma y nunca me lo había dicho? Vale, no es que tuviera que hacerlo pero simplemente no me lo esperaba. Tampoco esperaba que lo fuese a admitir todo de una vez como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero me intrigaba mucho lo que pudiera decir después.

-Y ahora-continuó- me he dado cuenta de cómo eres realmente y me he enamorado hasta más no poder, cariño, me he enamorado de todo lo que hemos construido y de todo lo que he conocido de ti hasta ahora… Y cada día despierto queriendo conocerte más y más, y crear y crear historias y anécdotas a tu lado, para que luego podamos compartirlas y reírnos de ello. Y si todo sale bien, recordarlas juntos, tomados de la mano cuando vayamos envejeciendo…- A Tom le comenzó a temblar la voz, su caricia se hizo mucho más suave y débil que antes. Suspiró fuerte para seguir- Y si alguna vez terminamos, recordarlas con alegría, y pensar… "Joder… nunca podré olvidarme de él".

No supe que decir, simplemente lo abracé, lo abracé fuerte y en silencio. Y lo siento, es que los días así me traen muchos malos recuerdos y me absorbe la melancolía, me pongo muy sensible. Esa es mi excusa.

-¿Ahora estás más tranquilo?-Me preguntó mirándome directamente a la cara, penetrando mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que intentaba retener.

-Sí-admití- discúlpame por arruinarte el día así.

-¡No me has arruinado el día, tonto! –me gritoneó seguido de robarme un beso juntando exageradamente nuestros labios- nada nos va a arruinar este día, ¿me has oído?

-¿Nada?-pregunté- ¿lo prometes?

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado? Claro que lo prometo, es la primera Nochevieja que pasaremos juntos, no podemos amargarnos en ella. Además, vamos a tener compañía y olvidaremos todas las cosas tristes, ¿sí?

-Vale-sonreí.

-Y no quiero que te estés acordando de tu familia, ¿sí? Que ya me han caído como patada en el hígado, si tan solo vieras como te pones cuando te acuerdas de ellos… -dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándome su mano para que lo hiciera también.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-confesé.

-Ya, pero hoy se te va a olvidar, ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece si cuando se vayan Lucas y Chris, tú y yo tomamos un baño juntos, con las luces bajitas y nos mimamos un rato? Sin fines maléficos, lo prometo, a menos que a ti te entren ganas.

Me reí nervioso, la verdad me pareció una idea adorable, pero no dejaba de darme un poco de vergüenza. Asentí y me puse de pie también.

Al rato de eso, Chris llegó del supermercado con unas cuantas bolsas y fuimos a ayudarle con ellas.

-Ya es hora de que saques tu licencia de conducir- reclamó Thomas mientras dejaba unas cuantas bolsas en la cocina.

-Pues no me molesta caminar, no tengo prisa en obtener una-dijo Chris desempacando unos vegetales y dejándolos en el refrigerador.

-¡Cariño! Los vegetales no los puedes meter así como así en el refrigerador, debes ponerlos en una bolsa perforada… ¡Y eso tampoco se guarda allí dentro! Joder… tan solo deja las cosas encima- se lamentó Thomas quitándole todas las cosas de las manos a Chris.

-Ya ya, yo sólo quería ayudarte- dijo Chris alejándose- Que no tengo por qué saber cómo ordenar tus verduras.

Me reí, sí, siempre me causaba gracia escuchar a Chris quejándose, porque lo hacía de una forma adorable y graciosa. Además, también era una monada que Thomas ordenara mis refrigerador.

-¿A qué hora viene Lucas?-pregunté.

-Pues dentro de unas dos horas-respondió Chris.

-Oye pecas, ¿ya te he contado que a Chris le mola mi hermano?- Le gritó Tom a Chris desde la cocina. ¿Pecas? Yo nunca le había oído llamarle así, pero era bastante lógico que era para diferenciarnos, y porque sólo él tenía unas pocas pecas encima de la nariz y yo no tenía ninguna.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió Chris acercándose a la cocina. Yo estaba de pie junto al comedor, por lo que podía verlos a ambos.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que no se iba a escapar de las garras de Gabriel-dijo Tom guardando algunas cosas en la despensa y revisando la comida dentro del horno a la vez.

-Pero es que tu hermano está buenísimo- dijo Chris riendo.

-¡Oye, no hables por mí! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta tu hermano- me defendí.

-Si te ha gustado, admítelo, cariño- insistió Tom.

-Si digo que sí, te molestarás conmigo, y si lo niego pues no me creerás- protesté molesto.

-Pues sí, estaré molesto de todos modos-admitió él.

-Chris, no te sientas mal, Gabriel tiene fama de enamorar a todos. Bueno, ha de ser por esa pinta de duendecillo que tiene, es tan mono que tan ganas de comérselo- comentó Chris con una mueca adorable, entrecerrando los ojos con ternura.

-Pues a mí no me gusta, sólo me gusta Tom- dije yendo hasta donde Thomas y abrazándolo por detrás.

Thomas cedió con el tema y terminó la cena, mientras que Chris y yo hacíamos algún quehacer pendiente. Llegó Lucas pasado las dos horas y nos sentamos a comer cerca de las once de la noche. No nos gustaba cenar tan tarde, pero en año nuevo si cenas muy temprano luego no te queda nada que hacer, a menos que estés en un evento en donde todos están bailando y tienen la cabeza llena de cotillón.

Lucas vestía un traje negro de chaqueta sin mangas similar a los de Thomas y llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, siempre se veía bien, aunque en realidad yo no lo había visto demasiadas veces.

-Sabes, Chris, he visto muy poco a Robert últimamente, ¿tú no has sabido nada?-Preguntó Thomas mientras cenábamos los cuatro.

-No, en realidad no tengo idea de qué será de Robert-confesó Chris.

-¿Y nos interesa realmente?-Preguntó Lucas mientras cortaba su comida.

-Pues quizás sería bueno mantenernos informados ante cualquier cosa-respondió Thomas.

-Sí, bueno… tienes razón- confesó Lucas- cariño, ¿de verdad quieres ir a casa? Es que me he quedado casi toda la semana en la estación y no me ha dado tiempo de ordenar nada.

Chris lo miró sarcástico- ¿me estás hablando enserio?

-Pues sí- dijo él serio.

-¿En la estación?- curioseé.

-En la estación de bomberos-respondió él- Ya, se nota que Chris no te habla de mí- dijo tomándole la mano a Chris.

-Bah, si casi ya no paso tiempo aquí- refutó Chris.

-Sí, nos lo estás robando, será mejor que nos dejes la identificación para asegurarnos de que nos lo devuelvas…- dijo Thomas seriamente mientras se servía un poco de ensalada. Lo más gracioso de las bromas de Tom era que no los decía con tono de broma y eso causaba más gracia aún.

Chris se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina a buscar una tenaza para la lechuga. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa con una expresión sorprendida.

-Oye Chris, hay alguien afuera-me dijo extrañado.

-¿Alguien? ¿Y quién podrá ser?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Pues son varias personas- respondió mirando por el agujero de la puerta.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?- me preguntó Thomas.

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta?-Preguntó Chris.

-Joder… Chris, dime qué ves por la puerta- dije asustado.

-Un hombre, una señora de traje azul, una pareja de…

-Una pareja feliz y dos niños, una niña de cabello rizado y otro de traje de botones- adiviné.

-Sí, ¿Quiénes son?

-Mis padres. Mi hermano. Su esposa, sus hijos- Respondí petrificado.

-¿Te avisaron que vendrían?-Me preguntó Thomas poniéndose de pie preocupado.

-No, joder, no sé de ellos hace tanto tiempo… -respondí llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué problema hay con ellos?-Preguntó Lucas.

-¡Todo, joder, todo!- Dije entrando en desesperación.

De todos los días de mierda que pudiese mi familia visitarme, tenía que elegir el único día del año en que yo andaba de un humor desastroso. El único día del año en que yo lloraba por todo y me ponía a gritonear como una madre molesta, histéricamente. Pudiendo haberme visitado a cualquier otra hora del año nuevo, tenía que ser cuando estaba cenando con mi novio, y mis otros dos amigos homosexuales. ¡Hurra, joder! De verdad sentí como nunca había sentido el enojo y la irá por una visita inesperada de mi bella familia. ¿Ahora qué? No tenía otra cosa que hacer que abrirles la puerta y hacerlos pasar. Ya, ¿y luego? Hacer la última cosa que querría hacer en el día de hoy; darles la explicación de oro a mis padres, frente a mi puto hermano y su familia. Sí, familia, ¿les cuento algo? Pues soy homosexual, este es mi novio Thomas Kelleher, su mejor amigo Chris German que ¡ah sí! Que también es mariposa igual que nosotros. ¡Ah sí! Y ese que está ahí, pues es su novio, Lucas, pero no me sé su apellido porque apenas lo conozco. ¡Pero si conozco bien a su ex novio, ¿ah, mamá?! Que lo he conocido en un bar, la misma noche que me he peleado con Emma. ¿Te gustaba Emma, madre? Pues que pena, que ahora se está jodiendo al ex novio de mi amigo homo. ¿Te mola? Sí, pues esta es mi puta vida ahora. ¡Tapadle los oídos a Marianne y a Javier, joder! Que no se enteren de que su tío es maricón.

-Cariño, ya cálmate-me pidió Thomas.

-¡Que no puedo!-dije completamente alterado. Fui por mi copa y me bebí todo lo que contenía, luego volví al lado de la puerta.

-¿Vas a abrirles la puerta?

-Pues… no queda otra- decidí.

Armarme de valor no fue fácil, pero entre ser un cobarde frente a Thomas para salvarnos por un rato y salir de todo esto de una vez por todas, prefería arriesgarme. No importaba qué pasara después, mi familia debía saberlo. Estaban en su derecho, y yo también estaba en el derecho de decir la verdad y dejar de esconderme. Quizás así, de una vez por todas me dejarían tranquilo aunque se alejaran de mí por el resto de mi vida debido al asco que he de causarles, prefería que así fuera; Thomas y yo, tranquilos por este lado, y mi familia, asqueada y decepcionada por el otro. Pero aún así, siempre perfecta y con una moral intachable. Rechazar al hijo maricón ha de sumar muchos puntos en ese juego de petulancia.

Les pedí a Chris y Lucas que siguieran comiendo porque era un asunto que debía arreglar por mi cuenta, mientras que a Thomas no tuve que decirle nada; como era de esperarse, él estaba al tanto de todo y obviamente sabía cómo manejar la situación con cordura y la distancia estipulada. Aunque me daba un poco de miedo que él pudiese salir herido. Mi familia era demasiado directa para decir las cosas, tal como él lo era, y no quería pensar en que él, aunque se demostrase frío por fuera, tuviese que aceptar insultos que lo destruyesen por dentro.

Una vez decidido, abrí la puerta. Habían tocado ya el timbre muchas veces y de seguro estaban por marcharse resignados, pero para mi mala suerte, persistieron.

-¡Hijo! –exclamó mi madre al verme seguido de darme un abrazo distante y falso. Tal y como si abrazara a un pordiosero o a un cachorro mojado… Tal como un empresario abrazaría a los huérfanos en la inauguración de su campaña. Con la misma cara fingida, con el mismo afecto compasivo y obligado…

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunté sin importarme sonar descortés -¿Qué hacen por estos lados?

-Hace mucho tiempo no sabíamos de ti, cariño, ya han pasado tres navidades seguidas…

Ellos entraron sin esperar siquiera a que yo los invitara a pasar. Vaya qué prudentes. Se sentaron en la sala de estar, la esposa de mi hermano y mis pequeños sobrinos me saludaron amablemente, pero no con el cariño con el que alguna vez, en un pasado no tan lejano, lo hicieron…

-Así que tienes compañía-dijo mi padre acomodándose confianzudamente en el sillón, el cual no pareció agradarle demasiado.

-Sí, no esperábamos a nadie más. Hemos hecho cena para cuatro-respondí.

-Pues hemos querido venir a saludarte, Chris, ya que tú jamás te dignas a pasarte por casa. ¿Qué has hecho los otros años? –Preguntó mi hermano, Angello.

-Pasarla solo-respondí con sinceridad.

-Qué lástima-comentó mi madre, con un tono despectivo.

-No, yo elijo pasarla solo, es mi asunto así que para mí está bien. Es mi asunto-le corregí.

-Ya veo- dijo ella, seguido de su ademán de cruzar las piernas un millón de veces en un minuto. -¿Y Emma? ¿No quisiste pasarla con ella, o se ha ido donde su madre?

-Madre, Emma y yo hemos terminado- confesé- hace mucho, mucho tiempo- dije al percatarme de que Thomas abrió los ojos sorprendido, enfatizando la palabra "mucho" para tranquilizarlo queriendo decir "tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo, éramos unos niños…".

-¿Ah sí?- exclamó mi hermano sorprendido- Qué mal, por fin habías encontrado a alguien de nuestro nivel… Siempre habías salido con puras mocosas, Chris, una estudiante de kinesiología era lo mejor a lo que podías apostar.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunté molesto, fingiendo un tono real, así como diciendo ¿sí? Venga, cuéntame más, que tomo asiento y te escucho, hermanito.

-Pues sí, lamento mucho que hayan terminado-agregó- Espero vuelvas a encontrar a alguien como ella.

-No digas eso, quizás ya esté con alguien y no nos lo ha dicho- dijo mi padre incluyéndose.

Lucas y Chris comían callados, ambos se notaban bastante incómodos. Tom, por su lado, volvió a sentarse con ellos pero sin tocar su plato. No quiso entrometerse para que mi familia dijera no algo más.

-Sí, Chris, ¿estás actualmente viendo a alguien?-preguntó mi madre.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…-dije mirando a Thomas de reojo- sí, estoy saliendo con alguien hace ya cuatro meses.

-¿Ah sí? Venga, ¿y cómo se llama ella?-preguntó mi padre- ¿Qué hace? ¿Estudia? ¿Trabaja?

-¿Qué es lo que les hace creer que es un "ella"?

-Pues qué dices, cariño, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser acaso? ¿Un tío? –Dijo extrañada la esposa de mi hermano, agarrándole la mano mientras le acariciaba la frente al niño en sus brazos, que se dormía por la hora.

Me inquieté, para variar me molesté mucho y tuve ganas de echarlos a todos de mi casa. Thomas se notó incómodo y me comenzó a mirar seguido, en el silencio que transcurría en lo que yo daba mi respuesta final. ¿Qué es acaso? ¿Un tío? Sí, y el mejor que existe en el planeta…

-Conmigo- dijo Thomas poniéndose de pie sereno, y sentándose junto a mí.

-Ya, Chris, te estamos hablando enserio. Que tus amigos se dejen de bromas-insistió mi madre.

-Conmigo-insistió Thomas- Chris está saliendo conmigo.

-Chris, ¿me estás jodiendo?-preguntó mi hermano.

-No, ¿me preguntaron alguna vez si acaso era heterosexual? ¿Quién les ha autorizado a darlo por hecho?

-¡No, claro que no! Es que eso no es necesario, todo padre espera que sus hijos sean… ya sabes, normales. ¡Además tú antes salías con mujeres!-dijo mi padre alterado.

-¿Normal? ¿Entonces yo que soy?

-Cariño…-dijo mi madre.

-¿Anormal? ¿Subnormal?… ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Maricón! Esa palabra me queda mejor, ¿no le gusta más?

-Joder, están mis hijos aquí presentes y no eres capaz de moderar tu vocabulario- me gritó mi hermano desde el sofá.

-Cariño, os esperaré en el auto. No tenemos por qué estar presenciando este tipo de cosas- dijo la mujer de mi hermano saliendo con los niños.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿maricón no es mejor que anormal? Bueno, pues eso es lo que soy, ¡qué lástima que no os guste! Eso soy, un chupapollas. ¿De qué otra forma lo grito?- dije irónicamente al ver las expresiones de los tres. Me enfermaban. Si antes ya los odiaba, ahora la palabra odio quedaba pequeña, incluso como un halago para gente como ellos…

-¡Christopher!-me gritó mi madre cubriéndose los ojos, avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me van a decir ahora?

-Pues no sabemos qué decirte, esa es la verdad- agregó ella sin cambiar la posición de sus manos. Sí, si ya avergonzaba a mi madre por simplemente existir, ya me imagino cómo se sentía respecto a esta situación. Ha de estar muriendo por la impotencia y frustración de no poder tener un hijo menor tan perfecto como su primer hijo. De seguro se habla muy mal de las mujeres que tienen hijos así en el club de campo. Sí, porque cuando juegan golf el mejor tema para hablar es de con qué género se acuesta tu hijo…

-Yo sí, yo si sé lo que voy a decirle-dijo mi padre. – Chris, de todo lo que pudiste haber sido en la vida, todo el tiempo has estado eligiendo la peor opción. Siempre la cojonera peor opción entre todas las cosas. Que en vez de ajedrez prefieres los videojuegos, que en vez de humanista escoges ciencias, ¡y luego estudias otra cosa que ni si quiera tiene relación con lo que te has preparado en tu adolescencia! Estudiaste para estar dentro de un laboratorio, joder, para ser doctor y comprarte una casa en Barcelona, ¡no para luego meterte en medicina deportiva y sacar ese título de posgrado que de nada te ha servido! Si eres un entrenador como cualquier otro, ¿para qué has estudiado? Si para ser entrenador te bastaba con ser un técnico y ya. ¿Por qué coño siempre vas con tus malas decisiones a todos lados? Te lo dimos todo, Christopher, nunca dejamos que nada te faltara, ni una sola cosa en toda tu puta vida, ¿y así es como nos lo pagas?

-¡¿Qué no me faltara nada?! – Grité - ¿Se preocuparon alguna vez de cómo me sentía? ¿Les importó siquiera?

-Joder, encima tenías que ser marica… Ya, ¿y qué hay con tu novio? ¿Es uno de esos chicos mucama? ¿Modelo? ¿Diseñador tal vez?

-Gerente general de la Imprenta Lawson, magistrado en Administración y dirección de empresas. Me llamo Thomas Kelleher, mucho gusto-dijo Thomas frunciendo el ceño ante él.

-Vale, un hombre importante, hombre de negocios- dijo mi padre en aire burlón.

-Mucho más importante que tú, por supuesto. -dije yo, sonando muy molesto.

-Me parece entonces, de todas formas a él tampoco se le nota lo maricón-dijo mi padre sonando tan despectivo que parecía irreal- ¿Y tus amigos?-preguntó apuntando a Lucas y Chris con la mirada.

-Nosotros también somos maricones- respondió Lucas seguido de comer un bocado y reírse. Chris sonrió también y a mí no pudo no causarme gracia.

Independiente del comentario de Lucas, el momento seguía emanando tensión por todas partes.

-¿Y es que nunca te molestaste en decirnos?-me gritó mi hermano.

-¿Y para qué?-pregunté- Habrían reaccionado igual que ahora, ¿no es así?

- Ya, no te pido que le digas a tu padre, ni a tu hermano… ¡Pero yo soy tu madre! ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo y pensé que nos teníamos confianza!

-¿Confianza? ¡Pues no planeaba deciros! Si a ustedes nunca les ha importado lo que haga, a ti tampoco, mamá… ¡Todo lo relacionado conmigo os importa una mierda! Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no se retiran de mi casa, eh? Que dicen por ahí que quien se va sin ser echado, vuelve sin ser llamado… y pues no quisiera encontrarme con sorpresas después… Prefiero asegurar que no vuelvan. Porque tampoco veo intensiones suyas de mover sus culos de mi lindo sofá como para volver luego.

-¡Christopher! No seas insolente, aún somos tus padres, coño. Y si tú no sentiste que nos preocupamos de ti, pues no es nada más que culpa tuya- exclamó mi madre gritándome.

-¿Ahora son mis padres? ¿Y qué coño eran antes?-Le grité- ¿La gente con la que vivía? Pues eso me parece a mí. Extraños. Jodidos extraños. A que no sabes ni si quiera en qué año me he graduado… A que no sabes de qué color son realmente mis ojos, mamá- grité enfatizando la última palabra- A que no recuerdas ni una sola vez en la que me hayas brindado tu ayuda para superar algo. Y no, déjame anteponer algo. ¡El dinero no cuenta como ayuda! Si le das dinero para el almuerzo a un niño, no será lo mismo que a aquel niño que su madre le ha mandado el almuerzo preparado con cariño durante todo el año. ¡O a los que iban a ver a las obras! ¡A los partidos! ¿Por qué iban a ver los partidos de Angello y los míos no? Porque ser maricón no era excusa, si de todos modos antes no lo era. ¿Me pueden dar una explicación para eso? ¿Son mis padres ahora?

-Pues como quieras, lo que es yo, no voy a tener un hijo maricón, ¿te queda claro, Christopher? Y mucho menos a un maricón insolente con los que le han dado la vida y todo lo que tiene…

-¿Todo lo que tengo? ¿Mi carrera, dices tú? ¡Te la pago, coño! ¡Te la pago! Y si no vas a tener un hijo maricón, pues Angello- dije ahora dirigiéndome a mi hermano- ahora eres hijo único, ¡felicidades! Ahora, no pierdan el tiempo en la casa de este pobre marica, que la Nochevieja se pasa en familia y no deberían estar en casa de extraños a estas horas de la noche… Y menos interrumpir su cena así como así…

-¡Que te calles la puta boca, chupapijas! –me gritó Angello arrebatándoseme encima, cuando Thomas lo detuvo sosteniéndole ambas muñecas- que no te hayan dado todo lo que tú querías no era excusa para volverte marica… joder, qué asco, ya suéltame –dijo zafándose de Tom.

-¿Todo lo que quería? ¿Ya, vamos otra vez? ¡Paren ya de lanzarse flores por encima, ¿no?!Y pues nada, ¿sabes? Donde te has sentado me he cogido a Thomas una y otra vez… Y ha estado de puta madre- dije riendo burlonamente, mirándolo a la cara- ¿Te quieres ir ya, o te cuento más a ver si te doy más asco?

-Christopher, ya detente, ¡déjate ya de tanta payasada, hombre! ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto? –Preguntó molesto mi padre, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola muy bruscamente.

-No voy a arreglar absolutamente nada, ¡y se van de mi casa cagando leches!; que en mi casa mando yo.

Mi madre se me quedó viendo con la misma cara de ofendida, sin derramar una sola lágrima ni con la voz temblando. Nada de nada, ella no sentía absolutamente nada, ni ella ni mi padre, ni menos a Angello les importaba una mierda. Lo sabía. El ofenderse no era más que un pequeño espectáculo para subir la moral en su mundito de porquería y dejar que su superyó domine sus limitadas cabezas.

Cerraron la puerta en ademán dramático y volvimos a quedar solos los cuatro en el departamento. Thomas me miró en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir después de tal escena con mi familia.

Sí, como era de esperarse estaba sintiendo un millón de cosas en ese momento. Estaba tan enojado, tan irritado y molesto con mi familia… A su vez, me sentía aliviado de poder haber confesado todo, decirles que estoy con Thomas y de que no soy heterosexual, eso me dejaba tranquilo… Pero también estaba muy triste. Ellos me provocaban tristeza, el simple hecho de relacionarme con ellos otra vez o verlos a la cara me producía el peor vacío del mundo. Me sentía solo, me sentía inútil… Me sentía pasado a llevar por gente frívola y sin corazón… Me sentía vulnerable.

Chris se me quedó mirando de pronto seguido de cambiar la expresión a preocupado. Se me acercó rápidamente y me envolvió en un abrazo. Sí, rompí en llanto en aquel momento y él ya sabía que lo haría. Hundí mi cara en su hombro y dejé caer mi peso sobre él. Humedecí su ropa enseguida con mis lágrimas, y Thomas se me acercó, poniendo su mano en mi espalda sin decir nada.

-Todo va a estar bien, Chris- me dijo Chris acariciándome la espalda suavemente, con compasión.

-Déjamelo a mí- oí a Tom decirle a Chris, seguido de que Chris me soltara con una sonrisa y Thomas me abrazara como nunca, apretadamente y con fuerza. Esta vez no estaba envuelto en mis brazos, esta vez estaba yo en los de él, tal y como al principio; él, fuerte e inmortal, y yo, frágil y cobarde como una rata.

-Cariño, hemos prometido que hoy nada nos arruinaría la noche, ¿lo recuerdas?-me dijo en son de calmarme.

-Lo sé… pero es que han llegado demasiado lejos, joder… Han llegado sin avisar y me han hecho esto… Me han hecho hacer esto, ¡y yo ni siquiera tenía planeado verlos a la cara en quizás cuanto tiempo!

-Lo has hecho porque tú así lo has decidido, cariño- me dijo él. Tenía razón. Yo lo decidí, yo tenía que aceptar el precio de ello, pero es que me hacía sentir mucha rabia y tristeza a la vez, y eso no me dejaba en paz. No pude controlarme de llorar.

-¿Has escuchado todo lo que me han dicho?-sollocé mirándolo a la cara- ¿lo has escuchado?

-Sí, cariño-se lamentó él- pero tú siempre dices que no importa lo que ellos piensen, ¿Cuál es el problema, osito? No tienes que dejar que eso te afecte, eso es todo… Has como que nunca ha pasado, o piensa en que ellos no son nadie para decirte esas cosas… Es lo que tú me has dicho, vamos… cúmplelo.

-Comienzo a pensar que de verdad soy un fracaso…-dije.

-¡Chris! No te pongas a hablar tonterías ahora-dijo Chris poniéndose de pie- tú mismo nos has dicho que tu familia es una manga de idiotas y que te importa un rábano crudo lo que ellos digan o piensen de ti, porque por ti no han hecho más que darte un techo del cual no pudiste escapar jamás ¿y ahora te vienes a contradecir? Vale, eso no lo haría el Chris que yo conozco… Él a pesar de que es un poco inseguro, cuando toma una decisión y dice algo, pues no cambia de parecer y cumple su palabra hasta el final. Obstinado, terco como su puta madre… Y además está muy bueno…- dijo él en son de animarme, y hacerme reír.

Sonreí en respuesta- Ya ya, pero es que no tienen idea de qué se siente que estos tipos vengan así como así a tratarme como se les da la gana. Soy un imbécil para todos ellos porque no encajo en su mundito de mierda, y he debido aguantarlo por tantos años… que ahora que apenas comenzaba a superarlo de a poco y he recordado lo doloroso que era enfrentarme a ellos. Y más que enfrentarme y defenderme, es darme cuenta de que les importo una mierda, aunque digan que están decepcionados y que me quieren, no lo hacen, de verdad no les importa. ¡Y no les pasa nada al fingir y mentir como unos descarados! Sus expresiones son tan normales como si me saludaran, ¿sabes? Me duele lo descarados que son… Me avergüenza venir de una familia así…

Thomas tomó mi mano y la besó, caminó conmigo hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, apoyando yo mi cabeza en él sin dejar de abrazarlo en ningún momento.

-No vamos a dejar que esto te afecte, cariño- me dijo Tom.

-Sí, y si es necesario te mantendremos ocupado toda la noche… Para que no pienses nada relacionado con ello, me refiero. Yo me apunto- dijo Chris riendo.

-Yo también me apunto, siempre he querido hacerlo con dos heteros potentes -dijo Lucas, que aunque nunca hablara demasiado, siempre salía con su broche de oro y me hacía explotar de risa.

-Ya, a ver, que ya han salido con sus comentarios maricas por si les sale algo con mi novio-rió Thomas- es mío, joder.- agregó tomando mi mano y sonriendo al igual que yo.

-Es broma, Kelleher- dijo Lucas, seguido de buscar la mano de Chris por debajo de la mesa y tomarla.

-¿Quieres hablar, cariño?-me preguntó Thomas mirándome.

-Vale, pero no sé qué más pueda decir- al respecto dije yo poniéndome de pie al ver que él lo hacía también.

-He de solicitar una remuneración por tantas interrupciones durante esta cena, ¿ahora se van a la habitación?- dijo Lucas en broma.

-No, vamos a esperar hasta que se vayan- rió él- vamos a hablar, ¿vale?-dijo Thomas tomándome la mano y yendo hasta mi habitación. Thomas cerró la puerta, me senté en la cama.

-¿Crees que Chris y Lucas se molesten por haber cagado la cena así?-Pregunté.

-Chris no se va a enojar, cariño, lo sabes. Él se preocupa por ti-me respondió.

-¿Y Lucas?-insistí.

-Pues no nos importa demasiado si Lucas se enoja o no, ¿verdad?-sonrió seguido de darme un beso, pero eso no pudo animarme. –Vamos, cariño- dijo al percatarse de que su beso no me alegraba en lo absoluto- cambia esa carita.

-Ya estaré bien-dije.

-Yo quiero que estés bien ahora-se lamentó abrazándome- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte, cariño?

-No, bebé, todo está bien-dije con la voz desanimada.

-Pero estamos aquí solos… algo puede haber que pueda sacarte una sonrisa-dijo con un tono insinuante.

-Lo dudo- respondí riendo.

-Te puedo hacer un espectáculo, como aquella vez que íbamos a lo del aniversario de Lawson y te has quitado la toalla-propuso.

-No quiero que hagas eso-dije.

-Entonces puedo… puedo darte besitos en la pancita, ¿te mola?-dijo intentando a toda costa que yo aceptara y se me pasara la tristeza.

-Pues no tengo ganas de eso-confesé.

-Entonces… -dijo pensando- puedo darte muchos muchos besos mientras ves el canal de deportes.

-No quiero ver el canal de deportes, cariño-me lamenté. No me gustaba decirle que no.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?-preguntó.

-Dormir, supongo-respondí.

-No puedes ponerte a dormir, cariño- me reclamó sentándose sobre mí y abrazándome nuevamente- ¿Vas a dejar que ellos te arruinen el día?

-Pues sí-admití. Estaba derrotado.

-¿Y me vas a arruinar el día a mí?-dijo en su último intento de ver si yo decía algo, pero no quería decir nada. Sabía que no estaba molesto, y que sólo estaba intentando invertir la situación para que yo me olvidase de todo esto.

-Lo siento, cariño-dije desanimado otra vez-

-¿Entonces no habrá sexo de año nuevo? ¿Ni baño? ¿Ni fuegos artificiales?- dijo él poniéndose una mano en la cintura en ademán de esposa molesta- Ni beso de media noche, ni abrazos ni buenos deseos. ¿Sólo dormir?

-Dormir, sí-dije recostándome en la cama.

-No, claro que no-dijo lanzándoseme encima y envolviéndome en un abrazo. Sus piernas me envolvieron también y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, llenándolo de pequeños besos para animarme- no vas a arruinarnos la noche por gente que no nos importa, cariño, vamos a tener la mejor noche de todas, y si quieres seguir deprimido, pues te lo voy a permitir hasta las 23:59 P.M. porque después de eso, me vas a dar un gran beso y un abrazo de año nuevo- dijo levantando su cuerpo con sus brazos y dejando su cara frente a la mía.- Le darás un gran abrazo a Chris y a Lucas, y cuando ellos se vayan, vamos a meternos en la bañera quieras o no, vamos a mimarnos con poca luz y luego…- Thomas dejó de hablar cuando se percató de que yo tan solo lo escuchaba sin cambiar mi expresión ni tocarlo. Me quedó mirando también por unos segundos, pero luego continuó- y luego, vamos a cumplir los fetiches que nos falten- concluyó.

-¿Fetiches?-Dije extrañado, y a la vez, sonrojándome.

-Claro, es que siempre lo hacemos en la cama, ¿eso te animaría un poco? Mira cómo te ha cambiado la cara, Christopher- dijo riendo, seguido de darme un suave beso en los labios. Sonreí también y lo abracé.

-No es necesario, cariño-dije- estoy mejor, gracias.

-Oye, no estoy dándote la opción- dijo Tom- Es un sí o un sí.

-Bueno, pero los míos, supongo- dudé esperando a que me dijera que sí.

-Claro, me sacrificaré- dijo con un tono dramático seguido de largarse a reír.

-Ya, lo dices como si te estuviera obligando… Ya te he dicho que no quería-protesté.

-Es que han de ser muy guarros, pensar en que eres deportista o que juegas con controles de formas extrañas ya me asusta un poco-se defendió él.

-Nada que no hayamos hecho antes-respondí yo con sinceridad.

-¿Nada?-se preguntó extrañado. –Que aburrido eres.

-Pues sí, eres tú el que siempre nos lleva a esto, yo soy un tradicional y eso va a ser difícil de cambiar.

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo… -dijo él, saliéndose de encima de mí y sentándose a mi lado- Veamos, lo hemos hecho aquí, en la ducha y en el sillón. Eso nos deja bastantes lugares, cariño… De seguro debes tener un fetichismo que te lleve a cosas muy raras, y es que no me las quieres decir porque te avergüenzan –dijo él, insistiendo con el tema.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de sexo en un momento así?-le pregunté molesto.

-Porque te sube el ánimo, ¿qué no lo has notado?

-Bueno… un poco-admití- es que me causa gracia.

-Ya, somos hombres, idiota- dijo seguido de darme un beso.

-Bueno, entonces si no me vas a decir nada respecto a ti, haremos uno mío, ¿vale? –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla-

-¿Y de qué va?-pregunté intrigado.

-Pues de hacer un pastel-confesó.

-¿Un pastel?-pregunté extrañado.

-Así es-respondió.

-¡Pero si a ti no te gustan los pasteles!-exclamé riendo.

-¿Recuerdas una vez que te he preguntado si harías un pastel para mí?

-Bueno, sí-admití sin pillarle una relación-y te he respondido que no sabía hacer pasteles, si apenas sé hervir agua, cariño… Pero hacer un pastel no lleva mucho tiempo estos días, cariño, no le veo la gracia. Le pones la crema a los biscochos y ya está terminado.

-Pues hay que hacerlo de la manera más larga, osito, ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes?… –Suspiró en un aire maléfico- ¿quieres que hagamos un pastel mañana?

-Solo si me explicas de qué va lo del pastel-dije con aire asustado, cuando Thomas abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

-Vamos, cariño. Volvamos-dijo. Lo seguí.

Chris y Lucas permanecían sentados y ya no había comida en sus platos, estaban charlando ahora mucho más de cerca y se separaron al vernos llegar. Chris estaba sonrojado y ocultó su sonrisa apenas nos sentamos, intentando parecer serio.

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido?-Preguntó Thomas.

-¿De qué nos hemos perdido nosotros?-Preguntó Chris- ¿Le has dado la charla?-agregó riendo.

-Pues sí, la de los fetiches-dijo Tom.

-Venga, que noche se te viene, Chris-me dijo Lucas- Ha de ser el truco más viejo que conozco.

-Lo hemos dejado para mañana-dije yo.

-Cierto, habíamos pospuesto este tema de los roles para después, ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez que nos pusimos a charlar sobre…

-Sí, lo recuerdo, cariño-dije interrumpiéndolo.

A veces Thomas decía cosas impertinentes frente a las personas. Frente a Chris no me importaba, en realidad, pero es que estaba Lucas ahí y a él no le tenía demasiada confianza, a pesar de que me agradara y le hubiese dado mi aprobación a Chris. No, en realidad no le tenía "esa" clase de confianza, porque sí creo que podría hablarle y contarle mis cosas. Pero no hablar de estos temas. Que por cierto, había quedado con Thomas de discutirlo algún día y que me explicara todo lo que tuviera que ver con las cosas del sexo homosexual, ya que yo cumplía con mi parte al pie de la letra y no hacía nada más que eso. Quizás a Thomas le molestaba, y quizás también le molestara que aún yo no quisiera cambiar los roles, pero por lo que me daba a entender ya se había acostumbrado a ser la chica en ese asunto.

En ese momento me di cuenta; Thomas me había cambiado el tema completamente, y me había cambiado de en un estado de melancolía extrema, a hablar de sexo. Él tenía el poder de zafarme de situaciones así con facilidad, porque de todas formas no me gusta decirle que no, entonces, le resulte o no, yo le termino aceptando para que no se frustre intentando animarme, porque lo intenta todo.

-¿En qué minuto hemos cambiado el tema?-pregunté frustrado, llevándome ambas manos a sostenerme la cabeza. No quería tener que hablar de eso en la mesa, sobre todo con Lucas ahí que era experto en molestarme al respecto de no saber las cosas de su mundo. Mi plato se había enfriado y Thomas lo llevó al microondas, por lo que quedamos sólo los tres en la mesa.

-Y bueno, ¿aún Thomas no te ha explicado nada?-me preguntó Chris.

-Es que no hablamos de estas cosas-confesé.

-Pues deberías mantenerte informado… Bueno, sé que no es relevante si es sólo con una persona con la que te acuestas, pero piensa en que algún día será otro el que esté en tu cama-dijo Lucas.

Chris lo miró molesto, tal y como lo hice yo. No habrá otro en mi cama que no sea Thomas, definitivamente no. Estoy cerrado a cualquier posibilidad. Es Thomas o Thomas.

-No habrá otro en mi cama, sólo Thomas-dije decidido.

-Vale, vale-dijo él, rendido ante mi terca postura-entonces deberías aprenderlo por mera curiosidad, ¿no?

-¿Y para qué? Si ya sé todo lo que le gusta a Thomas, no es necesario, ¿no?

-Cariño- me dijo Chris- Thomas es un fetichista del infierno, es que nunca vas a saber lo suficiente-susurró.

-¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes?-le pregunté molesto. Thomas aún no volvía con nuestros platos y me estaba sintiendo incómodo respecto a la situación.

-¿Y con quién crees que se ha quejado toda su vida?-me preguntó Chris, obviando la respuesta.

-Pues…

-Ya, yo soy bueno explicando cosas, ¿puedo yo?-preguntó Lucas, de la misma forma en que un pequeño le pregunta a su madre, "Mamá, ¿me compras un helado? ¿Sí? Anda, por favor…

Chris sonrió en respuesta, su típica respuesta afirmativa, su sonrisa siempre lo decía todo. La sonrisa de Chris decía más que todo lo que hablaba en un año. Sus palabras no eran en realidad torpes, pero es que no le gustaba dar explicaciones al respecto. Si la persona que preguntaba realmente creía tener un vínculo con Chris, pues una sonrisa debería bastar como respuesta. Si no, él ya sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

-Bueno, primero que nada, eres activo, ¿verdad?-preguntó entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando el mentón en ellos.

-¿Está permitido preguntar eso?-exclamé avergonzado.

-Eso lo puedo tomar como un no-dijo él.

-Sí, sí, lo soy-respondí apresurado. Thomas se puso de pie cerca de nosotros, procurando no interrumpir la gran explicación de Lucas.

-Bueno, entonces por si nadie te lo ha dicho antes, ser el activo pues no te hace menos homosexual otros, ¿lo sabías? Eres tan gay como Chris, así que siéntete ofendido.

-¡Oye!-protestó Chris golpeándole fuertemente el hombro por detrás.

-Sabes que te amo, pastelito-le dijo a Chris seguido de besarlo con una sonrisa. Chris sonrió también y volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales.

-También, puede que hayan razones que deberías plantearle a Thomas, para que no se pase horas al teléfono con Chris y no perjudiques también nuestra vida sexual. Puede haber sido una mala experiencia. ¿No es nada de eso?- Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza- Pues entonces, tienes miedo de que te duela, o es porque te han volado el culo alguna vez antes y es que ya no puedes estar abajo nunca más.

-Joder, no… con el único con el que me he acostado es Thomas-respondí enojado. Ya, ¿tenía que dar explicaciones también?

-¿No es adorable?-Preguntó Thomas volviendo con nuestros platos y sentándose a mi lado otra vez.

-Joder, sí que lo es-dijo Chris.

-Bueno, también puede ser que hayas decidido ser activo para ligarte a más tipos, o que haya sido por tu condición heterosexual, ¿no? Pero los activos están casi extinguidos, puedes aún luchar por tu puesto, ¿no?-rió él.

Volví a permanecer callado. De verdad no me gustaban estos temas, y si los iba a hablar sería con Thomas.

-Cariño, no te molestes, es solo un tema más-me dijo Tom.

-Es que es extraño, como que no quiero aceptarlo. Me incomoda, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, también me pasaba al principio-dijo Tom tomando mi mano- no pasa nada, osito- sonrió él.

Una vez que Thomas y yo terminamos de comer, comimos el postre que Tom preparó y esperamos las doce de la noche en el balcón. Hacía bastante frío, pero estábamos abrigados y de todos modos no sería más de un rato el que pasaríamos afuera. Me puse mi chaqueta favorita-la cual Thomas odiaba y me reprochó por ello- y una bufanda. Bastante ridículo me veía, pero Tom me obligó a usarla para que no me resfriara. Tenía una gran obsesión con eso de no resfriarse, era molesto, pero en el fondo era un reproche mío; Thomas me cuidaba porque me quería y debería estar agradecido.

La noche estaba muy fría y oscura y sólo la iluminaban los faroles de las calles y los pocos autos que transitaban a lo lejos, de todos modos, ya serían las doce y era poco probable andar conduciendo a esas horas. Aún estaba algo triste por lo de mi familia, pero con todos los cambios de tema y Tom intentando animarme, ya me sentía un poco mejor y sólo me preocupaba de hacer un lindo recuerdo de Nochevieja con Tom.

En un momento Thomas se puso delante de mí y tomó mis manos, dejándome abrazarlo por la espalda y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Planté un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y luego le di muchos, hasta que movió su cara y terminé besándolo como de costumbre. Lo abracé con fuerza, cerré los ojos despacio y me dejé llevar por el momento. Todo desaparecía entonces; el frío, los amigos, las luces, la Nochevieja. Éramos en ese minuto sólo Thomas y yo.

-¿Ya pasó?-me preguntó al finalizar nuestro beso.

-Sí-le respondí, seguido de sonreír y besarlo de nuevo- gracias.

-Nada de gracias, sabes que siempre estaré para hacerlo-respondió él.

Lucas y Chris permanecían abrazados en la orilla del balcón, mirando hacia afuera cual Titanic en la escena del salto. Ambos nos parecían adorables, estábamos felices de que Chris estuviera finalmente bien.

Quedaban unos minutos aún para los fuegos artificiales, pero el momento estaba siendo tan inolvidable que se pasaron volando, se pasaron tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento el cielo se iluminó de todos colores, y al estar ya abrazados, nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo. Eso era lo que nos decía todo. Una mirada, las miradas en nuestra relación lo eran todo, y más valía saber qué significaban cada una. Thomas, mi némesis, estaba tomado de mis manos en la fría noche del primero de enero, en el primer minuto de un nuevo año, en el cual yo me veía, hace cuatro meses, solo, comiendo comida instantánea y durmiendo temprano. Thomas, mi némesis, habría pasado hasta entonces cuatro meses haciendo de mi vida un arsenal de risas y caricias, y en la noche de hoy, luego de menuda escena, me había demostrado que no importaba qué pasara, él se quedaría ahí. Y lo hizo. "Nada nos arruinará esta noche"… Me dijo él.

-Nada pudo arruinar nuestra noche, ¿ya lo ves?-dijo él, seguido de abrazarme de frente.

-Gracias-le susurré.

-No importa qué tan grande fuera, nada pudo arruinar este momento-agregó.

Sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Has deseado algo al sonar las doce?-Me preguntó. Ambos estábamos en la orilla contraria a Lucas y Chris, ninguno quería interrumpir nada de los cuatro.

-Pues qué más que a ti-respondí.

-¡No debías decirme! Que así no se cumple- exclamó riendo, y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos sin despegarse de mí.

-Ya te tengo, eso no importa- respondí yo-No quiero nada más que a ti, así que pedir algo que ya tengo nunca está de más… Especialmente si hay sólo uno en el mundo. Y si ese uno en el mundo eres tú, quien me da todo y me hace feliz.

-¿Y me pides aunque ya me tengas?-preguntó.

-Sí- respondí.

-¿Me deseas de nuevo?-Insistió mirándome a los ojos conmocionado.

-Una y otra vez, por el resto de mis Nocheviejas –respondí yo.


	14. El fetiche del pastel

Finalmente acepté, pero no acepté porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque Thomas no me dejaba otra opción, no podría escapar de ningún modo ni usando ninguna de las estrategias que desarrollé a lo largo de mi noviazgo con él. Y es que ni el gran y romántico final de nuestra noche de Año Nuevo me pudo salvar de su bizarra idea. Lo de los fetiches no lo entendía, en realidad, mi vida sexual no era muy compleja, o por lo menos no lo era hasta que conocí a Thomo. Era simple y precisa; posiciones normales a horarios normales, en lugares normales y con chicas normales. Y no era por cumplir alguna meta numérica o algo, en realidad lo hacía cuando instintivamente me daban ganas ante un estímulo latente, nada externo. Ahora, ¿fetiches? Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la modalidad de eso, es más, yo ni siquiera sabía si tendría alguno por ahí oculto en lo más recóndito de mi mentecilla, porque nada lo relacionaba con sexo. Canciones tal vez, o máquinas de ejercicio –ok, he pillado uno- pero ¿un pastel? ¿Qué clase de fetichismo te puede llevar a que pensar en un pastel te provoque ganas de follar ¿Eso es normal? Me preguntaba qué clase de fantasías tendría Thomas al respecto, a pesar de que me asustaba y me daban ganas de salir corriendo para proteger mi integridad física.

-¿Es de verdad TAN necesario hacer esto? Te lo pregunto por última vez- le cuestioné a Thomas mientras él me quitaba la camiseta en silencio y me pasaba un delantal de cocina alrededor del torso.

-Pues tú tienes la desición final, ¿o quieres acaso dejarme con las ganas?-me preguntó él de vuelta mientras me anudaba ligeramente el delantal por detrás.

-Ya, ya he cedido- dije en aire rendido- ¿pero no crees que hace un poco de frío como para hacerlo en la cocina? ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en la camita? Estaríamos calientitos, lo haríamos despacio y la verdad están pasando un partido en el canal cuarentaiseis que está de puta madre, y no quisiera perdérmelo por nada del mundo-dije por si cambiaba repentinamente de opinión, aún esperando a que terminara de anudar el delantal.

-Ya, a ver si te he entendido-dijo parándose frente a mí y apoyándose en el estante del lado del lavaplatos –quieres hacerlo en la cama, preferentemente tapados con un montón de mantas, y quieres ver el partido del cuarentaiseis mientras tú me follas en dirección al televisor o que yo te salte encima de modo que no te obstruya la vista. ¿Así?-preguntó llevándose la mano a la barbilla y ladeando la cabeza adorablemente.

-Sí, lo has captado, ¿vamos?- insistí a ver si aún podía zafarme.

-Ya, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas y ya, no te puedo obligar realmente-dijo ahora dándome la espalda mientras tiraba a un lado el bol con harina.

-Sí voy a hacerlo-dije abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello despacio – pero tengo una condición, ¿sí?

-¿Y cuál?-me preguntó en ademán molesto.

-Pues que usemos biscochos ya hechos. Es que me da miedo el dónde vayas a poner harina-reí.

-Ya-dijo él mientras sin que yo lo soltara, abría empinándose uno de los compartimientos del mueble sobre nuestras cabezas y sacaba un paquete cerrado, apegándose bastante a mi parte inferior- Ahí lo tienes- dijo- ahora es fetiche a la mitad, ¿contento?

-Es que no me has explicado bien de qué va- dije para justificarme, mientras acercaba mi cara a su nuca y la rosaba con mi nariz.

-No era esa la idea, en primer lugar. Tenía que ser espontáneo y porque tú empezaras-protestó él, abriendo el paquete azul con mucho cuidado y dejándolos en la base, ignorando de cierta forma mi presencia pero inclinándose aún más hacia mi pelvis, casi haciendo fricción con mis pantalones. Viejo truco, me encendió enseguida.

-Siento algo calientito por detrás-dijo bromeando al intentar parecer serio.

-¡No jodas!- reí yo- ¿El pastel me lo voy a comer yo?-pregunté luego.

-Joder, eres adorable, ¿aún crees que vamos a hacer un pastel?- preguntó él riendo, mientras abría uno de los varios frascos de mermelada, introducía uno de sus dedos seguido de ponerlos en mi boca.

-¿Acaso no? ¿Y tantos dulces para qué son?- pregunté ingenuamente, sin saber lo que se me vendría después.

Thomas me miró, para variar, aunque yo me estuviese pasando de tonto aquella vez. No hizo más que mirarme para que entendiera. Y la verdad, es que no sé cómo no lo vi antes. Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba nervioso; y estaba nervioso como nunca, como si nunca antes hubiésemos estado a punto de hacerlo… como si fuese la primera vez que él se me insinuara tan atrevidamente.

Él entonces me miraba con obviedad, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara y ahora abrazándome de frente, con nuestras miradas directamente puestas una en la otra hablando por sí solas. Era extraño, ya no sabía si me había acostumbrado a estar con él o no, pero es que a veces pienso o lo comparo con que estar con él es casi lo mismo que estar saliendo con una chica… o sí, a veces también pareciera que yo soy la chica, tampoco debo presumir demasiado, pero debo admitirlo; ya me había dejado dominar por él y no me importaba, no me importaba en lo absoluto que todo lo que hiciera desde hace unos meses en mi vida lo hiciera por él. Es más, incluso creo que me da una razón para hacer las cosas; el verlo feliz. Sí, no me importaba lo asqueroso o estúpido que tuviera que comportarme a veces, si él me lo pedía lo iba a hacer sin rechistar y no importaba si por dentro protestara o no, yo estaría dispuesto, aunque para eso tuviese que llorar y luego arrancarme los ojos. Definitivamente lo haría. Y ahí es cuando entro a entender nuestra primera vez, y recordar lo que significó grabar la imagen de sus ojos llorosos en mi memoria, sus ojos hablando por su cuenta, gritándome a la cara que nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida, aunque eso le doliera hasta en el alma. Tal como me sentía yo, al pensar que lo podía estar hiriendo al hacer eso y no ser yo el que cediera. Y así me siento yo todo el tiempo, al recordar que por ocultarle una pequeña mentira unas semanas, nuestra relación se podía ir en tres segundos a la mismísima mierda. Siempre tenía miedo, siempre estaría dispuesto por ello a hacerlo todo por él.

Y así me sentía, como si fuera la primera vez.

-Dulces… -susurró él cerca de mis labios, evitando juntarlos con los suyos en un beso, lamiéndolos despacio, con lujuria, mordiéndolos con deseo. –Te gustan los dulces-agregó, desatando ahora ilógicamente el pequeño nudo que le había hecho al mandril de militar que me había puesto, y dejándolo caer, quedando mi torso desnudo pegado a su camiseta.

-Sí que me gustan-respondí devolviéndole ahora un beso y rodeándolo con mis brazos, atrayéndolo hacia mí-¿a dónde quieres llegar con tantos dulces?

-A que hoy lo hagas todo-respondió deslizando sus dedos desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen.

-¿Una especie de soborno?-pregunté ahora siguiéndole el juego, desabrochando de un tirón el botón de su pantalón, seguido de bajarle el cierre.

-Llamémoslo mejor… una manifestación del condicionamiento operante-dijo él.

-Thomas se quitó la ligera camiseta que vestía y volvió a besarme con deseo. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda hasta toparse con mi pantalón y desabrochar mi cinturón con euforia mientras nos acercábamos más y más al estante de la cocina.

-Adelante, entonces-asentí.

-Premio o castigo. ¿Tienes idea de cómo comenzarás?-me preguntó mientras bajaba sus pantalones y se los quitaba.

-¿Debo adivinar?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué crees que me gustaría? –preguntó pasando sus manos por encima de mi ropa interior como si existiese algún pudor entre nosotros que le impidiera tocar por debajo.

-Yo sé qué te gustaría- le die empujándolo hacia la pared y acorralándolo sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros.

-¿Y eso qué sería?-preguntó insistiendo.

-¿Chocolate o crema?-pregunté apoyando torpemente mi mano sobre el estante sin separarme de él.

-El que a ti te guste más, claro-respondió.

-¿He adivinado?-insistí.

-A callar-ordenó él, quitándome el envase de crema de la mano y ensuciándome la boca con ella.

-Callado, entendido- dije seguido de pasar la lengua por la crema que de mis labios dejó el los suyos.

La lógica de esto, era que si tenía que elegir yo entre crema y chocolate, tenía que ser yo quien la quitara de su cuerpo. Y en realidad, tenía sentido, era su fantasía y no la mía, por lo que no sería la suya si todo lo bueno me lo llevara yo. O quizás sí, cabe una leve posibilidad de eso también. Como sea, la buena noticia era que realmente me gustaba mucho la crema batida, y Thomas no lo sabía. Y si lo pienso, pues a cualquiera Thomas le parecería un pervertido si se enterasen de esto, pero a mí me encanta que lo sea y que no tenga vergüenza en demostrarlo –conmigo, al menos-, me provocaba de todo de solo verlo así, incluso de intentar cosas que nunca me habría atrevido a intentar antes.

Comencé poniendo un poco de crema en sus labios cerrados. Él sonreía, sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin ponerme las manos encima, conteniéndose a recibir mi tortura.

Su reacción fue sutil, sutil pero lo suficientemente buena como para motivarme a seguir bajando.

-¿Debo responsabilizarme por si quedas pegajoso?-pregunté de nuevo, volviendo a interrumpir nuestro inusual encuentro.

-No, no te midas en ese sentido-respondió sonriendo perversamente.

Guardé silencio, asentí con una sonrisa también; estaba hablando demasiado, pero es que de verdad estaba muy nervioso y no podía evitar ponerme a balbucear.

Tuve que limitarme a pensar, pero no quería tampoco cuestionármelo demasiado, lo tenía esperando y ya podía ver venir que se fuera molesto a la habitación y no me hablase en unas horas.

Derramé un poco de crema entre su cuello y su pecho, él rió nervioso en señal de aprobación, seguido de que yo pasara la lengua despacio besando cada lugar al final. Bajé hasta su pecho, sentí cómo su corazón latía rápidamente en reacción a nuestro encuentro, latía como nunca, latía tan fuerte que su sonido me hacía desesperar… Pero él no demostraba la actitud correspondiente a un ritmo cardiaco como ese. De todas las veces que intimábamos, me percataba de que su respiración agitada y su pulso inusual no encajaban con lo que él me demostraba, excepto cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando veíamos todo lo que no podíamos ver en otros momentos. En situaciones como esta, él escondía su debilidad en una sonrisa sutil, en plan de dominante, como si yo fuese una víctima más. Una víctima de su tiranía.

Seguí bajando hasta su abdomen, sin apartar aun su idea de la crema. Todo eso pasó en un rato no demasiado largo, hasta que en su desesperación y prisa, empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo, mirándome nervioso.

-¿Me darás los dulces después de esto?-bromeé bajando su pantalón ya desabrochado y quitándoselo junto a su ropa interior, quedando mi cara frente a frente con lo próximo que se me venía.

-Claro, todos los que quieras-respondió él, con prisa.

Comencé a besar ahí suave y dulcemente tal y como lo haría estando en la cama, comenzando de a poco, pero al parecer él no quería seguir el mismo ritmo que yo proponía. Él tenía cara de querer ir rápido y agresivamente, pero apenas empezábamos. Thomas suspiraba en respuesta, enredando ambas manos en mis cabellos y tirando de ellos, lo cual hizo que se soltara el elástico que los sostenía y mi cabello se soltara y desordenara hasta mis hombros. Thomas empujó mi cabeza hacia adelante-sí, definitivamente quería llevar el control de la situación y no parecía importarle el hacérmelo notar así- y decidí comenzar, metiéndolo en mi boca y dejándolo llevar el mando tal y como él quisiera, si de eso dependía cumplirle sus caprichos y hacer que explotara de placer.

Succioné antes de empezar por completo y me respondió con un gemido reprimido, un gemido ronco como un "Oh…", y jaló de mi cabello. Esa era una buena señal, un aviso para comenzar a hacerlo rápido y dar el siguiente paso, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un rato y ver hasta qué punto era capaz de aguantarlo lento. Era una posición extraña, generalmente lo hacíamos en la cama o en el sillón, y se me hacía raro estársela chupando de rodillas en la cocina. ¿Se podría mantener de pie una vez que llegara? Siempre me había preguntado eso, porque la verdad yo no era un gran fanático del sexo oral, entonces no tenía cómo descubrirlo. Lo apegué aún más a la pared cosa de que dejara de moverse, y decidido lo apreté con mi mano y lo metí aún más en mi boca. Él suspiró riendo y se acomodó una vez más.

Quería ponerme a hablar, sí, en ese sentido pues soy como la chica de esto; a la hora de hacerlo hablaba hasta por los codos mientras Thomas guardaba el peor de los silencios, sintiéndose obligado a decir "ahá" y asentir estando a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando finalmente entre su desesperación y placer, me hacía callar en un gemido y yo me reía. Ahora definitivamente no podía, y sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo por mi cuenta, Thomas me empujaría con ambas manos con tal de no dejarme hablar. De todos modos, los gemidos de Thomas eran lo que más me ponía en el mundo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo para escucharlo así. Definitivamente no quería seguir haciendo lo de la crema en aquel lugar, así que procuré hacerlo bien y profundo, apretado como nunca para no recibir ningún reclamo al respecto. Thomas ahora jaló aún más fuerte de mi cabello y dio otro gemido, abriéndose un poco de piernas por el pavor y comenzando a moverse hacia adelante. Y desde ahí que no se detuvo, se movió todo el tiempo y me di cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba él siendo dominante. Sostuve sus piernas por detrás desde sus glúteos, apretándolos tan fuerte que hasta casi los rasguñaba, y es que escucharlo así gimiendo de esa forma me tenía mal y a mí no me iba a tocar nada todavía, debía esperar y aguantarme un poco, como pudiese, pero el pantalón ya no me aguataba lo duro que me había puesto.

En un momento Thomas se quejó más fuerte y se detuvo, reprimiendo un quejido constante muy agudo.

-Joder, Chris… -exclamó entre gemidos- hazlo ahí, justo ahí-agregó tirando de mis cabellos y dejando caer su peso en la pared.

Sentí cómo se empezó a mojar más aún y continué como me lo pidió. Lo acaricié por debajo con una de mis manos y entonces dejó caer su peso un poco más.

-Chris, ¡deja hasta ahí!… Ya… ya no aguanto-gimió él- ¡es demasiado!

No hice caso a su advertencia y seguí, ahora ayudándome con la mano y aumentando la velocidad para el final.

-Joder, cariño, te he pedido que pares-rogó Thomas apenas, retirando sus manos de mi cabeza- ¡Que me vengo! ¡Joder, Chris, me vengo!

Reitero, escucharlo así simplemente me volvía loco, me hacía querer devorarlo entero y poseerlo ahí mismo. Pero las cosas van por orden. Aguantar un poco más o un poco menos me llevarían al mismo final, pero mientras más esperara, mejor para mí a largo plazo.

Thomas acabó, en el límite entre mi boca y mi cara. Fue la primera vez que me ensució la cara así. Se rió nervioso y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, aún avergonzado. Me limpié con el antebrazo riendo extrañado. No sabía si reír o llorar al respecto.

-¡Lo siento mucho, cariño!-dijo en lo que me ponía de pie.

-Esto aún no termina-dije yo- pero primero, mis dulces- insistí apuntando mi boca.

-Vale-dijo él tomando el pequeño frasco con gomitas y dándomelas de a una en la boca-pero no es necesario que sigas, cariño, que con esto ha sido más que suficiente-suspiró él, completamente desnudo.

-Para ti, claramente- dije sonando irónico al ver que su erección persistía – y para mí más aún.

-Te estoy dando tus dulces, ¿qué más quieres?-rió él.

-¿Qué más quiero?-pregunté sonando perverso- ¡A la ventana!

-Ya, ¿te vas a vengar por correrme en tu cara?-se burló- Que ha sido un simple accidente, cariño, yo no esperaba hacerte eso nunca- dijo mientras se ponía con la espalda pegada a la ventana de la cocina que daba a la terraza frente a la puerta.

-Del otro lado, coño, con el pecho bien pegado al vidrio y el culito levantado-dije empujándolo-inclínate bien-ordené.

Él rió- Joder, me pondré a rezar por piedad.

-Piedad- repetí agachándome nuevamente.

-Joder, ¿Q… qué estás haciendo agachado de nuevo? ¿Q…qué haces?-preguntó asustado.

-Te me has portado muy mal, bebé, ¿te ha gustado ser el dominante por un ratito?-dije sonando rudo. La verdad es que las ganas me estaban matando y me puse en plan perverso apenas terminó en mi cara. Quizás era simplemente venganza, sí, pero me puso mucho.

-Yo… este… ¡Chris! ¡No me vengas con payasadas ahora!-exclamó.

-Ahora… el jueves, ¿cuál es la diferencia?-reí.

Lo incliné aún más y pasé mi lengua despacio por su pequeño traserito con la única intención de entrarle después.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?! –Exclamó en un gemido nervioso y una leve risa -¡deja ya de jugar!

-¿Piensas que estoy jugando? ¿Acaso prefieres que te entre así como así?

-Sí-exclamó él al sentir mi lengua entrar y salir de él. -¡Por favor!-rogó pegándose aún más a la ventana.

-Pídemelo-le dije burlón haciendo una pausa, moviendo mi lengua tan despacio y suave que llegaba a parecer irreal. Thomas gimió de nuevo y se inclinó aún más para que le metiera aún más.

-¡Ya déjate de payasadas y ponte de pie!-rogó en desesperación.

Seguí en lo mismo, ignorando su orden. Aumenté la velocidad un poco, seguido de que él gimiera otra vez.

-¡Se siente muy raro! Ya déjalo, cariño-rogó otra vez.

De pronto, apoyó ambas manos en la ventana y sollozó despacio, reprimiendo cualquier sonio que pudiese emitir.

-¡Chris, ya déjalo!-me gritó con la voz entrecortada, muy excitado.

-Qué modales-dije yo, aún ignorándolo.

-Venga, cariño, ¿cómo más te lo pido? ¡Ponte ya de pie y fóllame!-me gritó otra vez, deslizando ambas manos en la ventana-¿así?- preguntó muy molesto y ruborizado.

-Claro, buen chico-le dije en plan de molestarlo y poniéndome de pie detrás de él, bajándome el pantalón hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior mojada.

-¿De pronto te has tenido que poner así de pervertido?-preguntó él acomodándose delante de mí para que le entrara.

-Te ha gustado, admítelo.

-¡Claro que no!-me reprochó.

-Claro que sí, venga, dilo-dije pegando su cuerpo al mío y acercando mis labios a su oído-¿Acaso ya no quieres consentirme porque me he puesto malito contigo? Que solo estaba jugando.

-Sí, has pasado el límite-reclamó él.

-Vamos, si me encanta que me digas cosas guarras, no hagas como que te enojas, que no te sale-dije mientras me llevaba la mano a mi propia parte y la movía un poco para calmarme del suspenso.

- No es cierto, no te gusta-rió él- ¿y qué haces ahora?-dijo sorprendido al percatarse de lo que hacía, ruborizándose mucho más y creciendo aún más su erección.

-Esperar a que admitas que te ha gustado, ¿o quieres ver cómo me masturbo mientras piensas si te ha gustado o no?-dije para molestarlo.

-Venga, a verlo-dijo de broma mirándome.

-Vale, a verlo-respondí aumentando la velocidad al alejarme un poco de él, apoyándome ahora en la pared y apretándome rápido y con fuerza. Comencé a sentirme aún más acalorado y no dudé en manifestar mi deleite con sonidos para molestar a Thomas.

Thomas me miraba con deseo y se mordía los labios, me miraba directamente el pene o miraba la expresión que hacía al pillar un punto que me costara seguir por mi cuenta. Seguí por un rato, se sentía delicioso luego de tanta espera, hasta que Thomas me detuvo.

-¡Me ha gustado! ¿Contento?-me dijo poniéndose por delante de mí –Ha estado buenísimo-agregó.

-¿Eso es un permiso para dominarlo un ratito, Señor Kelleher?-pregunté bromeando.

-Claro que sí, entrenador-respondió él apoyando sus manos en la ventana e inclinándose de nuevo.

Pase mis dedos desde su pecho a su abdomen, deslizándolos suavemente en lo que entraba en él despacio. Ahora que ya estábamos acostumbrados, ya no debía tener tanto cuidado como al principio, a menos que el contexto me lo exigiera, pero si era una situación como esta, no me importaba, a él le gustaba jugar brusco y a veces simplemente no era necesario preguntar; sólo llegar y hacerlo.

Comencé a hacerlo rápido y reaccionó enseguida, gimiendo otra vez, pero estaba tan excitado que lo ignoré por completo y seguí a mi ritmo, sin pensar en lo que sintiera él. Lo tomé por las caderas sin piedad y me moví rápido, dejé mi respiración rebotar en su cuello junto con cada suspiro que daba; eso a él le gustaba de sobremanera. Él se quejaba seguido, no tenía cara de aguantar demasiado por todo lo que ya había hecho antes. Me dio risa pensar en que comencé a hacer esto por obligación. Es que esto nadie me lo creería. Definitivamente fue mucho mejor que ver el futbol en la cama. No ha tenido comparación alguna.

Thomas estaba sonrojado a más no poder porque temía que alguien desde afuera pudiese vernos, especialmente con esa cara de estar a punto de llegar… pero las probabilidades que desde el estacionamiento alguien JUSTO mirase en dirección a esta ventana, eran bastante bajas.

-Si llegas de nuevo, no me voy a detener, lo siento, cariño. Esto es por la corrida en la cara-dije yo, entre un tono de broma y seriedad.

-Vale, lo acepto-dijo él siendo cortante, evitando hablar debido a la sensación que le provocaba, frunciendo la cara.

-No tienes que callarte, sabes que me gusta cómo suenas cuando te la estás pasando así de bien.

-No, te pones engreído-rió él entre gemidos.

-Bueno, sí, pero hoy será así quieras o no-reí yo-aunque de todos modos esto es una venganza con consentimiento.

-¿Quiera o no?-preguntó.

-Claro-dije haciéndolo ahora más lento y profundo, mientras sacaba una mano de su cadera y le masturbaba rápido.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabes que no lo soporto! ¡Chris!-rogó él, sin (irónicamente) oponer alguna resistencia ante mí e inclinándose aún más, comenzando a mojársele más en la punta otra vez- cariño, ya detente, ¡detente!-chilló en un gemido muy lujurioso.

Me mantuve con el mismo ritmo en ambas partes y entonces él comenzó a sentir aún más satisfacción que antes, lo que me hacía saber con la intensidad de sus gritos cada vez más fuertes y lujuriosos. Cuando Tom estaba a punto de llegar sentí a alguien entrar a casa, obviamente era Chris, pero Thomas no le prestó atención al sonido de la puerta por estar concentrado en los suyos. Yo ignoré por completo su llegada al ver que pasó directo a alguna de las habitaciones. Lo que me causaba gracia ahora, era que teníamos la puerta abierta, de seguro entonces nos habría visto cogiendo, y lo más probable es que nos estuviese escuchando en ese mismo momento. Aún así, continué hasta que Thomas estalló en un gemido y terminó en mi mano, seguido de hacerlo yo dentro de él.


	15. Chris German y el fetiche del pastel

Chris entró con prisa al portal del edificio, Lucas lo esperaba a cenar en casa y ya iba lo suficientemente tarde como para demorarse un poco más. Subió con prisa a buscar únicamente algo de ropa por haberse pasado toda la noche de turno en el hospital. Por suerte tenía las llaves de emergencia de Thomas para no estar molestando todo el tiempo con lo molesto que es tocar el timbre e interrumpir quizás qué. Quería marcharse de ahí, a pesar de que nunca le había costado convivir con Thomas al vivir juntos antes y ya se había acostumbrado también a hacerlo con Chris, y es que le incomodaba el hecho de impedir su libertad, al fin y al cabo no hacía más que estorbar. Así que si tenía un poco de suerte, se daría una ducha rápida y correría para poder pasar un rato con su novio y hacer lo que hace días no hacían. Entre los turnos inflexibles de Chris y cada llamado de la estación de bomberos que recibía Lucas, no les quedaba ni un solo rato para pasarlo juntos en el cual intimar o siquiera charlar un rato.

Chris llegó al séptimo piso y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo rápidamente procurando ahorrar un poco de tiempo. Abrió la puerta y entró. Al hacerlo, vio algo que no querría haber visto en realidad -o quizás sí-, aunque independiente de si quisiera haberlo visto o no, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella escena tan poco usual; Thomas y Chris haciéndolo desnudos en la cocina, contra la ventana y casi quedándose sin aliento. Thomas gemía de placer, inclinado ante Chris, que se movía hábil y rápidamente, con estrategia. A pesar de que intentó salir de aquella situación, no pudo moverse ni fijar su atención en otra cosa. Para Chris era demasiado, una imagen que su mente no podía ignorar al menos tratándose de Thomas. Y es que de todos los años conviviendo juntos, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza fantasear con Thomas de ese modo, ni siquiera el imaginar cómo actuaba él a la hora de hacerlo. Menos esperaba verlo haciéndolo con alguien, con alguien que además fuera tan estereotipádamente hermoso, y para rematar que Thomas estuviese abajo. No pudo evitar acalorarse al ver menudo espectáculo, por el cual hizo lo imposible por pensar en otra cosa y correr a su habitación, seguido de cerrar la puerta. Chris se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, apoyando todo su peso en la muralla. Por más que tratara, no podía dejar de imaginarlos ni dejar de poner oído a todo lo que se escuchaba desde la cocina. Lo que peor lo hacía sentir era que hubiese tenido que excitarse con ello, pero se consolaba a sí mismo diciéndose que eso le podía pasar a cualquiera, después de todo habría sido distinto el verlos en la cama haciéndolo como cualquiera.

Pero por más que intentara auto-convencerse de que no pasaba nada, su erección persistía, y mientras más culpable se sentía, las ganas le aumentaban al doble sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Se imaginaba qué se sentiría ser el que estuviese en lugar de Chris, pero entrándole tan lento que Thomas no lo resistiera y gritara aún más. Se imaginaba también qué se sentiría el estar en el lugar de Tom, con Chris por detrás y su magnífico abdomen rozándole la espalda hasta enrojecer su piel. No podía creer la clase de cosas que se estaba imaginando, se sentía una persona tan sucia. Y es que él no era de fantasear con nadie ni sentir deseos sexuales así tan de repente. Era bastante conservador en ese sentido, pero aunque lo hiciera poco y con pocos, hacía de cada vez un momento inolvidable. Lo que automáticamente hacía que su imaginación le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. Decidió darse una ducha fría y apresurarse en estar listo para ir donde Lucas. Sí,Lucas sería la solución a todo. Lucas siempre debía adaptarse a que Chris no quisiera hacerlo de tal forma o que no tuviera ganas. Se metió a la ducha y largó el agua enseguida con tal de no escucharlos más. Chris le gritaba guarradas a Tom en aire agresivo, y Thomas gritaba aún más cada vez. La ducha fría no servía, le estimulaba aún más el cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Sintió unas ganas incontrolables de masturbarse, pero no podía caer tan bajo. Decidió apresurarse en ponerse la ropa e ignorar todos sus pensamientos. Caminó rápidamente hasta la casa de Lucas, procurando no mirarlos al salir y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Lucas le abrió la puerta y lo besó dulcemente al saludarlo, sin saber lo que se le venía después, pero Chris no respondió de la misma forma que él esperaba.

-No hay tiempo para estar cenando- dijo Chris, guiándolo hasta la cama apresuradamente.

-Vale, pastelito- asintió Lucas siguiéndole el juego hasta recostarlo sobre la cama recién hecha. Nunca era capaz de negarse, Chris era su consentido en cada aspecto que se pudiera y tenía la última palabra acerca de todo. Lo que le sorprendió fue que llegara con esas ganas tan de repente. Pero bienvenido sea, pensó él.

Chris aún con las mismas ganas de antes besaba a Lucas con los ojos completamente cerrados mientras desabotonaba su camisa -yo estaré abajo esta noche- anticipó.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?- preguntó Lucas.

-La verdad, bastante- admitió Chris, bajándose los pantalones y dejando al descubierto su erección.

-Entonces… ¿empezamos ya con lo de los roles que impusiste?-insistió Lucas.

-Lo has captado-asintió Chris.

-Vale, a ver ese culito- le dijo Lucas volteándolo para que se apoyara en sus rodillas y manos sobre la cama. -Joder, me pones tanto cuando te entregas de pasivo así tan de repente, cariño- dijo acercando su cara por debajo seguido de besarle húmedo y lento, haciendo a Chris gemir ligeramente.

Chris, al ya estar aguantándose las ganas, sintió que aquel beso lo llevó a sentir el mayor placer del mundo y llevó inmediatamente la cara contra las sábanas y la almohada, agarrándose a ellas con fuerza.

En pocas oportunidades Chris era el pasivo, por lo que Lucas aprovechaba al máximo cada vez que Chris se le insinuaba de ese modo. Lucas lo hacía con esmero, buscando casi hacer gritar a Chris ta fuerte que todo el vecindario escuchara lo bien que se lo estaban pasando. -Luquitas, cariño, ¿te molestaría hacérmelo ya? -preguntó Chris un tanto sarcástico a punto de entrar en el climax.

-Lo siento, pastelito, es que ya sabes cómo me gusta hacer esto- se disculpó Lucas ahora desabrochándose el cinturón y tomándoselo con la mano, procurando entrar despacio- Estoy tan duro que no te la crees, deberías llegar así más seguido- rió él.

-Ni te imaginas- pensó Chris. Chris recordó lo que se dijo antes, se imaginó que el que le estaba entrando a Thomas, que era Chris, que eran ambos a la vez, y que era uno detrás de otro. Cada vez se acaloraba más, y permanecía quieto mordiendo la almohada, sudando y con una erección que no le daba más de lo excitado que estaba.

Imaginaba a Thomas haciéndoselo despacio, sujetándolo por las caderas y exclamando su nombre con la voz ronca.

-Thomas…- pensó para sí, apenas aguantando…


	16. Jack, el de literatura

Cada vez que los tres nos sentábamos a desayunar desde ese día, no podía evitar reírme de la situación entre Chris y nosotros. Thomas no se enteró de que nos vio, pero yo sí me había dado cuenta y no pude evitar decírselo apenas nos quedamos a solas, por más incómodo que fuera.

-Así que, saliste antes del turno, ¿eh?-insinué.

-Sí, bueno, tan solo un poco antes, los días festivos se sale antes- admitió él nervioso, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?-pregunté riendo.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo él fingiéndose sorprendido.

-¿Piensas que soy bueno haciéndolo? ¿O que tengo el culo lindo?

-Nunca te enseñaron lo que era discreción, ¿verdad?- suspiró él en ademán avergonzado mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa.

-Pues no, me crió la internet y las historietas. Mis padres no hicieron un gran trabajo-sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Y le has dicho a Thomas?-preguntó él asustado.

-Pues no, ¿para qué le diría algo así? Si nos has visto no es la gran cosa, además si le dijera lo único que conseguiría sería avergonzarlo por haberlo hecho de ese modo. Y ha estado genial, ¿no crees?

-Vale, sí, pero es algo incómodo de hablar- dijo él intentando zafarse del tema.

-No te hagas, puedo apostar a que tú y Lucas son peores- intenté adivinar.

-Te equivocas, él y yo no hacemos esas cosas- dijo sonrojándose.

-Pues deberían, se pasa bien la mayoría del tiempo- dije yo- o quizás deberías unirte a nosotros alguna vez. De seguro a Thomas le molan los tríos- bromeé.

-¡No jodas!-reclamó Chris alejándose incómodamente- si le gustan los tríos, pues con cualquiera menos conmigo. Que yo no soy de hacer ese tipo de cosas- dijo él.

Se le notaba la incomodidad en la voz, algo me decía que me estaba mintiendo, pero no le presté importancia. Después de todo, su vida sexual no era de mi incumbencia, sólo estaba diciendo estas tonterías para molestarle.

-Oye, no te lo tomes enserio, estoy bromeando- dije yo para calmarlo, junto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo sé, no te preocupes por tonterías-asintió él.

Thomas ya se había ido a trabajar, había días en que entraba más temprano y Chris y yo terminábamos de desayunar juntos antes de salir. Este era uno de esos días.

-¿Todo está bien con Lucas?-pregunté por curiosear.

-Claro-asintió él sonriendo-como siempre- agregó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondí.

-¿Qué tal tú y Thomas? Fuera de eso que he visto, porque no es lo que quisiera saber realmente.

-Todo marcha bien-sonreí yo – mejor que nunca, no podría estar más feliz.

Tomé mi bolso y lo dejé en la entrada, procurando no olvidarlo al salir. Cerré las ventanas y bajamos a la recepción. Le ofrecí a Chris llevarlo al trabajo. Él aceptó y nos fuimos charlando durante todo el trayecto. Unos quince o diez minutos, no fue más allá de eso. Lo dejé en la puerta y conduje hasta la cede, la monotonía de mi trabajo a veces me comenzaba a aburrir, pero ha de pasar con todos los trabajos del mundo, bueno, excepto en la política ¿no? Hacer todos los días lo mismo sin descanso alguno… Venga, qué divertido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el humano ha nacido para caer en una rutina y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Hay tantos tipos de rutinas que finalmente todas se pueden clasificar como un gran ente con muchos puntos en común.

Despiertas, desayunas. Quizás te duchas, quizás no… quizás no quieres desayunar, quizás no queda comida. Pero en el fondo así va el programa. Vas al trabajo. O caminas, o vas en autobús, o conduces, o simplemente no vas; porque estás cesante, porque eres gerente o porque te da pereza. Hay un mundo de posibilidades. Sales temprano, vas a almorzar, charlas con tus amigos, o te quedas solo. Otro punto allí. Sales tarde, vuelves a casa agotado, o quizás jalas una de coca antes de llegar y tienes energía para aprovechar el poco tiempo que te ha quedado en la tarde. Cenas, quizás te pegas un polvo. Quizás te quedas viendo televisión, quizás en la computadora. Trabajando, o perdiendo el tiempo. Luego te vas a la cama otra vez. Quizás solo, quizás acompañado. Quizás te saltas la hora de dormir por algo mejor. Pero el punto es que todo va dentro de los estándares.

Un día provechoso para mí es un día en el que me quejo menos. Voy a buscar a Thomas, vamos a casa, o vamos a cenar por allí si es que él tiene ganas. Vemos televisión, comemos helado, cogemos. Otra rutina dentro de las rutinas. Pero lo lindo de vivir en una, es que es una rutina de la que él forma parte, y yo nunca me iba a cansar de él. Cada día descubría nuevas cosas, y también íbamos cambiando juntos. Era como un mundo aparte del que no me gustaba salir jamás. Era todo tan tranquilo y dulce. Siempre era todo lo que necesitaba. Si quería reír porque andaba de buen humor, el reía conmigo, y si no tenía ganas, me adaptaba a él y le hacía compañía. Si quería simplemente quedarme allí y descansar en su lecho, lo hacía, y podía contar con sus caricias en mi cabello. Si quería salir, él se preocupaba de acompañarme a donde fuera que yo quisiese ir, o de lo contrario, buscaba la manera de convencerme para quedarme allí. Si tenía ganas de coger, el cogía conmigo. Si quería hacer el amor, el me amaba despacio y con cuidado, siempre con la mirada intensa y sin dejarse llevar por lo único que no se nos hacía rutina; el estar juntos. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era tan maravilloso como la primera. Me hacía feliz saber cada día que él me quería así, y me hacía feliz pensar en que estando junto a él todo mi mundo iba bien.

Si el día se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, mi mayor motivación era llegar a casa, esperar a que pasara por mí o conducir con entusiasmo y verlo esperándome en el portal del edificio, con su bufanda escocesa y su abrigo negro, ignorando a todo el resto pero esperando con los ojos risueños a que llegara yo. Y sí, se notaba en sus ojos cada vez que estaba feliz, a pesar de que su expresión dijera que no quería nada de nadie, como siempre demostraba. Y es que este hombre miente muy bien, sus ojos son traicioneros y sus palabras crudas y dolorosas, pero yo ya había encontrado la forma de adivinar lo que decía en realidad cada vez que intentaba engañarnos; a mí, y a él mismo, porque veces ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía… pero nunca se dejaba convencer. Y ahí estaba yo, para aceptarlo, y siempre ceder en cada discusión, porque lo que menos quería que ocurriera en mi vida era alejarme de él. En resumen, él para mí lo era todo.

Esperándolo en mi auto, vi como caminaba lentamente hacia mí con su expresión fría de siempre, y se subía al asiento del copiloto seguido de saludarme con un dulce beso. Estaba orgulloso de decir que nuestra relación había evolucionado al nivel de esposo-esposa. Claramente él era la esposa, y no solo por cosas de sexo y conversación, era porque de verdad nuestras personalidades nos hicieron terminar llevándonos así.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy, cariño?-pregunté poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Bien-respondió él, distraído por completo.

-¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?- Pregunté de vuelta - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No pasa nada, tranquilo-respondió.- Estoy algo cansado nada más. ¿Dónde cenaremos?

-Hoy cenaremos sushi, supongo- dije yo.

-¡Pero si tú odias el sushi! –rió él.

-Y tú odias las barbacoas agridulces, sin embargo eso fue lo que cenamos ayer… Venga, que te hará bien salir un rato.

Thomas asintió con una sonrisa, y se quitó la bufanda. Tomó mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios y conduje hasta el local de comida japonesa que a Thomas más le gustaba. Definitivamente yo odiaba el sushi. Era la mezcla mortal de comida cruda, picante, desabrida y con gusto a sucralosa. ¡Y lo peor es que cuestan un montón se tardan siglos en servir! Bueno, pero mientras a Thomas le gustara, yo iría a comer sushi con él cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-¿Algo que hacer mañana? –pregunté para iniciar una conversación

-Nada más aparte de trabajar hasta las nueve. Se me viene una jornada de mierda esta semana- se quejó él.

Fui hasta donde estaba él y lo abracé por la espalda, él sonrió sorprendido. -¿Y tenemos algo que hacer esta noche?-le pregunté meloso, susurrando en su oído.

-Si tú quieres podemos ver una película… ordenar el armario, cambiar las cortinas de la sala de estar, pasar la aspiradora por la alfombra… -comenzó a enumerar de broma.

-¿Qué tal hacerlo sobre la alfombra?- sugerí yo acorralándolo a la pared al ver que no había nadie más en el estacionamiento.

-Terminar de lavar la ropa… -continuó.

-¿Y hacerlo sobre la lavadora?-insistí.

-Ah sí, debo revisar unas formas de solicitud de empleo, ahora que lo recuerdo.

-¿Conmigo por debajo del escritorio?

-Me ha quedado claro que tus planes para esta noche no son exactamente románticos- dijo él zafándose de mí y caminando hacia la entrada-ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas en llevarme a la cama con espontaneidad y discreción, no, me lo tienes que proponer antes. Sí, me parece bien. –dijo sarcástico.

-Cariño, ¿estás molesto conmigo?-dije yendo hacia él - ¿Hice algo malo?

-No, osito. Estoy cansado, eso es todo, ya te lo dije. Últimamente he tenido muchas preocupaciones y he debido solucionar muchos problemas en la empresa, podrás entender que siendo el gerente, todo el peso se te viene encima y a veces simplemente colapsas – se lamentó.

-¿Tendría algún problema en particular?- pensé para mí. –Bueno, disculpa. No lo sabía- me disculpé abriéndole la puerta. –Entonces ya sé lo que haremos esta noche. Llegaremos a casa, te ayudaré a revisar tus formas te darás una ducha, luego te haré un masaje sin esperar nada a cambio y te irás a la cama. Yo puedo buscar algo más que hacer, ¿está bien? –propuse sonriendo mientras tomábamos asiento alejados de la puerta.

-¿Te vas a pasar la noche pegado a la computadora? –se burló él.

-No si uso tu portátil, así te hago compañía- sonreí

-No quiero que le pongas jueguitos a mi computadora, Chris, tengo archivos importantes y no he respaldado mi disco duro.

-A tu disco duro no le pasará nada- reí yo- Un hombre joven y apuesto se acercó a tomarnos la orden. Tenía rasgos orientales, estaba un noventainueve por ciento seguro de que era japonés, ignorando el hecho de que estábamos en un sushi bar y eso subía mis probabilidades de acertar a un cien inmediatamente, claro. Pero de no estar en uno, apostaría a que era japonés. Ahora que lo pensaba, a Thomas le gustan los orientales, quizás era por eso que le gustaba ir a comer a lugares como ese. Aunque no le gustaba el tipo de asiático que era el camarero, según yo, era del tipo pasivo de pene pequeño que todas las chicas aman, y a Thomas le gustaban los asiáticos robustos, con abdomen y brazos marcados y un pene enorme. Tal como yo, claro, pero orientales.

Thomas ordenó lo que quería comer y yo también. Pedí lo menos japonés que hubiese en todo el menú, aunque todo fuese sushi, sushi y más sushi, ordené una porción de Temaki y luego me las arreglaría para comerla.

-Está bien- continuó Thomas. – Te agradezco mucho el que me entiendas.

Había algo raro en aqulla conversación. Thomas estaba más callado de lo normal, y sobre todas las cosas, había algo en sus ojos que me decía que me estaba mintiendo. Por primera vez me sentí herido al respecto. Quizás me ocultaba una tontería, o quizás no era que estuviese cansado sino triste por algo que le hubiese pasado. No podía evitar notarlo, yo ya sabía cómo lucían sus ojos cuando él estaba cansado, y no lucían para nada parecidos a como lucían en ese entonces. Pero no quería convencerme de que me estaba mintiendo, por lo que busqué mirarlo a los ojos durante toda la cena.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó molesto.

Eso para mí había sido suficiente. Si notaba que molestaba en algún lado, me iba. Y si no podía irme, me tragaba mis propias palabras junto con mi orgullo. –No pasa nada- respondí extrañado ante su reacción, retrocediendo unos centímetros mi cara. –Cuando termines de comer, hazme el favor de pasarle mi tarjeta al camarero y dejarle el diez por ciento de propina como se hace en los locales decentes. Te esperaré en el auto. –dije estirádole mi tarjeta y tomando mi chaqueta colgada de la silla.

-¡Christopher! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –me gritó Thomas llamando al camarero con una de sus manos velozmente.

-Al auto- respondí intentando tranquilamente no parecer molesto ni herido – te dije que te voy a esperar en el auto- agregué. Como no me recibió la tarjeta de la mano, la dejé sobre la mesa y salí. Caminé lento hasta el estacionamiento para que supiera que no me iría a casa sin él, pero había veces que sus actitudes me molestaban mucho. Y eso no era nada más ni nada menos que producto de todo lo que lo amaba. Cualquier mísera mala acción que cometiera, era como una puñalada fría para mí, cual Hamlet mató a Polonius. Instintivo, sin querer, en el fondo a propósito.

Vi a Thomas deslizar una tarjeta –no sé si la suya o la mía- por la pequeña máquina que traía el camarero en su charola y se apresuró en alcanzarme al auto. Me alcanzó a la mitad del camino y me detuvo sujetándome por los hombros. Me miró enojado.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?-preguntó.

-¿Qué me pasa a mí? –Pregunté burlón de vueta, con un tono irrisorio y displicente.

-Sí, tú eres el que se ha ido como si nada y me dejó haciendo el ridículo allá adentro.

-La cosa es gritarme por quedar bien, entonces- concluí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó molesto, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡A ti qué te ha pasado! Me gritas de la nada, por mirarte, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-¡A veces la gente tiene malos días! ¡Estoy cansado!-me gritó.

-¡No me voy a tragar esa excusa de que estás cansado!

-¡Si no te digo nada es porque no quiero preocuparte!-exclamó ahora, muy furioso y enrojeciéndosele la cara.

-Me preocupa más el hecho de que me mientas, Thomas- dije yo.

-No esperaba que fueras a notar semejante estupidez, eso es todo. Mi ánimo no está de lo mejor.

-Ya, eso quiere decir que me tomas por un imbécil, ¿no es así? –pregunté sarcástico- ¡Soy la última persona en el mundo entero que se creería una mentira tuya! ¿Te has enterado?

-Chris, no me vengas a gritar ahora, carajo- me respondió él, subiéndose al auto seguido de dar un portazo.

-Ya- respondí intentando ignorarlo y encendiendo el auto.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, tratando de no decir ni pensar en nada relacionado con aquella situación. Thomas se acomodó con los brazos cruzados y permaneció así todo el camino, mirando hacia afuera.

Cuando estábamos prontos a llegar, me preguntó "¿Ahora no me vas a hablar?"

-¿Ya terminaste de ser tan insoportable?- le pregunté yo de vuelta.

-Pues lo siento, tú así me elegiste-dijo él.

-Ya, cariño… Cariño, lo siento. Es que de verdad me molesta que no me digas las cosas…

-Pensaba contarte más tarde de todos modos- admitió molesto- cuando estuviésemos tranquilos y a solas.

-Bien-estacioné el auto en mi lugar y nos bajamos, cada uno por su lado, como siempre. –Joder, lo siento- musité yendo hacia él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabes? –se quejó él poniendo una expresión adormilada, ignorando mi abrazo.

-Ya lo sé- me lamenté apretándolo con fuerza.

-Te amo- me dijo volteándose y dándome un abrazo.

-Yo te amo también- le respondí.

Guardé silencio y subimos tomados de la mano, entramos al departamento de Tom y fue directamente al escritorio junto a su habitación. Se sentó a revisar sus formas pendientes y buscar sus implementos y yo me quedé parado en la puerta observándolo. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se soltó la corbata.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –pregunté. Él se puso de pie y me indicó que me sentara en su silla, seguido de sentarse sobre mí y seguir buscando cosas en sus gavetas. Tomé una hoja blanca y comencé a doblarla sin sentido alguno. Terminé haciendo un cubo de papel, no pregunten cómo fue que lo hice.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-preguntó curioseando mientras ponía las formas de una carpeta en otra, clasificándolas por quizás qué criterio.

-Como siempre- respondí yo.

-¿Chicas insinuándose y disputas por el precio del agua embotellada?

-Justamente-asentí.

-Eres un tacaño- rió él.

-¡Qué quieres que haga! El agua del grifo tiene arsénico, además tiene mucho cloro y sabe horrible…

-De qué hablas, el agua de aquí es muy blanda. ¿Tienes idea de cómo es el agua en Irlanda? No puedes ni beberla, es una porquería.

-Pero no estamos en Irlanda- me burlé- a mí me molesta esta, y a su vez el precio del agua mineral.

-Pues qué lástima- se rió él- eso no te quita lo tacaño.

-Vale, vale- dije rendido- ¿No quisieras hablar ahora de lo que te ocurrió hoy, cariño?

Thomas suspiró y sacó un timbre de una de sus gavetas, y comenzó a timbrar las formas con destreza. –Claro, déjame terminar de timbrar las formas y hablaremos – respondió acomodándose en mí, tomando otro montón de hojas.

-Te agradecería bastante si te dejaras de acomodar tanto, por favor, cariño-dije riendo.

-Ya, no lo había notado- dijo él riendo también- ¿y por qué te has puesto duro ahora, si no he hecho nada?-se burló.

-¡Yo qué sé! Me has estado rebotando en la entrepierna todo el rato, eres tan poco consecuente algunas veces. Te sientas sobre mí sin cuidado alguno y esperas que esto no pase…

-Vale, entonces te aceptaré la propuesta de eso por debajo del escritorio, será una manera más suave de contártelo.

-A que siempre quisiste hacer eso en tu oficina-sugerí.

-Ayudaría si tú trabajases conmigo- dijo él- eso nos daría una lista infinita de posibilidades nuevas- agregó emocionado, desabrochándose el pantalón.

-Claro, que manera de joderte al asistente si así fuera.

-Joder, ¡sí! Imagínate con lentes, pero con lentes de un marco delgado gris. Una camisa blanca y corbata, y encima de eso, un suéter con corte en V. Abres la puerta para entregarme las copias que te pedí pero te regaño y te dijo que no son las copias correctas. Entonces las tiro sobre la mesa molesto y tú me dices algo como "Oh señor Kelleher, lo siento mucho, por favor tome mi cuerpo en recompensa por mi terrible error".

-Yo nunca en mi cojonera vida diría eso- me burlé.

-Deja, que es mi fantasía. Se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Pues es un guión pésimo, qué quieres que te diga.

-Son mis nuevas ideas para una novela…

-No seas payaso, siempre dices que lo harás y nunca escribes una mierda- dije agachándome a la altura de la silla.

-Algún día lo haré, ya verás, y tú serás el principal. Y me pasaré todo el día escribiendo cómo estás enamorado de mí hasta las trancas.

-Eso te encantaría, ¿no?- dije yo.

-Pues claro, si no me lo escribes tú, alguien tiene que hacerlo, por la prosperidad- bromeó él. –Venga, hazlo despacio que te debo contar el asunto ese…

-Vale-asentí bajando sus pantalones y besándolo despacio.

-Ok, como verás, las formas que he estado revisando son para contratar a empleados competentes para algunos puestos vacantes que han quedado este último tiempo, pero más que nada son para pasarlos a la segunda ronda del examen psicológico-dijo llevando sus manos a mi cabeza.

Ya lo había hecho tantas veces que ya sabía cómo le gustaba que lo hiciera, y conocía la forma de hacerlo lento y bien a la vez. Entonces, nuevos empleados, hasta ahora. Comencé a besar de a poco, haciéndolo esta vez un poco más húmedo.

-Y… y bueno… Yo he tenido que hacer los… ¡Joder, Chris! –dijo suspirando y levantando la pelvis hacia mí- los despidos- agregó luego de quejarse lujuriosamente de lo que yo hacía.

-Lo metí en mi boca y comencé a succionarlo, ayudándome con una de mis manos.

-Y… Law… Lawson… me ha dado la…-Thomas gimió con lujuria, tanto así que no podía siquiera articular la mitad de una oración- la lista de los que no seguirán… con nosotros… hace una semana.

-Ahá- asentí yo sin quitarlo de mi boca, mientras él se resbalaba de a poco en la silla hasta abajo por el respaldo, descuidando su postura siempre perfecta y ahora abriendo un poco las piernas.

-Y… han hecho una… una modificació… n… de último minuto- dijo jalando de mis cabellos y gimiendo con fuerza- ¡Oh Chris!

Ya no me importaba en lo absoluto el hacerlo lento para que me pudiese seguir contando, verlo así me ponía a mil y nunca me iba a cansar de decirlo. Me encantaba saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Comencé ahora a masturbarlo con mi mano mientras dejaba la punta en mi boca.

Thomas comenzó a excitarse aún más, dejo de hablar por un momento y no hacía nada más que retener sus propios sonidos. –Así no puedo contarte- se quejó él- Ya… y entonces… hoy me ha tocado… despedir a Rob… ert… -dijo esforzándose.

-¿A Robert? –exclamé deteniéndome.

-Sí, a Robert. ¿Y por qué te has detenido? ¡Mira como me has dejado!

-¿Y has discutido con él? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Pregunté extrañado.

-Lo han pillado cogiendo con Jack en lo de las fotocopiadoras –dijo él.

-¡Con Jack! ¿El tío de literatura? ¡El que él mismo ha llamado maricón toda la vida!

-La vida es una ironía, ¿no?

-Sí-dije poniéndome de pie. -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-No importa lo que me haya dicho a mí, lo que importa ahora es preocuparnos de Chris aún más y de que a Robert no se le ocurra hacer nada raro. Porque da igual lo que me haga a mí, la cosa es que no le haga daño a él en venganza.

-Ni que vaya a abrir la boca-pensé yo. Asentí a la vez.

-Vale, ahora continua- me ordenó- ¿O acaso quieres que siga yo? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Con menudo susto se me han quitado las ganas –quise decir. –Cabe la leve posibilidad de que sí-dije en respuesta.

-¿De verdad te afecta tanto así?

-Sí… bueno, por Chris, claro- mentí.

-¿Podemos entonces cambiar los planes a los de antes? Tomamos una ducha y dormimos temprano.

-Venga-acepté.

-Pero con una condición- propuso él.

-¿Y cuál?

-Te como el culo antes- dijo- a medias.

-¿Tú a mí? –Pregunté asustado-¿Y por qué?

-No sé, simplemente me han entrado ganas. ¿Tienes alguna objeción? Porque no es momento de tener objeciones acerca de esto. Ya verás que te encantará.

-No objeciones- dije resignado- nada perdemos con intentar.

Caminamos de vuelta a la sala de estar y nos acomodamos en el sillón. Thomas me bajó los pantalones por detrás, haciendo que me apoyara de mis rodillas y manos.

-Para que te olvides de lo de Robert, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo tú?-dijo acercándoseme por detrás e introduciendo la lengua despacio, seguido de lamer de arriba abajo.

-Vale- dije resistiendo el hacer cualquier sonido- No, espera, ya te he contado todo hoy- dije de repente.

Thomas comenzó a besarme lento, únicamente por venganza, para dejarme luego a la mitad de todo. Nunca pensé que en mi vida llegaría a hacer esto. En primer lugar, nunca imaginé en mi vida que iba a llegar a estar con un hombre. Hecho. Nunca imaginé tampoco que me acostaría con un hombre. Hecho. Nunca tampoco pensé que le iba a llegar a besar el culo a un tío. ¡Hecho! Aunque me justifico diciendo que es mi novio. Es un motivo suficiente, ¿no? Pero en última instancia se me habría pasado por la cabeza que él me lo hiciera a mí… Se sentía tan bien que era imposible pensar que lo llegaría a soportar una segunda vez. Apenas me podía sostener y me acercaba cada vez más a su cara para que llegara más profundo. Aún así, aguantaba el hacer ruidos para que no se detuviera al percatarse de que lo estaba disfrutando y me dejara a la mitad.

-¡Tom, Tom, me rindo! ¡Termino de hacértelo, pero ahora detente!-le rogué en la peor de las excitaciones de mi vida. Me sentía tan caliente que no podía soportar el hecho de no estar penetrándolo, y estaba tan rígido que ya casi cobraba vida por su propia cuenta. Parecía como que fuera a eyacular en cualquier minuto sobre el brazo de su sillón, y sobre todas las cosas, se apoderaba de mí un placer horrible y vergonzoso al sentir a Thomas meter y sacar su lengua de mí. Tom se rió de mi chillido rogando por piedad, y en ese mismo momento, como si hubiese sido el momento más oportuno del día, sonó el teléfono de Thomas. Thomas lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó mientras despacio comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos dentro de mí.

-Diga- respondió él.

-Ésta ya es la segunda vez. Mataré a quién sea- exclamé molesto por la interrupción.

-Una voz se escuchó exaltada desde el otro lado de la línea, parecía ser Chris. Chris, para variar interrumpiendo mis momentos de uke. ¿Le habría pasado algo otra vez? ¿Y qué problema tenía con dejarme ser el pasivo de una vez por todas?

-¡Joder, ven a casa! ¿Qué estás haciendo allá? ¡Te pedí explícitamente que no fueras!

Thomas se alteró por teléfono, se escuchaba una respuesta apresurada y mucho ruido de fondo.

- ¿Quieres que Chris pase por ti?-insistió Thomas.

-¿Qué YO pase por él?-susurré alejando mi trasero de sus manos incómodamente.

- Sí- me respondió de vuelta- Ya, estará allá en media hora. No hagas tonterías, Pecas, y no te le vayas a acercar a Lucas por nada del mundo.

Thomas cortó la conexión. Chris de nuevo. ¿Qué coño le habría pasado ahora? ¿Otro problema con Robert? Eso era lo más probable.

-Robert ha amenazado a Lucas respecto a Chris, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí antes de que Robert se entere de que han estado juntos.

-¿Y qué coño le ha pasado a Robert ahora?-pregunté furioso.

-Lawson lo ha despedido, de seguro no tenía con quien vengarse más que con nosotros. Somos la conexión más cercana, ¿no? Sobre todo ahora que se estaba liando con tu novia… Hacemos como un hexágono de conflictos

-¿En cuánto debo estar allá?-pregunté.

-Veinte minutos. Y será mejor que hables con Lucas para que te cuente todo bien, no vamos a permitir que Chris se vaya a meter a su casa. No podemos arriesgarlo, cariño.

-Thomas, Chris verá a Lucas queramos o no.

-Esta vez no se podrá, lo siento mucho-dijo seguro de sí- no voy a permitir que Robert se salga con la suya una vez más.

-¿No bastará con mantenerlos alejados uno de otro?

-No creo que sea tan simple, cariño. No esta vez.


	17. Vértigo

Como a Thomas no le podía desobedecer, ambos partimos en mi auto a buscar a Chris. No tenía nada en contra de él, era mi amigo y lo quería mucho, pero era tan testarudo que a veces simplemente no lo soportaba. ¡Era demasiado! Con el tema de Lucas era demasiado obstinado, era difícil de creer lo mucho que sobreprotegía su relación, pero en realidad he de suponer que es una reacción natural, si se está así de enamorado. Me pregunto si Thomas o yo reaccionaríamos así ante una situación como la que él está pasando. Entiendo a lo que su nivel de depresión lo conlleva, y entiendo que sea así de sentimental, el punto aquí es que me sacaba de quicio. Cada vez que Thomas le pedía que no hiciera algo, Chris lo hacía, y era lo primero que hacía como si quisiera desobedecerlo a propósito. Sé que no, y que no puede evitarlo. Pero Thomas se preocupaba por él y me molestaba de sobremanera que no lo apreciara. ¿A quién no le agrada que la persona que amas se preocupe de ti? No sé, su cariño… Su sobreprotección, sus celos. ¿No es lo que cualquier persona querría de alguien que le importa más que si mismo? El hecho de que Thomas lo cuidara tanto, conociera hasta sus más mínimas mañas y porfías… Que intentara consentirlo en todo sentido posible y lo cuidara como a un hermanito pequeño, me daba celos. Lo admito. Y sé que no debería. Si lo pienso mejor, no es ese hecho específicamente, es el hecho de que Chris no lo aprecie. Que le sea –en el fondo- indiferente a todas las acciones de Thomas. Yo mataba porque Thomas fuese celoso conmigo y me consintiera. Aunque lo hiciera todo el tiempo, me había vuelto adicto a su atención y a su amor. Y si alguien no lo apreciaba, pues me entraban ganas de que todo ese amor malgastado me lo diera a mí. A mí y nadie más.

Nos detuvimos en la casa de Lucas, no eran más de diez minutos en auto pero ya era tarde y no queríamos arriesgarnos a volver tarde. Robert estaba dentro, esperando a que llegáramos a buscar a Chris. Thomas, para variar, no me había informado de qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero de que era malo, lo era.

Resultó siendo que Robert esperaba a ver con sus propios ojos a que sacáramos a Chris de la casa de Lucas. No permitiría que su ex novio siguiera viendo al tipo por el que lo dejó, y no era por otra razón que el no haberse salido con la suya una vez más. Si caía él, caíamos todos.

Entramos a la casa de Lucas y estaban los tres sentados en la sala de estar, en el peor de los silencios, cada uno en un sofá distinto. Chris miraba nervioso su alrededor, mientras Lucas con la mirada culpable los miraba a ambos en sus actitudes adversas. Robert sostenía un arma entre las piernas, de seguro la misma con la que habría disparado a Lucas unas semanas antes. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entramos procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

-Hemos venido por Chris, Robert- dijo Thomas en aire desafiante- Puedes irte ahora.

-¿Irme? No antes de tener una linda charla con ustedes- sugirió Robert, poniéndose de pie.

Chris se acercó hasta donde estábamos Tom y yo y se paró junto a la puerta, mirando aún con tristeza a Lucas, apoyando su frente en mi hombro, destrozado.

-¿Y de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo?- Preguntó Thomas.

-Vamos a charlar los tres. Pero no aquí- dijo Robert, acercándose.

-¿Los tres?-Preguntó Thomas.

-Tú, yo y tu lindo novio- aclaró Robert.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Chris en todo esto?-Preguntó Thomas.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Le pregunté a Robert, acercándome a él, procurando que esto quedara entre él y yo.

-Hasta aquí llegas- me susurró Robert- Si él no pudo quedarse callado, tampoco tengo que hacerlo yo- dijo él, acercándose a la puerta y esquivando a Chris con un empujón- Dejarán a Chris en casa y nos veremos en esta dirección- Dijo pasándonos una tarjeta de presentación con una dirección escrita con lápiz de tinta al reverso.

-¿Si no qué?- dije sonando grosero.

-No quieren arriesgarse para saberlo, ¿o sí?- dijo guiñando un ojo y saliendo hasta su auto.

Nos quedamos mirando los cuatro en silencio, Thomas se veía realmente molesto. Se presionó las sienes con una mano y se apoyó en la pared, con una expresión exhausta.

-Mira en el lío que nos has metido- dijo Thomas a Chris, sin mirarlo a la cara- ¡Te he pedido explícitamente que no vinieras para acá hoy! ¿Era tan difícil aguantarte un día? ¡Uno sólo, Chris!

-Espera, Tom, no te pongas a gritarme- sollozó Chris escondiéndose en mi hombro. –Ha sido sin querer-

-Venga, cariño, no le grites- le dije a Tom, al ver la pobre reacción de Chris, asustado como un huérfano en medio de la gran ciudad por la noche… Como un zorro en tiempo de caza.

-¡No, esta vez no tengo motivos para tratarte bien, Chris! – gritó Thomas ahora mirándolo directo a la cara. –Venga, siéntate al lado de tu novio, que vamos a tener una linda charla antes de ir a casa.

Me quedé perplejo, nunca había visto a Thomas enojarse con Chris de esa manera, ni menos lo había visto gritándole y con esa cara de querer matarlo. Realmente debía estar muy molesto.

-Quince años, Chris. Quince años cuidándote, para que en una escabullida para follar con tu "pastelito" me cagues todo lo que no me tenías que cagar. ¡Te lo he pedido por favor, hombre! Lo único que no tenías que hacer hoy era ver a Lucas. ¡Te lo he advertido! Robert ya me había amenazado y no dudé en decírtelo, ¡pensé que serías más inteligente!- gritó Tom llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y tironeándose el cabello- ¡Y tampoco lo pensé de ti, Lucas! ¡También te lo dije a ti! No pensé que ibas a ser tan imbécil como para cumplirle un capricho que les costaría su relación, ¿de verdad ambos son tan idiotas?-preguntó alterado.

-Es que… Chris de verdad quería venir y no pensamos que Robert de verdad iba a vigilarnos-respondió Lucas.

-No pensaron que Robert lo haría. No le creyeron- repitió Tom, burlándose- Subestimaron al rey de los maricas- dijo riendo. –Chris, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿de verdad caíste en eso? ¿Caíste en algo que ni siquiera era una trampa o algo por el estilo?

-Thomas, por favor, no lo he hecho a propósito- se lamentó Chris- tienes que creerme.

-Lo hayas hecho a propósito o no, ¡lo hiciste igual! ¿Y quién crees que tendrá que pagar por todo esto? ¡Yo! ¡Siempre lo hago yo! Desde tiempo inmemorables. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que golpeaste a aquel tipo en el bar? ¿Quién tuvo que pelear contra él? El estúpido de Thomas, ¿no? ¡Porque tú no tienes los cojones para defenderte solo! ¡Ya me tienes harto, Chris, esta es la última tontería que te voy a aguantar!

-Cariño… - dije en son de calmarlo- ¿Vamos a dejarlo a casa?

-Se quedará en la tuya, yo no quiero verlo durante un rato o esto no dejará de crecer jamás- dijo volteándose Thomas en dirección a la puerta.

-Claro, Tom- asentí dirigiéndome al auto.

Chris se sentó atrás y Thomas en el asiento del copiloto. Guardamos silencio todo el camino de vuelta, hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. No entraría al estacionamiento por unos minutos si de todos modos ni Thomas ni yo subiríamos.

Le di las llaves a Chris, y bajé por un segundo. Lo tomé por lo hombros.

-Chris, te irás a la cama enseguida. No le hablarás a Tom, no nos esperarás despiertos. Ya nos has metido en un lío gigante, suerte tienes de que no estoy molesto contigo- lo regañé siendo sutil, al conocer su estado realmente.

-Claro, Chris- dijo él con un ánimo decaído, casi llorando y con la cabeza gacha- lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quería hacerles esto a ti ni a Tom, es que… al menos tenía que despedirme de Lucas, ¿entiendes?

-¿Aunque eso te costara la vida?-pregunté molesto.

-Sí- asintió él, lamentándose una vez más y en media vuelta alejándose de mí.

Subí al auto otra vez, no me esperaba nada bueno. Sentí un nudo en el estómago, un calor asqueroso y unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar. Tenía miedo, en un segundo todo se podía ir a la mierda. No era más que llegar, y adiós a todo. Adiós a la confianza, adiós al pacto de no mentiras, adiós a las risas de media tarde, adiós a Thomas. Sabía que lo que Robert podía decir me podía costar la felicidad de Thomas y la mía. Sí, lo admito, moría de miedo, como un cobarde, temblaba y sollozaba para mí. Subí temblando al auto, pálido al darme cuenta de lo que se venía.

-Cariño, ¿todo está bien?- me preguntó Thomas con el ceño fruncido aún, intentando calmarse.

-No- sollocé despacio, aguantando las náuseas que aumentaban cada vez más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado.

-Será mejor que lo escuches de Robert, ¿sí? Yo no puedo decírtelo-me lamenté.

-Cariño, me estás asustando mucho, ¿no puedes decírmelo tú y ya?- insistió.

-No, Tom, te juro que no puedo- dije cuando estábamos prontos a llegar al lugar de encuentro con Robert.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme algo para prepararme antes?- dijo por último.

-Nunca me dejes- sollocé bajando del auto.

Nervioso y a punto de llorar, bajé del auto junto a Thomas y entramos al lugar que nos indicó Robert. Era un lugar oscuro, como un antro. Thomas y yo nos paramos en la entrada, él tomó mi mano. No fui capaz de ordenar nada, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que me iba a doler acabar con todo. Por no tener los cojones de decirle a Thomas que tenía novia, por una mentira de mierda que de detalle insignificante se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla de un segundo a otro.

Apreté la mano de Thomas, y sin pensarlo lo abracé con fuerza. Lo abracé tan fuerte que pensé en nunca más soltarlo. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía estar quieto, no podía siquiera mirarlo a los ojos sin ponerme a llorar. Dejé mi cabeza reposar en su hombro, agarrando fuerte su camisa para dejar de sentir aquel vértigo que me producía la incertidumbre. Vimos a Robert a lo lejos y Thomas se zafó de mí para ir hacia donde él, besándome primero para que me quedara tranquilo aunque fuese un rato.

No pude mirarlo, por primera vez no pude mirar esos ojitos que todos los días me volvían loco de mil maneras. Me sentía tan culpable, me sentía tan imbécil. ¡Yo no merecía siquiera mirar esos ojos! ¡No merecía el amor de Thomas! Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era escapar, pero si escapaba y dejaba solo a Tom no me lo podría perdonar nunca en mi perra vida. Por lo que quedaba entonces, lo único que quería hacer era matar a Robert. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, me comenzaba a resignar de a poco. ¿Cuántos años, cuántas cartas sin respuesta y noches arrodillado frente a su puerta me costaría recuperar su amor?

Yo no merecía nada de lo que tenía, deseaba encontrar la forma de que me lo quitaran todo sin que él saliese herido.

Robert nos indicó que nos acercáramos a la barra junto a él y tomáramos asiento, lo cual hicimos sin mucho convencimiento.

-Puntuales, como era de esperarse del Señor Kelleher- dijo Robert, dejando un trago sobre la barra.

-Dime pronto qué es lo que quieres, Robert-dijo Thomas, tomándome la mano una vez más y acariciándola para que dejara de temblar.

-Sé que has sido tú quien le dijo a Lawson que me estaba follando a Jack en lo de las fotocopiadoras- dijo él.

-Que haya sido en mi piso no significa que haya sido yo- dijo Tom.

-¿Y cómo lo explicas entonces?-insistió Robert.

-Pues debió haber sido el chico de las copias, ¿no crees?

-¡Yo estoy seguro de que fuiste tú! Nadie más que tú en todo el edificio quería perjudicarme

-¿Perjudicarte a ti?-rió Thomas- ¿y para qué rebajarme así?

-No sé, eso me lo pregunto yo-dijo Robert pidiendo otro trago al barman.

-De seguro estás molesto porque no me has logrado follar, ¿verdad? Porque te resulta con todo el edificio menos conmigo, y porque tuviste que aguantar todos estos años a Chris para llegar a mí, y nunca lo conseguiste.

-¿Y si así fuera?-sugirió Robert.

-Pues te estás metiendo con el hombre equivocado-

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Robert- Cualquiera que me rechace o me cause problemas, no merece tener lo que quiere. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, cariño?

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir qué pasará conmigo, Robert. No sé si los maricas que te jodes se dejan llevar así por cómo te ves, pero en lo que somos Chris y yo, las cosas así no funcionan.

-Chris y tú entonces, a eso quería llegar, terroncito de azúcar. De seguro el estar feliz con tu nuevo juguetito sexual es lo único que le pides a tus dioses duendes de Irlanda…

-Eres un payaso- dijo Thomas.

-Ha de follar muy bien, ¿no? Pero puedo apostar a que no lo hace mejor que yo, total no debe tener más experiencia que un mocoso de secundaria. Porque eso es lo que es, un pobre mocoso, ¡y no te das cuenta! Estás ciego por tu niñito ese, que de nada más servirá que ser un recuerdo borroso en tu memoria, para cuando estés conmigo y te acuerdes de su nombre en la cama.

-Antes muerto que contigo- respondió Thomas- Me quedaré con él, te guste o no. Ahora, ¿eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿Qué hay de Chris y Lucas?

-Calma, que aún no quería llegar a ese punto- dijo Robert, sonriendo maléficamente y quitándose la chaqueta, como acomodándose por lo que pasaría luego.

Aparte de no estar hablando un carajo, no me podía sentir peor de estar metido en esa conversación. Ya no temblaba, pero tenía ese dolor en el pecho que me decía que si no hacía algo se acabaría todo, y que se acabaría por siempre, como Thomas lo habría prometido alguna vez al hablar del tema, cuando le conté que Emma estaba enamorada de mí.

-Chris no se volverá a acercar a Lucas, y de eso te encargarás tú-dijo él.

-¿Yo?-exclamó Thomas.

-Tú, a menos que cedas a una noche conmigo-propuso Robert.

-Tú jamás te rindes, ¿verdad?-dijo Thomas con cara poco sorprendida- ¿Qué clase de tipo crees que soy? ¿Qué me acuesto con quien se me da la gana estando con otra persona?

-Que buen punto has tocado, me alegra mucho que pienses así. ¡No tienes idea de cómo me alegra oírte decir eso! ¿No piensas igual, Chris?-me preguntó Robert.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, imbécil?-dijo Tom.

-Pues verás, todo comenzó una noche en un bar, salí con Chris y nos pillamos a tu lindo novio con una chica. ¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí, verdad? Sí, lo sabías, con su amiguita Emma, la de cola de caballo y la cintura diminuta.

-Sí, lo sabía-dijo Tom.

-Pues me la he estado follando desde entonces, ¿recuerdas mis días de licencia? Pues me los he pasado en Italia con ella, ¿qué piensas?

-Qué bueno que te vuelvas hetero, ¿no?

-Y follármela me ha servido para sacarle todo el rollo y saber cosas que ni te imaginas. La pobre chica piensa que de verdad estoy enamorado de ella… -Se burló Robert- Está tan herida porque Chris decidió irse con su vecino de en frente. No tienes idea todo lo que se lamenta el hecho de que Chris nunca la haya querido.

-Eso también lo sabía, ¿quieres terminar ya?- lo apresuró Tom.

-Vale, vale… -dijo Robert riendo displicentemente- Lo que pasa es que lo que te ha contado Chris no es del todo cierto, pues Emma tiene otra versión de la historia. ¿Quieres oírla? Es una historia muy bonita… Como un cuento de princesas y el príncipe heterosexual.

Antes de que continuara, la adrenalina y el dolor de cabeza que me mataban no me permitieron tomar una decisión que fuese otra.

Un golpe en la nariz que ha salido de la nada y le ha reventado los vasos al punto de que la sangre escurriera como agua al mesón del bar.

-¡Qué coño te pasa!-me gritó Robert.

-¡Qué coño te pasa a ti! –Le grité de vuelta.

-¿Tienes miedo de que abra la boca?-preguntó cubriéndose la nariz con una mano, escurriendo al suelo esta vez ignorando todo lo que se acumulaba entre sus dedos y ensuciaba toda su ropa.

-Pues ha sido suficiente, cabrón, ¡consíguete a quién más chantajear! Me tienes harto- le grité golpeándolo de nuevo, esta vez múltiples veces en el ojo y la totalidad de su rostro- Primero le haces daño a Chris para llegar a mi novio, luego le haces daño al novio de él, le haces daño a Emma e intentas separarnos a Thomas y a mí, ¡únicamente por un capricho tuyo! ¿Por qué no te pagas un tío para que imagines que estás con mi novio? Porque, espera, te lo explico…. ¡NUNCA LO TENDRÁS! THOMAS ES MÍO, JODER. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- dije continuando, sin que Thomas intentara detenerme.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad acompañado de unos jóvenes, se acercó a mí y tomándome del brazo me pidió que me retirara del lugar o llamarían a la policía. Robert quedó desplomado sobre la barra y mis manos todas ensangrentadas, sentía una satisfacción tremenda, pero la vez, seguía con miedo de lo que Thomas podía estar pensando.

Salimos ambos del lugar y me quedé un segundo parado afuera. No podía quedarme tranquilo, así que decidí intentar calmarme antes de conducir.

-Cariño… yo… -Thomas me miró con cara culpable y se acercó a mí abrazándome, sin decir nada más.

-No quiero hablarlo ahora, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras… Cuando quieras menos ahora- dije llorando una vez más en su hombro.

-Bebé, cálmate un segundo. Lo hablaremos luego, por ahora no importa- dijo para tranquilizarme.

-Te lo ruego- insistí mojando por completo uno de sus hombros con mis lágrimas.

-Tranquilo- dijo él.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, Thomas- aclaré.

-Tendrás que estarlo, porque por ahora no hablaremos nada de nada. Vamos a ir a casa y te pondrás bien. Mira cómo has quedado- dijo pasando sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas seguido de besar mi nariz con dulzura.

No podía creer la ternura de persona que Thomas resultó siendo al final. Ahí estábamos, él y yo, luego de la situación más tensa y asquerosa de mi vida, con las manos llenas de sangre de un hombre al que yo podía fácilmente considerar mi peor enemigo, y siendo consolado por el amor de mi vida, al que casi pierdo. El que le dijo todo lo que pensaba al hombre al que más le temo, y no temió enfrentarse a él como yo lo hacía. Yo no hice nada más que salvarme el pellejo por otros cinco minutos, no hice más que resguardar el amor de mi pequeño bebé por otra noche más, y asegurarme el dormir en sus brazos hasta la próxima vez que saliera el sol, ambos estando tan apretados que pudiera sentirme feliz de que esa vez fuera la última.

Y si esa noche fuera la última, no podría dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que había hecho, pero la aprovecharía como si de eso dependiese mi vida. Y en el fondo, sí, lo hacía, de eso dependía mi vida, porque yo sin Thomas no era nada ni tampoco lo sería.

-Cariño, de verdad yo…

-No, ya te he dicho que no hablaremos hasta que te sientas mejor- insistió él- Te has pasado con golpearlo, has hecho lo que has querido luego de tanto tiempo, no deberías temblar así, eres un hombre fuerte y rudo que puede golpear a la gente sin problema. ¡Cariño, eres jugador de rugby! Él debería estar feliz de que no le dislocaste la clavícula.

Me reí en respuesta, aún así no pude dejar de abrazarlo, lo abracé por la cintura y no lo solté durante unos minutos. Él me devolvía el abrazo sin rechistar.

-Nunca me dejes, cariño- rogaba yo.

-Tranquilo, bebé- me calmaba Thomas- todo estará bien, ten calma.

Subimos al auto y Thomas condujo hasta casa. Una vez en su departamento y nos fuimos a su cama. Me recosté en su lecho, con el torso desnudo y descansé en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos lentos y profundos.

-Sin ti no sé qué haría- confesé acariciando su rostro con una mano, sin mirarlo.

-No lo imagines- me respondió él- que no hace falta.

-Es que me asusta- insistí.

-Aunque estuviéramos separados alguna vez, nunca te dejaría de amar, Chris, tienes que saberlo. Tú eres a la única persona a la que he amado en mi vida. Olvidarte sería imposible, y lo único que quiero es estar contigo-

Se apoderó de mí un nudo en la garganta, guardé silencio. Sus palabras me dolían, eran tan dulces como afiladas, me hacían daño, pero del daño más placentero que pudiese hacerme alguien en la vida. No podía esperar menos de él. Thomas, Thomas en el fondo era mi némesis. Él lo tenía todo, tenía todo para hacerme el hombre más feliz y más desgraciado de la historia de la humanidad, y era eso lo que más me apegaba a él, y me hacía amarlo como un pobre bastardo que no tenía nada mejor por lo que vivir. Como un pobre tipo que no tiene una vida, y que se le va toda en adorar a una misma persona. Y me da igual, porque esa persona, mi némesis, me hace feliz, por mucho daño que me haga. Es el daño más inocente y más apasionado que alguien me hizo y me hará en mi vida. Y por eso pensaba que nunca lo podría dejar. Porque me hice adicto a esa clase de masoquismo. A escucharlo decir que me amaba y que sin mí moriría, sabiendo que en algún momento todo se iba a destruir. Pero en el momento en que mi mente me hacía pensar en ello, pensaba de inmediato; si yo lo perdiera, no descansaría nunca en recuperar su amor. Aunque me costara mudarme, renunciar a mis cosas, a mis conocidos, a mi trabajo, a mis hobbies, a mis pensamientos. Renunciaría a todo, a mi tiempo, a mi dignidad, a mi vida. Le daría todo en ofrenda para recuperar su amor, cuando pensaba que todo lo poco que tenía lo necesitaba para ser feliz, no necesitaba más que escuchar su voz diciendo que me amaba, era suficiente para mí con eso. Y si fuera lo máximo a alcanzar algún día el escuchar que me odia, sería feliz en mi última instancia al estar todo perdido, por saber que todavía está pensado en mí.

Me recosté definitivamente en su pecho, dejando que me acariciara la espalda desnuda despacio, mientras besaba mi cabellos y me pedía que me calmara, sintiendo mi pulso ir tan rápido como cuando me ponía nervioso por nuestros cercanos encuentros.

-Tranquilo, cariñito- me pedía susurrándome- Tranquilo.


	18. Algo que debes saber

-¿Cómo has dormido, cariño?- me preguntó Thomas.

-Casi no he dormido- admití lamentándome.

-Hoy nos quedaremos en casa- dijo él, besando mi cabeza por encima de mi cabello, con una voz sumamente suave.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar, no lo olvides- dije yo desanimado, recordándole que era viernes.

-No iremos hoy, nos quedaremos en pijamas- dijo sonriendo.

-Cariño… pero debo ir, y tú también debes-reproché.

-Pues digamos que estás enfermo hoy-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Quise rechistar de nuevo, pero no tenía ánimo suficiente para hacerlo. Decidí asentir, sin salir aún de su pecho.

-Ahora dime qué quieres hacer-agregó sentándose mientras yo me recostaba en mi lado de la cama- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Vemos una película? ¿Ordenamos algo de comer? Podemos… no sé… hay tantas cosas…

-¿Qué tal dormir?-sugerí.

-¿Quieres dormir?-preguntó aún sin borrar su forzada sonrisa de su bello rostro.

-No realmente-admití.

Thomas suspiró resignado, se frotó la parte superior de los brazos con ambas manos en señal de frío y luego se estiró, con el torso desnudo. Me miró, dejando aún más a la vista su sonrisa compasiva.

-¿Desayuno?-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Asentí con un gesto. Él se devolvió a la cama vistiendo sólo ropa interior y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se puso de pie otra vez y fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, aún hacía frío y las ventanas estaban algo empañadas.

Ya no sabía cómo sentirme. Podía decirle la verdad ahora y terminar con todo o podía seguir mintiendo así y tener esta tristeza conmigo para siempre. No sé por qué, pero aunque esta tristeza me dolía más que la de antes, estaba dispuesto a cargar con ella.

Y entiendo que la de antes dolía por estar tan solo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con aquel peso encima, a esa sensación constante, al fin y al cabo, nunca se iba y terminó siendo una parte de mí. Pero ahora era todo producto del miedo que me provocaba perderlo… y el estarle mintiendo a la única persona que yo amaba.

Ahora sin más no sabía qué hacer. ¿Seguir mintiendo o terminar todo? Aun cabía la ligera posibilidad de que me perdonara la vida, ¿qué tan imposible podía ser?

Thomas volvió y se sentó junto a mí sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos con dos tazas y sándwiches de quizás qué. Se quedó en silencio, acompañando su lindo rostro con una sonrisa para reconfortarme.

-¿Todo está bien?-preguntó él al ver mi expresión. Asentí. –Puedes no decírmelo, cariño. Puedes guardárlo para ti si piensas que es algo que nos destruiría a ambos.

-Es que… sería demasiada presión…

-Tendrás que olvidarte de eso, cariño-dijo él.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Así sin más?

-Sí-reiteró- pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Hemos quedado en eso anoche, ¿no? Dejaremos un poco de lado este tema.

Asentí nuevamente en silencio. Realmente me sentía tan culpable que no quería ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra… porque sentía que él no merecía nada de lo que yo le estaba haciendo. Me preguntaba cómo podía vivir antes así tan tranquilo ocultándole algo como eso. Quizás él nunca se habría enterado de que algo había estado escondiendo y lo contara algún día después de muchos años como una anécdota graciosa que pasé por alto… Quién sabe.

Pero aún así, la culpa es demasiada.

Ignorando el desayuno me acurruqué nuevamente en su pecho y lo abracé, sentía que jamás quería alejarme de él o dejarlo partir… Que nunca quería despegar mi cara de su piel ni de su olor. Lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

-Dime que me amas- rogué casi sollozando.

-Te amo, cariño-dijo él.

-Dime que me amas, Tom, dime que lo haces- insistí.

-Lo hago, Christopher. Te amo, no lo cuestiones- confirmó.

-Dímelo, Tom, dímelo al oído… Grítamelo a la cara- dije yo, quebrándoseme la voz.

-Cariño, tú no estás para nada bien-dijo él, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos preocupado- No lo cuestiones, bebé… ¿Qué tal si hacemos el amor una vez más? Quizás si no me lo crees, lo puedes sentir y quedarte un poco más tranquilo.

Con los ojos llorosos me tumbé sobre él sin que me viera la cara y hundí mi rostro en su cuello. Respiré con fuerza, apaciguando un nudo en la garganta que se apoderaba de mí de a poco. Sentía su olor, me mataba. Me mataba el hecho de pensar en nunca más sentirlo… Pero me sentía tan bien de tenerlo ahora sólo para mí.

Besé su cuello, con más ganas que nunca, como si fuera a devorarlo. Tom me acariciaba el cabello, podía sentir mi tristeza como si fuese aquel aura azul que emanaban los ángeles de aquellas tristes novelas de amor… que leímos juntos en la cama en las noches de invierno. Las más tristes novelas que leí alguna vez, que se hacían lindas y reconfortantes por el hecho de tenerlo justo a mi lado tomando mi mano.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para tocarlo, me dolía el hecho de estar así. Lo acaricié débilmente hasta que él decidió tomar la iniciativa con sus propias manos. Me miró a los ojos con pasión, ocultando también una pequeña aura de tristeza que se venía aproximando de a poco, al parecer me descubría. Sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar brillantes una vez que me vio llorar.

-Vamos, cariño- me dijo- hazlo.

Lo miré en silencio, y no pude hacer más que eso. Mirarlo y callar. Él insistió, ayudándome con sus frías manos. Se notaba que no tenía ganas y que sólo lo estaba haciendo por mí, para que yo sintiera que él me amaba sin importar qué.

-Vamos, amor-sollozó Tom- vamos, Chris, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ya no quieres? ¿Ya no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-Tom… -sollocé yo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él desesperando debido a mi actitud.

-Tom… yo… No puedo- dije rompiendo a llorar en su pecho- No puedo hacerlo. Joder, yo no lo merezco…

-¿De qué hablas, cariño?-dijo sollozando preocupado.

-No puedo, no puedo hacer esto más.

-Chris, ¿de qué coño estás hablando? Deja de jugar conmigo y dime de una vez qué está pasando.

-Tom… no me dejes- dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarte, cariño?

-Yo… yo te mentí. Tom… Estuve viendo a Emma mientras estaba contigo… Te mentí, me estuve acostando con ella mientras salía contigo y Robert me ha estado chantajeando desde ese entonces…

Thomas rompió en llanto, no pronunció una sola palabra esperando a escuchar una explicación.

-Yo… yo me enamoré de ti, pero no pude… No tuve las agallas para dejarla en un momento como ese.

Tom permanecía callado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y se mataba por matar aquel nudo que se le formaba en la garganta, que le obligaba a tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos con fuerza exhalando por piedad. Empalideció, yo lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Y fui un cobarde, Thomas, fui un cobarde y un asqueroso… Pero por favor, te ruego por lo que más ames en este mundo que no me dejes….

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso, Chris?-preguntó tiritándole la voz, rompiendo su silencio- ¿Cuánto tiempo me mentiste?

-Fue… nuestro primer mes-admití descaradamente.

-Aquella vez entonces en que me preguntaste que qué pasaría si…

-Sí, estaba con ella… ¡Pero te lo puedo explicar!-rogué yo- déjame explicártelo.

-¡Chris, que me des como excusa que eres un cobarde no te servirá de nada!-me gritó él poniéndose de pie en lo que se ponía la ropa de la noche anterior y saliendo de la habitación enfadado.

-¡No me atreví! Me equivoqué, Tom, pero terminé con ella por ti. Por favor, te lo ruego…

-Me tomaste por idiota todo este tiempo, Chris, ¡yo pensaba ciegamente que me estabas siendo fiel! ¡Chris, yo estuve confiando en ti todo este tiempo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en un principio? ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando!

-¡No me atreví a hacerlo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-respondí.

-¡Pues ahora nada! ¿Qué podrías hacer? ¿Pretendes que ahora sigamos juntos como si nada? ¿Crees que no me duele?-me gritó él.

-Cariño… yo…

-No digas nada, Chris. ¿Me vas a decir que si Robert no hubiese intervenido me lo habrías contado?

-Yo…

-¡Dímelo! ¿Chris también lo sabía?

-Sí-admití.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! ¿Cómo es que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo y me oculta algo así?-gritó exaltado.

-Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera-admití acercándome a él. Ahora estábamos en la sala de estar.

-Aléjate de mí, ¡mentiroso!-dijo empujándome sin parar de llorar- ¡Te he sido fiel todo este puto tiempo y así es como me pagas!

-¡Lo dices como si serme fiel hubiese sido una obligación, Thomas!

-¡Lo es! ¡Estúpido!-me dijo empujándome otra vez.

-Cariño…-dije acercándome para abrazarlo- por favor no me trates así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate, imbécil? Te has estado riendo en mi cara durante un mes, y luego durante toda nuestra relación y ha sido porque eres un cobarde. ¡Durante el mes más importante de nuestra relación!

-Tom, lo he hecho sin querer…-juré.

-¿Te la has follado sin querer? ¿Le has dicho que la amabas sin querer? Venga tú… sí que eres un gilipollas.

-Tom… yo…

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Y deja ya de tartamudear, que me desespera!

-Tom, es que no entiendes…

-¡Sí lo entiendo, joder, me has sido infiel y me has mentido todo este tiempo! Quizás con cuantas más personas habrás estado durante todo este tiempo, y yo como un imbécil esperándote en casa… cocinándote todas las noches, besándote las pelotas como si de eso dependiera mi vida y dejando todo lo que hago para estar feliz junto a ti. ¡Vaya que lo entiendo!

Después de gritarme, Thomas me sorprendió con un golpe en la cara, justo en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?

-Yo no quiero estar sin ti, Tom- dije.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en este rato acaso quiero yo?

-Yo te perdonaría, Tom… Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

-¡No, Chris! Yo te lo había advertido. Me podías traicionar de mil maneras, ¡pero no metiéndote con otras personas!

-Pero Tom, tú y yo nos amamos.

-¡Y eso no es suficiente si no eres capaz de decirme la verdad! ¡Que te jodan, Chris! Tanto hemos vivido juntos para que se termine todo por algo así, porque no pudiste controlar en dónde metías tu polla.

-¡Ella me amaba!-dije excusándome-¡No podía dejarla así como así!

-¿Así como te amo yo, Chris? ¿Así te amaba ella? Y aún así me heriste, para no herirla…

-Tom, por favor…

-Deja ya de rogar y vete…

-¿Podremos hablar más tarde?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero ver a la cara más tarde, Chris?-dijo él llorando, mientras abría la puerta- vete, Chris.

-Tom, necesito que me escuches. Yo de verdad… sufrí mucho, no sabía qué hacer…

-¡Vete, joder, vete!-me gritó.

-Cariño, no me digas eso-rogué-haré lo que sea, te lo juro.

-¡De ti no quiero absolutamente nada! ¡Que te vayas!

Tom cerró la puerta en mi cara, pero no escuché pasos de regreso. Lo escuché sollozar tras un portazo, y apoyar su peso en la misma puerta.

-Tom-sollocé apoyado por fuera- hablemos.

Tom no me respondió, pero yo sabía que él estaba allí.

-Thomas, amor, ábreme la puerta.

Tom permaneció en silencio durante muchos minutos, pero yo de ahí no me moví, aunque a ratos sintiera que él allí ya no estaba. Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta esperado a que de pronto él se decidiera a salir y hablar conmigo. Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que no existía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. De todas formas, pensaba en que si él saliera, yo no sabría qué decirle… porque ya le había dicho todo lo que podía y él no tenía intensiones de creerme nada. Y lo entiendo, yo tampoco me creería, es una excusa pésima. No puedo defenderme a mí mismo, lo acepto, pero tampoco puedo rendirme. No puedo perderlo… definitivamente no puedo perderlo.

Me quedé sentado esperando con la ropa del día anterior y sin zapatos. No me importó. Esperé con la cara llena de lágrimas, con el consuelo de que él en algún minuto tendría que salir.

Pasaron horas, pero yo no me moví de ahí, aunque me estuviese congelando y a la vez muriendo de hambre. Él en algún momento aparecería.

A las tres de la tarde decidí entrar a mi apartamento por lápiz y papel, y volver a sentarme en la entrada. Esta vez, pensé que si no me quería escuchar, iba a tener que leerme, o al menos sabría que lo estoy intentando.

_"Nota nº 1: Cariño, si no me quieres escuchar, te ruego que entonces me leas. Es una petición simple, y no pretendo que ahora me perdones, pero quiero que al menos sepas que tengo algo que decir."_

Deslicé la hoja de papel por debajo de su puerta y dejé la mitad afuera para asegurarme de que al menos la retirara.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, vi al papel ser retirado del lugar en donde lo dejé, pero no hubo respuesta.

_"Nota nº 2: Thomas, te prometo por todo lo que hemos logrado juntos hasta el día de hoy, que estoy arrepentido hasta más no poder. Necesito que me perdones, no podré quedarme tranquilo hasta saber que al menos me estás leyendo."_

Esperé nuevamente hasta que retiró la nota de debajo de la puerta, pero aún no había respuesta. Dieron las cinco de la tarde entre nota y nota.

_"Nota nº 7: Al hacer cada nota un poco más extensa, siento que de a poco me quedo sin palabras, pero luego pienso que son palabras para ti, y tengo millones de nuevas cosas que decirte. Perdón, amor, por favor hablemos."_

Estaba cansado, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Lo único que quería hacer era entrar a casa de Thomas y seguir con nuestra rutina de cada tarde. Que por muy monótona que sea… o por muy monótona que haya sido, me hace feliz. Incluso me hace feliz el hecho de sólo pensarlo, así que no me imagino lo que podría pasar luego en mi soledad. Era probable vivir de sus recuerdos… o pasarme el resto de los días escribiéndole notas.

De pronto, en mi desolación vi deslizarse una nota por debajo de la puerta. Esta vez, no era una nota mía yendo hacia dentro, esta era una nota distinta.

_"Por favor no me escribas más, Christopher. Vete a casa, que no tardarás nada."_

No sabía si reír o llorar. Me había respondido. Se había tomado la molestia y el tiempo de ver y recoger mis notas. Se había tomado el tiempo de coger lápiz y papel y redactar una respuesta con su caligrafía que con el tiempo me costaba menos descifrar. Me respondió, pero no quería que le escribiera más.

-¡Te amo, Thomas!-le grité hacia adentro, golpeándole la puerta. Algunos vecinos salieron y se me quedaron viendo, incluso salieron algunos que no estaban seguros de qué clase de relación teníamos Thomas y yo. De seguro ahora lo sabían. Para algunos parecíamos hermanos, para otros solo amigos… para otros vecinos, Chris estaba saliendo con Tom, o Chris estaba saliendo conmigo, pero eran muy pocos los que nos asociaban como algo más que dos personas que viven en frente una de la otra. Ni hoy ni nunca me daba miedo que lo supieran, tal como la primera vez que salí el portal cogido de su mano, a cenar comida árabe.

-¡Te amo, Thomas Oliver! ¡Thomas Oliver Kelleher! Te amo, y puede que no me quieras ver ni hablar ahora, pero tienes que saber que estaré esperándote para tener una conversación. ¡Si tengo suerte, me toparé con Chris! Te amo, cariño- grité finalizando.

Y nada se escuchó. Como era de esperarse, él no respondió, y me quedé con la frente pegada al roble de su entrada. Él nunca respondió.

Entré a casa resignado. Llevaba una sonrisa enfermiza en mi rostro…. No me lo pude explicar, de un momento a otro paré de llorar sin saber por qué y sonreí falsamente, como si de pronto todo se fuese a arreglar, de la nada… Era una sonrisa que intentaba engañarme a mi mismo diciéndome que todo estaba bien, y que en unas horas Thomas llegaría del trabajo y pasaría por mí. Subiría apresurado, entraría al baño esperando a que yo no lo interrumpa y luego de eso me reprocharía por no estar listo aún. Me diría algo como "Has tenido más de dos horas para arreglarte y aún estás en esos mugrosos calzoncillos", con la mano en la cintura cual esposa enojada… Pero yo lo besaría y me echaría a reír, me vestiría en un minuto y tendríamos la cena más bonita del mundo, como lo eran nuestras cenas todos los días. Definitivamente la cena con él era mi parte favorita del día, después de acostarme a su lado.

No podía aceptarlo, no podía concebir que él me hubiese mandado a la mierda, por eso no lloraba. Pero de pronto mi mente cedió, me quebré por unos segundos y rompí a llorar otra vez. Me senté en el sofá y pensé en cuantas veces habría llorado ahí mismo pero en sus brazos. Lo extrañé, y me sentí el tipo más imbécil del mundo por haber hecho algo así. No podía creerlo, no podía creerme a mí mismo. Me daba vergüenza, me daba asco. En un ataque de ira tiré todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa al suelo y grité. Grité con fuerza para descargarme… nunca lo había hecho, lo juro, pero no podía aguantar mi propia estupidez.

Me puse a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez marqué el número de Chris en mi celular.

-¿A qué hora vienes a casa?-sollocé apenas él contestó.

-Voy en diez minutos, Chris-respondió- ¿ha pasado ya lo de anoche? He comprado la cena para los tres.

-Cena para tres-repetí para mí, llorando aún más fuerte- No se va a arreglar, Chris… por favor ven a casa antes de que haga una locura… tienes que hablar con él…

-Cariño, cálmate, ¿sí? Me iré para allá enseguida. Me apresuraré, lo prometo. Quédate en casa y me lo contarás todo, luego hablaremos con él.

-Apresúrate-rogué- estoy asustado… estoy nervioso, Chris.

-Sé cómo te sientes, cariño, mantén la calma-me pidió.

-Lo haré-respondí.

-Tranquilo, Chris…


	19. De alguna forma saldremos

Esperé a Chris recostado en el sillón boca abajo, no tenía ánimo ni siquiera para haber visto televisión. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era ir hasta donde Thomas y seguir insistiendo. Pero no podía seguir con mis súplicas, al menos por hoy no podía, porque él me había pedido por favor que le dejara de escribir y eso debía respetarlo. Aún así, no quería hacer caso a su orden… Quería ir otra vez y rogar por su perdón. Juro que hacer eso era lo único que se me ocurría en un momento así, pero intentaba por sobre todas las cosas mantener la calma. En siete lentos minutos llegó Chris, cargando con algunas bolsas de supermercado en ambas manos.

-Cariño- dijo sonando preocupado, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa y aproximándose a mí.

-No quiere volver a verme-murmuré con la cara hundida en el cojín gastado del sofá- me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme, y que soy un gilipollas y un mentiroso-sollocé- Vamos por un trago, Chris. No nos quedemos aquí esta noche, es viernes…

-¿Un trago? ¡Estás loco! Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, especialmente tú, al menos por hoy, ¿has entendido?

-No quiero quedarme aquí, Chris, quiero salir, o de lo contrario me pondré a golpear la puerta de Thomas como un pobre estúpido hasta mañana por la mañana, y cuando se decida a abrir la puerta me aferraré a su pierna pidiendo perdón hasta llegar al primer piso arrastrándome.

-Tenemos que hablar con él, Chris, no podemos dejarlo así.

-No quiero que te involucres, Chris, no quiero que por mi culpa peleen tú y él… No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que me ayudaras, tú no tienes nada que ver…

-¿Nada que ver? Soy tu cómplice, Chris, desde que nos hicimos amigos aquella noche en el bar.

-Tú y yo nos hicimos amigos aquella noche en el bar- murmuré yo, sobre mí única razón para sonreír en ese entonces… Finalmente tenía un amigo en el que podía confiar.

-Hablaré con él, y si bien no te dejará entrar, me aseguraré de hablar con él en la sala de estar para que puedas escuchar cada palabra, ¿está bien?

-Ya tengo claro que no podré hablar con él… Me lo ha dicho muchas veces-suspiré resignado.

-Bueno, esta vez lo intentaré yo a ver cómo nos va- dijo él posando su mano en mi hombro en señal de consuelo y caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de salir hacia el apartamento de Thomas y golpear la puerta.

-Tom, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar tú y yo- dijo ahora.

A los pocos segundos, Thomas apareció y cerró la puerta apenas Chris entró a su apartamento.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-oí preguntar a Chris.

-¿Cómo esperas que esté bien, Chris? ¡Ese gilipollas me acaba de romper el corazón en mil putos pedazos!-gritó Thomas.

-Tom, no quiero defenderlo ni nada, sabes que te entiendo… pero él tiene una explicación que darte…

-¡La cual no me importa! Además, tú también estabas enterado, Chris, pensé que siendo mi amigo… perdón, mi MEJOR amigo, no dudarías en habérmelo dicho apenas lo has sabido.

-Te prometo que lo habría hecho, Thomas, pero hice una promesa con Chris, y no podía romper mi palabra y traicionarlo. Te lo juro, él sólo te lo ocultó porque no quería herirte… Él está enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, Thomas, ¡tienes que creerle! El que yo sea su amigo te ha ayudado a fin de cuentas más a ti que a mí, de hecho, porque más que haber a un gran hermano en él, tú así te asegurabas de escuchar cuán enamorado está él de ti, sabes que en el fondo lo has hecho a propósito. Tú mejor que nadie puedes asegurar que es verdad.

-¡Sé que él me ama, Chris, pero no puedo confiar en él! Me traicionó, y peor que eso, es que menos se atrevió a decírmelo…

-Lo hizo para no herirte, Tom, entiéndelo-dijo Chris.

-¡Tú también me mentiste! Tú vienes, con tu super rol de mejor amigo y me dices que me amas y que nunca me traicionarías, ¡pero luego sales con cosas como estas y lo arruinas todo como siempre!

-¡Sí te amo, Thomas, lo hago! ¡Eres lo más importante para mí! Has sido el mejor amigo que podría tener en toda mi vida, has sido mi compañía por más de quince años… Thomas… Tienes que entendernos…

-¡Por más que lo intente, no puedo entenderlos!

Yo estaba de pie en su entrada, escuchando atentamente la discusión entre él y Thomas. No quería pensar, en el fondo todo lo que estaba diciendo Chris era lo que diría yo pero de una forma más convincente y sincera. Me alegraba de que Chris nos estuviera defendiendo a ambos, pero seguía decayendo ante el hecho de que le había hecho daño. Quería entrar e intervenir, pero ya era bastante el logro de que Chris estuviese hablando con él.

-¡No puedo con ustedes! No quiero que me sigan haciendo daño, no podría soportarlo de nuevo… ¡Nunca esperé que me fueran a traicionar así, Chris! Hasta Robert lo sabía. ¡Robert se estuvo riendo de mí también y tú no hiciste nada! Todo por culpa de esa mocosa… Chris es un…

-¡Él no va a herirte de nuevo!-gritó Chris.

-¡Eso no puedes saberlo!- dijo Tom- pero si no me hiere él, lo harás tú, y si no lo haces tú, él lo va a hacer de nuevo. No quiero seguir viéndolos, Chris, quiero que se alejen de mí-sollozó Thomas. No esperaba para nada que él fuera a llorar, mi corazón se partió otra vez, rompí en llanto.

-¡No te vamos a dejar solo, Thomas!

-¡Tendrán que hacerlo, aunque sea a la mala, Chris, si no me van a ayudar a mantenerme alejado de ustedes, entonces tendrá que ser a la mala!

-No te podemos dejar solo, Tom, nosotros te queremos…

-¡Y si me quieren déjenme en paz!

-¡No entiendo ni por qué le das tanta importancia, Tom, no puedes dejarlo por una tontería así! ¡Él ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, eres un insensible!

-Tú no tienes idea de nada, Chris, porque soy siempre yo el que te está ayudando y haciendo entender todo. Soy yo el que por todos estos años te ha estado abriendo los ojos ante cada cosa que te hacen. ¡No podrías entenderlo por ti mismo!

-¡No es así, Tom!

-Claro que lo es, ¡sin mí no funcionas!

-¡Eso es porque me la he pasado contigo toda la vida!

-¿Y eso es mi culpa?-preguntó Thomas irónicamente- Quisiera ver cómo se las arreglan ustedes dos sin mí.

-¿Crees que no podríamos estar sin ti?-preguntó Chris sonando ofendido.

No, ¿hacia dónde se estaba desviando la situación? ¡No se suponía que tenían que ponerse a discutir así! Había que rogar perdón… eso era lo que yo pretendía que hiciéramos hasta el final, al parecer todo se estaba saliendo de control… pero aún así, contuve mis impulsos de forzar la puerta y entrar. Yo rogaba porque Chris recobrara el sentido común, pero luego pensé en que él se había hartado, era normal y yo era el único que estaba siendo desconsiderado en ese caso la discusión se habría desviado al mismo lado que la de él y yo. Éramos culpables, yo era culpable. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

-¡Claro que podríamos, pero no es lo que queremos, Thomas!

-¡No importa lo que quieran! Ya me los imagino, ¡no podrían aguantar un mes! Pero qué va, no será un mes, será todo lo que resistan hasta que se busquen a otro que los pueda mandar.

-¿Alguien que nos pueda mandar?-preguntó Chris con el mismo tono anterior.

-Sí, ¿acaso son ustedes capaces de tomar decisiones por su cuenta?

-¡Claro que lo somos!

-Está bien, entonces demuéstrenlo, ¡pero fuera de mi puerta!

No oí más que el silencio de ambos después de eso, quizás era la palabra final. Quizás todo había llegado hasta ahí, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Yo no estaba involucrado en eso… pero aún no podía dejar de sentirme culpable de que Chris y Thomas estaban peleando por algo que había hecho yo. Si tan solo hubiese tenido los cojones como para enfrentar a Emma de una vez, ninguno de nosotros estaría pasando por esto. Todo es mi culpa, como siempre es mi culpa.

Recordé cada cosa que hice mal antes de aislarme en mi propia casa al independizarme, creo que el pilar de mi vida en ese entonces era el que me dijeran que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, y como nadie me importaba, no hacía nada por remediarlo. La mediocridad era absoluta. Y es que si no tienes a nadie, ¿por quién harás las cosas? La respuesta más lógica es hacerla por ti mismo, lo sé, ¿y qué tal si no te quieres lo suficiente? ¿Si no sabes cómo existir solo? ¿Si no tienes a nadie que te diga que lo vales, ni te de su aprobación? Sin esa base no puedes hacer nada, porque yo no nací para estar solo y desafortunadamente fue la vida que me tocó enfrentar desde que soy un niño. Me había resignado, si vivía para mí mismo me daba igual el hecho de hacer las cosas mal, después de todo yo no valía el esfuerzo… Pero una vez que viví la experiencia de dar tu mejor por alguien más, no podía conformarme con hacerlo bien y ya, tenía que hacerlo de la mejor forma que pudiera porque era para esa persona. La única persona que me habría apoyado en la vida y la única persona que me apoyaba para dar mi máximo… La única persona que siento me ha querido en toda mi existencia, ahora está a tres metros de mí, separados por una puerta de roble, y él odiándome hasta más allá del infinito.

Me merezco su odio, lo acepto. Pero el merece mucho más que mi amor y mil ruegos de perdón, merece mi vida y el resto de mis palabras. Merece mucho más que a un idiota como yo… mucho más que a un pobre cobarde.

Me distraje de su discusión, al punto de no darme cuenta en qué momento Chris salió del apartamento de Tom y estaba de pie a mi lado, con su cara siendo apoderada por una expresión de ira e impotencia, todo enrojecido y con los ojos llorosos. Respiraba agitado, apretaba sus puños con desesperación intentando mantener la calma lentamente, suspirando.

-Chris…-dije sintiéndome culpable.

-Todo estará bien, cariño- dijo en son de tranquilizarme

-Esperemos eso-dije yo.

Entramos a mi casa decepcionados y me senté una vez más en el sofá, pero él decidió no sentarse para no ponerse a pensar y se puso a dar vueltas por la casa en busca de algo que hacer.

Entre todas las vueltas que dio, puso dos puestos en la mesa junto con lo que había comprado para cenar. Tristemente, quedó guardada la porción de Thomas en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunté yo.

-Nada por ahora, Chris, si seguimos insistiendo lo único que vamos a conseguir es que se moleste más…

-A él también le gusta que le rueguen, lo sabes-dije yo.

-Lo sé, pero esta no es una de las situaciones en que nos convenga seguir rogando.

-¿Qué tanto más podríamos rogar sin que nos mande a la mierda?-pregunté.

-Es preferible que no nos arriesguemos y pensemos en un plan-respondió abriendo el pequeño envase en donde venía su porción de comida preparada y mirándolo con detención, al igual que yo parecía no tener hambre- si es que tenemos ánimo para ingeniar un plan-agregó.

-Lo tendremos- dije yo.

Al día siguiente despertamos en medio de la sala de estar, la tristeza nos consumió a un punto en que no fuimos a dormir y nos quedamos en silencio toda la noche, no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento nos habíamos caído rendidos ante el transcurso de las horas. A eso debía sumarle el que yo no había dormido la noche anterior… la preocupación no me había dejado, me había pasado toda la noche sintiendo su respiración y sus latidos.

Era tarde, pasado el mediodía del sábado, no nos quisimos ni preguntar si Thomas estaría o no en casa, la verdad nos apenaba volver a intentar. No sabíamos qué decir ni cómo lo podíamos enfrentar si él nos daba la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Has peleado con Thomas ayer?-pregunté una vez que comenzamos a tomar en cuenta la presencia del otro en la sala.

-Sí…-admitió él-lo has escuchado.

-Es que no lo he escuchado todo-admití.

-Es probable que tampoco quiera volver a verme…-se lamentó.

-¿Le has dicho algo que no debías?-pregunté.

-No hice más que tragarme sus insultos como de costumbre… sólo eso, y decirle la verdad.

-Nuestro último recurso entonces no existe-dije.

-Temo que no-dijo él.

El día pasó más lento que nunca, nuestras actividades nos separaron como de costumbre pero con mayor lentitud de lo normal. Una vez que llegué a mi habitación al final del día, no podía evitar pensar que Thomas podía estar del otro lado pensando en todo el daño que yo le había hecho. Si golpeaba la pared, ¿me respondería? ¿Estaría siquiera pensando en eso? No podía quedarme tranquilo ni dejar de pensar en él, no sabía cómo asegurarme de cada cosa que estaba pensando, pero no quería volver a acudir a Chris, ya bastante mal le había hecho el tener que intentar salvarme… La culpa me consumía, como un cansancio de no dormir una semana o una piedra cargando sobre la espalda. Me acerqué a mi cama y me senté apoyando mi espalda en la pared, posé mi mano despacio y me quedé en silencio escuchando a ver si podía sentir su presencia allí. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese salido mientras Chris y yo dormíamos? Después de todo, las horas de silencio no eran más que tristeza sobre nuestra atención en su puerta. No escuchaba nada, pero no se me podía ocurrir a qué lugar podría haber ido en una situación así. Pensar en qué podría estar haciendo o pensando sólo lograba hacerme sentir egoísta y engreído… el intentar adelantarme a sus pensamientos o adivinar su reacción me hacía pensar en que yo no merecía conocerlo así, y que pensar en que estaba triste no era más que darme mayor importancia al hecho de conocerlo bien antes de que eso de nada servía ahora.

Para continuar con mi masoquismo me puse a pensar, en lo mucho que habría estado intentando ocultar su verdadera reacción mientras discutíamos. A pesar de que por primera vez me había golpeado de verdad, se notaba en sus ojos que no se sentía así. Él lloraba en silencio, pero yo sé cuánto ocultan verdaderamente sus lágrimas. No se imaginan cuán peor me hacía sentir eso. Yo sé que en el fondo él me perdonaría, que en el fondo no le importaría estar conmigo sabiendo lo que hice, pero debe ponerse a sí mismo como una prioridad, manteniendo su orgullo intacto porque eso es lo que haría con cualquier persona. Me alegraba ser la excepción en ese sentido, pero yo no lo merecía. Así como tampoco merecía estar pensando en esto.

Golpee la pared tres veces, sin esperar una respuesta en verdad. Yo sabía que si él llegara a estar ahí no me habría respondido de todos modos, entonces decidí llamarlo a su teléfono. Empecé marcando su número fijo, pero obviamente no me respondió. Lo dejó sonar, o simplemente no estaba en casa, pero no intervino en ningún momento. El timbre de llamada llegó a su fin, empezó otra vez y a mí me llegó el tono de error. Ahora debía llamar a su móvil, que como debía ser, yo había memorizado al revés y al derecho al punto de hasta poderlo discar con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada. No era un número especial, pero era su número, y no podía olvidárseme nunca. Tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé una vez. Estaba apagado, me re-direccionó de inmediato al buzón de voz, que ni siquiera tenía su dulce voz pregrabada. "Este usuario no ha grabado un buzón de voz personalizado, por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal", dijo la voz, seguida de un pitido agudo. No dejé un mensaje, corté la conexión enseguida y tiré el teléfono sobre la cama. No sacaba nada con insistir, simplemente había apagado el teléfono y ya, era natural, no nos quería hablar y de seguro no quería saber nada de nadie. Lo único que más me temía en ese momento, apenas me pude dar cuenta de la situación, era que por su instinto vengativo él en ese momento pudiera estar con otro.

Estar con otro no era una posibilidad muy lejana, después de todo, cuando apenas comenzábamos a salir, nos dejamos en claro uno al otro cómo era cada uno de nosotros; él era el frío y poco sutil y yo era el débil y cobarde. ¿Y ahora? Si después de haber estado juntos cambiamos una parte de nuestras propias personalidades, haciéndolas congeniar con el fin de tener un romance mejor, una vez separados era difícil pensar en que podríamos volver a ser los de antes, faltándonos una parte tan importante. Quise llamarle otra vez y dejarle un mensaje, pero me avergonzaba el simple hecho de hablarle. Estaba definitivamente en la peor situación que me había tocado afrontar en la vida, y apenas llevaba un poco más de un día de una etapa llena de incertidumbre…

Chris se acercó a la habitación y se sentó junto a mí, procurando hacerlo despacio. Entró sin ganas, como si no tuviera un verdadero motivo para estar despierto a estas horas de la tarde.

-Anímate un poco, cariño, no te deprimas por él- me dijo con un tono forzoso, ambos sabíamos que él también se sentía así.

-¿No deprimirme?- pregunté sonando algo irónico.

-Ya sé, ya sé-dijo intentando animarme- yo también me siento así-admitió- pero no podemos ponernos así mientras él está allá adentro sin importarle, ¿no? Piensa que nosotros no podríamos funcionar sin él… ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó intentando convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía.

-Nosotros no podremos, Chris…-admití.

Chris me golpeó la cabeza por la nuca de una forma amigable, pero aún así un tanto brusca. –No voy a permitir que te sigas torturando así, ni a ti ni a mí nos hace bien.

-Que ya lo sé-repetí llevándome ambas manos a la cara y desperezándome.

-Vayamos a algún lado, Chris, es sábado, aún podemos encontrar algo que hacer- dijo él.

Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para animarme. Él también se veía mal. Tan mal como yo, en realidad, pero aún así intentaba sonreír y convencerme de distraerme un poco.

-Ordenemos una pizza, Chris, o vayamos a bailar- insistió.

-¿Bailar?-pregunté extrañado, arrugando la frente- Creo que preferiría algo de pizza.

-Vamos a beber algo-sonrió él- no soportaría pasarme otra noche en vela, Chris.

-Quiero quedarme aquí-dije decidido. Chris sonrió melancólico.

-Está bien-carraspeó- charlaremos un rato, tomaremos cerveza, pasaremos un rato en la computadora y ordenaremos una pizza- dijo después.

-Suena bien-dije intentando sonreír.

Él se acercó y beso mi mejilla con fuerza, presionando bien sus labios contra mi cara mientras sujetaba mi cabello- tranquilo- me dijo.

-Descuida-dije intentando despreocuparlo seguido de fingir una leve sonrisa otra vez, él devolvió una sonrisa frágil también.

Tomó su teléfono y ordenó dos pizzas extra grandes para ambos, a juzgar por nuestro propio tamaño, era fácil de suponer que ambos comíamos como bestias. El único de nosotros que comía como se debía era Thomas, pero recordé pronto que él no pasaría la noche con nosotros reprochándonos por comer de esa manera, y diciéndonos que amaneceríamos con dolor de estómago. Él, graciosamente habría estado comiendo sólo un trozo de pizza con un cuchillo y un tenedor, y al dejarnos un número impar de partes, Chris y yo pelearíamos tontamente a la hora de comerse el último pedazo que quedara al final de la noche, mientras él se reía de lo ridículos que nos veíamos. Siempre era así, y me apenaba el hecho de que esta noche faltara el anfitrión de nuestra costumbre. Luego de dar la dirección de mi apartamento, cortó la conexión y llevó su computadora hasta la sala de estar.

-¿Qué sueles hacer en la computadora?-me preguntó encendiendo la suya.

-Thomas no me dejaba pasar tiempo en la computadora-dije yo, lamentando su ausencia.

Chris puso los ojos bizcos, en señal exhausta por mi insistencia.

-Bueno, normalmente leo historietas en pdf o entro a páginas tontas de humor. Podemos ver una película o buscar algo que criticar supongo, ¿no?

-Una comedia, claramente.

-Claro, las comedias me gustan-dije distrayéndome de nuestra vaga conversación, no podía evitar pensar en Thomas.

Con Thomas a veces me pasaba la noche viendo películas, y es que eran infinitas las formas en que se nos ocurría pasar la noche. Aprovechábamos cada segundo juntos, y dormir era siempre la última opción cuando nos ganaba el cansancio. Películas de autos, de acción o ciencia ficción. Leíamos novelas, leíamos poesía, leíamos mis historietas. Conversábamos de amor, de guerras y de suéteres sin cuello. Las noches se hacían cortas. A veces susurrábamos toda la noche como si tuviésemos que guardar silencio, a veces nos matábamos de risa. A veces teníamos noches desenfrenadas de sexo, a veces hacíamos tiernamente el amor. A veces dormíamos a una distancia de un metro, a veces dormíamos sintiendo nuestra respiración. Ahora con un poco de suerte, cuando yo esté dormido sabré que a mis espaldas está durmiendo él, con una herida en el corazón que yo podré sanar.

-Chris, ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó Chris entrando con ambas pizzas en los brazos y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

-Claro que sí, la película- dije yo, perdido de lo que decía.

-Lucas, Chris, Lucas…-dijo con un tono de voz decepcionado.

-¿Qué hay con él?-pregunté.

-Quiero verle mañana. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-No sé… Thomas dice que…

-¡Al diablo con Thomas, Chris! Todo lo peor ya ha pasado, joder, ¿No lo entiendes? Robert no tiene más armas, era lo único que tenía en nuestra contra.

-¿Qué hay con todo lo que sabe de ti?-dije.

-¿Eso importa en circunstancias como estas?- preguntó él.

-No sé, Chris, no sé, no tengo idea.

-Dime que tengo tu aprobación y volveré temprano a casa Chris, tampoco es mi idea dejarte solo… Es que quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

-Creo que podría ver a alguno de mis amigos-dije yo ingresando a una página guardada en su historial en lo que sacaba un trozo de pizza de la caja.

Amigos, ¿cuáles amigos? ¿La gente que conozco del gimnasio y el trabajo? ¿De qué amigos estaba hablando?

-Vale-dijo Chris, trayendo ahora unas cinco o seis botellas individuales de cerveza fría. Me alcanzó una con una mano mientras yo permanecía sentado en el suelo.

-Thomas me las daba destapadas- dije yo, en vez de recibirla.

-Thomas no está aquí, Chris- lamentó él.

-Quisiera que lo estuviese-dije recibiendo la botella.

En ese momento, mi teléfono sonó. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser él después de un día entero, a pocas horas de volverse dos? Mi corazón se aceleró y mis ojos se pusieron brillantes, brillantes entre tristeza y felicidad, esperanza.

-¿Crees que pueda ser él?-pregunté ilusionado.

-Si es que nos está escuchando desde su habitación, claro- dijo él sonando poco convencido.

Corrí hasta donde estaba el teléfono y contesté sin ver el número.

-¿Thomas?-pregunté.

-No, Chris-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Era Emma- soy yo, cariño, Emma.

La pequeña ilusión se me apagó, sentí como mi corazón disminuía su velocidad y sentía un dolor de decepción dentro de mi estómago.

-Emma-dije sorprendido, pero sonando medio muerto y hasta deprimido- no esperaba una llamada tuya.

-La verdad tampoco esperaba llamarte, Chris…

-¿Qué sucede entonces, Em'?

-Robert ha venido riéndose hasta acá diciéndome lo que te ha hecho Chris… yo… yo no lo puedo creer, Chris, ¿todo esto es mi culpa?-preguntó ella seguido de ponerse a llorar.

-No, Emma, no es tu culpa-dije yo.

-Chris, ¡me estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta?-sollozó.

-Emma, no creo que por teléfono sea la mejor forma de hablar estas cosas, ¿no lo crees?-dije tras suspirar un par de veces con tal de reprimir el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta.

-Volveré mañana, Chris, mañana hablaremos, prométemelo.

-Emma, no te sientas responsable, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver uno con el otro.

-Chris-dijo ella con su tono maternal, intentando dejar de llorar- puede que ya no seas mi novio y que ya no nos queramos de la forma en que lo hacíamos antes, pero aún así me importas y no quiero que estés así, por mucho que me haya dolido lo que hiciste, cariño, lo hiciste por amor y es por eso que sé cómo te sientes. Sé que tú lo amabas a él tanto como yo te amé a ti, bebé, y por eso siento no estar molesta. Lo justifico, Chris, no digo que no me duela, pero…

-Emma, es suficiente, ¿sí? ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

-Claro-dijo ella.

-¿A qué hora llega tu avión mañana?

-Cerca de las cuatro-respondió.

-¿De la mañana? Puedo estar ahí…

-De la tarde, Chris-corrigió ella- Dime, ¿estás bien?

-¿Sueno bien, Emma?- dije casi dando lástima.

-No, pero lo suponía, es por eso que te he llamado-dijo ella.

-Estaré allí mañana-dije yo, cortando la conexión y dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche otra vez. La decepción ahora me pesaba más, si bien no era Thomas quien me llamaba, era la persona que yo menos pensaba me podría apoyar. No podía evitar sentirme poco hombre por lo que había hecho, y sentirme culpable de cómo me sentía al respecto. Le rompí el corazón a dos, con la misma fuerza, con el mismo nivel de traición, pero aún así, el corazón que no estoy buscando me trata con la misma dulzura que antes, mientras que no es por el que estoy dando mi vida. Aquel corazón roto sentía compasión de mí, y justificaba ahora mi acción con hechos sin argumento. Que pedazo de animal soy, no podía creer en lo que estaba metido y lo que había hecho. No podía aún dimensionarlo.


	20. Por favor, no cortes

Esperé las cuatro de la tarde nervioso, desperté solo un domingo por la mañana tal y como lo hacía hace unos meses atrás. Chris se había levantado temprano para ir a ver a Lucas y otra vez yo corría por mi propia cuenta. No tuve ganas de levantarme, de todos modos no tenía demasiado que hacer ese día.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y fui hasta la cocina a comer algo. Preparé una taza de café amargo. Si bien yo odio el café, él no. Y lo hice con el único fin de recordarlo, y volver a sentir ese olor a café oscuro por las mañanas con un trozo de pastel. Lo extrañaba, y apenas habían pasado dos días. Me senté en el sofá con la taza que él ocupaba, mi taza favorita de la que él se adueñó únicamente para molestarme, vistiendo mi pijama de franela azul. Thomas me obligaba a usarlo porque decía que mi habitación era muy fría. Él lo abotonaba por mí.

Así me aproveché de cada cosa que me aproximara a sus recuerdos. Volví a mi habitación, me recosté en su lado de la cama y no hice más que cerrar los ojos… Estaba solo y sin señales de poder siquiera recuperarlo. ¿Por qué ahora me incomodaba tanto el estar sin nadie? Pensé que veintisiete años de práctica estando sin compañía todo el tiempo, me ayudarían a superar algo como esto, pero no fue así, y ahora su ausencia me duele más que nunca.

Golpee la pared suavemente, tres veces, repetitivamente hasta que su no respuesta me deprimió más. Golpeé su pared hasta que me respondió con un golpe en seco, con notoria ira. Una vez más no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus respuestas me hacían sentir tan bien, pero me dolían tanto. Sus respuestas eran frías y cortantes, pero a fin de cuentas, eran respuestas. Lo extrañaba tanto, que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cruzar su puerta y rogar por perdón.

El despertar sin él era tan aburrido y deprimente, aún más si sabía que no lo vería en una o dos horas más. No lo vería, él no vendría hasta aquí ni siquiera a insultarme. Hasta eso prefería. Quería verlo a la cara, escuchar su voz. Él no estaba dormido a mi lado, con sus pequeños bóxers negros y calcetines de algodón después de que lo malacostumbré. No estaba pronto a despertar molesto porque durmió mal, ni acurrucado a mi pecho pidiéndome que tomáramos una ducha juntos y lo llevara al trabajo. Recordarlo me hacía sentir tan extraño, porque él en el fondo estaba aquí, al otro lado de mi pared y eso no era perderlo del todo… pero por más que quisiese intentar, no podía. Y no era sólo una barrera física, claro que no. ¿Romper una puerta? ¿Forzar una cerradura? ¿Esperarlo junto a su auto? ¿En el trabajo? Podía, ¡claro! Nada me lo impedía, lo único que me estaba deteniendo era que yo sobre todas las cosas lo respetaba, y no quería obligarlo a verme después de lo que le hice pasar.

Me quedé recostado unos minutos, intentando no pensar en nada, pero se me hacía realmente difícil no pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Si debía despejar mi cabeza pesando en un momento agradable, estaba Thomas. Y si me quería refugiar en mi lugar feliz, estaba Thomas.

Decidí llamarlo por última vez, sabiendo que realmente él no me iba a contestar. Escuché su teléfono sonar a través de mi pared, más que escuchar el pitido de espera pegado a mi oreja. De pronto dejó de sonar, me había cortado, pensé.

-Espero que sea algo importante, Leopold- escuché a través del teléfono.

-¡Cariño!-sollocé emocionado. No sabía qué decirle, no esperaba que me fuera a contestar. ¿Decirle que lo amaba estaría de más? –Thomas, no cortes, por favor no cortes-dije después, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para deshacer ese nudo que se hacía en mi garganta- Sé que no quieres verme ni hablar conmigo, Thomas, ¡pero estoy muy arrepentido, te lo juro! Haría lo que fuera para que me perdonaras. Lo que sea, Tom-rogué desesperado, apoyando mi frente y mi mano libre en la pared como si él eso pudiera verlo.

-¿Lo que sea?-preguntó él, en un tono suave, inexpresivo e indiferente.

-Lo que sea- reiteré yo, con el pulso a todo dar y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Puedes dejarme en paz-dijo él, seguido de guardar silencio.

-Pero, cariño…-dije sintiéndome destrozado.

-Es lo único que te pido-finalizó y luego cortó la conexión, dejándome solo otra vez en mi peor momento.

Me eché a llorar, sobre mi anterior llanto. Su voz me hacía sentir como una herida punzante en el pecho, que se hacía peor cada vez por lo mucho que se me aceleraba el pulso en busca de contrarrestar los nervios… y luego volviéndose lento y doloroso. Escuchar su voz fue como matarme lentamente, pero por más que me dolieron sus palabras, fue el dolor más dulce que pude experimentar alguna vez. Dulce y masoquista, dolía tanto que hasta la forma en que escuché su voz me parecía diferente, como la de un extraño, como la del Thomas que conocía un tiempo atrás que sólo quería jugar conmigo, y terminamos enamorándonos. Lo extraño tanto, que no sé si sería capaz de hacer lo que me pide y dejarlo tranquilo. Es lo que quiero, pero no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza ni por un solo segundo. Aunque debo admitir, que tampoco lo estoy intentando.

Dejé pasar unas horas, no comí nada ni tampoco hice más que llamar a la sede para explicarles mi ausencia del viernes. Me respondieron que ya habrían llamado ese mismo día, que mi hermano ya había avisado que no me sentía bien y que se quedaría en casa para cuidarme. ¿Mi hermano? Pregunté yo. Un tal Thomas, me respondió la chica que atendía el teléfono. Sonreí, y entonces recordé la madrugada del viernes. En el fondo predije que sería la última. Él hacía tanto por mí, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa mejor que darle la espalda y serle infiel por cobardía. Menudo novio que se gastaba. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, él merece algo mil veces mejor.

Salí de casa cerca de las tres, no quería salir realmente. No me afeité ni tampoco dediqué tiempo a peinarme como solía hacerlo hace unos días. Me puse ropa cualquiera, total, no tenía a Thomas para que me dijera que me veía guapo o que dejara de usar aquel suéter porque ya estaba muy gastado y no se me veía bien. Si no me lo iba a decir él, mejor que no me lo dijera nadie.

Tomé mi auto, -el suyo aún estaba ahí, tal cual lo había estacionado el jueves por la noche- y conduje despacio hasta el aeropuerto. Pedí algo rápido para llevar en el camino y al llegar, apenas comí, mientras esperaba expectante a que el cartel de llegada de los vuelos cambiara al anunciar un vuelo desde Roma a las cuatro.

-Apenas quedan diez minutos-pensé para mí- pero aún así parece que tuviera que esperar una eternidad y media.

Sin que me pudiera dar cuenta vi a un montón de gente saliendo de aquella puerta tras el vidrio. Recordé cuando la dejé aquí tres meses atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba a salir con Thomas y cuando esta mentira recién empezaba. Lo peor de todo, es que se lo pude haber dicho todo en un principio, ahora no debe estar haciendo más que pensar en lo horrible que fue mi traición. Yo no la quería… a menos de esa forma, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Emma apareció tras la multitud, y entonces de la nada se acercó a mí y me abrazó como si ella y yo jamás hubiésemos terminado de aquella forma tan horrible… Como si yo nunca le hubiese hecho daño. Me abrazó y sentí por alguna razón cuánto me había extrañado, como antes, cuando pasaba días sin saber de mí. Aún así, no dejaba de incomodarme el estar cerca de ella. Pero ahora la miraba y la veía tan bonita… La miraba y su mirada enamorada era lo más lindo del mundo hasta que volvía a pensar en Thomas y recuerdo lo mucho que me gusta, que me encanta… lo lindo y lo atractivo que es y que estoy completamente cerrado ante la posibilidad de fijarme en alguien más.

-Chris…-sollozó Emma aferrándose a mí.

-Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila- le dije yo pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma como si yo mismo fuese capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Todo es mi culpa Chris, ¡todo! Desde haberme enojado contigo aquella noche en que conocí a Robert hasta haberte obligado a estar conmigo. ¡Todo es mi culpa, Chris!-gritó ella.

-Emma, por favor no digas tonterías-le rogué yo intentando calmarla y que a su vez se despegara de mi pecho- No digas cosas como esas, ¿sí? Nadie obligó a nadie, y no es culpa tuya. Todo lo que pasó fue debido a que yo no tuve las agallas de hacer las cosas bien. No te culpes a ti de nada de lo que está pasando.

-¿Cómo… cómo está todo con Thomas?-preguntó preocupada mirándome desde abajo.

-Me ha dejado, Emma-dije yo, seguido de sentarme en una de las bancas de espera en la primera planta y sostenerme la cabeza con ambas manos- No quiere saber de mí… No me contesta el teléfono ni me abre la puerta. Esta destrozado, Emma, no sé lo que voy a hacer- me lamenté.

-Tranquilo, Chris, yo te ayudaré-dijo ella mientras con sus pequeñas manos, buscaba mis mejillas y despojaba suavemente mis lágrimas.

-¿Ayudarme? Emma… tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Yo aún te quiero, Chris, quiero que estés feliz…

No sabía cómo sentirme, ¿había otra forma de volverme una peor persona? ¡Ella me quería! A pesar de todo lo que yo había hecho ella me quería, y yo no merecía siquiera que ella me dirigiera la palabra… Me sentía tan mal como aquella vez que me marché de casa… como en mis discusiones con Thomas y mis momentos perdidos en una absurda melancolía por la vida. No quería más, no merecía ni la mitad de todo lo que tenía por lo que había hecho.

-Emma, entiendo que me quieras, pero en el fondo sabes que no lo merezco. He venido a buscarte porque es lo que debo hacer, y porque me has pedido que hablemos. No pienses que seguiremos siendo amigos, pequeña, no me puedo permitir una desfachatez como esa.

Emma se sentó junto a mí, y arrastró su maleta hasta su lado cuando me miró con los ojos resignados- Ya lo sé, no des por hecho que pienso que todo lo has hecho bien, Chris, enamorarse no es así… De seguro con Thomas tú lo sabes. ¿No piensas de repente que lo odias, y que es la peor persona que puede pisar el planeta cuando te enojas con él? Pero a pesar de eso, aún lo amas y no podrías olvidarlo nunca… Eso me pasa contigo, Chris, con la única diferencia que lo mío ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Es olvidarte, u olvidarte. Y si no puedo, pues no me queda otra que seguir queriéndote desde otro punto, y ese es el verte feliz con alguien más. Es un precio caro, pero es lo que quiero. A veces… el daño no lo es todo, Chris, cuando queremos a alguien, a veces nos cegamos tanto que el daño no importa. Yo sé que Thomas puede ser de esas personas… Sé que tú y él se quieren mucho, Chris, sé que él te perdonaría como yo te perdoné a ti…

-Tú no lo conoces, Em', él es tan orgulloso como puede serlo Robert. Sé que él puede estar sufriendo, como también puede que no, pero él no me lo va a decir, y tampoco lo aceptaría para sí mismo. Aunque se viese destruido, se autoconvencería de que está bien. Rompería el espejo en mil pedazos al verse llorar… Quemaría mis cosas y se reiría, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Porque en el fondo, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nos odiamos. Sé que él no soporta quererme y a veces se nota, en un principio cuando lo conocí sabía que así sería, que es de esas personas que no se pueden encariñar con nadie porque cuando lo hacen, son vulnerables y débiles. Él es todo lo contrario a mí, Emma.

-Tú eres de esos que no soportan herir a nadie, Chris, de esos que se encariñan hasta con la mascota del que conociste la noche anterior y te preguntas por el resto de los días que será de ellos, aunque no veas a su dueño nunca más en la vida- rió ella intentando subirme el ánimo- sabes que por eso entiendo el que hayas actuado así. No querías herirme, ni tampoco querías herirlo a él… En el fondo te lo agradezco, ¿sabes? Eso me demostró que al menos te preocupabas de cómo me sentía.

-Siempre intenté hacerte feliz, Emma-dije.

-Lo sé, Chris, pero de todos modos tu plan no salió como esperabas… Y es que era una situación complicada, cariño, era elegir. Aunque de nada serviría decirte que debiste elegir a Thomas en un principio, ¿verdad? Ya no lo hiciste.

-Debí haberlo hecho, pero soy un marica… No me atreví.

-No eres un marica, Chris, eres una persona sensible, eso es todo… Te preocupaste por ambos.

-¡No intentes justificarme, Em'! Lo que he hecho está mal. Le he hecho daño a Thomas y te he dañado a ti… No deberían perdonarme.

-Sabes que él también te perdonaría, ¡él te ama! Su historia es lo más lindo de la vida. Si algo escuché de Robert y sus burlas, fue lo mucho que ustedes dos se quieren, y no podemos permitir que Robert se haya salido con la suya. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Chris, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer.

-Em'…

-Matar a Robert es una opción, claro está-dijo ella sin sonar en modo de broma.

-¿Para que luego nos siga la CIA?-pregunté sarcástico.

-Para que os deje en paz-corrigió ella- pero deben haber otros modos, sólo necesitamos hablar y armar un plan.

Suspiré y la abracé nuevamente- suertudo será el que conquiste tu corazón, pequeña, te mereces el mundo- dije posando en su frente un beso fraterno.

-Suertudo fuiste tú-sonrió ella.

-Suertudo será otro, que no sea un gilipollas y que no le gusten los hombres-sonreí yo, matando el momento por completo.

La dejé en su apartamento con la promesa de visitarla al día siguiente y conduje a casa con el humor un poco más arriba. No me sentía bien, pero el haber hablado con ella me hizo sentir un poco más optimista respecto a Thomas. ¿Podría perdonarme realmente? Yo sabía que sí, en el fondo sabía que sí podía conseguirlo. El problema es que no sabía como. Si pensaba burdamente como la mayoría del tiempo, lo único que se me ocurría era golpear su puerta y arrodillarme por perdón, pero nada de eso funcionaría. Sabía que estaba muy muy molesto.

Entre a casa y entonces recordé que debía animarme a trabajar el día siguiente. Fue de lo peor. Ordené un poco en plan de distraerme pero no funcionaba. Todo lo que había en mi mente era Thomas, Thomas y más Thomas. Lo extrañaba tanto, que no sabía cómo pensar siquiera en cómo preparar una sopa instantánea sin imaginármelo a él reprochándome por comer tanta porquería. La tarde pasaba lento, olvidándome de comer y entrar a la ducha… La tarde apenas se movía desde el sillón, y su presencia fantasma en mi brazo derecho apoyado justo debajo de mi cuello…

Los días se me pasaron como nunca, como si un día constara de setentaidos horas como mínimo y variara entre tanto. La rutina ahora era aburrida, no era más que hacer lo mismo sin un motivo más que seguir respirando por ningún motivo ni menos para alguien. No hice nada distinto a lo que hacía antes cuando estaba sólo, incluso aquella rutina se había reducido a extrañarlo y sobrevivir. Sin mentir, no era más que eso. Apenas hice un pequeño cambio, que fue el de cortar mi cabello para no tener que peinarlo sin ganas. La única razón por la que llevaba el cabello largo era porque a Thomas le gustaba, y si ya nadie lo apreciaba pues qué más da, a la mierda el cabello largo y levantarse los fines de semana… Si no fuera por Chris, juro que ni siquiera me habría dignado a levantarme para ir al trabajo ni tomar una ducha en todos estos días. Hasta ese entonces, él y Emma cuidaban de mí como si fuera una mascota al borde de cometer suicidio debido al encierro. Así fue como Emma y Chris se conocieron, y debo admitir que por incomodo de sea, no se llevaron mal. Algo los unía, y ese algo era intentar que yo me sacara de la cabeza a Thomas.

De todas maneras, yo sabía que Chris estaba tan mal o peor que yo, ya que él y Thomas habían sido mejores amigos desde hace más de trece años. ¿Qué era una relación de unos cuantos meses frente a una relación así? No quiero menospreciar nuestra historia, ni mucho menos lo que yo siento por él, pero Chris es quien mejor y más quiere a Thomas. Sé que le duele haber sido un traidor, y eso también me está pesando mucho, ya que por nada más que culpa mía he separado una amistad así, y no he dejado más que la cagada más grande de la historia de sus vidas. Ahora estaban separados, no se dirigían la palabra y sobre todo, Thomas estaba herido como nunca. Si bien él no abre su corazón a nadie, justo tuvo que hacerlo al idiota que se lo rompería. La vida es tan tonta a veces. Ellos dos merecen estar juntos más que cualquier cosa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo, si Thomas no quiere a Chris de esa forma, y a su vez yo estoy loco por él? Mi egoísmo no me iba a dejar ceder, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese ayudarle con Lucas. Soy de lo peor. Infiel, mal amante, mal hijo y mal amigo.

Entre mis malas reflexiones acostado en el sillón y la hora de cenar, Emma y Chris me hacían compañía como de costumbre, intentando subir mi ánimo pero sin expectativas mayores que hacer que me levantara a comer.

-Pienso que deberías visitarle-dijo Emma sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

-No, debes olvidarte y ya. ¿Qué piensas de que nos mudemos?-dijo Chris sentándose también y sonando serio.

-¡¿Mudarnos?!-exclamé yo levantando mi cara anteriormente pegada al cojín del sillón casi sin pasar oxígeno a través de él.

-Bueno, que te mudes tú, yo sólo estoy haciéndote compañía por un tiempo-corrigió él.

-¡No voy a mudarme a ningún lado! Quiero vivir aquí, y por lo menos si tengo suerte verle la cara en las mañanas. Sé a qué hora se va al trabajo-dije yo. Emma y Chris se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada- Joder… tan sólo escúchenme… ¡Doy lástima! ¿A quién quiero recuperar así? Soy un puto mediocre.

-Joder, Chris, Thomas se pasó toda la relación intentando convencerte de que no eres un maldito mediocre, ¿Qué ni a él puedes creerle?

-No, me estaba mintiendo-dije volviendo a hundir mi rostro en el cojín.

-No eres un mediocre, Chris, sólo debes ser un poco más perseverante. Él cederá, cariño, con lo que me has contado se nota que puedes convencerle de todo lo que quieras-dijo Emma.

-¡Eso era antes! Ahora no quiere ni verme. ¡No quiere ni que respiremos el mismo aire!-dije yo.

-Bueno, de hecho si están respirando el mismo aire-dijo Emma mirando a Chris como sin saber qué hacer.

-¡No hablen tonterías! No es un buen momento para eso-me quejé.

-Ya, vale, pero algo iremos a hacer, ¿no? Bueno, ustedes dos, que de seguro a mi no me querrá ni ver- dijo Emma.

- Ni a mí-dijo Chris.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que a mí sí querrá verme?-sollocé en plan deprimido.

-Deberíamos planear una emboscada-dijo Chris bromeando.

-¡Chris!-exclamé.

-Lo siento, es que no se me ocurre qué más podemos hacer para ayudarte. No queda más que insistir, cariño, de alguna forma tienes que hablar con él y él tendrá que aceptar.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que no te cierre la puerta en la cara?-preguntó Emma.

-Ni siquiera me abriría la puerta para darme un portazo, Em', no estamos así de bien.

-¿Y si le envías flores?- preguntó Emma de vuelta.

-Thomas odia las flores-respondió Chris por mí.

-Las quemaría en mi cara-agregué yo.

-O dejaría que se marchiten en la puerta-dijo Chris.

-¿Y qué hay de una típica caja de bombones?-sugirió Emma- No sé, con un oso gigante y una serenata. ¿Algo muy exagerado?

-Me dispara primero-dije yo.

-¿Y si lo sigues llamando?-dijo Chris.

-Desconectó su teléfono-respondí.

-¿Y si golpeas su puerta toda la mañana?-sugirió Emma.

-¿Eso no sería muy penoso?-dijo Chris.

-No importa si es penoso, ¡es un intento desesperado!-dijo Emma.

Grité desesperado y me llevé las manos al cabello, jalándolo con fuerza y enojo. –Quiero rendirme, joder, pero no puedo seguir sin él así sin más.

-¿Qué tal si lo esperas en Lawson?-dijo Chris.

-¿Y pillarse a Robert?-dijo Emma poniendo los ojos bizcos.

-¡Las posibilidades de pillárselo son mínimas!-reclamó Chris.

-¡Pero aún así están ahí! Robert trabaja ahí y de seguro debe estar rondando a Thomas todo el tiempo-insistió Emma.

-Ese es otro punto, ¿Thomas le estará haciendo caso a Robert?-preguntó Chris.

-No lo creo, Thomas es una persona inteligente y además muy orgullosa-dije yo intentando autoconvencerme. No me había puesto a pensarlo, la verdad, tenía miedo de que Robert pudiese lavarle el cerebro así como así a Thomas y terminara odiándome más. Y ya, qué más da si me odia, pero lo peor que podría pasar sería que Robert finalmente consiguiera lo que quiere y se quede con Thomas a base de mentiras y chantajes. ¡No podría recibir peor castigo en mi vida! Haría lo que fuera, incluso si me viese obligado a ir a Lawson y golpearlo allí todos los días de vida que me quedan. Thomas no querría verme allí y de seguro se marcharía, y la disputa de recuperar a Thomas no se haría más que una competencia entre Robert y yo, medida en quién le hace más daño al otro para conseguir el trofeo. Acá nada se puede, nada se vale.

-Robert tiene sus armas, Chris, creo que nosotros tres lo sabemos mejor que nadie, y mucho mejor que Thomas-dijo Emma.

-¡Thomas si lo sabe!-dije yo intentando defenderlo.

-Chris… -suspiró entonces mi amigo posando su mano en mi hombro.

-Ya, quizás no lo sepa del todo, ¡Pero Thomas no tiene un pelo de tonto! No se dejaría engañar así como así.

Chris se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, de pronto me miró de vuelta dudoso de decir algo otra vez. –Chris, ¿no es el auto de Thomas el que viene allí?-preguntó llamándome con su mano para que corroborara con él.

-¡Claro que lo es! Significa que se decidió a salir finalmente. ¿De dónde vendrá?-me pregunté.

-¿De dónde vendrá? ¡Chris! Significa que puedes alcanzarlo hasta su puerta…-dijo Emma.

-Tienes razón-dije frunciendo el ceño confundido ante la situación- Creo que debería alcanzarlo- dije poniéndome los zapatos que tenía más cerca y levantándome de mala gana.

-¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Chris, poniéndose de pie exaltado y mirando a Emma echándole la culpa-¡No puedes ir!

-Tú le has dicho que estaba guardando el auto, no intentes detenerlo ahora-se quejó Emma posando su mano en mi espalda mientras reprochaba a Chris.

-Chris, no te hará bien verlo, ni a él tampoco-exclamó Chris intentando alcanzarme a la puerta.

-Qué más da-resoplé yo dando un portazo.

Me paré frente a la puerta de su departamento decidido y me quedé ahí mirando al corredor. No tenía duda alguna, pero estaba nervioso. Mi corazón latía lento y profundo de tantas preguntas que me formulaba a la vez, y es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él al verme. No quería hacerle daño. Mi corazón bombeaba lento hasta que sentí el sonido de llegada del ascensor. No podía creer cómo un pitido tan minúsculo podía hacerme desesperar hasta el punto de querer lanzarme al suelo y llorar. Y a eso, debí agregarle sentir sus lentos pasos venir hasta donde yo estaba. Reconocía sus pisadas. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Analizaba cada minúsculo detalle de él inconscientemente cada vez que estábamos juntos, y el silencio no era la excepción.

Sus pasos se aproximaron, y resulté escondido tras la pared del pasillo a nuestros departamentos. Esperé nervioso, hasta que vi su sombra hacerse más corta y escuché el sonido de sus llaves. No dije nada, aguanté la respiración.

-Christopher-dijo él, sin sonar sorprendido ni demasiado frío-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó mirándome.

-Yo… - No sabía si ya ponerme a rogar, disimular o hacerme el desentendido. No era una casualidad estar ahí, pero cabía la posibilidad de habérmelo encontrado sin previo aviso. Lo admito, no sabía que decir. Estaba bloqueado.

-Entiendo, no tienes para qué hablar. Sabes que SIEMPRE sé lo que quieres decir-dijo él, sonriendo frívolamente- aunque sin querer se me pasó y me equivoqué un par de veces… a veces uno se confía de más, ¿sabes? Pero bueno, a quién le importan los detalles, Leopold- rió él sin dirigirme la mirada mientras buscaba su llavero en forma de trébol- ¿Quisieras pasar?

-¿P…Pa… Pasar?-tartamudeé yo, nervioso y casi sudando.

-Joder, ya me olvidaba de que tartamudeabas cuando estabas nervioso-resopló Thomas abriendo la puerta- ¿y por qué te pones así? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ocultarnos, hemos compartido la cama cientos de veces. ¿Vienes?-finalizó entrando y dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

¿Qué se traía entre manos? Su actitud me asustaba, pero a la vez quería arriesgarme a saber qué pasaría luego. Su actitud era como la personalidad de aquel Thomas frío con mirada de serpiente… La extrañaba, pero me asustaba como siempre lo hacía cada vez que desconocía a mi novio y recordaba a aquel vecino con el que casi me acosté el primer día en que nos conocimos. Quería arriesgarme, quería pasar unos minutos con él aunque terminara en cualquier cosa. Ni Chris ni Emma estaban ahí para detenerme. Todo estaba en mí.

Entré y cerré la puerta. Todo estaba tal como antes, lo único que no había en aquella sala de estar eran mis cosas tiradas por aquí y por allá. Thomas daba vueltas por la cocina y el pasillo sacándose la chaqueta e intentando desanudarse la corbata nerviosamente, como cuando iba tarde al trabajo sabiendo que no alcanzaría a llegar. Encendió un cigarrillo, entorpeciendo su tarea.

-El cabello corto te queda bien-comentó logrando desanudarse la corbata finalmente y ordenando unas cuantas cosas en lo que yo me sentaba incómodo.

-Gracias-dije yo sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Qué te ha dado por cortártelo? ¿No querías recordar que a mí me gustaba?-dijo sonando engreído, y a su vez, muy herido al respecto. Con ese típico tono de ocultar algo… no podía desconocerlo.

-Simplemente ya no tenía necesidad de tener el cabello así…-confesé.

-Vale…-dijo él, sonando desinteresado como si no me escuchara, acercándose al sillón en el que yo estaba por detrás. –Oye, Chris…-dijo posando ambas manos en mis hombros- ¿Aún me quieres?-preguntó sonando nervioso y con ansias, como un episodio esquizofrénico.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté asustado, sin voltearme a verle la cara.

-Que si aún me quieres… Me quieres, ¿no?-preguntó otra vez, dándose la vuelta y empujándome hasta el otro sofá. -¿Cuánto me quieres? ¿Me quieres como antes?

-Thomas, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunté sin detenerlo. Me asustaba, pero era Thomas, no podía alejarme de él. No tenía las agallas para alejarme de él.

-¿Me quieres?-insistió Thomas, ahora sujetándome de ambas muñecas contra el sofá- ¿Me quieres, corazón? Dímelo-me ordenó.

-Sí te quiero, Tom, lo hago- confesé empalideciendo. Thomas se veía desesperado, y muy asustado a la vez. No parecía él.

-Claro que me quieres…-rió Thomas apretándome ahora con más fuerza- Y me quieres sólo a mí… -dijo desgarrándome el cinturón junto con el botón de mis pantalones con una sola mano.

Permanecí en silencio. Estaba asustado, estaba a punto de llorar por desconocerlo así, pero a la vez, estaba tan feliz de estar finalmente junto a Thomas… Las circunstancias no me importaban para nada.

-Sí me quieres… -rió nuevamente dándome un empujón con el fin de que me volteara, bajando mis pantalones y arañando con fuerza mi piel en el acto. Dolía, él nunca había sido tan agresivo ni jamás lo había visto actuar así. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? -¡Dímelo! ¡Me quieres más que a Chris, más que a Emma! Me quieres más que a tu hermano… Más que jugar rugby. ¡Joder, dímelo!-me gritó arañándome otra vez y empujándome aún más fuerte.

-Sí lo hago, Tom, te quiero más que a todo y a todos ellos- grité fuerte, sollozando entremedio.

-Sí me quieres…-sonrió él hablando con la voz apacible pero temblando, acercándose a mi cuello despacio sin dejar de arañarme la espalda- Chris todavía me quiere…


	21. ¿Aún me quieres?

_¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! Esta escena sigue justo en lo que quedó el capítulo anterior, así que si no recuerdan, he dejado la última línea como la primera de este. Un beso, y no se olviden de revisar en blog en tumblr __**hwnemesis**__._

* * *

-Sí me quieres…-sonrió él hablando con la voz apacible pero temblando, acercándose a mi cuello despacio sin dejar de arañarme la espalda- Chris todavía me quiere…

-Thomas… espera, espera un segundo, cariño. Necesito que te calmes… podemos hablar, te juro que podemos-dije yo intentando hacer que se tranquilizara.

-¿Calmarme?-preguntó Tom, con su voz frágil y dolida mientras me sujetaba con fuerza por la camisa para que no pudiese moverme-¿Calmarme?-repitió-Yo no estoy alterado… Nadie en esta habitación está alterado. ¿Tú sí?

-Tom, bebé… es que…

-Bebé-repitió él tras mis palabras esbozando una leve sonrisa-nadie me ha llamado así en estos últimos días, sólo soy… El Sr. Kelleher… ¿sabes lo aburrido que es eso?

No dije nada, pues no sabía lo que Thomas estaba pensando realmente. Su forma de actuar me tenía realmente preocupado, pues los ataques de pánico que a veces le venían nunca eran como este. Esto era algo distinto, que no parecía ser miedo ni enojo respecto a nuestro quiebre. Quise pedirle que habláramos, pero Thomas sólo me sostenía contra el sillón sin dejar que me moviese y balbuceaba palabras despacio, sin poder entenderle todo lo que decía.

Después de largos minutos de silencio, se decidió a hablar.

-Te he extrañado, sabes, pero no me sienta bien el hecho de pensar en volver contigo… porque… ¿recuerdas que me has mentido y me has sido infiel? Bueno, creo que eso me jode un poco-dijo sin soltarme la ropa mientras miraba hacia afuera y hablaba en ademán explicativo- Y ya ves, me he pillado muchas veces pensando en ti y preguntándome lo que estás haciendo al otro lado de mi muralla, y lo encuentro, sinceramente, ridículo… El andar pensando en otra persona cuando estás completamente solo y no tienes en quien confiar en tu puta vida… Es… tan gracioso… -sollozó ahora Thomas, aún desviando la mirada de mi cuerpo y mirando hacia la nada.- Y me he imaginado tantas veces, junto a ti, haciendo todas esas cosas que tenía en mis planes a largo plazo, me siento un idiota por haber planeado un futuro contigo, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando abres tu corazón a una persona, ¿sabes? No hacen más que herirte, que pisotearte y reírse de ti después en tu cara. No hacen más que jugar con tus sentimientos. Te los jodes, pero a cambio, te enamoran, gastan tu dinero y tu tiempo... Y luego no puedes olvidarlos hasta que algo se apiada de ti… Igual que lo hizo Antonia…-susurró él, dirigiéndose a mí- jodidamente igual que Antonia…

-Cariño-le interrumpí, pero en vez de dejarme hablar, me detuvo con una de sus manos y empujó mi cabeza contra uno de los cojines del sofá.

-Estoy hablando, ¿Que no ves?-sonrió él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Y entonces, estoy feliz de que hayas venido a visitarme después de casi dos semanas…- Tom suspiró y se secó las lágrimas que le brotaban por sus negros ojos, luego dejó a sus párpados descansar unos segundos y retomó su discurso- Así puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para decirte que te he extrañado. Sí, te he extrañado. Y sobre todo, he extrañado hacerlo contigo. Sí… Porque… ¿quién se fija en los sentimientos hoy en día? ¿A quién le importa si te quiero o no? Joder… Eso a nadie le interesa, porque nadie piensa en cómo se siente la otra persona. Basta demostrar un poco de frialdad para que la gente piense "Oh, venga, que este tío no siente nada, vamos a partirle el corazón en mil pedazos a ver si se inmuta". Así que, cariño, te tengo noticias, hoy vamos a hacerlo… Como en esas noches que llegábamos de comer y antes de poner un pie tras la puerta ya nos estábamos sacando la ropa y devorándonos vivos… ¿Las recuerdas?-suspiró otra vez-Yo las recuerdo muy bien… Las recuerdo tan bien que… Oh, venga… Mira, mira cómo me he puesto-dijo en un tono exagerado mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón detrás de mí.

Nuevamente no dije nada, y sin querer, de mis ojos brotaron tibias lágrimas que se deslizaban rápidamente por mis mejillas y caían sobre el sofá, dejando pequeñas marcas.

-Dime… dime otra vez que me quieres-ordenó Thomas a su vez con un tono de súplica, acercándose a mí en plan de penetrarme.

-Espera, Thomas…-rogué yo antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, pero a su vez, sin defenderme en lo absoluto más que con simples y cobardes súplicas.

-Dímelo-reiteró, ahora entrando en mí con seguridad y sin detenerse hasta haber llegado al final. Un dolor desgarrador se apoderó desde donde él se adueñó hasta subir por mi espalda. Las lágrimas se intensificaron y solté un gemido reprimido de dolor. El rió al ver mi reacción, pero por más que fuera él, no podía sentirme bien.

Me dolía demasiado, pero a él no le importaba. Se movía sin parar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, en su cara se apreciaba una expresión de ira en busca de venganza. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos pero casi perdidos en lo que miraban, su mirada estaba completamente ida de donde estábamos. Me arañaba la espalda con fuerza mientras aceleraba su ritmo al verme llorar. Me golpeó la espalda con el puño cerrado.

-¡Dime que me amas!-dijo Tom en un grito, con la voz desesperada.

-¡Te amo!-sollocé yo, tras hundir mi cara entre los cojines del sofá y respirar con fuerza para aguantar lo que me hacía. Dolía, pero más que aquel dolor físico, algo en mi interior no me dejaba tranquilo, sentía que debía permitirle vengarse de mí después de lo que yo le había hecho. Me sentía aprisionado, no podía decirle nada… Lo que yo le había hecho era mucho peor.

-¡Dímelo bien! Como antes…-volvió a gritar Thomas, ahora quitando la poca piedad que había en sus movimientos.

-Te amo, Tom, lo juro-sollocé yo, apenas pudiendo pronunciar aquellas palabras- Lo siento mucho…

-¿Lo sientes?-preguntó Tom, intensificando la potencia con la que lo hacía y comenzando a temblar. Sentí sus manos dejar de apretarme y tiritar sobre mi espalda- Lo sientes… ¿Estás feliz?

-¿Feliz?-pregunté yo, seguido de dar un fuerte gemido por el desgarrador dolor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo tras esa aceleración.

-Feliz de estar otra vez conmigo… ¿Lo estás?-preguntó Tom, insistente.

-Tom, yo…-no pude responder, el dolor era demasiado pero Thomas me presionaba mucho. Estaba tan asustado, no podía siquiera moverme.

-¿No lo estás?-preguntó deteniéndose unos segundos, y posando ligeramente sus dedos en los arañazos que comenzaban a sangrar en hileras entrecortadas.

-Sí… lo estoy-suspiré derrotado, intentando sostenerme de los brazos del sofá sin éxito y desplomándome casi al instante.

-Me alegro mucho-dijo Tom cambiando su expresión de afligido a sonriente, seguido de continuar la penetración con aún más fuerza- Me gusta que estés feliz…

Thomas continuó con su tarea hasta que comenzó a dificultársele debido a lo rápido que lo hacía, en un momento, eyaculó de manera forzada dentro de mí, apenas un poco. Thomas rió displicentemente y salió de mi interior, me tomó por un hombro y me volteó con violencia, quedando nuestras caras frente a frente. En su mirada vi miedo, ira y desprecio. Pero su sonrisa me decía que todo estaba tan tranquilo como hace un mes…

-Thomas, escúchame un segundo-balbuceé en cuanto pude.

Thomas miró mi cara sumergida en llanto y miedo, echó una carcajada burlona y me golpeó con fuerza entre la nariz y la mejilla.

-Eres asqueroso-dijo acercándoseme a la cara tras golpearme-La peor persona que he conocido- agregó después, seguido de besarme con ternura- Pero te quiero tanto…-dijo una vez después de haberse detenido- que a veces no lo concibo.

La nariz comenzó a sangrarme lentamente, me percaté en cuanto la sangre llegó mi boca. Él sonrió y de paso subió sus pantalones. Me miró directamente a los ojos sin decirme nada, sentí como su mirada me consumía despacio y me hacía un agujero en la mitad de mi alma. Su mirada me provocó ganas de llorar, y entonces las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas se hicieron más y más…

-Escúchame…-gimoteé apenas, tragando saliva que de pronto se comenzó a mezclar con sangre y lágrimas. Volví a sentir aquel desgarrador dolor en la espalda y un poco más abajo.

-Escucharte-dijo él, tirándome de la camiseta ya rasgada mientras yo subía mi ropa interior como recordando de pronto lo que había pasado- ¡Es lo que he intentado no hacer en dos semanas! Y tú… tú insistes-dijo empujándome contra la pared- Insistes en que te perdone… Pero, te cuento un secreto-dijo acercando sus labios a mi oreja riendo despacio- Ni aunque hiciera esto un millón de veces… sería capaz de perdonarte- susurró tras abrir la puerta de la entrada y empujarme hasta afuera, quedando yo en el suelo instantáneamente- Ni aunque lo hiciera… un millón de veces. – Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Me quedé sentado afuera con la ropa a medio poner, la camisa rasgada y con manchas de sangre debido a sus rasguños... Mi cara seguía empapada de lágrimas y la nariz me seguía sangrando. Apoyé mi cara en mis rodillas y eché a llorar. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de suceder… Lo que para mí iba a ser un intento de conversación que terminara con un portazo en la cara, terminó en esto… No podía creerlo. Sollocé despacio, me di asco… Me sentí poca cosa, me sentí una mala persona por haberlo permitido… Pero es que yo no podía hacer nada contra él, yo le quería. Y le quería demasiado. Sentía que, era capaz de aguantarlo todo con tal de que él me perdonara. Jalé mi cabello furioso y me limpié la sangre de la nariz con el antebrazo.

Chris abrió la puerta de golpe, y asustado se me quedó mirando unos segundos.

-He escuchado un ruid…-Chris no pudo terminar de hablar, apenas me vio así, empalideció y se agachó a verme. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me acarició. Supe al instante que no sabía qué decirme.

-Emma se ha ido…-dijo de pronto, suponiendo que yo no quería hablar de ello-Ven, entra-dijo después, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Pasé mi brazo por su cuello y me puse de pie, me dolía, no quería pararme… Me apoyé en Chris y apenas logré entrar a mi apartamento me desplomé en el sofá. Con eso, no era necesario decirle nada. Las palabras sobraban, yo nunca debí haberle hablado y Chris lo sabía. Tenía razón, pero ya no había motivo para decirlo.

-Quizás quieras tomar una ducha-sugirió Chris, pasando su mano suavemente por mis cabellos con una voz angustiosa.

-No-negué yo, con la mirada ida a cualquier lado y un tono de voz casi muerto. Chris me acarició otra vez.

-Sé que no quieres hablar…-dijo Chris despacio, con su voz comprensiva.

-Sí quiero… pero no… no puedo-tartamudeé yo seguido de acurrucarme en el sillón. Chris acarició mi espalda y se percató de que estaba ensangrentada apenas gemí por el tacto. Chris se puso de pie y se metió en el baño, escuché como largaba el agua de la bañera y dejaba la puerta entreabierta. La puerta sonaba, sí, Thomas siempre me reprochaba por no engrasar las bisagras.

Chris volvió y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando nuevamente mis cabellos.

-No quiero alterarme-dijo de pronto- pero me cuesta… No quiero obligarte a nada, Chris, pero no puedes quedarte así, tienes que denunciar eso.

-No…-respondí yo de manera automática, sonando cansado y rendido.

-¿No?-preguntó Chris extrañado.

-No-afirmé yo, suspirando.

Pasado un rato calculando en cuántos minutos se llenaría la bañera, Chris me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta el baño, una vez ahí, me senté rápidamente sobre la tapa del inodoro y Chris me ayudó a desvestirme despacio. Cortó el chorro de agua y volvió hasta mí. Quitó mi camiseta manchada de rojo vivo y la tiró al suelo con desagrado.

-Esa la tiraremos-dijo algo molesto.

Con una expresión de dolor al ver mis heridas, tomó del botiquín una bolita de algodón y la untó en alcohol. Me limpió la sangre de la cara con sumo cuidado-¿Te duele?-me preguntó tocándome la nariz con minuciosidad para buscar algún lugar afectado.

-No…-dije yo. La verdad no me dolía más que el recuerdo del golpe mismo. Siendo jugador de rugby, ¿qué era un golpe en la nariz? No era la gravedad de mis heridas, ni lo profundos que fuesen los arañazos… Era quién los había hecho y por qué razón. Eso hacía que me dolieran como si pasaran sal y arena por mi propia espalda. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, dejé que Chris se hiciera cargo de mí… pero por más que quise contarle qué fue lo que pasó, no podía. No me sentía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, ni de hacer un solo movimiento. Era como si toda mi energía se la hubiese llevado él. Era como si todas mis ganas de insistir y todo mi orgullo se hubiesen quedado atrapados en su sofá.

-Chris-me llamó después él, interrumpiéndome de mis borrosos pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-respondí yo, apenas escuchándoseme la voz.

-No hay más que hacer, hay que rendirnos-dijo finalmente con una expresión afligida.

-Quizás…-respondí yo, sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo hablaré con él, cariño, le daré su merecido… Lo que te ha hecho no tiene perdón de dios… No puede decir que te quiere si te hace algo como eso, Chris, es inhumano, Thomas está enfermo.

-De seguro lo está de nuevo-reflexioné yo en voz alta.

Chris hizo una mueca de tristeza y asintió, pero mi argumento no pareció bastarle- Enfermo o no, en la vida y en la moral hay ciertas reglas, ¿sabes? Reglas que la gente decente debe cumplir.

-¿Gente decente?-pregunté extrañado. Chris me ayudó a ponerme de pie y a quitarme la ropa para entrar en la bañera. Con sumo cuidado removió mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Luego quitó mis calcetines, al tomar mis piernas para sostenerse me percaté de que yo estaba muy frío, tenía las extremidades congeladas. Chris hizo que me apoyara de sí y entré en la bañera. Me senté con cuidado, pero aún así el hecho de sentarme me dolió tremendamente.

-Gente que respeta a los demás, Chris…

Asentí, pero sólo me limité a oír lo que estaba diciendo. No me sentía capaz de entender ninguna palabra en ese momento.

-Nosotros decidimos a quien respetar, cariño, eso tú lo sabes. Y si bien Thomas dice que te quiere, no lo hace a conciencia. Él está confundido, y no sabe que para querer a alguien tienes que renunciar a tus impulsos para que este alguien sea feliz. Tú te has estado controlando de molestarle porque le quieres, ¿no? El apenas te ha visto ni se ha pasado por la cabeza el controlarse de hacerte daño. Y no ha sido un daño pequeño, Chris, te ha golpeado y ha abusado de ti. Te ha insultado, y te ha humillado cuando tú tratabas de hacer lo correcto. ¿Cuán justo es eso, Chris?

-Chris… yo no quiero…-No quería hablar, no quería escuchar, no quería hacer nada. Estaba tan deprimido que el simple hecho de estar despierto me pesaba, y quería quedarme en mi cama por siempre. Chris comenzó a limpiar suavemente las heridas de mi espalda. Un ardor se apoderó de mi carne y fruncí la cara junto con suspirar en ademán molesto.

-Sé que no quieres hablar, Chris, lo sé, entiendo lo que te acaba de pasar, ¿sí? Pero no puedo permitir que después de esto tú te sigas culpando. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí nuevamente en silencio, Chris pasaba suavemente jabón por mi espalda procurando no pasar su mano por encima de mis rasguños.

-Se supone que cuando una persona va madurando a lo largo de los años tras haber entrado en el cuarto estadio de la moral según Piaget, uno entiende que debe respetar a todos y así todo estará bien, siempre teniendo en cuenta cuales son las excepciones personales… ¿Por qué te digo esto? Porque las excepciones de tú y él se van hacia la misma experiencia, pero desde ambas caras de la moneda. Sé que Thomas no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero tú le conoces también y sabes que en el fondo es muy vulnerable y esta reacción no ha sido más que una auto-defensa- dijo Chris mientras hacía que un ligero chorro de agua se deslizara por mi espalda y luego comenzaba a enjabonar mis brazos con suavidad- En cambio, tú te estás dejando pasar a llevar, y aunque el de la depresión sea Thomas, a quien le va a doler es a ti. Y no quiero verte mal, cariño, quiero que estés tranquilo, y si bien ya no puedes estar feliz, al menos quiero que estés en paz y no sientas nada malo. Necesito quedarme contigo para asegurarme de que estés bien, Christopher…

-Él no me quiere-dije yo finalmente tras forzarme a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en mi misma debilidad del momento- es sólo una obsesión, ya lo he entendido. No hay nada más que hacer-agregué sonriendo frágilmente apenas con los labios. Yo sabía que mis ojos no podían convencer a nadie, menos a Chris.

-Vas a salir adelante, ¿sí? Vamos a buscar nuevas cosas que hacer y saldremos con más personas. No digo que ahora, por hoy necesito que descanses, ¿sí?-me pidió mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie de la bañera y me envolvía en una gran toalla. Me senté nuevamente y él comenzó a secarme despacio.

-Gracias-susurré débilmente mientras él me secaba. Sonrió con mi misma expresión, en el fondo él también se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido. No dejaba de ser, después de todo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que denunciemos esto?-insistió después de unos minutos de silencio en cuanto me ayudó a ponerme una muda de ropa interior y me llevaba hasta mi cama.

-Estoy seguro, no querría tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo-lamenté yo, recostándome desanimado.

Me recosté dándole la espalda a Chris mientras él me acariciaba el cabello. Me sentía tan vacío, sentía como que todo se había derrumbado de pronto. En cuanto Thomas me había dicho que no quería volver a verme, todo se había agrietado con furia a punto de caer, pero yo lo sostuve… Lo sostuve y viví dos semanas con la carga de aquellas paredes que sujetaba tras mi espalda. El peso de haberle sido infiel, el peso de haber ensuciado su nombre. Y apenas pude hacer que se sostuvieran por sí solas y logré armarme de coraje para enfrentarlo, todo se derrumbó, no fue una idea por la cual puedas volver a dar el paso atrás. Todo se había desplomado, y no podía reconstruirse de nuevo, porque lo que me había quitado en ese entonces era algo que nunca se podía recuperar, y era aquel espacio en blanco que guarda recuerdos inexistentes. Ahora en ese gran espacio que él tomó, yacía guardada la peor escena que me había tocado vivir en mi vida. Y no fue tanto por el dolor físico, pues ese lo podré superar de una forma u otra como puedo superar un partido o una golpiza, era el hecho de su acción. De lo que me había hecho y de lo que me había hecho tener que recordar por siempre. Recordaba sus ojos enfermizos y su sonrisa perdida. Él no estaba bien. Pero tampoco quería denunciar lo que me había hecho, eso no habría sido más que una cobardía por mi parte. Yo me acerqué, y él lo hizo. Pero lo hizo porque me acerqué, yo sé que jamás debí haber vuelto a insistir. Y no se lo diré a Chris porque sé que me dirá lo contrario, sé que me dirá que la culpa no ha sido mía, y que es Thomas el que debería haberse controlado, o debería volver a tomar sus pastillas. Sé que no puedo decir nada, y sé que no puedo denunciar nada, porque de una o de la otra forma, no me ganaría más que su odio, más de lo que ya me pertenece.

Chris me encontró otra vez absorto en mis pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, entonces se recostó a mi lado y me acarició con suavidad para volverme a la realidad en la que me encontraba. Él sabía que mis pensamientos no serían nada mejor que lo que estaba pasando.

-Piensa cosas lindas-me dijo de pronto- Piensa en que hoy iré a la tienda y te traeré ravioles de camarón-rió él, intentando animarme- Piensa en flores azules… piensa en un libro de economía siendo utilizado para estimular a la leña en invierno, o mejor aún, para hacer una barbacoa con mucha salsa- dijo como ocurriéndosele pronto- Ah, y en un alce con los cuernos enredados entre luces de navidad.

-Esos son los renos-dije yo apenas sonriendo por lo que intentaba hacer.

-Pero es que a un alce le caben más luces-justificó él, con una sonrisa tierna en sus ojos.

Tomé la mano de Chris que me rodeaba hasta el estómago y la acaricié agradecido. Chris había sido tan bueno conmigo que no podía creer que aún siguiera ahí. De no ser por él, yo estaría sentado en el portal del apartamento de Thomas aún sangrando. Deposité un pequeño beso en el torso de su mano y me acurruqué en la cama.

-Necesito que te pongas bien-susurró él, depositando un pequeño beso en mi hombro y hundiendo su cara en mi espalda-No importa cuánto tardes, yo me quedaré contigo…

-Chris-lo llamé yo, aún dándole por completo la espalda.

-¿Sí?-preguntó él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunté yo después.

-Porque soy tu amigo-dijo él para silenciarme, con un tono apacible y seguro de sí-Tu mejor amigo.

-Pero me refiero a que… te preocupas demasiado, es como si tuvieras miedo de pasar por algo así, o como si quisieras protegerme a toda costa de Thomas sabiendo que naturalmente debería hacerlo solo, aprendiendo lentamente con las caídas. ¿Por qué, Chris?

Chris guardó silencio unos segundos y suspiró, sentí como aprisionó mis dedos entre los suyos en ademán nervioso.

-Yo también he pasado por eso, Chris-sollozó Chris de pronto, intentando mantener rígida su voz-Pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, ¿sí? No haría más que preocuparte.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunté yo sin voltearme.

-Thomas me…-Chris se detuvo en una pausa suspensiva, pero no retomó lo que iba a decir. Su oración acabó antes de la mitad.

-¿Y por qué sigues junto a él?-pregunté.

-¿Y por qué lo dejas pasar tú?-me preguntó de vuelta en respuesta. Entonces con eso entendí y asentí como correspondía. No podía entender cómo era que Chris había pasado por lo mismo que yo, pero aún así su amor por Thomas parecía no verse afectado. Lo dejó pasar, tal como lo hice yo, pero al verme me di cuenta de que su expresión cambió en algo. Lo vi tan asustado y tan impactado que rogué para que nunca más él se sintiera así. Ahí entendí su reacción, por que se comportó tan sobreprotector y tan 'relajado'. Él sabía qué hacer, sabía lo que yo no debía pensar y lo que me tenía que decir. Aún así, no me sentía del todo bien, y el hecho de que Chris me hubiese contado eso no hacía más que ponerme peor.

-Lo siento-me disculpé después. Él dijo que no importaba.

-Lo hizo cuando Antonia lo dejó-retomó después lo que me contaba- ella se fue con otro pues no aguantaba que estuviese tan resignado a vivir con su depresión para siempre. Nunca quiso tratarse, y a ella le molestaba que fuese tan cerrado y negativo. Cansada de vivir con una persona que ni la miraba, encontró a otro y se fue con él. Y a Thomas, como nunca más la vio, no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que desquitarse con otras personas.

-¿Y por qué contigo?-pregunté intrigado, pero a la vez, temiendo parecer impertinente. Me retracté- No, no, Chris… No importa. No hablemos de esto.

-La apoyé a ella en vez de a él-confesó Chris, con la voz nostálgica- y entonces él se enojó conmigo… por haber hecho que se quedara solo después de tanto tiempo. Insistía diciendo que era mi culpa y me preguntó si acaso yo aún estaba enamorado de él-rió casi a punto de llorar- No importaba si yo decía sí o no, iba a pasar de todos modos… Y le dije que no, a pesar de que yo le quería.

Sentí como Chris se aferró de mi espalda y volvió a respirar con fuerza para que no le ganase la nostalgia. No pronunció una sola palabra más.

-Chris, no tienes que contarme, descuida-dije yo, ahora invirtiendo los papeles y calmándolo.

-Yo sólo lo tenía a él, Lucas no estaba… Debí afrontarlo solo, y entonces lo dejé pasar porque no tuve a nadie que me dijese que estaba mal. ¿Lo entiendes? Yo terminé pensando que era mi culpa. Que por mi culpa, él no tenía Antonia y que su venganza estaba justificada.

Chris comenzó a abrazarme y a calmar su exaltación tras los turbios recuerdos que habían vuelto a su cabeza por mi culpa.

-Ahora que te he visto a ti pasar por lo mismo, siento que es mi responsabilidad el no permitir que tú pienses semejante barbaridad. No estás solo, Chris, ya no lo estás. Me tienes a mí, ¿me escuchas?

-Chris…-traté de interrumpirlo yo. Fue inútil, él continuó hablando, y pensé que al estar insistiendo, sería mejor escucharlo.

-Me tienes a mí… No vas a pasarlo solo como debí pasarla yo-finalizó tras un suspiro. Me volteé con el fin de mirarlo a la cara. Él, sobre una expresión triste y muy angustiada, sonreía. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero mucho no pude hacer; el desánimo era más grande que yo.

Intenté descansar sobre mi cama, y aunque supiera que los intentos serían inútiles, cerré los ojos y me quedé intentando despejar mi mente de lo recién sucedido. Sentí a Chris ponerse de pie intentando no hacer demasiado ruido ni moverse para no despertarme de mi supuesto sueño. Se acercó a mí y depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Me tienes a mí, pequeño, esta vez no voy a dejárselo pasar-susurró él para sí, seguido de desaparecer en su caminata hacia el pasillo con determinación y cerrar la puerta principal de mi apartamento.


End file.
